Hinata's Problem
by Power of Touch
Summary: When she was just a baby Hinata was heavily affected by the Kyuubi's chakra she needs to be near Naruto. Now he's returned from his training trip and the need has grown to be very, very powerful. Lemons in later chapters, you have been warned. Naruhina
1. Hinata's got a problem

Hinata's Problem

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved here-in other then the concept itself. The characters and universe is the property of Kishimoto and some Japanese studio. The American rights are owned by someone else, again, not me. I wouldn't have slapped a "believe it!" into every third sentence if I owned it. I'd also have a lot more money and nicer things if I owned such a popular franchise.

On further warning, while this chapter only has some fairly heavy lime-like overtones this story will delve into adult situations from time to time at worst and frequently at best. I'm writing it on the fly so I'm not sure how long it will be but there will be sex and other adult situations, you have been warned.

All that being said enjoy this story and remember, flames will only feed the fireplace in my northern home and keep me warm.

Hinata had a problem.

It hadn't been that bad before he left, but with _his_ return she couldn't keep it quiet anymore. It was clawing at her mind and distracting her from being capable of rational thought.

Naruto had returned to the village and Hinata had been aware of their return hike into town with Jiraiya for the last ten minutes.

One of the little known facts, outside of the clan at least, is that 80% of the Hyuuga clan can activate their bloodline, 25% of those people are chakra sensors, and a fraction of a percent of the sensors are chakra tracers. Tracers are people who can act very much like a bloodhound, tracking people over extreme distances by the feel of their chakra alone. Hinata belongs to that last group having been exposed to a certain chakra in the second to last month of her mother's pregnancy. When the Kyuubi attacked Konoha she had been happily dozing beneath her mother's heart enjoying the warmth of her environment and the soothing *thump thump* above her. The malevolent chakra of the beast had washed over her, inundating her senses and forever ruining her chakra tracer sense, except for Kyuubi's chakra. She had been able to feel Naruto from anywhere in Konoha and surrounding areas the instant the beast was sealed into his belly button.

When she had been younger this hadn't bothered her much, she just felt an attraction to the young boy and had stal …followed him around and watched him from a distance. That had been enough at the time to keep the strange feelings at bay. As they had grown older her need to be close to him had evolved into a crush of fairly massive proportions as she watched the other girls around her flock to the Uchiha's side, and did what was natural for young girls. It is a well-known fact that girls tend to mature faster than boys, but Naruto took this to extremes as he was completely clueless about any woman around him other than Sakura. Kami above how Hinata hated Sakura! Had Naruto shown Hinata a shred of the affection he attempted to lavish upon Sakura she would have dragged him into a corner to have her way with him, sadly the boy showed nothing of the sort and as far as Hinata could tell he never would.

Then he had gone off on his training trip with Jiraiya leaving the village for three long, long years. Once he was miles out of the village his presence in Hinata's mind faded, she could still feel his general location, but that feeling of fullness had slowly left her. This had happened a few times before, when he had gone out of the village, and it had irritated Hinata to no end. She had managed to keep it from her family, no small feat in a clan of people with x-ray vision and a pathological need to feel superior, but she had on these occasions broken into Naruto's apartment and sated her need for his chakra by taking in what had soaked into the apartment in the years he had lived there.

That had lasted a whole two months after he left with Jiraiya, and with the loss of her source of his chakra she had nearly gone mad at the emptiness. Her family and the Hokage had marked it down to a genjutsu she had been hit with in a recent mission taking effect late. Her father had run her ragged in Byakugan exercises for a month afterward for shaming their clan by having the audacity to be affected by a genjutsu, they were Hyuuga, Hyuuga did not fall into genjutsu, not with their all-seeing eyes!

In retrospect, the harsh training, morning, noon, and night, may have been the only thing that had kept her from going off the deep end in those early days while she weaned herself off of the dependency to the fox's chakra. After the constant training had slackened off somewhat she still visited Naruto's apartment from time to time in a vain attempt to gather some of his chakra. Each attempt left her feeling hollow and left her crying herself to sleep on his thin mattress. Eventually she had given up, but it hurt, both missing the chakra and Naruto himself. He had been her unknowing rock, a source of constant inspiration, and with him gone her world seemed gray and dreary. It wasn't just her; she could see that others were affected by the lack of the little blonde ball of energy.

But it was over! FINALLY! She could feel him again, and that empty hole in her had begun to refill and it felt _SO GOOD_. She felt complete for the first time in almost three years and she was near to bursting out in song over the fact. She was currently sparring with Kiba and was having a difficult time maintaining concentration on the fight as she mentally tracked the Naruto from that glorious chakra; it had grown so much over the intervening years. Her loss of concentration should have lost her the fight instantly, but she was letting off a certain scent that was distracting Kiba even more, evening the odds.

When she was younger staying close to the young boy from time to time was enough. When they entered the academy, and she entered puberty, she had needed to be closer more often, which had been fine with them both being at the academy five days a week. Once they had become genin she had a lack of Naruto time, but had made up for it at his apartment when he was gone on missions and she wasn't. When he had left she'd gone through withdrawal like symptoms and cleansed her system eventually. With his return it was like the flood gates had been opened and on her more mature body and mind the result was much less subtle.

Hinata Hyuuga's panties were soaked clear through and her nipples could cut glass, had you been able to see them through her thick jacket.

Kiba's bloodline nose had caught the scent of the woman he had been chasing for years, her arousal obvious and it was driving him nuts. He was having trouble fighting to the best of his ability with his dick being so hard and his instincts screaming at him to bend Hinata over the nearest rock and have his way with her.

He had made the unfortunate mistake of thinking that the woman in front of him was hot and heavy for him, and in a moment he would pay for that. In an inspired move Hinata launched forward, no longer being able to wait to go find Naruto, and hit Kiba with twin jyuuken strikes to both sides of his hips. Kiba dropped to the ground as he lost all sensation in his legs and could no longer hold himself up. Hinata sketched a quick bow to him, her sensei and Shino and excused herself from the training ground with a soft sigh of "Naruto-kun is back!"

Kiba had been moaning in pain on the ground and so didn't hear her, Kurenai giggled slightly at the antics of her student and Shino, well, Shino stood there woodenly as usual.

"Oh, I wonder what he's like now? How tall is he? How much has he grown?" Hinata mused to herself as she launched herself across rooftops and over trees where necessary to follow her sense to her Naruto-kun. The last thought there had nothing to do with his height and much more to do with some of his… other… measurements. Being gifted with x-ray vision and burdened with a supressed libido she had known and watched the boys grow into men when she had been younger. She almost felt bad for the one who finally bagged Sasuke, that poor girl was in for a little surprise, emphasis on little. Not her Naruto-kun though, at 13 he had been able to measure up to a large number of fully grown men and she couldn't wait to see what the years in between had done for her future plaything.

She leapt over a particularly tall building and dropped to the ground, stopping in awe as he came into the range of her active Byakugan. He looked delicious, tall, just muscular enough, and those eyes, those penetrating all forgiving eyes, were still that piercing shade of cerulean blue that made her melt. Her eyes also spied out a certain part of the man's body and she smiled, vindicated in knowing that the Naruto had been far from full grown when he had been younger.

~glurkle~ (1)

The eyes, among other things, did other very interesting things to her lower extremities as well.

She had just a few blocks before the boy came close enough to affect her more than he was already, and she intended to do more than stammer and faint like she had when she was younger. She had discovered years ago that the closer he got to her the more she was physiologically affected, more blood rushed to certain parts of her body, cheeks included, and she tended to feel somewhat faint with the feelings that stirred in her. The closer he got the worse it became and in her youthful confusion she had previously either run away before it affected her too badly, or stood her ground and met it as he got too close.

"I'm a grown woman now! I should be able to handle this, I can do it!" Hinata swore to herself.

She walked out from around the corner, her hands unconsciously pulling the zipper of her jacket much lower than its accustomed resting place under her chin. Leading with her chest a somewhat feral look in her eyes she strode forward. Naruto's eyes perked up and his smile went wide as he spotted the first of his precious people since meeting the Hokage.

"Hinata-Chan," the enthusiastic boy cried out as he ran up to her to greet his friend.

At 15 meters she felt the edge of his personal bubble of chakra, absolutely massive for anyone his age, or even for those twice his age, wash over her and felt the dampness in her panties redouble in appreciation.

At 10 meters she started to breathe heavily and felt her knees weaken as his ambient chakra washed through her, more intimate then any lovers embrace.

At 5 meters hers eyes started to droop as the effects started to cumulate on the poor girl, and she could sense that she was about to drop to the floor.

Contact, full body contact in fact, as Naruto swept her into a warm hug.

"Ungh, oh KAMI-SAMA, UNGH!" The words and grunts escaped Hinata's mouth involuntarily as she came with the force of a dozen freight trains. Her vision began to white out as libido supressed for three long teen years hit her in the span of a ten second long double orgasm that could have supplied the entirety of Konoha with power for a decade such was its force. Actual body contact with Naruto after such a long period of withdrawal from his presence was too much to bear and despite her preference she hung loose in Naruto's arms, insensate and unconscious from the massive orgasm and being filled with Naruto's chakra.

"Oh man, did I hug her too hard? I know that civilians aren't as durable as shinobi, but Hinata's a kunoichi, she should have been okay. I better take her to Obaa-chan and get her checked out." Decision made Naruto put the girl in a bridal style carry and leapt to the rooftop to make his way to the hospital.

At some point myself and a few other friends decided that while dicks have plenty of noises associated with their state change (shwing etc.) the female form needed its own, and thus glurkle was born. Glurkle is the sound of a vagina crying out in need and sometimes frustration as well as the noise of it becoming very, very damp, in the very, very, fun way.

AN: This little plot bunny has been bugging me for awhile and I decided that I'd put it down on paper. What if there was a physical reason for Hinata's blushing and stuttering? What if Naruto's presence caused her to react as if they were being intimate? This isn't the end and there will be much more fun had at Hinata's expense and embarrassment before this stories conclusion.


	2. Reports are easier when you're drunk

Hinata's Problem – Chapter 2

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1

Leap

Land

Shudder

Leap

Land

Shudder

Naruto was at a loss, every-time he landed on a roof and pulled the girl a little closer to him to jump to the next she started to shudder and twitch a bit. Hinata was also starting to smell a little strange, nothing the boy could place, but it was starting to overwhelm her usual lavender perfume.

Leap

Land

Shudder

Leap

Land

Shudder

Pushing more chakra to his legs Naruto started taking larger leaps, trying to reduce the number of impacts as they seemed to be what were hurting the poor girl. He finally landed on the ground by the hospital and rushed into it.

Asoka was a chunin of middling talent for medical jutsu and had been assigned to work the front desk of the hospital that day. Her job was to take care of the paperwork involved with a shinobi being brought in and if the need was minor enough do the necessary healing herself to keep the hospital running efficiently. She looked up and immediately narrowed her eyes while her lips compressed into a thin line.

"What have you done to that poor Hyuuga girl, brat?" The woman bit out, continuing to glare at the demon boy that had the audacity to be in such close proximity to the Hyuuga heiress.

"I didn't do nothing! I just got back from my training trip and she hugged me when she saw me. I hugged back and she screamed and passed out. I didn't hug hard or anything!"

"Liar, you've obviously injured that poor girl," she exploded before continuing scathingly "and now you're trying to cover it up. SECURITY!"

Naruto's eye twitched as he took in the men and women of ANBU that had just arrived on the scene, he was sure that he could take a good number of them down non-lethally, but that was when he didn't have his arms full of cute girl! He began to look for a quick spot to put the girl down peacefully without triggering an aggressive response from the hospital guards. He failed to find a safe spot in time and was unpleasantly surprised as, at some hidden signal, they all seemed to leap towards him simultaneously.

"Enough!" Shizune yelled out as she burst into the room late in response to the call for security and saw Naruto holding onto the Hyuuga heir about to be assaulted by over a dozen ANBU. She resolved to have some pointed words with the ANBU captain about his charges and their overkill response to a situation they didn't understand. Really, a dozen ANBU to put down a GENIN for Kami's sake, and going straight to assaulting a "target" while he was holding a very valuable member of the Konoha community! The Hyuuga were as close to royalty as Konoha had, at least they seemed to think so and the civilians were eager enough to agree.

This blatant stupidity would have to be addressed. The look on her face turned somewhat feral and she thought to herself, 'If this isn't a result of poor training and is instead a prejudice against a very sweet young boy in a poor situation with a Biju locked in his belly, well, then I shall have to ask Tsunade-sama to think up some extra special punishments for these fools.'

The ANBU froze at the order from the Hokage's assistant, while they technically outranked her it was just that, a technicality, one which would be very unpleasant for their careers if they chose to ignore it without a damn good reason.

"I don't know what the hell is going on here but you are all seriously out of line! Return to your posts, immediately." Shizune turned to the secretary, who had frozen in place, "And you, what are your reasons for nearly turning this into a major incident?"

"Well, uh, he was carrying her in and he said that he hugged her too hard and she fainted and shinobi know how much force to apply to hurt people so he must have been trying to hurt a Hyuuga which is a bad thing and…"

"Stop babbling, what you are saying is that this boy intentionally harmed Miss Hyuuga and then dastardly proceeded to bring her to the hospital to GET HER HELP!"

"Exactly, uh, no, maybe not, what I mean to say is…"

"Get out of my sight you prejudice ninny, if I ever even hear a whisper of you abusing your position like this again I will have you demoted back to genin and your sole mission will be to hunt down the Fire Ladies cat, Tora, for the next YEAR! Do I make myself clear?"

Asoka fled, bumping into people as she sped down the hall.

"It's idiots like that that made Lady Tsunade want to leave this village in the first place" Shizune muttered to herself as she watched the woman run away at top speed. She then turned and looked at Naruto. "Is that really you Naruto? When you left you were barely chest high, now you're taller than I am."

"Yeah, it's me Shizune, but can we catch up later? Hinata passed out when I hugged her and she's been making little whimpering noises since then whenever I touched down too hard roof hopping to get her here."

"We'd best have a look at her then, follow me, I'll worry about the paperwork after the fact." Naruto looked very relieved at this and proceeded to follow Shizune down the hall to the closest empty examination room.

After entering the room Shizune began running a number of standard medical scans, well, standard to the ninja world at least. What she was finding was confusing her, rather, what she wasn't finding was confusing her. Hinata showed no signs of trauma, no signs of being inflicted with any kind of gas or toxin, no puncture wounds to indicate senbon and no bruising demonstrating pressure points had been attacked, she couldn't even find any chakra burns that might indicate something similar to a jyuuken strike. Shizune did not like to be confused, so she went a step deeper, looking into the girls brain chemistry she began to see some signs of abnormality, her endorphins were at a level that was nigh unheard of, her system had gone into a euphoric shock? Coming out of her fugue state she finally properly engaged her other senses, and heard Hinata… purring? No, not purring, but it definitely had a pleased tone to the grumble coming out of the girls mouth. After that the smell hit her, Shizune couldn't believe that she had missed it before, the girl was very obviously highly aroused! Blushing a bright red Shizune immediately ordered Naruto out of the room.

"What, why do I hafta leave? I didn't do nothing bad, I was even quiet." Naruto grumbled as he was forced from the room by a very embarrassed Shizune.

"I have to examine her further, and I don't want you in the room when I do."

"Why not, like I said, I was being good!"

"Because it is very likely that I will have to disrobe Miss Hyuuga and I do not think that you should see her like that!" The outrage on Shizune's face finally broke through to Naruto and he quickly scrabbled down the hallway to sit on a chair and wait for his friend's diagnosis.

As Shizune re-entered the small room and looked at Hinata she noticed that the girl seemed to have… relaxed some once the boy left the room? That was strange, but a thought for a later time once she has discovered why Hinata had had such a strange…reaction, to greeting Naruto. She knew that the girl had a long time crush on Naruto, but to go from not seeing him in three years to creaming her panties the second he touched her? That was odd to say the least. She ran another quick diagnostic for her own peace of mind and was relieved to see that Hinata was untouched in all senses of the word, which seemed to backup Naruto's story. She immediately felt bad for suspecting something so terrible of Naruto, but filed it away under the professionalism that let no question go unasked in the quest for truth and health.

Fifteen minutes later she exited the room, calmly, and looked over to see Naruto teetering over the edge of chair in apparent boredom. Calmly she walked up to the boy and let him know that Hinata would be okay, and in no uncertain terms that he was to go home and rest, and then come see the Hokage at noon tomorrow. He agreed reluctantly, after checking several times to make sure that Hinata was alright, and left muttering that he hadn't done anything wrong!

" I wish to be informed the moment the patient in room 120 wakes up, send one of these useless ANBU with the message to make sure I get it as soon as possible." She told the first nurse she could find, and speaking a little more loudly added, "And if that ANBU dawdles, or delays in any way shape or form they will be made into a eunuch in the most painful way I can imagine, and let me tell you, I've been practicing medicine for more years then some of these twats have been alive and I CAN IMAGINE SOME PRETTY TERRIBLE FUCKING THINGS!" Breathing heavily while she listened to frightened gulps and prayers, feeling that she had gotten her message across she left the nurse, who looked a little green around the gills. Really, who were they letting practice medicine these days if a little threat of emasculation could turn their stomach, why when she had started you had to be able to stick your head into a cadaver and last a minute without puking!

Calm restored she told the shift manager that she had to speak with the Hokage urgently and left the hospital. Making her way across Konoha in a bit of a daze she finally made it to the base of the Hokage's tower, passing through the security check-point. '

My those ANBU had seemed to be extra diligent and respectful today, maybe she should threaten their lives and their bosses manhood more often.' She thought to herself, enjoying the extra snap to attention she observed as she passed each ANBU.

Shizune made her way up the stairs, a subtle feeling of dread working its way through her system, but the calm façade she had manufactured and the general shock at what she had found battled valiantly to keep her from running screaming into the night, gibbering like a madwoman. Checking before she entered that the Hokage was not in an important meeting, or any meeting at all really, she did not want to be the one to tell this to Tsunade-sama, sadly the way was clear and she entered into the Hokage's office. Unsurprised to see her long-time mentor and friend passed out on the desk, a half full bottle of sake being hugged to her face.

"Wha? Where'd my sake go? That's the good shit from Yebisu Country." Tsunade mumbled in a half conscious stupor. She didn't really have a hang-over, after drinking for as long as she had been doing it, hang-overs were something that happened to other people, not her, she just wasn't a morning person and didn't like to wake up before noon on a good day, that's all. Tsunade wasn't surprised, upon looking around the room, that her assistant had her bottle of fine sake. What WAS surprising was that she was doing shots of it at a breakneck pace that even she would be hard pressed to match and stay sober for any length of time.

"Shizune, what the hell are you doing? I've known you for a lot of years and I've never seen you drink like that, or drink much at all know that I think about it."

"Well Tsunade-sama, I think this is one of those times where it seems physically impossible for the world it make less sense drunk then sober. In fact, I think my report will make much more sense if I am to give it while at least relatively smashed out of my gourd. *Snicker* Gourd, like that little emo kid from sand, whatsis name? Gourda? Garden? I can't remember his name, but that kid."

"Okay, I think you've had enough to make your report," Tsunade moved across the room somewhat stiffly, and pried the bottle of sake from her assistant's hands. "And If you're just trying to get smashed use the green label sake, not the good stuff," as she reverently placed the Yebisu Sake back onto the top shelf, mostly empty, but it still had a few good shots left in it. "Now, what is it that you need to report to me?"

"Hinata got a bit of foxies chakra in her and hooo boy did she like it!" Shizune cried out gleefully as she fell over in her chair and started giggling uncontrollably.

It took Tsunade a few moments to parse that cryptic statement into something approaching sense. "You mean that Hinata Hyuuga somehow has been infected by Naruto's chakra, but it's a good thing?" she asked to the giggling figure below carefully.

"No, no, no, no. nooooooooooooo, he he he he." Shizune tittered, "Not Naruto's chakra, Kyuubi's chakra, and as far as Hinata's concerned, it's not a good thing, it's a GREAT thing. At least if the smell is any indication, let alone the fact that she practac..pratci…practur pretty much has a river flowing out 'tween her legs."

"What the hell are you talking about Shizune?" Tsunade fairly roared as she began to get irritated by her apprentice's drunken rambling and giggling.

"ZZzzzzZZZZzZzz." Was the only response Shizune could give as she had succumbed to the potent sake. *Smack* Tsunade was a touch surprised that that had not worked, contemplated hitting her a little harder, but knowing her strength she didn't want to take her assistant's head off in her irritation at the situation.

"Nomi-houdai dame des no jutsu" intoned Tsunade as she signed the odd jutsu into existence. It allowed the user to instantly bring the "victim" from floor sucking drunk to sober. It had the unfortunate side effect of magnifying the hang-over to roughly five times the severity, but Tsunade was okay with that, teach her apprentice for getting drunk before briefing her on a seemingly important situation. Shizune's eyes popped open the next time Tsunade gave her a little love tap, and they rapidly swam into focus.

"Wha, Where?"

"You are in my office and were in the middle of briefing me about the Naruto-Hinata situation when you passed out from drinking too much"

"Ugh, I remember now, being drunk seems like a good idea while giving this report"

"Yes, as I said before, you already tried that, and lightweight that you are passed out before you could give me any relevant information."

"Wait, if I passed out just now…But I seem to be sober now?" She blanched, "Tsunade-sama, did you use the.."

"Nomi-houdai dame des no jutsu? Yep, consider it your punishment for not being able to complete your report, though if you don't get back to it I could easily add to the punishment." Tsunade bit off with an evil look passing over her face. The blood drained further from her face and she began to tell Tsunade about what she had discovered from her scans and inspection of Hinata.

"So you're telling me that Hinata has somehow imprinted Naruto's unique chakra onto herself, and that the closer the two are, and the more of Kyuubi`s chakra the brat is releasing, the further aroused she will become, until it reaches a critical mass and she succumbs to his chakra and cums her brains out? Is that what you're telling me?" Tsunade's voice had risen in pitch and volume as she completed her summary.

"Precisely Tsunade-Sama, looking at her chakra system she seems to have had blank spots over previous exams. No blockages or gaps or anything like that, just areas where she wasn't using her chakra circulatory system to its fullest. After doing an in-depth scan on her earlier I noticed that these areas are now holding a few tiny motes of the Demon Fox's chakra, nothing major, roughly what Naruto puts out in about half an hour, which is only about ten minutes longer than they were in contact with each other if reports are to be believed.

"Damn, that means it's not just a contact issue, she pulls whatever ambient Fox chakra is in the air into herself. You said ten minutes? Damnit, that's half the village distance-wise when roof hopping at Naruto's speed."

"That's right, which means that unless we keep them at opposite ends of the village all the time she's going to be pulling some of his chakra on a regular basis. And I'm sure you know about her crush on him, she's been getting as close as she could to him as she cold for the last five plus years. There's no way we're going to be able to keep them separated unless we put a full time ANBU guard rotation on them both."

"Which we both know we don't have the man power for." Tsunade grimaced as she reached for the green label sake. Shizune thought about asking for a shot or six from that bottle, but then remembered the jutsu Tsunade had cast on her, it reacted poorly to additional alcohol, very poorly.

"I've been asked to be alerted when the girl wakes up from her bliss coma, which could be any time now, and I told Naruto to come and meet you tomorrow at noon." Shizune sighed at the misfortune to be sober once again while dealing with this issue, but knew better then to drink more while under this jutsu. "We should discuss what measures we are going to put the two through before that meeting then. As well as what we are going to tell Hiashi once we come to a consensus. "

Tsunade winced, remembering the stick-up-the-ass Hyuuga leader. "You're right; he's going to be an issue I'm sure, to say the least, though if I remember properly he doesn't seem to hold his eldest in much esteem. I think if we play this right we can probably get him on-board, and while he may not like it much, he'll accept, even if I have to kick his ass to make that happen."

The two continued to scheme and occasionally giggle for another half hour, until a very out of breath and tired ANBU interrupted them to let Shizune know that Hinata had woken up a few minutes ago while wincing.

"Thank you for you report ANBU-san, for following my orders to the letter you may excuse yourself from duty next week, as well as being exempt from the general punishment that will occur then as well. Return to Hyuuga-sama and inform her to stay in bed overnight and join us here for a noon meeting." The ANBU sagged with relief and excused himself and left via the window.

"Cocky bastards never use the door if they don't have to," muttered Tsunade, "and what was that about punishments next week for all of ANBU?"

Shizune grinned malevolently and informed her master about what had occurred with the ANBU squads guarding the hospital and what she intended to do about it. By the end of her explanation/scheme, Tsunade had a grin to match and after tweaking the plan a touch she approved it with gusto.

Those poor bastards.

AN: And there is the second chapter of Hinata's Problem, a little longer but fairly smut-less. Don't worry, that won't last much longer, the two are going to be getting very close in the near future. I noticed that the formatting was a little off last chapter and I'll have to go back and fix it once I figure out how to format it in a way that fanfiction dot net approves of. Reviews are greatly appreciated and never fail to put a big ass grin on my face, seriously, reviews equal happy writer and happy writer writes more and writes faster. Hope you all enjoyed. Also, I know that Yebisu is a beer, not a sake, but it was the first Japanese brand I could think of someone trying to get trashed on *cough*Misato*cough* and Tsunade drinks sake, not beer, so I went with it. Anyone who thinks the crap we can get commercially over here is good is sadly mistaken about what good sake is. Also, I'm open to suggestions on how to torment the poor, poor ANBU, I've got an idea of what I want to do now, but if anyone suggests anything better I'll use it in the story with credit given in the authors notes.


	3. Mission Briefing

Hinata's Problem - Chapter 3

Disclaimer – See Chapter 2

Hinata knew before she entered the Hokage's office that he would be there; she had known the whole trip from the hospital. Every step closer to the hospital that she got, the feeling of Naruto's chakra grew in the air, and despite yesterday's massive initial orgasm, and the roof hopping aftershocks, she was getting wet again. But I`m getting ahead of myself somewhat.

It had started slowly, her cheeks flushing a bit and her breathing speeding up a bit. As she completed the release forms she sent a message to her father that she had been briefly hospitalized but had recovered quickly to no ill effect. She honestly doubted that the man would care, but keeping Hiashi Hyuuga out of the loop was a sin in and of itself in the Hyuuga Clan. The minor dread she felt at the possibility of being questioned, interrogated really, by her father was enough to keep the low levels of arousal at bay.

Breathing a sigh of relief to be done the paperwork, Hinata turned to leave the building; she had never really liked hospitals, people who can see though walls have a disturbing tendency to see a slew of disgusting things occurring. During a physical eight years ago the doctor had required her to activate her Byakugan to check over the chakra pathways. Watching open heart surgery, two gynecology exams, a cadaver being dissected and finally a colonoscopy, all at once, had caused her to lose her lunch rather violently. She had sworn to never use her Byakugan anywhere near a hospital if possible.

Shuddering, she walked down the path away from the hospital in the general direction of the Hokage's Tower. The memory of that event had quenched the growing fire of her arousal for a time and as she looked up to check the clock embedded into the top of the hospital Hinata was spotted by her Jounin Sensei, Kurenai.

"Hinata-chan, how are you doing? I heard from Shizune that you'd been kept overnight," Kurenai gave her student a once over, "you seemed just fine after you left training yesterday."

"I, I had a, uhm, bad fall in town. I tripped and twisted my ankle and managed to sprain it enough that Shizune had to do a bit of chakra healing." Hinata silently willed her sensei to believe the hastily constructed lie.

"If you say so Hinata," Kurenai stated somewhat dubiously, "But you're usually so graceful, I'm surprised that you managed to wipe out that badly outside of a fight or sparring session." Her eyebrow raising, she remembered what she had heard through the Jounin grape-vine.

"I heard that Naruto got back into town yesterday, and you seemed in such a rush to leave training," her grin widening, "You hit Poor Kiba so hard it took him almost half an hour to stand under his own power again, and I had send Shino home with him to make sure he got there."

Kurenai's grin had spread so wide now that all of her perfect white teeth were on display, and she leaned forward to whisper her finale to her young charge.

"In fact, I seem to remember you whispering Naruto's name when you left after beating Kiba, if I didn't know any better I'd say that he had so~me~thi~ng to do with your injured leg, hhmmmmhmm?" she asked, stretching it out to her students discomfort.

Hinata squirmed as her arousal came crashing back, remembering running into her crush yesterday and the glorious affect that it had had on her. She unknowingly confirmed Kurenai`s allegation as her eyes fogged over and she rubbed her thighs together trying to recapture a sliver of yesterday`s splendour.

`Girl has it sooo bad, ` thought Kurenai to herself, 'I wonder who will win the pool?'

In years past a number of the female jounins had put together a betting pool for Naruto and Hinata. Not only when they got together, but when Naruto finally figured out how bad Hinata had it for him, as well as if the boy would live through the first meeting with her father. Odds were three to one against Naruto in the last column, but Kurenai was sure that the boys resilience would bring him through the event, so she thought that one was a sure bet. The pool had been put on hold while the boy was out of town, but with his return she would have to convene a meeting and get new predictions on some of those dates.

She turned back to the girl, whose blush had gone nuclear by this point, watching as a small trail of drool escaped her mouth.

"So that's how it is, is it Hinata? How could you lie to your only jounin sensei? I'm hurt." Pouted Kurenai, inwardly grinning as the girl snapped out of her Naruto thought induced day-dream, surreptitiously wiping the drool off her face.

"No Kurenai-sensei, I couldn't lie to you, I tripped!" wincing at the poor lie Hinata looked up to the clock on the wall again, anxious for any way to escape. When she saw Kurenai's eyes follow her to see what had suddenly gained her attention she leapt on the opportunity to flee.

"I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei, I really must go, and I have an appointment with the Hokage and her assistant soon. I hope you have a good day, and if you see Kiba-san before I do let him know that I am sorry for going too far yesterday during sparring." Turning on her heel Hinata strode away as quickly as she thought she could get away with without seeming rude.

"Wait, you can't take off like this, I'm not done!" Kurenai shouted after the girl as she fled the scene. Hinata pretended that she hadn't heard her teacher and leapt to the rooftops and started to hop at top speed now that she was out of Kurenai's line of site.

"She'll get hers later; no way am I letting her get away without embarrassing her as much as I can!" Kurenai vowed to herself. "Maybe I'll even get Anko to help, she can get a rock to blush, so we should be able to heat a room with the heat coming off Hinata's face."

Normally she would be reluctant to get her best friend involved with someone as young as Hinata as the target, but blowing Kurenai off had gotten her just irritated enough with the girl to take the extra step.

'Phew,' Hinata thought to herself, "I got away before she could get what happened yesterday out of me. I don't think that she's going to let it go though.' Worried, Hinata put it out of her mind and focused on her destination. She had lied to her sensei again about needing to leave right away; she still had enough time for something to eat before she had to be at the Tower for her meeting. Glancing around she determined that she could go to her favorite place for a snack, and that it was even halfway between her and the Tower. Smiling at her good luck she touched down in front of Jiro's Bakery and stepped inside.

"Good morning Hyuuga-sama, here for your daily dose of cinnamon sugary treats?"

"Of course Jiro-san, and I've told you to call me by my first name how many times now?"

"Every day you haven't been on a mission since you discovered my shop Hyuuga-Sama, and I imagine every day until I sell it or close it down." The man said, grinning at their little game, he so enjoyed playing it with the Hyuuga heir. He turned and picked up the small brown paper bag that held her treat, a Jiro cinnamon bun, with extra icing, the same thing she had ordered week after week, month after month, for years.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to try something else today Hyuuga-sama? That was the first thing you ever tried here and you've never even looked at the menu since."

Hinata rolled her eyes, the question also an old one, "Jiro-san, I've told you before, I loved your cinnamon buns so much I just have to have one whenever I can, imagine what would happen if I loved something else here so much? I'd have to have one of that everyday too, and then I'd be buying one of everything on a daily basis."

"You make that sound like a bad thing, I'm just a simple shop owner, and I'd never turn away business like that."

She giggled, "Yes Jiro-san, but I'd get so big the Akimichi clan would have to adopt me!"

"If you say so Hyuuga-sama, you kunoichi are always so concerned with your figures, I think with all you training you do, you could clean out my shop daily and still stay as beautiful as you are right now."

"You flatter me Jiro-san, but I really must get going, I have a meeting soon, and it's never a good idea to keep the Hokage waiting." She handed over enough ryo to cover her treat with a bit to spare and snatched the bag out of Jiro's hands. "I'll get my change tomorrow," she crooned, fleeing the store, her not so secret addiction about to be sated. Nothing got between Hinata and her daily cinnamon bun, it was one of the few things in her life where she could get aggressive. Cinnamon buns might not come close to her Naruto-kun, but they were a close second.

Her verbal sparring with Jiro-san had cost her a few minutes, so she would have to eat her cinnamon bun on the way to the meeting. As she got closer and closer to the tower Naruto's chakra started to affect her, and her generally tightly chained libido loosened up. Her thoughts turned to Naruto and the awe inspiring orgasm he had given her, and she actually began to feel a little bad as her sense of fair play kicked in.

'Naruto-kun gave me such a good feeling, and all I gave him were worries that I was alright, at least I think he was worried, I don't really remember much after the first half dozen aftershock orgasms. He did take me to the hospital though, so he must have been concerned.'

She began to munch on her cinnamon bun as her thoughts took a naughtier turn.

'I owe him something for what he did for me; I wonder what he'd like? He's been gone with Jiraiya all this time, so he must know all sorts of things now.' Images of Naruto pulling off her coat rose to mind, his eyes going wide as he saw how she had grown, and grown and grown some more, his breathing growing ragged as she pulled her thin t-shirt over her head and slowly unhooked her bra, cradling it to her chest, teasing him with partial views of her large milky breasts.

Finally she'd let her silky bra fall to the ground, enjoying his dumbstruck face as he finally got to see her completely topless, cradling her beautiful breasts with her arms. Then she'd fall to her knees, running her hands over the bulge in his pants, feeling him grow even harder with the contact. Finally she'd give in, pulling his pants down, drawing his cock out of his pants, rubbing it against her cheek. He'd be so hard, and she couldn't wait to get that creamy cum out of his balls, she'd heard some of the other girls say that it was good for your skin, maybe she'd let him cum all over her big tits, rub it into her skin so that they would get even softer and smoother. Or maybe she'd let him cum on her face, Kami-sama, she could feel it now dripping out of her mouth, running down her chin. It was so warm and sticky, she let her tongue dart out and it tasted delicious, sugary with just a hint of vanilla….. Wait, wasn't it supposed to taste bad?

Jostled out of her daydream Hinata still felt something warm and sticky on her face, and hand. Where had her cinnamon bun gone? Looking to her left she saw a shop window and looked at her reflection. Hinata realized that she had eaten her cinnamon bun whilst out of it and that the imaginary cum from Naruto had been replaced by its frosting. It was all over her lips and she had smeared some of it down onto her chin, her hand had a thin coating as well, whether from holding the bun or from the smearing she wasn't sure. Looking at her reflection she finally returned fully to the real world and looked around, rapidly scooping the frosting into her mouth, she noticed that several men were staring at her, their eyes glazed, pants tented in obvious appreciation for her unintentional show.

Hinata had never been more embarrassed in her life and only barely managed to keep from fainting. She knew that fainting in the middle of the street after the spectacle she had just made of herself was not a good idea. She ran instead, reaching the Hokage's Tower a full five minutes ahead of when she had intended to arrive, her face still bright red in shame.

Between her daydream and nearness to Naruto and his magnificent aura her panties were once again damp, rubbing her thighs together helped heighten the sensation. She couldn't wait till Naruto would push her into bed, strip her naked and own her body and soul. Drifting again she imagined him thrusting into her, grunting like an animal as he pleased her with his big cock. NO, she had gotten lost in her last daydream, she didn't want to lose it again and come back to the real world masturbating in the street, as it was she was really hoping that the frosting incident would not make its way back to the Hyuuga estate.

'I doubt that that I'll be that lucky though,' Hinata sighed as she imagined the tongue lashing that would occur when she got home.

'Ohhh, tongue lashing…. NO, Bad Hinata!' She thought to herself, 'If I can't even keep my thoughts from straying when I'm at the bottom of the tower and he's at the top, what am I going to do while I'm in the same room as him, meeting with the Hokage?'

Nothing to be done for it though, she had been ordered to report before the Hokage at noon, so she would report before the Hokage at noon. Climbing the stairs upward after passing through the security checkpoint, where the ANBU had seemed to be much more attentive then usual for some strange reason, Hinata's breathing grew heavier and heavier. Her deeper breaths had nothing to do with the climb, a ninja getting tired or winded from climbing stairs? Hardly. She was filling up with more and more with Naruto's heavenly chakra, and the petals of her sex were rubbing together with every step up the Tower. Halfway up the tower she nearly fell to her knees as her clit emerged from under its hood and started rubbing up against her panties, she had to grab to handrail to keep her balance as it was getting very hard to walk straight any longer.

'Kami-sama, I'm so close, but I can't stop to calm down or I'll be late,' pushing off the railing Hinata continued up the stairway somewhat drunkenly, her mind divided between two driving paths. The first, make it up the stairs to her meeting, as a ninja should could deny their Hokage nothing. The second, get Naruto fill her to the brim with cock, the haze of her thoughts had bypassed some of her internal sensors and she was delving back into naughty thought territory.

The final obvious guards stood before her as she finally arrived at the Hokage's office door, and had been made aware that Hinata was to be let in as soon as she arrived no matter her condition. This order had confused Tori and Neko until they saw the girl; barely able to stay on her feet and lurching forward slowly. Neko ran up to the girl, fearing that she had been attacked and was mortally wounded, only to stand straight at attention as she got within a dozen feet of the Hyuuga heir.

'Wow, I can smell her from here, if she's that horny how can she even stand,' wondered Neko. 'I know if my pussy was gushing that bad I'd latch onto the nearest hot guy and dragged his ass into an alley and make him fuck me till he was the one that couldn't stand.'

Neko looked back at Tori who looked confused, 'stupid man, he can't even tell why this girl is in such ~rough~ shape. Bet he doesn't get laid often, hah!'

"Come along Hyuuga-sama, Tsunade has requested that you are to be escorted to her office if necessary," Neko smirked as she took the young woman's arm in her own and half dragged the girl to the office door. "We don't want you to miss your meeting after all!"

Opening the door, Neko shoved the out-of-it Hinata through the portal and closed it behind her turning to Tori.

"We should probably assume that this meeting is to never be spoken of…ever. Unless, of course, you want that young woman to hunt of down and Jyuuken certain parts of you that are difficult to heal, even with chakra." Neko was glad that her mask covered all but her eyes, as she broke out into a wide grin and had to stifle a giggle as Tori gulped loudly and moved his hands into a protective position in front of his pants.

-Inside the Hokage's Office-

Tsunade smirked as she watched the young woman almost tumble uncontrolled into her office.

'Well, that certainly verifies Shizune's theory. I believed her word of course, but proof is always nice, and it looks like Hinata is a hairsbreadth away from the edge of a nice soul cleansing orgasm.'

"H..Hi…Hinata Hyuuga, as Tsunade-sama." Hinata swayed as she saluted, doing her best not to fall to her knees. She gave a side-long glance at her Naruto-kun who looked very confused at her condition.

"Obaa-chan, I think you might need to look after Hinata-chan, it looks like…"

That did it, he had called her CHAN! She hadn't heard it the first time he had approached her the day before, but today it was enough to push her over the precipice of her orgasm and it thundered through her.

"- " The strength of her orgasm had paralyzed her vocal cords and at last she lost the battle to keep her feet. She felt no pain as her knees hit the ground and she thrust her hands out in time to keep from totally hitting the floor. A small whimper escaped her as her orgasm abated, her back arching in delight as the sensation finished sweeping through her.

"Halt!" Naruto looked oddly at the Hokage's order, wondering why he was keeping him from rushing over to help his friend, who seemed to be in pain, why else would she fall down and whimper. She didn't look hurt but maybe it was something internal? Maybe her chakra system had been injured, or maybe it was a left over bit of damage from when her cousin had Jyuuken struck her heart during the Chunin exams.

"But baa-chan, she's hurt, we need to help her!"

Tsunade goggled a bit at that, he really didn't know what was happening to the girl? But he'd been on the road for three years with Jiraiya, the self-proclaimed biggest pervert in the world. How could he have remained ignorant about the fairer sex? Regaining a bit of mental processing power as she saw Naruto edging towards the girl somewhat stealthily, she hung her head in amusement, a grin spreading on her face. Oh, this might be even more fun than she thought.

"Naruto, stop trying to help Hinata this instant, I assure you that she is most definitely not in pain." Tsunade told Naruto, "Quite the opposite really."

Now Naruto was incredibly confused, the opposite of pain was feeling good, and what made you feel so good that you fall over and, he looked over at the girl, drool? Hinata's eyes were wide and glazed and if not for the huge grin on her face Naruto would have been sure that she had a concussion. Wide, dilated pupils, though it was harder to tell with a Hyuuga, lack of proper response to outside stimulus, and some loss of motor control. All signs of a classic head injury.

Had Tsunade heard his internal debate she would have been rather proud of his completely accurate diagnosis, even if the end result was completely incorrect. As it was she was still getting over the fact that the boy seemed completely clueless, but decided to keep him in the dark a little longer.

"Don't worry Naruto, it's a birds and the bee's thing, trust me she's doing juuuuuust fine right now. In fact, since she didn't pass out she should be returning to the land of the living any moment now."

Hinata was indeed starting to stir, her eyes swimming back into focus, but with being so close to Naruto and his chakra, she was having a hard time shaking off the afterglow to properly join the meeting.

'Mmmm, Naruto-kun looks yummy, I wonder if he would have liked it if I left the frosting on my chin? I wonder if it might have given him the right impression. Kami-sama, I could die happy if he'd just come take me as his right now. If I have such great orgasms being close to him, imagine what being him being inside would feel like.'

"_Ruuuuuto-kun, come 'ere. I have something, juuuust for yooouuu_." Hinata giggled as she crooned to her love; if she could just get her damn legs to work right she could crawl over and show him just how much she appreciated him. As it was she started to worm herself in his general direction, while trying to free her breasts from her jacket. Her damnable fingers weren't working up to their usual spec either, and she was having a hell of a time with the zipper on her jacket.

Naruto looked back and forth between Hinata and Tsunade, his expression screaming to her that he had no IDEA what was going on, and no clue what to do about the girl writhing her way toward him, nor what to do if she got to him.

Feeling a touch bad at having fun at the girl's expense Tsunade spoke up. "Hinata Hyuuga, attenshun!"

The military demeanor of her ultimate superior brought back a few higher brain functions, and with a little of the feeling returning to her legs she managed to regain her feet and salute the Hokage. Despite still being incredibly horny she had just creamed her panties so badly that she thought the cleaning staff might need to be involved in cleanup, so she managed to move the urge to bang Naruto to the back of her mind.

"Hai Hokage-sama, what can I do for you today?"

"Well, I imagine moving to that chair and sitting down will help somewhat," as she pointed to a chair on the opposite wall from Naruto, which was covered in saran-wrap for some reason Hinata couldn't comprehend at that moment.

As she moved away from Naruto, who was still looking confused as all hell, and sat down in the chair more of those higher brain functions started to reboot. The chair squeaked as she sat down and those new brain functions understood the plastic wrapped chairs significance, and she looked up at the Hokage in shock, she knew!

"Yes Hinata, I am somewhat aware of your circumstances, so Shizune and I prepared for your arrival last night. Tsunade said, grinning like a loon. Looking towards Naruto she kept grinning, "Though we thought you'd have had the birds and the bee's speech by now, at least Jiraiya's version of it at least."

Naruto, tired of being confused and out of the loop took that moment to speak up. "I'll can go find Shino later, he must know more about bee's then anyone else. Do you know someone who knows enough about birds though?"

Naruto was tempted to flee the room as he watched Tsunade's fist bang into the desk over and over, while she had doubled up over it. Usually when fists started flying he got punched out of the building anyways, and he was low enough rank to still actually enjoy using the door to leave a building. As he started to creep towards the door the laughter erupted out of Tsunade, freezing him on the spot and confusing Naruto even worse.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HAAAAH! Talk to Shino, HA HA AHAH HAAA, knows more about bee's, oh Kami-sama, AH HA HA HA! This is the best mission briefing EVER! Heh heh heh, I might have to break out the old man's crystal ball to keep an eye on this one." Tsunade took several minutes to master her laughter, and even after that had a random giggle escape her mouth at odd intervals.

Mission briefing? Okay, now Naruto was back on somewhat familiar ground and he mustered his thoughts about the current situation and came to the only logical conclusion.

"A new mission? If It's got both me and Hinata-chan involved it must be super important, and A rank for sure. What are we doing? Infiltrating a foreign country? Impersonating some famous person? Guarding a princess? OH, I know, we must be being assigned to take over a country!"

Naruto's mind had gone off in a completely different direction. Don't understand the situation at hand? Screw it, He was a super bad-ass ninja, and he sure that Hinata was now too, so they must about to be tasked with something super important.

Hinata gazed at her crush, how in the world had he come up with that? Still, what kind of mission did Tsunade have for them, and if the woman knew about her condition, which she seemed to if Hinata's squeaky chair seemed to insinuate, why would she put them on a mission together? She wouldn't be able to think straight in combat and would likely drag Naruto into the bushes and rape him as soon as they got outside of the village scouting paths.

Belatedly it hit Hinata like a ton of bricks, she wouldn't, would she? Was the Hokage really going to….to…?

"Well, Naruto, for once you're at least somewhat right, I'm assigning the two of you an ongoing B-rank…"

"Awwww, only B-rank? But me and Hinata are super bad-ass ninja's, we can handle more then a B ranked mission easy." Whined Naruto, his years with Jiraiya had done little to temper his impetuous nature.

Glaring at the blonde hot-head in front of her Tsunade continued, "As I was saying, you'll be assigned to an on-going B-rank mission guarding and watching over a young woman who might as well be a princess…"

"Really? A princess, what country is she from? Grass? Rain? Sand? No, it wouldn't be Sand, Temari is the closest thing they have to a princess and she doesn't need any guarding at all. She's scary with that big fan of hers and that weasel summons that are super-fast, she can take care of herself. But if it's not Grass, Rain or Sand, maybe it's one of the smaller countries. Is she from…."

"Enough," roared Tsunade when the brats rambling had started to really irritate her, "She isn't technically royalty, but their family is treated much the same as one would treat the noble class. I'm hoping you remember that as you deal with her."

A dread certainty was dropping over Hinata as the Hokage spoke, and she became more positive with each word Tsunade spoke that her initial assumption was right. Tsunade was going to do it, and Hinata thought she might die from embarrassment… or from dehydration, but that was quite a while off. Hinata resolved to purchase a large supply of bottled water and store it in a scroll, she was going to need lots of it, and soon.

Naruto, still being somewhat cowed by the roaring of the Godaime spoke in a somewhat petulant tone, "Well, who is she then, and where is she from?"

"She is from right here in Konoha…"

"Konoha? But we don't have any nobles here, maybe in the Fire Lord's capital, but not here. The closest thing we had was the Uchiha, ~blarg~, no princesses there, unless you count the teme. " Naruto fake wretched as he mentioned his rival and current missing-nin Sasuke. "Aside from them," Naruto thought out-loud as he dredged up memories of lectures from Jiraiya on his training trip, "Aside from the Uchiha, the only other group that could almost qualify as nobles are…" With a somewhat gobsmacked look on his face he looked over at the blushing girl on the other side of the room.

"That's right; the young woman you are assigned to watch over and protect is none other than Hinata Hyuuga, heir presumptive of the noble clan of Hyuuga. You are forbidden from being more than 20 meters away from her at any time until such a time as her current … allergic … reaction to you is reduced to the point where you can work together if need be."

Hinata felt faint, she had to be in Naruto's presence, every day, at all times, until she no longer creamed her panties when he walked by. Why must she have been right, couldn't they have stumbled through a mission and gone back to the way things were until she could confess and drag him kicking and screaming into her bedroom? She couldn't decide if this would be the best mission ever, if somewhat mind-numbing in a good way, or the worst mission ever.

The Hokage looked at the dumbfounded look on the girls face and brought forth a mission scroll with a flourish, handing it to the still confused young man in front of her.

"Starting today you two will be on a joint B-rank mission of indeterminate length: Desensitization of Hinata Hyuuga, No Matter the Method. Good luck!"

AN: MU HU HA HA HA HA, I feel like an evil bastard and the nicest guy ever at the same time, there is no escape for Hinata, and Naruto doesn't even know about the awesome ride coming for him. I really wanted to break 5k for this chapter, so I'm sorry if it rambles a little bit. I know the end was drawn out perhaps too long, but I really wanted to confuse the hell out of Naruto and have it slowly sink in for Hinata at the same time. I'm trying a few new methods of formatting that I'm hoping will make it read easier *crosses fingers* Until next time, please review, I absolutely **love** reviews, and I even tend to respond to the longer/better ones. I know I haven't made the poor ANBU suffer yet, but I'm still hoping for more ideas to make their lives miserable for awhile. Besides, it's not next week yet!


	4. Explanations

Hinata's Problem - Chapter 4

Disclaimer – See Chapter 3

AN: Another somewhat emotional chapter, with some more 'Hands free' limey goodness. Don't worry; the lemony fresh chapters are nearing.

Hyuuga Hiashi was an intelligent man; he had to be to run the largest clan in Konoha. This meant that he had known that his daughter was a chakra tracer since her academy days. It always tended to surface as a young ninja began to use their chakra actively. Even with a mere fraction of a fraction of the Hyuuga being tracers it was still fairly well documented.

Each and every tracer who had ever lived long enough to marry had chosen their mate very early on in life, they also tended to mature early and marry at a relatively young age, or not at all.

In most tracers, the obsession was fairly minor, 'Hell, most of the Uchiha's fangirls chase him harder than any tracer does their mate.' Hiashi mused to himself. The reserved clan leader did not often curse, even in his own thoughts, but his frustration with the whole situation had him somewhat on edge.

He had known that Hinata had been hospitalized before the Uzumaki brat had gotten her past the front desk. As heir Hinata was under fairly regular supervision, and unfortunately for her, the most recent round of such supervision had been going on when she ran into Naruto the day before.

While Naruto might have been oblivious to his daughter's true reaction and the reason for it, Kou Hyuuga was not. A jounin of Konoha and a mid-ranking branch member of some talent he had been watching over Hinata on and off for years. He was also in the know as to Hinata's tracer potential, and he had observed her, and Naruto (isn't the Byakugan grand,) during his approach. As he grew nearer he saw the most advanced case of tracer taint that he had ever heard of.

Tracer taint referring of course to the obsessive behaviour any tracer goes through in the presence of the person with whom their chakra resonates most closely. Generally this happens with people of similar natures and chakra affinities. It bonds the two, and in one odd case three, together in body and spirit. Every young Hyuuga girl dreams of being a tracer and finding her 'one', to be so compatible with one person that they become inseparable from them, bearing strong Hyuuga babies and being able to marry for love.

"That's what I can't understand!" Hiashi struggled with the concept.

"She's calm, soft-spoken, and gentle to a fault. It's what makes her so unsuited to combat and shinobi life in general." Settling himself into a meditative pose the Hyuuga Clan Head's thoughts turned to his daughters chosen one. "Naruto Uzumaki," breathing out heavily from his nose in irritation, "is a loud, brash braggart with a wind affinity. The only way they could be any less suited for such a heavy tracer taint is if the boy had a fire affinity."

Hiashi failed to react as one of the clan Elders, Irihi Hyuuga, entered the room and completed his Clan Head's thought. "The only difference in this case, as measured against all the previous reports of tracer's taint, is that the boy is a Jinchuriki. It must be the reason for the … extreme reaction of young Hinata."

"The question is Elder, are we to follow tradition and permit this to occur, and encourage the boy to ~shudder~ join with the Hyuuga's to keep both the Byakugan and an active Tracer happy and bound to the Clan," Mused Hiashi.

"Or if we will we break from tradition and force them apart to keep that thing out of the clan, despite the fact that it will cause the girl to either defy us, or wilt away to less than a shade." Finished Irihi, once again completing Hiashi's thought process.

"I wish you would stop that Uncle, a man likes to think things through on his own from time to time. You forgot to mention the third possibility."

"No, I didn't forget it, I ignored it. We both know that every tracer that has come into their power and then been branded with the Caged Bird Seal has either immediately died or had their ability to use chakra ripped from them." Irihi snorted derisively. "The girl might not seem like much of a clan head now, but unless you intend to step down in the next few years she will have time to grow into the role. She certainly has the potential, buried though it may be."

"You seem to be the only elder capable of seeing this 'potential' of hers Uncle. What makes you so sure it is there?" Hiashi repeated his query for more then the first time.

"It is as I have told you before Nephew, read her mission reports with an unbiased eye, and remember how self-effacing she is. Any deed that she admits to is guaranteed to be true, and is most likely downplayed as much as she felt comfortable putting to paper. Mix that with her team's report of the same situation and a girl with a core of steel starts to emerge."

"I have read these reports, and it seems to me that her team needs to do the heavy lifting for her and…."

"Stop. We've had this debate many times in the past; you have left her as your heir thus far, so my words must have some effect on you. For now I would caution you to stay out of the situation and see how it develops. On public incident is too little to make this decision, and I suspect that Shizune treating Hinata will lead our match-maker Hokage to act."

Wincing slightly, the most loss of control the Clan Head was willing to show, he was forced to agree. "She has always seemed to think," recalling from memory Hiashi pushed on, "that 'They look cute together.'"

Nearly unnoticed a white-eyed chunin coughed slightly to draw attention to himself. The two older men in the room, having been aware of his approach since she had entered the compound, turned their attention to him.

Not bothering to ascertain if this was important enough to interrupt two important clan members, if it wasn't she would be punished severely, Irihi took the scroll the young woman was holding palm up and eyes down.

Reading the mission scroll over quickly he passed it to Hiashi. "It seems we were correct, the Senju Hokage has indeed acted before we were informed, in somewhat poor taste no less."

His considerable control waned and Hiashi Hyuuga actually growled low in his throat, "She has overstepped her bounds, but at the same time given us a way to observe the situation without needing to act at all. We would have to draw attention to her actions if we were to attempt to have this mission stricken from the roster, and who knows, maybe this 'Desensitization Training' will actually work and we can attempt to place her with a more … suitable… Hyuuga member or Konoha-nin if necessary."

"Agreed, this way we can monitor the situation closely, but have plausible deniability later."

"There will be no monitoring at all; I want the boy's living quarters to be a dead zone in the Hyuuga city patrols." Hiashi grimaced in distaste, he may be willing to give the boy a glimmer of a chance, but he wasn't about to let branch members see what he assumed would be occurring in the apartment of the Jinchuriki.

"I see your point, perhaps a weekly check in or something similar from Hinata?" Irihi suggested to soothe his nephews ire.

Steepling his fingers together the Hyuuga Clan Head sighed as he tried not to brood.

############### ########################### ##################### #############

-Hokage's Office-

"Dessatroi? What's that mean Obaa-chan." No need to guess who posed that question.

"Desensitize baka, and it means, Naruto, that you are to stay no farther then 20 meters away from Hinata-san until she no longer reacts like that." Pointing to the Hyuuga in the chair on the opposite side of the room, whose eyes were once again clouded and her hips were shifting against said plastic-clad chair slightly.

"But if she's sick shouldn't she go to the hospital?"

"We can't cure what she has Naruto," Shizune broke in, "You see, she's reacting to your chakra. It's causing her to…"

"Shizune, our young genin already has told us how he's going to learn about the birds and the bees; I think we should let him find out like the rest of his peers." Tsunade sniggered. "I don't know about his source, but it should be amusing to see." She already had plans to break out the crystal ball the moment the duo of young ninja's left her office.

"Tsunade-sama! All joking aside this young woman has a serious problem, you should not treat it like it is here for your personal amusement!"

"But, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity Shizune, I'll let you wat…."

"Ungh, 'kage-sama, 'lease! ~Oh Kami, so good. ~ No 'eam'ates 'lease, p p _please!_" Even having charged back up a bit in His presence, she refused to embarrass herself, Naruto AND her teammates. It was bad enough that this many people knew, if Naruto was allowed to go haring off around town, yelling about the birds and the bees, EVERYONE would know about her problem. Especially as she'd be duty bound to be no farther than 20 meters from him, well within most ninja's sensory range.

Keeping this quiet might, might be possible if they could hole up somewhere relatively remote. If they went wandering about town her reputation would be destroyed, even at the edge of her mission ordered rang, she'd still be pushing edge of his immediate aura. Constantly getting hornier and hornier, and in public there would be no way to get proper release. She would be forced to just ride the waves of his chakra, and if he had to get his own answers he'd probably get more and more irritated, letting out more of Kyuubi's chakra, making it worse and worse for her, well… better and better really.

The Hokage looked at the young Hyuuga heir and felt a little bad, the girl looked, well, rapturously tortured. She might just have to let that one slip to Anko and see what she did to her next I&T victim, hmmmmm, it had possibilities.

Shizune, seeing that the Hokage was about to relent, added the final brick to Naruto's coffin, "That would mean that I, I mean, we could be the ones to give poor Naru-chan 'The Talk.'"

Naruto felt a sudden sense of dread as a look of perverted malevolence passed over Tsunade's face.

"Get the charts Shizune, I'll warm him up."

Shizune felt a little bad for the young man, but knew that he would get the most in depth "The Talk" anyone had ever had, and she'd get to embarrass her 'little brother'. Shizune in her eagerness passed past Hinata and out the door to go get the appropriate teaching aides from the Hospital. She had an identical grin on her face to Tsunade.

What followed was the most uncomfortable hour of Naruto's life. Shizune tried to keep it fairly professional, but Tsunade was having waaaaay to much fun to let that happen. She kept adding helpful little tips for her young charge, like when Shizune was describing the effects of sensual massage.

"Yeah, and if you give her nipples a hard pinch when she starts to zone out, it will bring her right back to you, might cross her over into the big O though. Wouldn't want that to happen too soon though, eh?"

Or when Shizune describing the female erogenous zones.

"There's some great nerve ending buried in her butt too, get deep enough in there and she may just lose her mind if you couple it with a proper vag full of pecker at the same time." At Naruto's confused look at this, well, more confused than he already looked, "You know, 'Gang-Bang no Jutsu.'"(1)

Catching on and blushing terribly Shizune muttered, "That's an advanced technique Sempai; let's get him through the basics first."

"Bah, he's got a perfect grip on the Kage Bunshin, and I'm sure the girl will ask him sooner or later."

Through all this Hinata, who had received the tamer, less technical version of "The Talk", couldn't help but imagine some of the things they were talking about, she had even whole hearted, though somewhat slurred, offered herself up as a body double when they started to demonstrate anatomy on the charts. Tsunade's eyes had gleamed at this, but Shizune again shut her down, stating that the first time Naruto saw her naked shouldn't be in the Hokage's office.

When Tsunade mentioned Kage Bunshin and the Gang Bang no Jutsu Hinata lost it again, pushing her hand into her pants, pushing aside her panties and tweaked her clit.

"OH, Unh, ah ah ah, Naruto-_kun's_." Hinata moaned out, wondering how much it would take to convince Naruto to make _**two**_ clones and see if he and they could make her 'air-tight'.

That thought brought on a delicious aftershock, arching her back away from the ground she was laying on and driving a pair of fingers into her sopping wet pussy, prolonging the pleasure as she imagined Naruto poised at her entrance. Vertebrae in her back popped as she arched a little further off the ground. The wave passed and she collapsed back to the ground, higher brain functions again shutting down in the face of all the endorphins rushing through her system.

"You know Shizune; I think she liked that idea." Tsunade crowed to her assistant, who had gone even brighter red when the girl's fingers had darted into her pants after her mentor had suggested multiple Naruto's.

Naruto had finally had enough.

"What the hell is going on, I just get back and you guys are all playing some big prank on me! I can kinda believe all this ~shudder~ anatomy stuff. Well, except that period thing, what on Earth bleeds for a week straight and doesn't die? You've got to be pulling my leg on that one, but there is no way that Hinata could ever like someone like me that way. She's practically a princess; she could like anybody, why the hell would she pick me?"

"Holy shit, you are a damn retard Naruto Uzumaki," Tsunade stated forcefully, "Hinata has been your shadow since your academy days, and she has been interested in you for YEARS! She may have terrible taste, but she's been trying to improve herself to impress you for ages, especially since the chunin exams! I've read the reports and talked to Sakura about it, it's as clear as crystal that she long ago picked you from the rest of the crowd."

Naruto's jaw hung open in amazement at the passion in Tsunade's voice.

"Oh yeah, you deserve this too." He looked up in time to see Tsunade flick him in the forehead hard, throwing him across the wall, impacting hard and falling down dazed next to Hinata.

"Never joke about a woman's period you moron, especially that tired old joke, though knowing you, you probably just came up with it on the spot." Tsunade muttered.

He didn't hear what Tsunade said after she flicked him, bah, probably not important anyways. Instead once he managed to push himself off the ground he turned towards Hinata's prone form. She'd flopped herself over so that she could look him in the eye. Well, she would once there was only one pair… and once they stopped moving around.

"Hinata, is it true, do you uhm, like me?" Naruto mumbled, not quite believing that a woman like Hinata could like him. He'd chased after Sakura for so many years since she was the loudest, most violent kunoichi in their age group. He figured if he had a shot at anyone in their group she would be settling the least, since Ino was a pretty blonde girl who he just knew would develop into a hottie, and Hinata, well, Hinata was as far from him in all things as possible. Graceful, a noble, soft-spoken and feminine, she was the whole package and she might like him? No way was he that lucky.

Choked up from the emotion in his voice, Hinata could only nod. It took a few tries to get her voice to work, and even still it was hoarse she had to tell him!

"I've loved you since the first time I ever saw you, being so brave against the villagers, never giving up! I've known that we were always supposed to be together."

The dreamlike elation running through her and having just gone through several epic orgasms she even managed to make it through her proclamation without stuttering.

"I, I, I need a second, I uh, gotta use the bathroom!" somewhat overcome and with a great deal of emotion in his voice Naruto fled the room, pulling all that he was, chakra included into himself. Thus blocked, he ran past a stoic Tori and a silently crying Neko, making top speed to the washroom where he locked himself in a stall and started to cry.

############################### #########################################

-Hokage's Office –

As Naruto bolted from the room, and his chakra presence receded, Hinata was aghast and ashamed. She couldn't believe what she'd just said, she'd kept it locked in her heart and as soon as she let it out Naruto ran away as fast as he could. She started to cry, deep wracking sobs as her orgasmic high fled completely and was replaced with an emotional emptiness deeper than when he'd been gone for years.

Tsunade stood; enraged that Naruto had blown off Hinata, how could he do that after she had opened her heart to him. Making her way to the door she was once again stopped by Shizune.

"Shizune, this is the third time tonight you'd overridden me, if you don't have a good reason for stopping me I'm going to break several things that are important to you and forbid anyone from healing them the fast way!" The look of disgust on Shizune's face stopped her cold.

"Naruto-kun has never had anyone in his life; have you ever read the files on his early years? I couldn't even get all the way through them they sickened me so much. The closest thing he had to a friend before his academy days was the Third, who he saw maybe once a month and they just sat and talked. He's gotten used to having a few friends around, and he's latched onto them with a fury I've only ever witnessed in war vets and heavily abused children!" Shizune had started quiet but by the end of here rant she was a towering inferno of anger, and Tsunade's anger at the boy had drained away to be replaced by dismay.

"But, but, he was always so happy!"

"Underneath the underneath indeed, have you really grown so rusty that you can't see the mask he puts up? It's gotten so good over the years that he probably doesn't even know it's a mask anymore. But you, you are a Sannin for Kami's sake!"

Tsunade wilted further under this verbal assault. Shizune's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Now, you are going to comfort Hinata and tell her that Naruto is scared and freaking out, he has not rejected her. He just needs a little time to come to terms with what's going on."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk and or beat some sense into my little brother, then I'm going to tie them together until they get used to each other." Turning around she strode purposefully from the room and followed the path Naruto had taken.

##################################### ################################

-Men's Washroom-

She listened to his sobs for a moment, trying to prepare herself for the following confrontation. She'd have to be careful not to let him get too defensive, or she'd never be able to get him to open up.

'If I can get him to open up I think I can get him to a point where the two of them can relate to one another, and maybe he'll be able to somewhat accept the situation.'

Hearing the boy's sobs grow more wretched, she screwed up her courage and spoke gently and quietly.

"Naruto-kun, may I speak to you?"

"Ah, Shizune, you aren't allowed in here! It's the boy's bathroom."

"At the moment, that's the least of my concerns. I wanted to talk with you, to see if you are alright."

"Uh, of course I'm alright, I just had to take a piss, yeah, that's all!"

Pushing open the stall the young man had concealed himself in, Shizune gave him a disappointed look that further rent his heart.

"You don't need to lie to me Naruto," Shizune murmured, moving in to hug him, "I may not have a past like yours, but I can see that you're hurting inside."

Hearing her comment his mask rotated back into place so hard Shizune swore she could hear a metaphysical *SNAP*

"Nu Uh Shizune, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the number one unpredictable ninja in Konoha, I'm ALWAYS in a good mood!"

"You poor boy," Shizune began to weep, "How can you hide it so expertly."

"Ne ne Shizune-san, why are you crying, I'm okay now! Nothin' to worry about."

He would have kept protesting, but Shizune grabbed his head and pulled it to her chest, still crying.

"It's okay Naruto, shhh, shhhh, you can cry, it's not a bad thing, even boys do it sometimes."

Flabbergasted, Naruto was brought completely out of his comfort zone, Shizune was not the Hokage, but she was still a developed woman. Her assets, coupled with the very real and obvious emotion on the boys behalf again broke down his barriers on twin fronts, and the two sat there and cried and commiserated for a time.

###################### ########################### ###########################

-Hokage's Office-

Tsunade, used to fiery beatings and tempestuous actions, wasn't sure how to take the bawling girl in front of her. She knew that the girl needed to be comforted, but didn't know how to start, or what to say once she got going.

"H H, HE LEFT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, I feel so empty, and he's gone! WHY CAN'T I FEEL HIM? OH Kami-sama, it feels wrong, his place is in me, with me, why did he reject me. It Huuuurts."

Casting out her senses Tsunade realized that Naruto had completely shut down projecting any kind of chakra, which was impossible, even she leaked out a minor amount of chakra, and her chakra control was as perfect as humanly possible.

"It's okay Hinata-chan, shhh, shhhh. He's not gone; somehow he managed to shut down projecting chakra." Tsunade moved to the girl while murmuring, "I don't know how the hell he managed that, but it may be the way we can keep you two in the same room without you going mad with lust for him."

"NO, NEVER, PLEASE DON'T EVER DO THAT, IT HUUUURTS, MAKE HIM PROJECT AGAIN PLEASE." The bereft girl shouted out furiously, scrabbling towards the door, obviously intent on getting her fix of Naruto.

Tsunade leapt over to the girl, pulling her into a crab hold to keep her from undoing the work her apprentice was performing on the boy. She could sense that her student was near her breaking point, yes, there she went, Shizune was always a bit of a soft touch. Moments after the melancholy of Shizune washed over Tsunade she could feel the barest bit of Naruto's chakra, that odd purple tinged chakra, begin to waft off him again.

Hinata collapsed into Tsunade's embrace, emotionally spent from the nose dive she'd just endured, thinking that her crush, her world had abandoned her, and physically weak from trying to overpower the strongest woman in the world to rush to his side.

Barely conscious, Hinata managed to murmur, "He's back, the King of my soul has returned to me, thank you Kami-Sama, thank you so very much," before she passed out in Tsunade's arms.

Tsunade picked her up and placed her back into the chair, where she began to snore adorably, though the hand down the front of her pants ruined to innocent cuteness of the image.

"I think she might be even further gone after that last comment, I just hope she can still be an active kunoichi after this. The Hyuuga clan might be fine with her barefoot and pregnant all the time, but she's too good of a ninja to let that happen." Tsunade might not be a feminist, but she hated to see talent wasted.

Walking out of her office she turned to the two ANBU stationed there.

"She is to remain in this office, no harm is to come to her, and let her sleep if you can."

Actually using her rusty stealth skills Tsunade crept into the men's washroom and eventually came face to face with a silently crying Shizune, who had her little brother cradled in her lap, also weeping, though not so silently. In any other situation Tsunade would have smacked the boy, who currently had his face pressed into Shizune's chest, but she could tell that there were no sexual connotations in the gesture, merely a silent request for support.

"Has Hinata calmed down Tsunade-Sama?" asked Shizune, who had been able to just barely hear the young girl's screams from where she sat. Thankfully the boy in front of her had been sobbing to himself at the time and hadn't.

"Yeah, once the knuckle head started exuding chakra again she collapsed and fell asleep, I put her in the chair and told the ANBU to watch over her. How about him, is he…"

"He's doing a little better, aren't you Naru-chan?"

Naruto half-heartedly swiped at Tsunade, she was keeping him from his warm, safe area. He had crested the wave of all the negative emotions that he had held to so bitterly for years, but was far from calm waters. He was only partially aware of his surroundings and had receded to a younger mind-set that he had never previously been allowed to bask in.

'Wait a minute, Hinata-chan was upset? We need to protect her, she's nice.'

**-Probably crunchy too, just enough meat to be a proper morsel-** the alien presence in Naruto's stomach spoke.

All vestiges of peace left Naruto as the Fox slid through his weakened barriers to make a smart-ass comment as usual.

'Hell no stupid fur-ball, she ain't no hors d'oeuvre for you to munch on, she's** -mine-**!'

**-So, finally made a choice have you? Interesting, at least it will be more amusing in here for a time.-**

'Whatever. Shut it Kyuubi, I don't wanna deal with you right now." Bringing the barriers up around his mind again Naruto's conscious mind refocused on the real world.

"Wha, where, oh no, Hinata-chan, where is she?"

"Resting in my office, have you calmed down enough for us to go back Naruto." Tsunade felt a little bad for shutting down his comfort session, but he seemed more worried about Hinata then his own comfort. A good sign if this situation was going to resolve itself, if she was more worried about him then herself, and he the opposite they would balance each other out.

"Yes, can I talk to her?"

The strange situation had even humbled the boy into a somewhat polite request; the world may be doomed after all.

"Follow me brat, and do your best not to make her cry again."

Nodding he tailed her back to the office, where he spotted the sleeping girl in the chair.

"I still don't know why she likes a guy like me, but I'll do my best to keep her happy."

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Shizune muttered under her breath, only to start when the Hokage belly laughed, waking up the napping girl.

"'Ruto-kun?" The girl blinked somewhat owlishly at being roused from pleasant dreams, "That you 'Ruto-Kun? Why are you wearing pants all of a sudden, you weren't just a second ago."

Naruto blushed, while the Hokage continued to chuckle to herself in the background.

"Eep, I said that out loud didn't I?

"Yes, yes you did Hinata-san, but I don't think anyone in this room is capable of being surprised by such a statement any longer." Pausing while looking over at Naruto, "well, maybe still him."

Blessedly, Tsunade finally stopped laughing and took control of the situation.

"Okay, you know she likes you?" Tsunade stated while looking at Naruto and pointing at Hinata. Naruto nodded, shocked, but agreeable. Tsunade's eyes and finger swapped sides, "And you know that he likes you?" Heart bursting Hinata nodded.

"Fine, then my part in this is done for now, you still need to be able to function as a full-blown kunoichi when he is around, so the mission will go on. Now get her out of here and treat her right Naruto."

"Hai, I will Obaa-san!"

*THWACK*

"And stop calling me that!"

"OW, DAMNIT OBAA-SAN!"

*THWACK*

Shizune sighed, 'that boy will never learn, though I doubt he wants to, they have so much fun with this bit.'

That last flick must have shaken loose something, as Naruto finally clued into a particular mission parameter.

"Wait, if we can't be more then 20 meters apart, where are we going to live till this gets sorted out?"

Just before Tsunade could add her two cents, Hinata spoke up, her voice strangely calm, while she licked her lips. "I don't care Naruto-kun. So, you're place, or mine?"

"Buh, Buh, Buh, uhm." Naruto's tactical mind flashed into place, replacing that idiot hormones. "We'll have to grab gear from your house; since there's no way your Dad is going to let us live there."

Standing up again, Naruto crossed his fingers in a familiar seal, and with a minor application of chakra another him popped into existence.

"You, carry Hinata while she's having trouble standing." The clone nodded and moved around to the other side of Hinata and moved to pick her up.

The moment the second Naruto had puffed into being, the ambient Naruto chakra in the room doubled and Hinata's libido returned with a fury. When he moved around to the opposite side she was awash in a sea of his chakra, a small boat surrounded on all sides. She had never experienced it this strongly before, being between two Naruto's was just too much and the girl exploded like a rocket again.

"Ungh, THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA, OH, OH, OH, TWO NARUTO'S, how could this get any better?"

Tsunade, impressed with Hinata's, however many-eth orgasm, couldn't help but add fuel to the fire and coughed slightly to bring attention to herself.

"What about Gang-Bang no Jutsu?"

What had been a rocket turned into a bomb going off, Hinata's vision whited out as she fixated on this mental vision of even more Naruto's with a fanatic zeal. If she got this high with two Naruto's how much higher would multiple Naruto's get her? And he STILL hadn't fucked her, all this pleasure just from being near him and touched by him, her mind shied away a little from the concept of it getting any better, how would that even be possible?

"Naruto, you might want to dispel that clone before you do any permanent damage." Shizune told the boy, while he stood there in a ridged stance, unbelieving of what was happening to his friend/maybe girlfriend.

Smacking the clone in her thrashing Hinata solved their problem for them as it was disrupted and poofed away in a cloud of smoke, much to Hinata's disappointment, as she came to a sticky rest on the floor.

"I think that was a big enough one you might be safe touching her for a while, but just in case," Vocal-Cord Paralysis no Jutsu. "That will get you twenty minutes of silence Naruto. I suggest you use that time to collect her things and get to your apartment."

Nodding, the genin carefully picked up the girl now semi-permanently in his care, and jumped out the window, not having the time to take the stairs.

"This is scary and hilarious to watch, I honestly have no clue what's going to happen with this." Shizune said quietly to her mentor.

"Me either, but it'll be fun to watch, go get the crystal ball!"

############################### ##########################################

-Hyuuga Compound Gates –

Naruto was looking between the guards at their posts, having no idea how he was going to explain this to them.

While he was pondering his opening remark, the one on the left leaned into the guardhouse, retrieving a large bundle from inside a cabinet.

"Hiashi-sama told us that you would be coming, and bid us give this pack," he hefted the bundle, "and this letter to you."

Confused, but willing to accept his good fortune Naruto reached out and grabbed the goods offered to him from the left guard. As he took them the right guard's hand snaked out and grabbed the Jinchuriki's wrist.

"I don't know what's going on, but I you hurt Hinata-sama, we will make sure to injure you ten times worse." His message delivered the hand let go of Naruto's wrist and the two returned to their vigil, eyes scanning left, right, and backwards? That gave Naruto enough of the willies to let the threat go unanswered as he put the pack on his back, picked Hinata up and ran in the direction of his apartment.

################################## ########################### ######################

-Naruto's Apartment-

Hinata, having recovered enough of her faculties to stand on her own at this point started to look around the apartment, wandering from room to room.

"Are you hungry Hinata-chan? I can make us some ramen."

Hinata, feeling dehydrated enough already without the salty snack, shook her head.

"You don't want ramen? How can you not want ramen?"

Hinata pointed to her mouth, no sound coming out, before Naruto remembered that she couldn't speak at the moment.

"Oh, right, ok, I'm going to take a shower, feel free to look around and make yourself at home, there's even a few non ramen things in the cupboards if you're hungry."

The second Naruto closed the door to the washroom Hinata pulsed her chakra and was treated to a ten minute long peepshow as the young man washed himself down and got ready for bed. Walking around as he showered she prepared her bed and unpacked some of her belongings, blessing her near 360° vision the entire time.

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom, cursing himself as he closed the door. He was so used to living alone he hadn't thought to bring his bed clothes into the bathroom so that he could change without embarrassing himself or Hinata. He crept silently into his bedroom noting the empty living room, wondering where Hinata was.

Only when the door slammed behind him and he whirled around were the woman's whereabouts made known. She was pressed ass to the door, her left hand locking the door, in all her naked glory, liquid dripping down her leg, her nipples rock hard and her breathing heavy.

"We aren't leaving this room until I've made you cum and you've stuck that big dick under that towel into me enough times for me be reduced to an incoherent mass.

'Oh, I guess the no voice jutsu Obaa-chan put on her wore off." Was the last thought that ran through Naruto's mind as Hinata pounced.

###################################### #########################################################

(1) I don't know if he came up with the idea first, but the first place I ever heard it named was in Shaper V's fic Time Braid. It is perhaps the only Sakura-centric Naruto fanfiction I have ever read and enjoyed, definitely worth a read.

AN: Thanks for continuing to read and review all, that's what keeps me writing this. Well, that and it's just so much damn fun!

It was hard to write the scene of their sufferings, but it needed to be done if this story has any future as something other then just a flash in the pan lemon, which I am optimistic for as I'm having waaaaay to much fun for this to end anytime soon. Fear not, there will definitely be lemons in the future, but these two have some serious issues that can't _all_ be solved by Hinata just getting screwed to the wall.

Yes, I did insinuate that Naruto was always asking out Sakura because he saw her as the least desirable of the girls his age. BWA HA HA HA HA, if it wasn't already apparent from that, I don't like Sakura, expect further bashing, on her and his emo-ness as well. Traitors and anyone who would join them are trash. Sorry for the waff-iness and angst in the chapter, but it always bugs me when Hinata confesses and they are fucking seconds after that. Fear not though, as you can see the fun part is upon us.


	5. Now Naruto, She Can't Wait Any Longer!

Hinata's Problem - Chapter 5

Disclaimer – See Chapter 4

AN: This chapter will focus heavily on sex, i.e.: this is a lemon-centric chapter, don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, enjoy while Hinata finally gets her Naruto fix.

Hinata pounced.

Naruto, eyes scribing every glorious inch of a naked Hinata onto his brain, was able to do little more then raise his arms in a vain attempt to catch to lavender haired missile. His body had other things to consider and the hem of his towel lifted about a foot off the ground as his dick hardened.

Naruto bonked his head on the ground, and they missed the bed by a few good feet, but Hinata didn't care, the fact that the towel had managed to survive the fall still covering her soon to be favorite part of Naruto, that was something she was concerned about.

She grabbed the edges of the towel and thanks the Gods that Naruto tucked his towel together in the front.

Her aggressive assault stalled for a moment as she liberated Naruto's prick from the confines of the towel.

'Kami-sama, I've never seen it in colour before, the Byakugan washes it all out. I love it even more this way!' she mentally noted, a girlish "Squee," bursting through her lips. Getting right to work she lowered her mouth onto his cock and started to suck.

She had to work a little to get it into her mouth, she hadn`t been mistaken the previous day when she spied through his pants with the Byakugan. Naruto had a monstrous dick, she didn`t know what had caused it, good genes, or Kyuubi habitation, but his dick was a good ten inches long and 6 inches in circumference.

`I don`t know what I did to deserve this big fat cock, but I'm going to do everything in my power to keep it that way. `

Naruto's vision came back into focus from getting his noggin bashed into the floor. Any lesser man would have had a concussion, but as his teammates were aware, the hardest part of Naruto Uzumaki to injure is his head.

It took a moment for his brain to wrap around the concept that the bobbing dark hair in front of him belonged to Hinata, and the girls had her lips wrapped around his dick. He wasn't entirely sure why she seemed to be swallowing it, but he truly did not give a damn as the sensations from her enthusiastic work hit his brain like a sledgehammer.

"Oh, Kami-sama, keep doing that Hinata-chan, yeah, ungh, and fuck that feels good." Lost in his own private world he didn't see the effects of his encouragement did to the girl.

'Naruto-kun is enjoying himself, and his dick is inside of me. Not in the best spot, but we'll get to that, and soon!' Redoubling her pace she began to run her hands up and down Naruto's thighs, scratching lightly at his balls and giving them gentle squeezes from time to time.

She drew back, and at his disappointed groan, began to tongue wash the tip of his prick, rolling her tongue around it, lavishing it with praise. She just knew that it was going to be a good dick, would make her feel great, so she resolved to do everything she could to make it happy in turn.

Hinata's pussy was gushing; she had been having a mid-grade orgasm from the second she had made skin to skin contact with Naruto. Snaking one hand down between her legs and slipping three fingers into her pouring gash, she began to masturbate furiously. Pulling one hand back she brushed her clit and exploded into another cloud-floating orgasm.

Loosing sensation as she came, Naruto`s dick left her mouth with a wet pop and she squeezed Naruto`s balls just a little too hard and he just lost it. Thick ropes of cum blasted all over Hinata`s face, her neck and dribbling down onto her breasts, Naruto grunting and groaning the entire time.

Returning to Earth Hinata felt the stickiness on her face and chest and was instantly angry with herself. She had missed the look on Naruto`s face when he came, hell, she had barely even been aware of him cumming! She heard the man in front of her breathing heavy, and decided to make the perceived slight up to him.

Gathering up some of his cum from her neck, she called out his name.

"Naruto-kun, can you see what you did to me, you came all over my face, even came on my tits!"

Thinking he was being scolded made him instantly begin to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll never do it again, just…"

"You better do it again, that was amazing, I can feel your chakra inside your cum and it's getting me so hot, I need more, give me more Naruto-kun."

Looking up from his apology bow stance Naruto's mind froze as he watched the most beautiful girl he'd ever met while she massaged his cum into her tits, mesmerized as they bounced and swayed under her tender ministrations. His heart stopped for a moment when her hands left those pendulous delights and began to scoop the cum off her face and spoon it into her mouth, licking each finger with obvious enjoyment, her eyes as glazed over as her chest.

She watched Naruto's frozen face in satisfaction, he thought this was attractive, and his dick was hard enough again to break steel and straining and twitching with the blood passing through it.

Finishing off the cum on her face, her tits absorbing the cum she'd rubbed into them, Hinata felt a loss. She needed more, she decided then and there that if Naruto willed it to be so she would dress in nothing but his cum from this day forth. The image sent another shock through her pussy, herself, drenched in Naruto's cum, parading down through the market sector, covered in a glimmering gown of white.

"_Ruto-kun,"_ she whispered softly, "_I need more of that tasty cum of yours, do you mind if I help myself?_" Eyes dropping demurely to his rock hard dick while she licked her lips.

"No, no, help yourself Hinata-chan; you can have all you want." Naruto babbled, giving the only sane answer by any man in his situation.

"I will then, could you sit up on the bed for a moment."

The man moved so quickly Hinata would have sworn that the Hiraishin no Jutsu had been reborn. He wondered why Hinata wanted him to sit on the bed, but after the last thing he'd done to make her happy, he had no qualms trusting her.

"Now," she said a little more business like then her previous sultry tones, "You've given my more orgasm in the last two days, then I usually give myself in a month, and they have been far better orgasms then I usually have. I'm going to give you another one with these," she said, hefting her lovely tits, and wrapping them around his cock, "and then you're going to fuck my pussy so hard I can't tell which way is up, agreed?"

Bobble-head Naruto made a quick appearance, his head nodding up and down with a fury. Her sucking him off had felt great, and he'd fantasized about Sakura having big tits before, but Hinata's reality put those imaginings to shame. Her enormous E size tits engulfing his dick, so soft and warm, Kami-sama they feel good.

Hinata reached down between her thighs, running her fingers along her pussy lips, bringing the now soaked hand up, she drew it between her tits.

"Wouldn't want any chaffing now, would we Naruto-kun? I want you to enjoy _fucking_ my big soft boobs as much as possible," Pausing for a second she leaned down and ran a tongue over the barely exposed tip of his dick, "If you enjoy it enough maybe you'll give me an even bigger cum bath than last time!" she finished with obvious relish, eyes shining in excitement.

Naruto started to say something, but speech functions were lost as Hinata rose up, along with her tits and then dropped them down again.

"Hrrugherhl." Was all of, "Hinata-chan, man do your tits feel great," that he managed to get out, followed by his left foot starting to twitch violently.

Due to Hinata's particular problem, she was actually getting off on an emotional level as well as a physical one, enjoying watching the power she held over Naruto. Unfortunately, with both hands required to keep her tits wrapped around little Naruto-kun, she wasn't able to give her clit enough attention to go overboard.

Up

Down

Shudder

Up

Down

Shudder

Naruto was suddenly able to understand what Hinata had felt the other day when he had roof hopped her to the hospital.

Up

Down

Shudder

Up

Down

Shudder

Leaning forward Naruto was treated to the wonderful sight of his prick going into and out of his soon-to-be girlfriend's tits, with a look of concentration on her face. She slowed down, much to his disappointment, but it was short lived as she started to rotate her tits up and around on his dick.

Left up, right down,

Shudder

Right up, left down,

Shudder

"Oh man Hinata, that feels soooooo fucking good!"

The praise sent a pleasant jolt through her, "Does it now Naruto-kun, what could I do to make it feel better? Do you want me to lick it again?" she suited actions to words, dropping her mouth to it, licking it like a pink lolly pop, "Or do you want me to squeeze it harder?" she brought both arms around her mammoth tis and hugged them to her chest as hard as she could. "Or maybe you want me slap them around?" Drawing her breasts apart she let gravity take over and bring them jiggling back into place around his dick. She leaned back a little and twisted her chest from side to side, letting her jugs slap his ten inch cock back and forth, watched as it hammered rhythmically with blood, twitching hard.

Naruto had had enough teasing, his inexperience was pushed to one side and his eyes locked on her tits. The half-drunk grin on his face widened as he gave Hinata a hard shove and rose to his feet.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata exclaimed as she fell backwards to the ground, afraid that she had displeased him. She had been doing so well too, now he had pushed her away again. She looked up and saw the look on his face and almost came on the spot.

"Stay down," he grunted out, dropping to his knees and lining his dick up between her breasts. "what I want it to fuck your tits, and I want to fuck them hard." Grabbing a generous handful of titflesh on both sides, he pushed his hands together and thrust his cock into her cleavage.

"Uh, fuck yeah, these are _my_ titties, I'm gonna fuck em hard and give you a present at the end."

Hinata's pussy gurgled at the promise of the present, but she refused to give in and help herself along the way, she'd done that last time and missed her Naruto shower, she didn't want to miss this one too.

Deciding to help things along and feeling deliciously naughty for it, Hinata started to urge Naruto along.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun, fuck my big juicy fun bags, I bet you can't wait to paint them white with a big batch of your cum. Or maybe you'd rather muss up my pretty face, huh, wanna cum all over Konoha's Princess? Hmmmmm? Mark me as yours?"

"Fuck yeah Hinata, your face, your tits, they're mine now, and I'm gonna fuck em both!"

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I'm yours, do whatever you want, I'll do whatever you want!" Her pussy clenched and quivered in another minor orgasm at that thought.

His pace picked up and his eyes started to glaze over as he watched Hinata's tits bounce and jiggle furiously. He pulled her nipples and watched her undergo another minor orgasm, which sent her tits jiggling again.

'I could watch them do that al damn day,' Naruto thought to himself.

Feeling Naruto's dick harden further and start to stiffen up Hinata knew that she was seconds from a nice hot cum shower, and the thought filled her with glee.

"YEAH, Naruto-kun, cum all over me, Kami-Sama, I'm yours, cover me in that hot chakra thick cum of yours, I want it so bad!

Her words sent him over the edge, the first few streams of cum fell on her cheeks, he pulled back and painted the underside of her tits with cum, until he pulled his dick up a bit and managed to hit his targets, shooting a half dozen spurts of cum all over her magnificent melons. He'd missed too many early shots to completely cover them, but he was ok with that as he enjoyed the feeling of having jizzed all over his Hinata.

Having watched Naruto as he came all over her face and chest Hinata was millimetres away from another monstrous orgasm, 'Kami-sama he looks hot when he's cumming, his face gets all fierce looking!' she thought to herself.

Torn between rubbing the cum in, and flicking her bean, Hinata went with massaging her Naruto's cum into her tits. She had noticed last time that the chakra in it dissipated pretty quickly, and she wanted as much Naruto chakra as she could get, no matter the form.

Naruto looked over and was once again treated to the sight of Hinata Hyuuga playing with her tits, working his cum into the milky wonders, all the while her pink tongue was cutely zipping into and out of her lips, grabbing as much cum as she could.

Instantly Naruto was hard again, swaying a little as so much blood was diverted to his second brain so quickly. He looked down and saw Hinata's pussy, spread open and pulsing with her heartbeat and noticed a little red nubbin up top. Thinking back to his recent anatomy class, he remembered that it was called a clutarness or something, not important, what was important was the he remember Shizune saying it was a place that made girls feel good when you did things to it. He leaned forward.

Hinata was in her own personal cum kingdom, with jizz subjects living in their cum houses, while the winter day was providing a pleasant dusting of jizz-flakes, drifting silently down from the cream colored sky. Delicious loaves of baby-batter bread pumped out of the phallic shaped oven, to be placed next to penis pretzels and cum frosted cinnamon buns.

She almost swallowed her tongue when she felt Naruto-kun tentatively lick and suck on her clit.

"NARUUUUTOOO-!" She screamed out as his amateur attempt hit just the right spot, drenching his face as she came as hard as she ever had before. Naruto-kun had touched her _there_ and even with just his tongue, it had felt soooooo gooooood! For a moment, she forgot how to breathe as his tongue snaked out again and tapped her love button. It may have well been imprinted with the word orgasm, because she had a second, stronger orgasm as he ran his tongue along it.

'This isn't so hard,' he thought to himself, wiping some of the girl cum from his face. 'When Obaa-chan and Shizune were talking about it they made it seem as if it would take more work to make a girl cum.' Forgetting for a moment about Hinata's unique problem.

Naruto leaned back on his heels, watching as the girl twitched and moaned his name, he really liked that part, not to mention that when she twitched topless like this her tits jiggled over and over. He reached down and gently ran his finger along her lips, Moan, quiver, jiggle. He did it again, moan, quiver, jiggle. Naruto had just found his new favorite game.

Hinata came down from her latest high and stared at Naruto as he played his new game, despite being buck naked, and having cum all over her twice, he was still playing with her pussy like he was eight and it was his favorite toy.

"Naru-chan, I can't take it anymore, I need you inside me, I need you to fuck me, please, please, pleeeeease!"

His concentration broken he looked back up at Hinata's now coherent face and almost fell over in shock. The raw need on her face was amazing, she also managed to look hungry at the same time as she stood up and led him back to the bed, wanting to be as comfortable as possible when he plowed her fields.

She fell back onto the bed, and looked up to Naruto with pleading eyes, "Please, please 'Ruto-kun, I need you inside of me, take that big cock of yours and make me scream your name, please, I want this so bad."

Remembering how much he'd liked it when she did that, he leaned forward on the bed and lay down on top of her. He leaned down to kiss Hinata and suddenly blushed; he hadn't even kissed her yet. He let his lips brush hers and was surprised when she grabbed the back of his head and forced their lips together.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, "I know you're trying to do this as nicely as possible Naruto-kun, and that's great, but what I need right now isn't gentle, I need you to take me, own me, pull my hair and make me cum."

Blushing again he lined himself up, with a minor correction and squeeze from Hinata, and thrust in. With so much skin contact she was gushing, so he had no problem pushing into her, though she was still tight, pleasantly so.

Her mouth spread open in a silent O and if her pussy wasn't trying to pull his dick off he'd have thought she'd passed out. All her muscles locked up and she started to shake a little. Somewhat worried Naruto tried to pull out but her hands shot to his ass and pulled, thrusting him into her again. Had she not had the Byakugan, Naruto would have been treated to the sight of Hinata's eyes rolling into the back of her head, it was still happening of course, it was just nearly impossible to tell with her eyes being completely white.

Correctly thinking that she still wanted to go Naruto began to thrust in and out, finding a pleasant rhythm and grunting as he worked himself into the girl.

"UUUUUUNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH," the noise was low and guttural, emanating from Hinata's throat, showing that she'd hit her first orgasm with him inside her.

Naruto did his best to keep going but she'd gotten even tighter and if he hadn't already cum twice he'd have exploded already inside the moaning girl.

"UNGH, UNGH, UNGH, , UNGH." Hinata's mind was a wasteland of pleasure, every time Naruto bottomed out in her she came and her body twitched. Every time he withdrew she felt the lack of the inches inside her and missed them.

"Mmm,mmmm,mmmm,mmmmm UNNNNGH," her sounds drowning out Naruto as he grunted in enjoyment as well.

"NA~RU~TO~NA~RU~TO~ NA~RU~TO~NA~RU~TO~ NA~RU~TO~NA~RU~TO~," He enjoyed Hinata being a one girl cheering section as he pounded into her, loving the feeling of her tight walls pressing and pulling at his dick.

Inside everyone's mind lays the pleasure center, generally it is dark from day to day, lighting the barest amount at dirty thoughts and seeing something sexy. Watching a girl in a low cut top running along her jogging route, seeing a cute guy swimming at the beach, that sort of thing. It gets a little brighter, more chakra filled during mild activities, kissing and groping. During sex it gets even fuller, but is still at most 1/8 lit. During a standard orgasm it lights to about ¼ full, maybe to halfway during a particularly heavy double orgasm.

Hinata's was a solid light mass of chakra, mostly hers, but flecked through here and there with red and purple chakra. This had the beneficial feeling of making it feel like Hinata was one with the universe and all things in it, she was almost twice as high as the most epic orgasm would ever be able to achieve. The downside, she was now completely addicted to Naruto, she would do anything, ANYTHING; to reach this plateau again, she is his, forevermore.

Again, she felt his dick twitch and expand, knowing that he was about to reach his end, and she'd been building to her largest orgasm yet.

"Hinata-chan, I think I'm about ta cum, your pussy is the greatest

"UNGH, OH KAMI-SAMA, AAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNGGGG!"

Hinata was thrashing about like an epileptic in a fit, unable to control her arms, legs or anything else, all she could do was speak, fast and emotionally, all of it was praise for Naruto.

"OH KAMI-SAMA SO GOOD, HOW IS IT SO GOOD, UNGH, OMY, UNGH, OH OH OH OH OHOHOHOHOH, UNNNNNNNNNNGG. I LIOVE YOU NARUTO-SAMA, I"LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT, I'LL HUNT YOUR ENEMIES, BRING YOU ANYTHING YOU NEED, LET YOU DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO MY BODY, BE YOUR SLAVE FOREVER, JUST KEEP FUCKING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Only just managing to hold on as his Hinata spasmed about, holding tightly onto her hips as she kept flailing about, he kept thrusting into her, trying to hit his own peak. It was made more difficult, but Naruto was nothing if not confident and kept driving into her, the tightness in his balls growing and growing until he could stand it no more.

"Cumming," He grunted and his sticky white jizz started shooting up into Hinata, coating her walls and spilling into her womb as she screamed out compliments and encouragements for the young man filling her up.

As Naruto's cum filled her Hinata finally plateaued and began to still somewhat. Her eyes opened and her Byakugan flared to life, watching as the semen seeped into her most private of places, reserved for Naruto alone. Completely worn out she collapsed into the pillow, thankfully failing to notice the foreign chakra that surged forward and destroyed any Naruto-semen that made it too far up her tubes.

Naruto collapsed next to her, his enhanced stamina failing him as he'd had to work so hard just to hold onto the Hinata while she thrashed around. They both slept soundly, not knowing that they had been observed from start to sticky finish.

######################### ########################## ###########################

-Hokage's Office-

"Holy shit that was hot," Tsunade muttered to her wide eyed assistant. "Though that last bit worries me, I think Hinata's priorities may have, -ahem- , altered somewhat after he took her."

Shizune could only nod, wondering how quickly she could get away to somewhere private and deal with the dampened state of her panties, that had been the hottest thing she'd ever seen.

"You did remember to hit her with the contraceptive jutsu before she left, right Shizune?" Tsunade said, turning to stare at her furiously blushing assistant.

Finding her voice, Shizune rasped out, "Yes, Tsunade-sama, it should last around a dozen times, but judging by today's events that might not be too long."

"Agreed, we'll have to sit them down and have another discussion soon. If it's what they want they are old enough to make their own decisions, but I hope they'll be willing to keep up the preventative measures."

"I'd recommend concentrating on convincing Naruto-kun then sensei, Hinata looked like she'd kill to get as full of Naruto as possible, but judging by her screams, she'll bow to Naruto's will if he doesn't want to yet."

"Agreed, and while I'm not opposed to grand babies yet, I want to make sure that they're ready for them before she starts popping them out."

"Maybe we should give him his inheritance sensei; he's old enough after all."

"True, but it wasn't supposed to be released to him until he hits jounin status, and I'm not sure exactly how powerful he is after returning with Jiraiya, this situation came up before I could test him."

"We could put him through the jounin trials, they are in two weeks, and he's definitely not a chunin. Hell, he almost passed the first time around I'm told, the council wouldn't let the Third do it though. Thankfully the jounin trials are based solely on the Hokage's discretion."

"It has merit Shizune; I'll have to think about it." Tsunade agreed, covering up and storing the crystal ball once she was sure that the show was done for the night.

###################### ########################### ########################

-Naruto's Apartment-

Naruto continued to slumber peacefully, with his comfortable bed partner nuzzling up to him, her hand drifting down to and squeezing her new most favorite thing in the world.

They had no idea what the future would hold, but they would meet it together, at the time being at a distance of no more then 20 meters from each other. Though if Hinata had her way, she would spend their time muuuuch closer, less than 1 meter, one might even say she'd like to be permanently connected at the hips.

####################### ###################################### ############

AN: There, they've finally gotten busy! It wasn't that hard to write, but took it out of me, reading sexy things is fun, writing them is a little harder as you don't get to the good parts until you write them. I hope that you all enjoyed it, now clean up after yourselves and leave me a nice detailed review. .


	6. The Day After

Hinata's Problem - Chapter 6

Disclaimer – See Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for your reviews to date, they make me want to keep writing more and more. Originally this chapter was supposed to have more plot then sex, but the muse spoke otherwise. Lucky us!

Naruto watched as a blonde head bobbed up and down in his lap, the grin on his face wide and pleased. 'I can't believe Ino is sucking my dick,' he thought to himself, 'or just how damn good she is.' His hands wandering down to his fellow Konoha ninja, massaging her temples and running his hand through her long blonde hair. She let out a hum of contentment and Naruto's dick twitched in her mouth; pulling back quickly she smiled seductively up at him and spoke.

"You like that don't you? That's why they call it a hummer after all, cause when I hum, you can barely keep from letting all that juicy cum pump out of those big heavy balls to fill up my mouth."

"I sure as hell wouldn't mind, that mouth of yours is sexy enough with my dick in it, I can only imagine it'd look even better with a mouthful of jizz on top of that."

"You think my mouth is pretty hmmmmm?" the seductive smile still on her face was aided by that devilish tongue of hers flickering out to lap at his cock-head. "What else do you like about me? What else turns your crank and makes you want to fill up my cunt with cum?"

"Well, now that you mention it, you do have spectacular tits, which I'm sure you know, since your new kunoichi outfit barely contains them, kami-sama, every time you jump I hope that your top will let them slip out the bottom."

She giggled and pulled open the few constraining buttons on the front of her shirt, her large breasts straining the fabric further and further until it finally gave up and let her boobs spill free. Tear drop shaped and tipped with the lightest pink nipples he could imagine, the shook for a moment as they asserted their freedom from the hated blouse.

"You'll have to try harder then that I'm afraid, every boy over the age of twelve stares at them when I walk by, some subtle, some not so subtle." She verbally jabbed at the boy above her, who was staring freely at the wobbling flesh put in front of him.

Pulling her breasts up around his dick and beginning to slowly pump them around his dick he continued.

"Well, your eyes are beautiful too; I can never decide if they're blue or green, it seems to change day to day." At this the girl blushed a little, "And it's obvious you put a lot of care into your appearance, you have the smoothest skin of any girl in the village, and you always smell like a fresh cut bouquet of flowers."

"Well I do work at the largest, most popular flower shop in town you know." She proclaimed proudly, only to gasp as he tweaked a nipple.

"I think you could smell better though." He said while grinning rakishly.

"Oh really, and how do you suppose I could do that?" she smiled up at him playfully, and then stared down at the prick that was emerging from her bust at a steady rate.

"Well, I think that you'd smell even better with a little l'eau du Naruto, which I'm afraid, is a rare and difficult to find scent, all the rage amongst young kunoichi at the moment though.

"Truly, if it's that popular I simply must have it, after all, kunoichi around the village look up to me as a role model amongst the fashion elite. I can't be seen wearing yesterday's scent after all"

Starting to breathe heavily, from the blowjob beforehand and the tit-fucking he was leading now, Naruto was getting closer to his limit.

"I think a free sample could be arranged, though for any after this you'll have to come straight back to the source and work yourself off another batch." He grinned lecherously down at the sexy kunoichi before him. "In fact, I think you need to take a more, verbal approach to getting this batch, and I'm not talking about chatting me up for it."

"Ah, the things I do to stay fashionable," she said the twin to his grin on her face, "but if it must be done, it must be done."

Suiting action to words she withdrew her breasts from his manipulations and buried as much of her pole in her mouth as she could and started to hum a toneless tune, slathering his cock with drool as she worked her tongue around the shaft of it.

Grabbing her head and thrusting forward he buried himself in the hot blondes throat and let loose what felt like a geyser of cum. He could feel the woman swallowing around his cock, pulling out as much cum as she could and damn if it wasn't the greatest sensation he'd ever felt.

"Uhn, fuck yeah Ino-chan!"

################################################## ###############################

Hinata had woken before her love, and spent some time snuggled tightly to his side, enjoying every bit of warmth and chakra he was exuding. Touching him seemed to have lost its intensity somewhat, it still felt good, and she was still damp, but she wasn't gushing and mindless. In a way she missed it a bit, gushing and mindless felt so damn good it should be illegal. She thought about the various laws on drugs and alcohol and concluded that had its effects been more widespread, Naruto's chakra probably _would_ be illegal, or at least taxed.

Giggling at that last thought she reached down to her other source of mindless bliss; Little Naruto was resting right now, but at her touch began to rouse and grow.

"That's right little Naru-chan, grow big and strong so you can have your wicked way with me." Burrowing under the blankets she gave her favorite snack a wet kiss, bringing him to his full length. Nuzzling up to Naruto's girth, planting kisses she worked her way from the base up to the crown, then, with a wicked grin, plunged it into her mouth.

Feeling him in her body again, one way or the other, she let out a pleased moan as she felt him twitch against her cheek, moaning in his sleep.

'Oh ho, he likes this, Kami-sama, he can get me hot even when he's dead to the world,' pulling back she kissed the tip again, 'well, when most of him is dead to the world,' she amended mentally.

She dragged her naked breasts up his thighs, over his cock, along his stomach and chest, ending up with his face buried in her plentiful mounds. Moving her right tit over his mouth he latched on, sucking it and nibbling on her nipple in his sleep.

Hinata moaned, pushing forward and smothering Naruto for a moment under the weight of her breast.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto-kun, here, let me make it up to you." She cooed, then turned and dove back under the sheets and latched onto little Naruto. He moaned as she ran her tongue around the crown of his dick, letting her saliva lubricate his entire shaft.

'He only got so deep last night, I wonder just how deep I can get it?" Hinata wondered to herself, leaning forward and mustering her resolve, started working him further and further into her mouth. About ¾ of the way down Naruto hit the back of her throat, and only will kept Hinata from choking. Suddenly swallowing lightly to remove the extra saliva from her mouth, and then realizing that was the wrong thing to do with a dreaming man's sensitive cock head nestled up at the back of your throat.

Wrapping his strong hands around her thighs Naruto took the open invitation and thrust his prick into Hinata's throat, which followed its natural process and started to swallow to clear the blockage.

Choking, surprised and running low on air, Hinata's heart froze as she heard the exclamation burst from Naruto's mouth, as he came down her throat and she tried to keep pace.

"Uhn, fuck yeah Ino-chan!"

#################################### ######################## ####################

FYI, veeeeery tempted to leave it there, but I'm not **that** evil.

############################ #################################### #################

Coming out of the dream state, not knowing that the last thing he'd said had come out in the real world, a groggy and somewhat buzzed Naruto was confused as the blankets were torn off and he heard his bedroom door slam, he thought he had seen a very cute naked butt flee the room, but that didn't make any sense, he lived alone.

Right?

The previous night slammed back into his consciousness, Hinata naked, Hinata's lips, Hinata's breasts, Hinata's … his eyes glazed over in remembrance, only to be shocked back into clarity with a vengeance as he heard a sob come from the other room.

"Aw crap." Naruto thought back to what he might have done to upset the girl, she had seemed very willing the night before, hell, she had jumped him, _literally._ He'd even tried to pull out when he thought he'd caused her pain, but she'd just grabbed his ass and thrust him into her manually. To him that pretty much screamed consent.

"So what could it be?" He muttered to himself, confused and a little hurt. "I did everything she wanted, unless …" now it was Naruto's turn to have a frozen heart as he considered the possibility that Hinata might have had a change of heart, that he had done something wrong and now she regretted their time together.

Getting a little angry at his new "girlfriends" sudden change of heart he stomped off to the kitchen, intent on finding his apparent true love, ramen, and devouring her properly.

############################### ############################## ####################

-Naruto's Bathroom-

Sitting in the tub Hinata was rocking back and forth, crying to herself while trying to keep the sobbing quiet so that Naruto wouldn't hear her.

'Was I not good enough, of course not, I'm never good enough! Father think's I'm worthless, I'm only barely the heir because Hanabi is still too young, I'm not good enough for Kurenai to teach, she always works with Kiba and Shino and sends me back to Father for training. And now, Naruto-kun, having tried me out,' she thought bitterly, 'rejects me for little miss "I'm a kunoichi, look at my tits, aren't they great?"'

The sadness and building rage were pushing back the affects of Naruto's aura, leaving her feel empty and alone. Where before Naruto had filled her, at this thought she blushed, before stamping down at it in her anger, now he had cast her aside after a mind blowing, literally, night of sex.

'How could he, my Naruto-sama, I thought he liked me, I know I lik…love him.' She thought despairingly to herself, unable to lie to herself in the vaults of her mind. 'I gave him my everything, my first time, my soul! I'll never bed another if this is the result.'

She thought back to the night before, to the fullness, the feeling of intimacy, the sheer mind-blowing awesomeness that was Naruto and his aura. Filled with these thoughts she lay desolate in the tub.

'I-I-I can't, I can't just forget about Naruto-sama, I swore it, and not just in words, I wrote that oath into the depths of my soul and I _meant it_. I swore to do anything, kill anyone, say anything,' here she blushed and hiccoughed, 'do anyone that he wants me to. He-He-'slumping again, the consequences reaching her, 'He owns me, and kami-sama, I wouldn't have it any other way. To stay in the light of the King of my soul I will debase myself however I must, I need him, and I cannot live without him."

Decision made she rose, somewhat shakily, and turned on the shower, letting the warm water was away some of her troubles. That and the smells and mess, a good night of crazy monkey sex produced lots of each. She hiccough laughed at that thought, and as her loins tingled again she hoped that she hadn't ruined her chance at more of those nights.

Finishing her shower and stepping out of the tub she heard the door open, and felt a towel hit her as Naruto threw it at her.

"Tsunade obaa-chan said we have to stay close, and I want to go to Ichiraku's, get dressed." His voice cold and mechanical, causing Hinata to shiver despite her hot shower.

'Why does he sound so angry at me, _I_ didn't call out another girl's name when I sucked him off." Hinata blushed a bit at the vulgar thought, resolving to work her way back into his favour, no matter what.

Fortunately her outfit was fairly clean, well, her bottoms still stank of her outpouring sex, but a quick cleaning jutsu and they were acceptable. She spared a quick mental thanks to Kurenai-sensei, who had shown her that jutsu after she had gone on her first long term mission with a boy who could smell things happening a kilometer away and who was interested in her.

Hinata wasn't blind, or dumb. Her bloodline precluded one, and the other was not a problem as she was a smart, if somewhat underachieving girl. She knew that Kiba lusted after her; she just had no interest at all in the beastial boy. He was rough in all the ways that made him uninteresting where they made Naruto a diamond in the rough. He was slow in ways that were self-chosen where they had been forced upon Naruto by poor teachers and their "lesson plans" for the young kitsune Jinchuriki. In short, he could have been just a good a choice as Naruto had he shown just a little more dedication to his studies and learnt from his mistakes with the opposite sex. Well, she thought again, that and if he had chakra that filled her special places and made her hot and heavy for him, that he lacked that was the final nail in the coffin of their possible relationship.

She was devoted to Naruto-kun now, whether he liked it or not, she'd never have another fill her heart as he did, and if he were to permanently reject her she'd never love another. If he died or refused her she'd probably wander from man to man, trying to gain the same sensation that he provided effortlessly, only to die alone as she failed to recapture that unique, Naruto only sensation.

Dressing quickly she exited the bathroom, looking around to see Naruto pulling on his sandals, obviously ready to leave the apartment the second she left the bathroom. Rushing to catch up she hurried to pull on her sandals as well, while he left the apartment. Again hurrying to catch up, she fell into lock-step behind him, trying to stay close enough to bask in his chakra, but far enough away to keep from irritating him.

He turned several times during their trek to Ichiraku's, seeming to start a conversation, but failing to follow through each time. With each failed conversation start, he turned back and tromped down the path a little harder.

By the time they'd reached Ichiraku's he was stomping down the road and settled into his chair with a heavy sigh.

Hinata ghosted up to the roof of the establishment, not feeling hungry with the churning disappointment in herself, trying to think of a way to let Naruto know that she'd do anything to be with him again, be it kill an enemy, capture an ally, or bring the girl he dreamt of bound before him to be converted into a love slave.

Turning that thought about in her head she remembered all that she could about Ino Yamanaka. Decent student during the academy, she had a moderate numbers of missions under her belt, nothing amazing as her team was merely the most recent regurgitation of the ino-shika-chou team assignment. She felt a little bad for any of the clans that entered the academy without the corresponding teammates. They would likely be ostracized as useless without the other wheels of that trike, resigned to the lower end of the class without their support.

Scanning about with her Byakugan, she realized that the Yamanaka girl was well outside of her 20 meter range and as such outside her reach for the moment. Laying plans ahead of time she worked it out in her mind how she would bring Ino before her Naruto-sama, bound and willing to give herself to Naruto as she had. Naruto's will be done, and he had obviously desired Ino-san, thusly he would have her. In the mean time I must discover the method behind Naruto's solid henge, that way I can be whoever he wants me to be.

At this thought she choked back a shallow sob, 'Since he obviously doesn't want me.'

Meanwhile, Naruto was drowning his sorrows in ramen like another might drown them in alcohol or sleeping around. He shuddered at that last thought, he must not have been good enough, or she must have finally sated her need for him and his chakra and that was all she had been after. 'Fuck her then!' He blushed at the thought, and the memories it invoked, watching in his mind's eye as she bobbed over his lap, swapping to wrapping those epic tits around his member, jacking him to another solid orgasm, and finally riding her like the proverbial wild pony until he emptied his balls into her pussy while she twitched and thrashed like an epileptic in a bath tub.

'Feh, all cause of the Fox and his damn chakra, she doesn't love me, she's just a junky that needs her fix.' To prove his point he forced a small burst of concentrated demonic chakra upwards, to where he could sense Hinata sitting.

"UNGH"

*Thud*

Naruto rolled his eyeballs upward, perking his ears to listen for the heavy breathing, snorting as he caught all the signs of a Kyuubi Chakra induced orgasm not five feet above his head.

"What was that?" The ramen shop owner's daughter, Ayame, asked, wondering what had hit their shop.

"Nothing important Ayame-chan, can I get another bowl of pork please." Never one for manners Naruto had learnt the hard way that when he was around Ayame he was to be polite, unless he wanted a new dent in his skull from a wrathful Teuchi and his ladle.

Once again Naruto pondered the mystery that was Teuchi. He'd never known a civilian that could hit so hard, so he must have been a ninja at one point, but his chakra system was pathetic, not even genin level. Naruto had even browsed the ninja registry files, and hadn't been able to find anyone by that name, or even anyone that looked like him. 'Truly a question for the ages, oooooor, until my next bowl of ramen arrives.' "Thanks nee-chan, just keep em coming."

"Are you okay Naruto, you only eat this much pork ramen when something is bothering you." The ramen vendor asked curiously. She'd taken a shine to the boy over the years, his determination and grit had always impressed her. If anyone could overcome the obstacles in his way and become Hokage, it would be her number one customer.

"Don't wanna talk about it."

"Are you sure Naruto-kun, I've been able to help befo…"

"NO, just get me another pork ramen!" He cut her off before she could try to worm her way into his problems.

"Touchy," Ayame muttered, more to herself then to anyone else, as she paced back to the small kitchen to start up another batch of pork ramen. Usually it had to be made bowl by bowl, or it would lose its consistency, with the rate Naruto ate he could finish a pot before it went soft.

Above him, Hinata had managed to get to her knees, wobbly, but she was able to. Putting her thoughts back in order after the burst of that delicious, oh so delicious chakra was no easy feat, but again she managed. She'd gone from barely primed into a full blown numb leg orgasm in less than a fraction of a second, and he'd _known_ what it would do, he'd have to have, what other reason did he have for blasting her with a dose of concentrated chakra!

It's rather difficult to be angry at someone after they'd just made you cream your panties, especially when you'd sworn yourself to them not sixteen hours ago. The growing bruise on her arm and thighs, where she'd just fallen over and where he'd squeezed so hard that morning, respectively, were helping, but she was still moving into a more forgiving mood.

She still didn't understand what he was so angry about though, she'd have to see if she could get it out of him later, maybe she could tailor a response to apologize for whatever she'd done.

Speaking of tailoring… she checked that she was moderately presentable and flipped down to the seat beside Naruto's.

"N-Naruto-sama," feeling more shy then she had in the last day and a half around the boy, "When you're done, I have a few places that I'd like to go today, would it be possible to go to a flower shop, and maybe a small clothing store?"

Naruto swallowed his mouthful of noodles and turned to glare somewhat balefully at the girl beside him.

"If not, w-we can do whatever you want to, but I'd appreciate it, please?

'Kami-sama, it's hard not to fold under that glare. Mmmmmm, I'd rather he fold me over the counter, No, bad libido, he's angry at us, we have to apologize before we'll deserve any of his favour again.'

"Whatever, long as we aren't shopping for me, I'll go."

"We won't be shopping for flowers or clothes for you Naruto-sama." She spoke quickly and with vigor, hoping that he wouldn't notice the small white lie she'd told. She might not be shopping for clothes to dress him up in; she _was_ shopping for clothes for his benefit.

He grunted and turned back to his ramen, it never made strange requests of him, well except for that one ramen nightmare he'd had. He'd almost gotten the order of the Flying Ramen Monster started, but he'd realized that he'd never be able to afford the hot tub and enough broth to summon one of its noodly appendages into this realm.

Reaching into his pocket and withdrawing his froggy wallet, he realized that he had one, maybe two more bowls left if he wanted to be able to pay his rent on time. His sense of fair play kicked in and he turned to Hinata.

"Are you sure you don't want a bowl of ramen Hinata? I can afford it." He asked somewhat grudgingly, he was tied to the girl for the foreseeable future, might as well try to convert her to the ramen side, it'd make life easier in the long run.

"Uhm, no thank you Naruto-sama, a large glass of water would be appreciated though."

Ayame, having totally not been listening in on the conversation had a glass of water on the counter almost before the girl could complete her request. It was drained not ten seconds later and she refilled it for Hinata. This process went on another four times before the Hyuuga heir was starting to look a little bloated and uncomfortable.

"Thank you, I've been quite parched since last night, I'm surprised I hadn't thought to drink something before now."

"Not a problem at all young miss Hyuuga, but what's this about Naruto trying to convince you to let him buy you a ramen? Usually he's trying to get other people to pay for him, not offering up any of his possible ramen. Has our little Naruto-kun gotten himself a girlfriend?"

The boy in question just grunted and glared at his server, "We're on a long term in-village mission, can't hurt to be on decent terms."

Hinata pouted a bit at this response, but she was sure that the plan that was building in her head would have him forgive her, She wasn't sure when exactly she'd gone from being angry at him to trying to apologize herself, but she was pretty sure it had crossed that line when he'd made her almost pass out via orgasm at five paces on this very roof.

She didn't know any other boy that could make a girl cum on command, let alone outside of arms reach.

Finishing his eleventh bowl of ramen, he decided against another, saving that bowl for later in the day, just in case he needed a pick me up after *shudder* shopping with Hinata. Placing the needed bills on the table, he grudgingly pulled off another few and dropped them in the tip jar. Ayame had been quick as usual, and she'd even gotten Hinata's water to her quickly and refilled until the girl was sated.

"Okay Hinata, we should probably check in the Obaa-can later sometime, but I'm alright putting that off, let's go get done whatever you want to do. "

She leaned in and hugged him close quickly, sensing him tense up, she backed off. "Thank you Naruto-kun, I'll try to make it quick and painless as possible."

As the two walked off Ayame sent a knowing look after the two and spoke up to her father. "Something's going on there, more then just an in-village mission. I can't wait to see what develops! I'll have to talk to Kurenai-san too; I need to change up my bet a little."

########################### ######################### #############################

-Streets of Konoha-

"Thank you again Naruto-sama, I've been hoping to check out the flower shop for some new flowers to press. I love opening a book years later to find a present from my 'past self'."

"I was gonna mention that at Ichiraku's, don't call me sama, you're just lucky Ayame didn't notice or we'd have had an even worse time."

"As you wish Naruto-sa-Kun." Despite it being a very new habit, it was already becoming a deeply ingrained one. What else did you call the man that owned your soul but sama, what do you call the one that you'd charge willing into battle and die gloriously for. He just didn't understand…yet. Hopefully her plan would help that along in his mind, but tonight would tell.

Had Naruto been paying more attention he might have noticed their destination, but as it was he'd been trying to pay less attention to the girl in front of him and her destination, but it was somewhat difficult, despite being mad at her. He'd caught himself staring at her ass swaying in front of him a few times, it was hard not to stare, it was a kunoichi ass, an ass that had gone through vigorous training and exercise and it showed. He'd bet his next bowl of ramen that she could bounce a quarter ryo piece off her ass without trying.

Shaking his head and raising his line of site as they entered the store it fell upon the blonde kunoichi dressed in civilian clothes and an apron, his sense of smell capturing the scent of hundreds of flowers belatedly.

He immediately blushed as he remembered his dream of not an hour ago.

"_You think my mouth is pretty hmmmmm?" the seductive smile still on her face was aided by that devilish tongue of hers flickering out to lap at his cock-head. "What else do you like about me? What else turns your crank and makes you want to fill up my cunt with cum?"_

"Good morning Naruto, Hinata-chan, what're you two doing here this morning? When did you get back into town Naruto?"

"Just two days ago Ino, I've got to go though, I'll be next door at the smithy Hinata, come grab me when you're done. It's close enough to keep obaa-chan happy." He waved his hand and fled from the shop less then stealthily.

Ino grinned to herself, knowing Naruto he'd probably announced to the world his return, but if not… She could probably earn a favour or two with this info. Well, that and she did like to gossip.

Having already accomplished a portion of her mission for the day, Hinata started to gossip lightly with Ino, trying not to give anything too compromising away.

"So, have you two finally hooked up?" Ino asked bluntly, subtly had never been her strong point, at least not when she scented metaphorical blood in the water. There was something juicy going on, and she wanted to know more.

Byakugan eyes were used to bulging, but their reaction to Ino's blunt statement out did their usual levels. Thinking quickly Hinata reverted to 13 year old Hinata and started to push her fingers together and stutter when faced with a question about her crush.

"M-m-me and Naru-Naruto-kun, he'd never, I could never, and he's just so…" She let her babbling fade away as the look on Ino's face fell somewhat.

"That retard still hasn't figured out that you're head over heels in love with him? Men," she paused for a moment, then grabbed Hinata's elbow to drag her out of the store and into the Yamanaka household. "Mom, watch the store for a little while, I've got to help move love along." Screeched Ino into the seemingly empty house.

She looked the Hyuuga over and said with some passion, "well no wonder the putz hasn't noticed you; you're still hiding that body of yours! I know for a fact that you have some epic boobs hidden behind that jacket, and you spend so little time in the sun that you can still pull off porcelain girl. Let's get you upstairs, I have a few things in my wardrobe that might fit, and they'll sure as hell turn his head faster then that drab old coat."

She was halfway through thinking of a comeback regarding her beloved coat when she realized that Ino had practically fallen into the next part of her plan without needing to be prompted, so Hinata closed her mouth, summoned a blush to her cheeks and followed dutifully behind the blonde, despite wanting to plant a jyuuken strike into the back of her skull, pulping her brains.

'That'd teach her for trying to steal my man, on purpose or not!' again, keeping the minor burst of killing intent to a non-noticeable narrowing of her eyes.

They spent the next half hour talking of inconsequential things, Ino trying to give her tips to help her 'win her Naruto,' some of which she lapped up as useful information, most of it falling by the wayside as fangirl tendencies. Did Ino really think that spending hours a day primping and polishing herself would really work on a shinobi? Better to be able to kick his ass then 'heal his wounds.' She'd heard that Anko got most of her dates that way, though she didn't know if blackmailing them with antidotes counted as wound healing. She paused to consider his for a moment, and then figured that if it got Anko laid, it worked well enough.

A bagful of clothes and her real intent of visiting Ino's shop complete, she thanks Ino, promised that she'd tell her how it all worked out, and walked next door to find Naruto. She wasn't surprised to see him trip and fall at the sight of her, his concentration ruined while he was wearing enough armour to cover an elephant. The gear hitting the floor brought the store owner out, and seeing who had been snooping around in his store for the last half hour, promptly got himself kicked out of said store.

Hinata giggled to herself at his antics, and followed him out.

"Stupid store owners, gonna respect me once I become Hokage, or I'll summon 'Bunta and get him to step on the ungrateful bastards." He muttered darkly, chewing on his thumb slightly as if to bring up the blood needed to summon the boss frog.

"You can wait outside at our next stop if you like Naruto-sa-kun. I should only be in there for a few minutes, ten at the most." Hinata said, doing her best to keep her grin and giggles inside.

"We'll see if there's anything worth doing around there first, lets go." He jumped to a roof top and set off, only to turn around three roofs away and circle back.

"Uhm, where are we going anyways?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head and feeling a little foolish.

She couldn't help it now and a few giggles escaped from her lips, she wiggled her butt a little more then necessary, enjoying watching Naruto's attention divert to her intended target, she leapt to the rooftops herself.

"Follow me, it's not far."

Shaking off his mild ass-shock, he jumped back on top of the building and followed Hinata to their destination, a small store with a sign depicting a sewing machine hanging above the door.

"I'll be right back Naruto-sa-kun, see if you can find anything interesting while you wait."

Grunting and looking around he spotted nothing on this block that interested him, so he sat down and began working on his one handed rasengan, remembering that Ero-sennin had told him that needing to bring clones out in the middle of the battlefield to power up his best attack was at best a weakness, and at worst a liability. The extra time needed gave his enemy more time to plan, and his allies less cover then they might be expecting.

Hinata, seeing her beloved distracted, hurried into the shop and spoke to a man she knew fairly well. He had been one of the few Konoha puppet masters in his youth, and had retired a few years back due to the effects of old age. He could no longer summon and control the amount of chakra necessary to field multiple puppets in battle, but he found it soothing to maintain his art and had converted his know how into ninja sewing. It kept him busy enough and had the benefits of pissing off all the sand-nin that heard about it, a double win in his books.

Hinata spoke briefly to him while pulling out an article of clothing, giving him a quick outline of what she wanted done, immediately. He took the piece of clothing, examined it briefly letting the alterations seep into his mind.

"Are you sure that those measurements are correct, it will be removing about a third of the fabric, and there isn't that much here to work with."

"I'm sure, and I hate to push, but could you do it right now? I'll pay extra for doing it quickly."

"I can do it," the needle seeming to rise up on its own, next to a pair of scissors floating in mid-air, "I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing. And as to the fee, You can either pay double," he stifled her protests, "It's a rush job and an unusual one at that. Now since I'm assuming you would prefer this kept quiet, it will be double, or," he paused here to grin lecherously, "or you can model it for me when I'm done, which should be any second now."

Hinata blanched, looking at the now reduced piece of clothing, pondered giving in, but her innate shyness wasn't ready to show that sort of thing to anyone but Naruto-sama. She pulled out her coin purse, dug out the double fee, shoved the clothing back into the bag and fled the store, rosy cheeked.

"A pity, that would have looked marvelous on her, she has a fine idea for drawing the eye. Oh well, an old man still has his imagination," he chuckled, chucking his measurement tools back into his bag. "His imagination and that fine ass girl's measurements. They really need to teach this generation how to be more aware of their surroundings, and such a lapse in a Hyuuga no less. Still, her loss is my gain."

The man whistled to himself as a piece of fabric flew onto his work table to be manipulated by the tools of his new trade. One of the more lifelike sewing dummies wandered over to him and he adjusted her measurements to match Hinata's.

"Mustn't let such a fine idea go appreciated by so few." He giggled perversely to himself as the tools on the table finalised a replica of the clothing that Hinata had brought in. He cast a minor genjutsu on the doll to make it even more lifelike, and had her try on the combination.

"Genius, indecent, but genius, I may just have to ask that girl for new ideas when I run dry."

############################## ########################### ########################

Not even bothering to ask why Hinata was so red when she left the tailor shop, it seemed to Naruto that every time he'd seen her she'd been red; no reason this time should be any different.

"All done, or is there any other places you want to visit today?" He asked, a tinge of irritation crossing into the inquiry.

"No Naruto-kun, I've got everything I need, what about you?"

He glanced to the sky, seeing it to be about noon. "I don't feel like visiting the old lady today, let's go see if we can't find someone to spar with, maybe get a few hours of training in. But first, Ichiraku's has one quick bowl of lunch ramen waiting for me."

Knowing well his addiction for ramen, though not the underlying source for it, as she'd started watching him after he'd picked up the noodle habit, she just smiled and joined him at rooftop level as he hurried to his most visited destination.

Seeing the two of them together again confirmed her suspicions and she mentally revised the note she'd been preparing to send to Kurenai.

"What can I get you two?"

"Pork ramen, just one this round though Ayame-chan." He said with a sad face, one bowl of ramen is a snack, not a meal, and not worth blessing in the name of her noodly goodness.

"Another glass of water, I'm very dehydrated today."

"Done and done, though yours will take longer then hers Naruto, hope you don't mind."

"If I could make ramen instantly I'd never pack anything else for missions!" Naruto stated emphatically. "But on the go those kami-sama forsaken field ration bars will still have to do while tree hopping. Ramen spills if someone attacks, and while I don't mind dropping a ration bar onto the ground to do so with _ramen_…" he shuddered slightly at the implied disrespect to his noodly god. A lot of Konoha shinobi worshipped the log, but he was devoted to his Mistress of Noodles, hallowed be her name.

As Naruto devoured his salty treat, Ayame sidled up next to Hinata, bringing a letter up in her hands and passing it surreptitiously to her.

"Keep it quiet until Tuesday and I'll owe you one, a big one, once you deliver this letter to Kurenai, can you do that for me Hinata-chan?"

"What do you mean, quiet till Tuesday? I can deliver this to Kurenai, but I'm confused." Hinata stated, hating the feeling, but understanding it due to her profession.

"Look, I can tell that you and the knuckle head are about to get very close, call it a gift, but if you can keep it quiet from the general public till Tuesday I'd reaaaaaaaly appreciate it. I'll even cut you in on the action."

Blushing, Hinata nodded, still confused but knowing now what Ayame wanted to keep from general knowledge figured that she could push for more.

"60-40 split my way and I'll do my best." One didn't need to know the stakes to know how to argue for a better position, especially if one had insider information.

Ayame looked at the chunin before her, calculated her odds if she crossed the girl and realized that as far as sure things went this was probably the closest thing she was going to see this year. The ino-shika-chou bet had been moved back three years in a row, but the betting was still fierce, and the odds spiked every time the Kazekage's sister came into town.

"Deal, but I want details once it's over, or at least once it's consistent." The ramen slinger stated in no nonsense terms, realizing it was the best deal she'd see.

"Agreed." Hinata was still a little confused but she had a decent idea of what was going down. Setting herself a mental note to pry the info out of Kurenai-sensei, she settled down to watch her Naruto eat.

Now most girls would find Naruto's manners and eating habits to be disgusting to say the least, Hinata's new perspective allowed her to glimpse into what might be and appreciate his gusto. She imagined him eating her out with as much passion, and her pussy responded.

"Glurkle!"

"What was that? Are you sure you aren't hungry Hinata?

"Not for ramen Naruto-sa-kun, not for ramen."

"But why not, ramen is the food of the Gods, it gives you lots of energy, comes in multiple flavours, and," he finished, holding up a small fishcake between his chop-sticks, "it even has 'Naruto' in it."

Hinata held the opinion to herself that the only thing that should have Naruto-sama in it was her, though it took effort not to shout this to the world. It did lend itself to a daydream with her draped in ramen, with Naruto starting at the top and eating his way down. For some reason he kept getting distracted about halfway down, not that day-dream Hinata minded, noooooo, she was enjoying every moment of his enthusiasm.

Shuddering in a good way Hinata noticed that his dish was growing empty, and used the moment of distraction between bowls wisely.

"Let's go see if we can find my team, they might be able to give you a decent challenge in sparring, and I have a message to deliver to Kurenai."

"Sure, why not, last time I fought Kiba it was pretty close, let's see what mutt-boy and insect-dude have going for them now." Naruto muttered as he drained the last dregs of divine ramen from his bowl.

Placing his bowl with his payment and tip on the counter Naruto signaled to Hinata that he would allow her to lead him to her place of training with her team. Each team's training ground was somewhat secluded and each team kept some of their training from each other in case of traitors within their ranks,*cough* Sasuke*cough* keeping one person from knowing too much.

'Naruto-sama can be trusted though, a future Hokage would never even think of defecting, so he's safe.'

########################## ######################## ##############################

-Training Ground 12-

"Good afternoon Kurenai-sensei, Ayame at the ramen shop, Ichiraku's, asked me to give this to you. Hinata stated calmly, handing her superior the scroll.

Kurenai unrolled the scroll and realized that it was new odds and bets regarding Naruto.

"Excuse me Hinata, I need to stop by my apartment for a little while," 'to figure out the new odds and place my new bets,' "could you monitor your teammates and you and Naruto can help them train."

Pleased with the responsibility Hinata chirped out a pleased, "Of course Sensei."

Kurenai gave the two young men on her team a look to insure that they'd follow Hinata's lead, and then leapt into the trees once she got a subtle nod from both.

"Okay, it's probably best if we get some new experience fighting against a superior enemy, Naruto-sa-kun, would you be willing to spar one on one with us?"

"Hey, what the hell are you saying Hinata? He's not a superior enemy; he's a dope that barely passed the exam to even become a ninja! Hell, he's even still a genin." Kiba spoke out loudly, protesting Hinata's assumption that he'd lose to the talentless loser next to him.

Eyes narrowing at anyone talking poorly about her man Hinata's tone grew somewhat frosty. "I'll have you know that Naruto-kun has been training with Jiraiya for the last three years, and in our 'match' yesterday, Naruto dominated me completely. Her tone grew warmer and she suppressed most of the blush when she thought back to yesterdays 'battle.'

"Feh, whatever, Shino, kick his ass, then I'll kick his ass too and we'll show Hinata who the better ma.. ninja is." Blustered Kiba, catching himself before he showed Hinata his feelings too brashly.

The buzzing in the background grew in pitch, from barely noticeable, to an irritating hum.

"I'd be pleased to see what skills Naruto has obtained in his absence, I do not know his combat potential, but it should be an interesting match."

It wasn't.

Naruto strode forward to be met by a Shino's Insect Sphere Jutsu, who began draining his chakra as quickly as they could.

This being the first part of Kiba's plan, even if Naruto had gotten more badass over the years, Shino would drain him of a good sized batch of his chakra, making it easier for Kiba to come out on top.

Naruto continued to stride forward, watching as Kikaichu bugs dropped to the earth, stuffed to capacity with chakra.

"Sorry Shino, you'll have to do better than that, I barely felt the drain when they attacked."  
>Recalling the bugs he sent out a different batch to assault his enemy, this time of a more carnivorous variety. He felt a pang of conscience for a moment, but he knew that Naruto would surrender early, reducing the attack into nothing worse then a few minor flesh wounds.<p>

"That kind of tickles," Naruto continued to stride forward, his flesh regenerating faster then the bugs could attack him. "Got anything else in that hive of yours?"

Again calling his hives back to him, Shino spoke up. "I do indeed Naruto, but I refuse to use the brain bug upon an ally, it tends to be very fatal, and I would not risk an ally so in a friendly spar. I concede the match."

"Really, damn, sorry Shino but that wasn't much fun, hopefully Kiba gives me better work out."

Shino frowned slightly at the insult, not that anyone could tell, his mouth hidden deep in his cloak, but Naruto was correct, and thus he let the matter drop.

"What the hell Shino? You couldn't even warm him up for me?" Kiba spluttered, irritated that Naruto seemed to have come through the vicious assault completely unharmed.

"He has too much chakra to drain, and heals so quickly that my carnivorous beetles cannot do him significant harm. Both of these abilities mark him as an elite shinobi, despite his rank."

"Whatever, I'm gonna go wild with Akamaru and kick his ass!" Patting the dog next to him, though it was more horse-like in size than any dog Naruto had ever seen before. Bending over slightly and signing he transformed into his more bestial form, and surged towards Naruto.

"Gatsuuga!"

Getting a little excited Naruto dodged to the side, avoiding the whirling dog-man speeding his way, and crossed his fingers into his signature moves hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

A dozen clones popped into existence and he readied to send them into battle.

"Ungh, _Naruto-kun's_"

He looked back to see Hinata quivering heavily, obviously trying not to fall over, eyelids flickering as she experienced Naruto's chakra wash over her a dozen times stronger then usual.

"Crap, I forgot about that, better use them up quick, or I'll have to dispel them." His duplicates rushed forward, away from Hinata, and he hoped that would make her less sensitive.

Shino, used to his teammate silently cheering for the boy, was not terrible surprised to hear it come out of her mouth. It had sounded different than usual, more breathy then her standard quite whisper. He filed the oddity away in his mind and turned back to watching the fight.

Half of the clones fell in the next fifteen seconds, as Kiba swept back and forth across the battle field, his jutsu still active.

Not fearing the damage Naruto jumped into Kiba's attack and ended it with a punishing blow to Kiba's face, sending him flying across the battlefield.

Flipping himself claws down Kiba slowed his flight and anchored himself back on Mother Earth. "That must have hurt Naruto, bet you can't do it again!" He rushed forward a few steps only to smile in victory as Akamaru, in his own whirlwind of chakra smashed into Naruto's back with the force of a speeding car.

Now it was Naruto's turn to be sent flying across the battlefield, though his landing was more painful and involved a pair of trees, only one of which survived being in Naruto's path.

"Heh, moron still can't watch around him while fighting, just barrels straight ahead into his enemy." Ignoring the hypocrisy involved in that statement karma took it upon herself to rectify his narrow mindedness, courtesy of a kage bunshin clones fist impacting his skull hard enough to dispel the clone. Eating dirt Kiba pondered his life, place in the universe and wondered where in the hell those pretty yellow birdies circling his head had come from.

Naruto flared his chakra, "UnGH, Yeah NaRUtO-kUN," and pushed the dirt and debris off himself, climbing out of the wreckage of the tree. Seeing his opponent starting to rise again Naruto felt a twinge of irritation and bit his thumb.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

"Hi Naruto, what's going on?" Gamatatsu asked, blinking ponderously, his brother Gamakichi merely preparing for battle.

"Nothing much Tatsu-kun, just teaching this mutt here who's boss! Gamakichi, can you keep the pooch over there busy for a minute? And Tatsu, can I get a quick Gama-Teppou? Next time I summon you I'll have some candy to share with you both." Naruto asked moderately politely, hopping onto the large frog's head.

Gamakichi hopped over to Akamaru and started to playfully attack the large dog.

"Sure Naruto-kun, ready?" Nodding the boy worked a few hand signs as Gamatatsu sucked in a deep breath and bulged.

Kiba had gotten back to his feet, shaken off the feeling of disorientation and was about to turn back to the fight when he heard a combined shout of ,"Fuuton: Gama-Teppou "

He never even saw the wind chakra enhanced blast of water, but he sure as hell felt it as it blasted him into a few trees, ending up hitting a rather large rock, which at least stopped him before he smashed into a few more objects. It was a very small blessing.

"Oops," Naruto looked abashed as he thanked and dismissed the two toads. "I might have gone a little overboard on that last attack, sorry man." He shouted the last bit in Kiba's direction and got a pitiful groan in response.

His last few clones, having been watching the fight, came back to Naruto who immediately dispelled them, looking over at Hinata, feeling twice the fool.

Hinata mastered herself and managed to stand up properly again once the clones had poofed back into smoke.

She turned to Shino and in a soft voice asked him to bring Kiba to the hospital to get him checked over. The stoic boy nodded and went to retrieve his companion, tossing him onto Akamaru's back he motioned to the dog who then followed him as he set off in the direction of the hospital.

"That is the quietest guy I've ever met," Naruto mused as he walked over to Hinata, "What now? I don't think you can fight me in your … condition, and we've still got lots of daylight left."

'I throw you to the ground and see how hard I can bounce before I have to worry if I've fractured a hip!' The glorious thought ripped through her mind and she was very tempted to see if he'd go for it, but ultimately she knew that he would not, not while he was still angry at her.

"Uhm, we could work on your chakra control, maybe if you aren't putting out so much chakra into the air I won't be as affected."

"Sounds like as good a plan as any, know any good chakra control exercises?"

######################## ########################### #################################

The next three hours were fantastic hell for Hinata, she had to be close enough to instruct him, thus well inside the fifteen meter range of his bubble of chakra. Many of the methods she'd been taught to control chakra involved sending tiny burst of it into or through the users body, so Naruto had been ejecting small amounts of chakra out of his body, for hours on end, while she tried her best to dodge them.

Well, that's what she told herself at least, after the first two hours and a few dozen minor orgasms, she spent the last hour doing her best to get the chakra puffs to hit specific places. Waist height was aimed at her vagina, bonus points if she got it to hit her clit, chest high went to her breasts, with bonuses for nipple contact, and head high she tried to catch them in her mouth.

The last one she could remember had been successful in directing to her clit and her eyes had crossed and she collapsed to the ground. Getting back to her feet she turned to Naruto, asking "how long was I out?"

"About ten minutes, you okay?"

"Y-yes, I am, just a little tired, it's getting later in the day, want to go back to your apartment? I could make you something to eat."

Truly, the way to a man's heart does lie through his stomach, as he forgave Hinata a little more and grabbed her hand, racing back to his apartment.

####################### ################################## ######################

-Naruto's Apartment-

She'd just put the finishing touches on dinner and the two sat down to eat, the silence somewhat strained as Naruto dug into the veritable feast of different things before him, and Hinata ate daintily, stealing glances at him.

She'd prepared half dozen dishes for him, exhausting his cupboards, though they hadn't exactly been bursting before she'd started.

"Naruto-sama, I want to let you know that Ino might stop by a little later, she had something she wanted to give me earlier, but she couldn't find it."

Her eyes narrowed slightly as he blushed at the girls name again, but then he grunted and went back to eating. She was glad that he hadn't put up a fight about it; it would make her plans for the rest of the night considerably harder if he was resistant.

She looked back down at her plate and finished off the last few grains of rice on her plate, pondering her next move, she looked up as she heard Naruto snore.

'Wow, he must have still been half full of ramen if he managed to food coma himself, or maybe it was eating something other then ramen for once.' She piled up the dishes and filled the sink, letting him doze for the time being; half awake and groggy would suit her plans well.

After finishing washing up the dishes, she dragged Naruto to his bedroom and put him to bed, after of course, stripping him down and giving little Naruto a small pat down.

She returned to the kitchen and started to dry and put away the dishes, mustering her resolve she went to his front closet and retrieved her bag and its contents, preparing to do what needed to be done to make her Naruto happy.

############################## ######################## ############################

His front door closed with a bang and he heard soft chatter coming from his kitchen area, but Naruto didn't really care. He was full of good food, in a warm bed, with no one giving him dirty looks. The only thing that could make it better was to be having crazy monkey sex with Hinata, but she was being distant and he didn't care enough at that moment to try to figure things out.

Zoning in and out of consciousness he heard the conversation in the kitchen stop, and then his door creaked open, closed, and he heard the lock snap into place.

He sat up and his eyes popped open as they took in the sight in front of him. Ino Yamanaka was standing in front of his door, her hand on the deadbolt, and a smirk on her face.

While Naruto's brain was struggling to compile this information into something that made sense, he wasn't having much luck.

His brain took in the blonde's appearance and he realized that he was dreaming again. She was wearing a purple skirt that ran down to about mid-thigh, with a slit up the front that was about 2 inches wide. He could see a pair of lacy black panties that didn't do a lot to hide the fact that, yes, Ino is indeed a natural blonde.

Her top though, drew his attention. She had worn risqué clothing all through the academy and after, but this took the cake. Her top was the same purple, sleeve-less, with three brass buttons holding it together, barely. What truly brought his focus to bare was the absolutely marvelous fact that the bottom third of the breasts were peeking out of the bottom of her top, he couldn't comprehend how they weren't just all toppling out of that barely there top, but he was certainly enjoying the view that he could see.

The blonde bombshell stalked into the room, to his delight as her purposefully heavy foot falls sent her tits to jiggling pleasantly. Dear Lord, she must not be wearing a bra either! He mentally slapped himself, 'of course she isn't wearing a bra you idiot, you wouldn't be feasting your eyes on under boob if she was.'

'Mmmmmm, under boob.'

"Enjoying the view Naruto? I know I am," she said a touch breathlessly, looking down at his ridged length.

Getting into the dream, he remembered his comment from the last one and decided to be bold.

"Damn straight I'm enjoying the view, and I'm glad you took my suggestion to heart. If you got stared at for those tits before, you must have had to knock them out this time getting here. I think if you breathe too deep them might come tumbling out of that top."

"I'm not sure, lets find out," the kunoichi shrugged her shoulders with a twinkle in her eye and started to breathe, deeper and deeper, watching Naruto's eyes as a little more succulent titflesh peeped out from under her top bit by bit. Feeling the edge of the top touch the base of her nipple she took one more deep breathe, a little tiny bit of nipple peeking out for him to see, and then let out the breath.

"I guess not Naruto, that was the biggest breath I could take, and they didn't come out to play."

Naruto had risen from his prone position and was now sitting slack jawed at the side of his bed, leaning forward slightly, enthralled with the adult game of peek-a-boob.

He leaned back on his wrists, "I dunno Ino-chan, I'm sure a little exercise will pop them straight out, besides, it looks like your sweating a bit already.

Ino's skin definitely had a sheen to it, and Naruto could tell that she was aroused, his sense of smell picking up and cataloguing the scent of a woman, now that he knew what that smelt like.

"I suppose a few jumping jacks or something of the like would free the girls, but why bother, they can stay right where they are and we can still have our fun."

Naruto's face looked a touch confused, wasn't she supposed to do what he said? It was his dream after all! Ino took two graceful steps forward, between Naruto's legs, dropped down to her knees and rammed his tits down onto his cock suddenly, and it popped into the tight valley and twitched in surprise.

Naruto decided that maybe with one time he'd let her do as she wished, damn that felt good.

"You see Naruto, since you love my tits so much; I decided to give you another taste of them, what do you think so far?" she asked teasingly, starting to stroke him off between her melons.

"I think that there is a God looking out for us and that he loves us, tit fucks and ramen are all the proof I need."

Ino laughed, leaning forward a bit pressing his cock into her sternum for a few strokes, smiling as she heard his breath hitch a bit.

"I agree Naruto, but the proof for me is a big creamy load between my tits, and I think you can help me with that. Do you want to? Help me that is?"

Reaching forward to take control from her, he started as she smacked his hand.

"I don't think so Naruto, It's my turn to make you feel good, you just lay back and enjoy. If you really need something to control you can thrust if you want, maybe you can get little Naruto to pop out the top side of my shirt…" she trailed off, looking down at the top of her breasts and licking her lips.

Lolling his head back he just let the sensation of her large, soft breasts stroking up against his cock, the passage extra tight due to the shirt confining her tits tightly. He stared at the straining seams, amazed that they hadn't already started to let go.

Sweating even more fiercely now, Ino sped up, rubbing his cock into her chest bone a little more often, watching as he twitched every time she did it. Her hands dropped to his balls, squeezing them gently, kneading them a little and running her nails softly over the wrinkled sac.

"Kami-sama, Sasuke was an idiot if he left the offer of this behind! Who'd go nuke-nin with a set of tits like these at his beck and call? I'd have tied you down onto a bed and let you fuck the emo out of me."

Her eyes narrowed and she scratched one ball a little harder then he liked, squeezing them together a little painfully.

"You have to remember that I didn't have these nice bouncy boobies back then Naruto, now can we talk about something other than the traitor please?"

Wincing slightly at upsetting the girl who had his balls in what could swiftly become a vice like grip; he turned the conversation back to safer topics.

"Can I still talk about your breasts, because they're just about all I can think about right now, well that and the load building in my balls right now. It's just for them and I'm getting closer to painting them white."

"Much better Naruto," she said with a shudder, "is it a big load?" Speeding up her strokes a bit, leaning forward so that his thrusts were pushing his dick straight into her tits. "Are you getting close to giving it to me?"

"Getting bigger every second, and if you don't slow down its going to come soon."

"I'm counting on it Naruto, dump that big load between my jugs, I take my beauty treatments seriously, and my tits have been a little dry lately. Maybe you know of a nice, all natural skin lotion, preferably one with lots of yummy protein?" Her eyebrow raised at the last bit, the look on her face could only be described as wanting.

"I think so, oooh, that's nice, keep doing that." He reached down and grabbed her breasts, and this time she allowed it, knowing he was getting close to the edge, and she wanted it so bad.

Pushing her tits together even harder the first button popped at the base of her shirt, unable to hold back the avalanche of tits.

"Do it, jizz between my tits, give me all that warm tasty cum between my jugs Naruto-kun, I want you to! Fuck my big fat titties and cum for them, in them, I need it!"

His pace now frantic, her top button let go, the lone middle button doing its best to hold back the flood waters.

Naruto's eye's focussed on that last button, it was pissing him off. Slowing for a moment, he grabbed the bottom of Ino's top and ripped upwards, the final button gave up trying and parted, flying across the room.

Taking the barest second to take in her naked tits, Naruto grabbed a breast in each hand and furiously started fucking them again, each thrust hitting her in the sternum a bit, slowly driving the breath from her lungs.

Squeezing a little harder, the henge dropped and he came and came and came, deep into Hinata's tits, the shock and confusion battling with the sensation of emptying his balls after an epic tit fuck with Ino, or was it Hinata?

His eyes uncrossing again, he looked at the girl between his knees, what had been blonde hair was now lavender, the blue/green eyes were now pearlescent, and the previous Double D's had become the even bigger E's of Hinata Hyuuga. The girl was even twitching spastically like Hinata when she got a dose of his jizz, cumming her brains out and rubbing her tits together to absorb the creamy treat and its chakra payload.

"Hinata-chan?" he let out, shocked and more then a little confused as his brain finally reached the correct outcome.

That broke the young woman out of her trance; she looked down at herself and immediately brought her hands together into the hand sign for the henge.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-sama; I'll get it right this time! I know you want Ino, not me."

"Henge!"

Again, the blonde bombshell sat in front of Naruto, topless and sweaty.

"Now where were we?"

############################################ ################## #####################

AN:

Hopefully that last bit was at least a bit of a shock, if not and you knew it was Hinata the whole time Kudos, and you got to read it a different way then the others. If not go back and read it again now that you know! Disturbingly I think the hardest thing to believe in this chapter is Naruto eating himself into a food coma, I'm sticking with the idea that since it's not ramen he's not used to eating large amounts of it. Broke 11k words on this chapter, yay me! As always, read and review, a happy author is a well-reviewed author. Till next time, and oh what fun that will be.


	7. Picking Up the Pieces

Hinata's Problem - Chapter 7

Disclaimer – See Chapter 6

AN: Man did I ever manage to piss lots of you off last chapter! It seems that I will have to go back and make it a little clearer, Naruto wasn't being an ass-hat for no reason. He is unaware that Hinata heard him yell out Ino's name when he came out of his dream and woke up. All he saw was Hinata running out of the room crying, having no other reason for it that he could think of, he thinks that she now regrets being with him the night before, and not having a good social record before this he doesn't have a lot of basis for understanding the situation. Also, remember that at this point in the story Hinata is basically a hard-core junkie; she'd gone clean for several years and then BAM, a big ass pile of crack right in front of her and no reason to say no. I'm working her through steps of dependence, and right now she's in the painfully addicted category, there's no 'wham bam thank you ma'am' immediate fix for this. I'll allow that him dreaming of Ino was a bit of a stretch, but he's just had his sexuality awakened the night before and he's not exactly a normal teenager, the reason for the subject change will become clear in this chapter. Have a little faith and keep reading, I tagged this naruhina for a reason! /rant.

######################################## #################### ####################

"Now, where were we?"

Naruto just goggled at the faux blonde in front of him; he was as confused as he'd ever been and the gears in his head were grinding away, unable to mesh and click back together.

Hinata/Ino pouted as she watched her personal joy-stick fade away, drooping to its less impressive travel size.

"Aww, I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I know it must have surprised you to see that shy girl again, but I'm back, and now we can play some more." Hinata/Ino said somewhat unsteadily.

'It hurts to say that, but I'll do whatever I have to in order to stay with Naruto-sama, I don't know what I'd do if he refuses me again.' Her heart hardening to the seeming necessity of becoming Ino during private time.

*Grind**grind**grind*

Dipping her fingers into her sticky cleavage Hinata/Ino retrieved a finger full of unabsorbed cum, making sure Naruto was watching she brought it up to her mouth and let her tongue dart out, washing away her treat.

*Grind**grind**grind*

"Mmmmmm, your cum is so tasty Naruto-kun, I can't wait to get some more inside me." She stated, trying again to get a positive reaction out of the seeming zombie in front of her.

*Grind**grind**grind*

Her panic grew as the seconds ticked on and she got nothing out of the boy, no demands for explanations, no condemnations, no praise, nothing. Her eyes widened as she feared that she might have broken him, or that he might be trying to find a gentle way to turn her away.

'He can't, I _need _him, I love him, why does he make me wait like this, why?'

*Grind**grind**grind*

'Ma-maybe he's holding out for more, wants proof that I'll do whatever he wants, oh Kami-Sama, I'll do anything, anything he wants, doesn't he realize that?'

*Grind**grind**grind*

"Naruto-kun, why are you being so quiet, that's not like you," she tried to draw it out and sound sultry, "You have to know that I'll do anything you want, all you have to do is ask, or even just hint at it, and I'll do my best."

*Grind**grind**grind*

Desperation crept into her voice as he continued to blink slowly, breathe deeply, and otherwise do absolutely nothing.

"It's true! Want to pack that thick cock up my ass?" She asked, massaging her lower cheeks.

"Or maybe you'd like to double team me, and spit me like a roast pig, one cock in either end?" She thrust a few fingers into her pussy and started licking at the other hand, pushing it into her mouth as a poor dick substitute.

"Or maybe you don't like this outfit? I can fix that!" Drawing her hands together she henge'd into a French maid, then a bunny suit, ending up on a sexy vinyl maid outfit, clinging to her skin in indecent ways. She drew on finger down the front of her illusionary pants, 'cutting' an invisible line into them, which fell apart to reveal her pussy.

"Or maybe you want a fresh face? I can become anyone for you Naruto-sama!" Just as she'd cycled through outfits she cycled through women, Kurenai, then Sakura, followed by Shizune and ending up with Anko, the special jounins net vest absent and her heavy hangers were almost visible at the inside edges of her trench coat.

*Grind**grind**THUD* *Whrrrrrrrrrr*

Seeing the sense come back into his head Hinata/Anko grinned manically. Anko wasn't quite the same size as her, so fucking him through the illusion would take more effort, but that didn't matter, she'd found something that he'd come back for. Now, if she could get him to show her how to use his solid henge she could do this properly, even make changes in the illusion, she could actually make her tits bigger, or smaller, change the tightness of her pussy, she could do whatever he wanted, no man could resist!

Just shy of starting a strip tease for her man Hinata looked up to his face to gauge how much she should tease him before she gave in and let him have her wicked way with her. The look of rage on his face was palpable, and it horrified her.

'What did I do this time? Oh kami-sama, he's going to kick me out, we're going to fail the mission, he'll never want to be near me again, he'll tell everyone what I just did and everyone else will hate me too.'

"N-Naruto-sama?" she stuttered gently, terrified of his response.

"Kai." The dispelling wave of chakra jolted through her, disrupting the illusion and causing her pussy to spasm and her legs to fold under her.

"Oooh, so gooooood, thank you Naruto-sama."

"Get up," the chill in voice cut through her post orgasm haze. She stood up and waited for his next command.

"Get dressed," she hurried to pull on the sexy Ino outfit, but he stopped her," In your regular clothes." She zipped into the living room and into her pack, dragging out a fresh set of her regular clothes and pulling them on as fast as she could manage.

"Come with me, we're going to see the Hokage." He pulled open the nearest window and jumped to the roof, clearly expecting her to follow behind, which she did dutifully.

The following five minutes while the travelled from roof top to roof top were the most awkward of Hinata's life, she didn't know what was causing Naruto to get so upset with her, she was doing all this for him!

Reaching the Tower she was surprised to see him race up the side and followed suit as soon as she could rearrange her chakra. He stopped one floor short of the window to Tsunade-sama's office, opening the window there and stepping in.

He'd learned his lesson from previous attempts at entering the top window, without knowing the proper seal to counteract the lock, it would not open from the outside, and only ANBU knew that seal. They also knew if they used it without a damn good reason they'd have their chakra bound and be thrown back out the window. Tsunade left it to the fates if they survived or not, if they did, all was forgiven, if not, well, it motivated the others to behave.

Striding up the stairs without looking behind him, sure that she'd be behind him, Naruto tried to calm himself down. The knock on Tsunade's door was still more of a punch then a gentle tap, but he counted it as a win since his fist hadn't penetrated the door, or broken it off its hinges.

He waited a moment, then banged hard on the door a few times, "Tsunade, wake the hell up, I need to talk to you."

He heard heavy footfalls inside the office, and took a step back from the door to give himself room, filling his hand with chakra.

*Thwap*

Tsunade was somewhat surprised that her fist had hit something other than his face, her intended target, and that it had not sent him flying into or through a wall.

Naruto, having been told many stories of the Slug Sannin knew that redirecting her monstrous strength was one of the few ways to cut through her irritation and urge to pummel, and put her off guard. He stormed past her into her office, shaking the pain out of his hand at such a gesture, and noting Shizune's presence in the shadows he took a seat in front of her desk, Hinata ghosting behind him and taking the other seat.

"Brat, I know I cut you a lot of slack but who do the hell do you think you are barging into my office like that? I should set the ANBU on your dumb a…"

"Fix her," Naruto said, looking pointedly at Hinata, "I don't know what the hell is going on, or what the hell is wrong, but the Hinata I know is not crazy! A little weird, and a lot quiet, but not crazy!"

Naruto was full on ranting right now, confused and angry, lashing out at two of the people that might have a chance of figuring out what was wrong with Hinata.

"I wake up this morning and she's crying and moody cause we... uhm, did stuff," He colored and trailed off a bit, losing steam, but he rallied and continued on, "but fine, whatever, it's not the first time I've been rejected before."

Hinata wasn't sure if she should be angry or indignant, or just plain old confused. He didn't know why she was angry, didn't know that he'd screamed out Ino's name that morning, he thought that she had rejected him? After the glorious oneness they'd shared?

Naruto, picking up steam again, now that his brief embarrassment had passed. "We go out to Ichiraku's for breakfast, then she drags me around to Ino's flower shop, then some clothing store, and then we go train with her team, who is kinda weak by the way." Naruto puffed up his chest at beating two chunin grade ninja's with relative ease, painting over the hits Kiba got on him in his mind.

"Then she sneaks into my room while I'm sleeping, henge'd to look like Ino and acting like her too ! I thought I was dreaming, why the hell else would Ino be half naked in my room wanting to get freaky?" The boy gesturing wildly, both Shizune and Tsunade set back on their heels from the vehemence in the genin's tone.

"Then I squeeze her boobs a little too hard while,… doing stuff… and her henge pops. All of a sudden it's Hinata! She says something about not wanting her so she poofs back into Ino, then starts to make all kinds of offers of … stuff. Then she starts swapping clothes and then she starts swapping PEOPLE!"

Running down with his story nearing completion, breathing heavy and being more then a little wild eyed, he finished the end of his narrative.

"So I don't know what's going on, this is more than an allergy to the Fox's chakra, something is wrong, or somebody cast a genjutsu or something on her, cause the Hinata I knew wouldn't do this! So help me fix her damnit!"

Hinata was mortified beyond belief, all this because of a misunderstanding! But he'd still cried out Ino's name, not hers when he came that morning, he hadn't explained that part. And he told the Hokage what they'd been doing, sure nothing too detailed, he'd clammed up in embarrassment when he got to the details, but still, now the Hokage and her assistant knew that they'd been doing… THAT! Her blush reached new levels of nuclear red, and she was near to fainting.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at one another and mentally agreed, something wasn't right with Naruto's story, they needed to get it the other half out of Hinata.

Tsunade spoke first, adding a bit of the Hokage authority to her voice she commanded, "Naruto, go out into the hall, stay there and DO NOT listen to what goes on in here, understood?"

His face grew somewhat petulant, but he recognized that this was not a request, and tromped out of the room slamming the door as he went.

Shizune made sure the door was closed, and then just to be sure, she added a privacy genjutsu to the room, ensuring that anyone trying to listen in would only here the soft noise of background static.

Tsunade, being less adept at the soft spoken arts, let her assistant come back to perform the friendly interrogation, not wanting the girl to clam up, if she did that they'd never fix this problem and Hinata would likely go mad in a few years at most.

"Hinata-chan," opened Shizune, doing her best to be a friendly, non-threatening face, "What's wrong, I know you love Naruto-kun, but it doesn't seem like he pushed you for this."

Unbidden tears started to form in Hinata's eyes, how could she explain this and not seem like a fool. The Hyuuga girl might not have had an excessive amount of pride like her love, but the small pool of it still quailed at the thought of detailing what she had done in an attempt to maintain her hold on Naruto, the depths that she had dropped to.

Watching Hinata's mouth open and close several times, Shizune realized that it would take more to get the girl to open up.

"We're not here to judge you Hinata," Shizune said, low and with feeling, "We just want to figure out what happened, so we can help put it right"

"I-We-He, mistake, henge." The girl forced out, then went quiet again.

Shizune silently shushed the Hokage as she looked like she was about to interrupt and press the girl.

"There was a time when I was younger Hinata, not much older then you, when I got myself into trouble because of a boy. " Shizune spoke clearly, but had a blush on her face.

"I had just reached chunin, and the boy I liked at the time took me out to celebrate." Her voice dropped and her face twisted in sadness. "We met up with his friends and they all snuck me into a bar, which was my first mistake, I wasn't ready for alcohol, and they knew it."

"What happened to you Shizune-san?" Hinata spoke, touched that Shizune was sharing something like this to help her.

"I won't go into details, but it didn't end well, I woke up that morning naked, and covered in, well…" Hinata held up a hand, the tears falling from her eyes, not needing the older woman to go on. Behind Hinata Tsunade rolled her eyes, knowing how that story had really ended.

Hinata, feeling like she wasn't the only foolish one in the room, finally opened up a little to the woman in front of her.

"T-This morning, I didn't run off because I was ashamed, or regretting what we," pausing for a moment, blushing and smiling in remembrance, "did last night."

Shizune prompted the young heir to continue, needing more to help, but glad that Hinata wasn't regretting her actions.

"I was sad because when I was giving l-li-little Naruto some," blushing terribly Hinata almost couldn't continue, but it was just women here, and Shizune had shared her story, "some morning attention, when Naruto-sama…came… he cried out Ino's name."

The Hokage's face grew hard and her knuckles cracked under the force of her balling her fist up. "That little moron, has a good thing going and goes and makes googly eyes at another girl, even in his dreams!"

"He-He must not have known that he said that out loud Hokage-sama." Leaping to Naruto's defense even while hurting, hoping desperately that it was true.

It was the only thing that kept Tsunade from storming out of her office and punting Naruto out a window, 'that little shithead.'

Naruto shivered a little and scooted further away from the door, was that killing intent he'd just felt?

Back in the office Hinata was spilling her guts, how she'd thought that Naruto wanted Ino more then her, so she'd conspired to imitate the girl, and get her Naruto time that way. How once the henge had broken she'd gone further and further towards trying to make Naruto happy, only for him to snap at her and drag here, to explain everything to the Hokage.

Hinata had never felt so small in her entire life, the worst moment that she'd ever had, and she had to explain it to the Hokage and her assistant, she was nearing a breaking point and she just knew that the Hokage was going to separate them.

Again, Shizune cut off the Hokage before she spoke, and drew the authority figure into a corner, casting another privacy jutsu so that Hinata couldn't hear the two as the argued. And did they ever argue, Shizune was obviously trying to be a voice of reason, but the Hokage was so furious Hinata thought that the air around her was turning blue from the cursing. Hinata had never before been so disappointed that she had yet to learn how to read lips with her Byakugan, but doubted she'd have wanted to defy Shizune by doing such a thing in an obviously private argument. Finally, they wound down, and while Tsunade didn't look very happy, Shizune looked positively triumphant.

"Go get the little dumbass Shizune, there will still be words." Tsunade wearily stated.

Dropping her room wide privacy jutsu Shizune called out, "It's okay Naruto, you can come back in now."

Opening the door a crack and peeking in, Naruto saw the look on the Hokage's face and almost didn't want to go in, damn the consequences.

"Now brat, get in here."

Spotted, Naruto edged the door open and walked carefully to the seat she was pointing at.

"Shizune is going to ask you some questions, and you are going to answer them, truthfully, or there will be a much more battered and bruised Naruto Uzumaki before you leave this room. Understand?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Sitting straight backed in terror, he gave the Hokage the most respect he could, hoping to leave the room alive.

Shizune cleared her throat and spoke, more gently then Naruto would have expected. "Naruto-kun, did you have a sex dream involving Ino Yamanaka last night?"

He froze, sensing the Hokage's killing intent spike, and heard a low growl erupt from her.

"Tsunade-sama, you promised you'd let him explain!"

The angry leader of the Leaf Village leaned back in her chair, the killing intent snuffed out as she regained control of her vocal cords. She gestured for Naruto to continue.

Knowing that a lie would result in pain Naruto quietly muttered, "Yes, Shizune-san."

"And do you know that at the end of that dream you yelled out Ino Yamanaka's name, while Hinata was finishing giving you a blowjob?"

Wincing as the killing intent returned, although the Hokage remained perfectly still.

"No Shizune-san, I thought that was part of the dream. The first thing I remember hearing was a sob and seeing Hinata running out of the room." His voice choked up a bit and he continued, "I thought that she'd woken up and gotten sad about what we did."

Hinata smiled ever so slightly glad that her blind trust of the boy had been correct, and feeling a little tiny bit better.

The killing intent reduced in intensity, but it was still present.

**-Heh, heh, heh.-**

"Do you know how badly it hurt Hinata to hear that Naruto-kun?" she frowned a little as it seemed as if Naruto had zoned out.

########################### ####################### ###############################

-Naruto's Mindscape, Kyuubi's Prison-

"What the hell are laughing at Furball?"

**-You humans are so easy to fool, and such glorious chaos it's caused you!-**

Not understanding, and getting pissed at the Fox laughing at him, Naruto yelled at the demon again, "What are you talking about you walking coat rack?"

**-All I had to do was swap one ugly monkey for another while you slept, it took less effort then talking to you right now, and you barely even noticed the swap.-**

"You mean it's YOUR fault I'm in this mess? I would have been dreaming about Hinata-chan if you hadn't fucked around with my head?"

**-I can't tell you monkeys apart; besides, your dream was just forming when I made a few… adjustments. Then I just had to sit back and watch what you did, never has messing with your dreams been this much fun!-**

"You've done this before?" Naruto shouted at the Fox, "What gives you the right you bastard!"

**-What gives me the RIGHT? How DARE you ask that, I'm stuck in your belly until I manage to break free or you DIE! What gave them the right? I'll do as I damn well please with your slumbering mind; it's just malleable enough to twist it around a touch."**

"So it was YOU that gave the dream about the Flying Ramen Monster?"

**-That was a particularly vile dream and I played no part in it, now be gone, this conversation has grown boring even faster then it usually does.-**

###################################### ######################### ####################

-Hokage's Office, Real World-

"Naruto, I said do you know how badly it hurt Hinata to hear you say that?" Shizune asked again, trying to keep the Hokage's temper under control by directing the conversation.

"That son of a bitch!" Naruto swore, his eyes glittering while staring down at his stomach.

Hinata flared her Byakugan into life, worried that Naruto had spotted an intruder, or something of the like, she couldn't see anyone and wondered who the boy was talking to.

That was not a response Shizune had been expecting. It was so far outside her expectations in fact, that it took her a moment to recover, and the Hokage had had enough.

"What the hell are you talking about Brat? You hurt Hinata badly and now you're calling us names?" Tsunade exploded, the heavy oak of her desk creaking as she smacked a palm heavily into it.

"Not you Obaa-chan," the respect gone from his voice in his fury, "That furry son of a bitch in my gut can play around with my dreams! He swapped the girl in my dream to Ino, then just sat back and watched as everything got fucked up."

"A likely story you perverted little bastard, you've been out with Jiraiya for three years! Why should we believe you?" Tsunade shouted as Hinata's eye grew a little less dim. Maybe there was hope?

"Tsunade-sama has a point Naruto-kun; it does sound like a convenient excuse. I have to ask, why should we believe you?" Shizune wanted to believe her little brother, but it was an awfully handy excuse.

"Why would I have dreamed about Ino? If there was anyone else I'd have dreamed about don't you think it'd be the girl I chased after for so long? Why wouldn't I dream of Sakura, or that cute chick that was dancing under the waterfall? She's the first girl I ever saw naked after all!"

Hinata went scarlet again, remembering the event in question, wishing that she'd had the courage all those years ago to drag Naruto into the bushes and have her way with him. That would have stopped all this from ever happening!

"It still sounds awfully convenient Naruto," Tsunade's anger had largely abated, but she still wasn't convinced.

"H-He's telling the truth Hokage-sama!"

"How do you know Hinata? I know you want him to be telling the truth, but it could just as easily be a clever lie."

Hinata said nothing and just tapped her eyes, her Byakugan still running, the human lie detector skills having been beating into her by her Father and honed by practice with Neji.

Tsunade slumped, the anger draining from her system, "Fine brat, you're off the hook, this time. We're still going to get a Yamanaka to go through that head of yours to see if we can't plug that little leak in the seal. I won't accept this excuse a second time."

Naruto winced at the thought of someone related to Ino going through his brain; he just hoped that he wasn't a drooling vegetable by the end of the experience.

"I've got an update to your mission as well, I hadn't assigned a group leader before because I didn't see a reason, but there certainly is now. From this point on Hinata will be in command, and you are to do everything she says. I don't care if she wants you to hop up and down on one foot all damn day, or break rocks with your face; you're to do as she tells you."

"The mission is still on?" he asked dumbly.

"Hinata, are you cured of your reaction to Naruto?"

"No Hokage-sama."

"Then the mission is still on, I can't have her collapsing every time you get near each other, it's a pain in the village, and on missions it could mean her death."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Hinata said, meaning it, "But there is a problem with me taking command."

"What problem could there be Hinata, you are in command, tell the idiot what to do and he'll do it."

"I-I can't," Hinata said in a sad tone, only to explain further at the look on the Hokage's face, "At the present moment Hokage-sama, I cannot resist anything Naruto-sama asks of me, any command he disagrees even slightly with would be retracted before he finished disagreeing with it."

"Fine, Naruto, you are forbidden to disagree or speak against anything Hinata tells you to do, is that better?"

"I'm afraid not Hokage-sama, even you can't keep Naruto-sama from thinking, or frowning, and if I can tell that he doesn't want to do it I'll retract the order again. I _need_ Naruto-sama right now. I can't do anything that might jeopardize that."

"Can't, or won't?"

"I'm not really sure Hokage-sama, a little of both maybe? When Naruto-sama blocked off his chakra from me before we first got the mission, it felt like I was dying. My mind shies away from that ever happening again, I just can't imagine wanting it to happen, or it being a good thing. So I can't honestly say what would happen if you tried to take Naruto-sama away from me, but I don't think it would end well.'

The Hokage sighed, and asked the question she'd been avoiding thinking about since Shizune had brought it up the night before.

"Are you still loyal to Konoha Hinata?"

"How can you ask that Obaa-chan? Hinata would never think of doing anything like that Teme did! Besides, I'd never let her go nuke-nin, I'd bring her back just like I'm going to bring back Sasuke."

"I-I think that is your answer Hokage-sama, it's unthinkable for Naruto that I'd ever waver in my loyalty, so…"

"So you never will, because he won't let you." Shizune finished for her.

Hinata nodded, "I never would have before, but if Naruto were to leave…" her eyes burned at the thought, but she rasped out the last part, pain obvious in her voice, "then I would follow him."

"How can you say that Hinata, I love the leaf, and I'd never leave it, and neither would you!"

"That's right Naruto-sama, I love Konoha with all my heart, but you, you Naruto-sama, I love with all my heart and soul, I am yours if you'll have me."

Naruto was finally beginning to understand the depths of Hinata's feelings for him, and it scared him a little. But another part of him, one long walled of, but a part that had been chipped away at and smashed up last night, fell away. It had been patched over when he thought she'd rejected him, but with her statement of utter devotion the wall fell to rubble. Naruto finally had someone to love, that loved him back, and she would do anything for him, even the unthinkable, something that she would never do in a million years on her own.

He began to cry, not the racking sobs when he thought he was being cruelly pranked, but the soft, slow tears of pure joy. They were matched by the woman sitting next to him, she had thrown her heart to him and it seemed as if he'd caught it.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan," Naruto spoke her name reverently, knowing a part of what he'd been blessed with, "I know you admitted some of this before, it just didn't really sink in at the time, I was kinda distracted."

The remembrance of her cries of devotion the previous night came at him again, and he was again humbled. "I hope that once you're free of your reaction to the Fox's chakra you'll still feel that way."

"I will Naruto-sama, I always have, I just couldn't say it when I was younger. I've watched you and wanted to be by your side from the first time I ever saw you, felt you, I knew you were the one."

Shizune dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief retrieved from somewhere on her person, and even the Hokage looked a little misty eyed at the raw emotion playing out before her.

Blinking a few times, Tsunade stated to the pair, "Alright, for the time being your loyalty is good enough for me; Naruto wouldn't leave Konoha if it were down to a single burning building. Now get out of here, it looks like the two of you can work out the rest of your mission issues by yourself."

The two rose, Naruto reaching out his hand and Hinata taking it, they began to walk out of the room.

"Oh, and Hinata, you're still in command, do your best to keep the idiot in line, and if he does something like this again, I will hurt him, whether you like it or not."

"I'll do my best Hokage-sama, to keep him in line," again she blushed again, visions of chocolate sauce and a paddle floated to the top of her mind, though she couldn't see who got what, "and I'll also do my best to keep him happy, so this doesn't happen again."

The woman winced, "He should be the one saying that, not you, but whatever, just get out of here, and make sure he visits the hospital and makes an appointment to see a Yamanaka in the next few days."

"Hai Hokage-sama, I will."

As the two started down the stairs they heard Naruto apologizing and asking how he could ever make it up to her, and they both stifled laughter as the Hyuuga responded, "I'm sure we can think of something Naruto-sama, I'm sure we can think of something."

############################################# ####################### ################

-Omake-

"What happened to you Shizune-san?" Hinata spoke, touched that Shizune was sharing something like this to help her.

"I won't go into details, but it didn't end well, I woke up that morning naked, and covered in, well…"

Tsunade broke in here, ruining the soft moment.

"She was absolutely drenched in blood, man Shizune, you beat the ever-loving shit out of those guys! Who knew you could be such a mean drunk. Getting punchy is one thing, but you were in a full on berserker rage. I think Hayate was scared piss-less of you to the day he died after that shot to the solar plexus, he coughed blood for the rest of his life."

Shizune just glared at the Hokage, ruining what could have been a turning point for the young girl, and sighed an exasperated sigh.

###################################### ############################ ##################

AN: There you have it, bridges mended in a fairly believable way, maybe a little over the top, but with the baying for blood in some of the reviews I felt you guys deserved a nice happy chapter end. Originally I wanted to have this chapter go longer, but I won't have access to a computer this weekend, and I feared leaving things like this for another three days. This story is far from over, and the lemons will return, but this chapter needed to be written. I hope you enjoyed, and as usual, read and review!


	8. Dirty Half Dozen

Hinata's Problem - Chapter 8

Disclaimer – See Chapter 7

AN: It`s nice to see the support from my consistent readers regarding their understanding of where I was going. Also, if you ask a question in an anonymous review, don't expect an answer, sorry, but I'm not addressing individual problems in my authors notes or elsewhere, that's what PM's are for. Read, enjoy, and review.

######################## ############################## ##############################

"No, really Hinata, I want to know what I can do to make it up to you!" Naruto all but begged as they walked down the street, getting odd looks from a few passerby's and dirty looks from more.

"Not here Naruto-sama, I'll try to think of something by the time we get to the hospital, and we can talk about it when we get back to the house." Hinata wasn't having any trouble imagining things that Naruto could do to or with her to help her feel better, Her trouble was trying not to drag him into an alley and start early!

"The hospital?" Naruto asked warily, "Why are we going to the hospital?"

"We have to have someone check into your head, to see if they can put a stop to," looking around to make sure no one was listening, "the Nine Tails and his affecting your dreams." She murmured in a lower tone.

"But I don't like the hospital, I don't wanna go!" Naruto dug in his heels and Hinata melted.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama, of course we won't go, I'll explain to Hokage-sama that you don't want to go, she'll understand, right?" Hinata caved, his disagreement with the Hokage's orders conflicting with her desire to please Naruto.

"Yeah, totally, she knows I can handle myself." Naruto thumped his chest with pride and turned towards his favorite destination, the ramen stand, before remembering the conversation in the Hokage's Tower.

"Wait a minute Hinata," Naruto looked down into Hinata's eyes thinking hard for a minute, "Why aren't we going to the hospital?"

"Because you don't want to go Naruto-sama."

"But Tsunade obaa-chan told me I should go, right?"

"Yes Naruto-sama."

"And she told you to take me there?"

"Yes Naruto-sama."

The truth of her devotion to him sunk in a little deeper, and Naruto felt inexplicably bad about still not understanding it completely. It was one thing to have her say that she'd do anything, but to see her visibly defy the Hokage without so much as a twitch of hesitance, it was a little scary.

"Hinata-chan, if the Hokage tells you to do something, please listen to her, even if I don't like it."

"I'll try Naruto-sama, but if you don't want it… It's just so hard to tell you no, knowing what you do to me."

Naruto leant up against a wall, closing his eyes and thinking for a few minutes, brow furrowed and a bead of sweat worked its way down his temple before he was through thinking up a way to keep Hinata as a ninja of the leaf and keeping her as a girlfriend.

"Hinata-chan, if what I want goes against what the Hokage has ordered you to do I want you to tell me, and I'll decide what we should do. Just let me know that Tsunade obaa-chan told you to do it and I might frown, but do it anyways, okay?"

Hinata considered the order, it seemed to make sense. She wouldn't have to defy him, but she'd be able to tell him that he might be going against the Hokage's wishes.

"I think that will work Naruto-sama. In that case, Hokage-sama has ordered you and I to go to the hospital to get you checked out, since there is a danger of… Him… affecting your judgements and dreams."

"I still don't like hospitals," Naruto muttered, but then seeing Hinata turn on her heel and continue to walk towards the ramen stand he hurried to complete his sentence, "But it makes sense for me to get checked out. I don't want any more weird dreams, especially if they hurt you."

Once again the young Hyuuga woman turned and walked towards Naruto and the hospital, but Naruto could tell by the radiant smile that he had done the right thing.

"Damn Hinata-chan, do you ever look cute with that smile on your face!"

She blushed prettily but didn't say anything, the compliment and his ambient chakra doing pleasant things to her sex.

'I hope the hospital staff have a spare room somewhere, I don't know if I can wait until we get home to make Naruto-sama start to apologize.'

Naruto let himself be led to the hospital, content to follow behind Hinata, enjoying the scent she was exuding, and taking the occasional peak at her swaying ass.

######################## ############################## ##############################

-Hospital Entrance-

"It might be best if you stay outside Naruto-sama, I should be able to obtain an appointment for you with a non-biased member of the Yamanaka clan." Hinata stated, resisting the temptation to sweep the first floor of the hospital to look for an empty room, her previous forays into hospitals and the Byakugan quelling the desire.

"I'm okay with that Hinata-chan, I'll just wait out here, you're the best, making it so I don't have to go into that sterile smelling hell-hole."

She briefly reconsidered dragging him into the bushes, but they were enough people around that _someone_ would notice them. She nodded and walked through the open doors of the administrative section of the hospital, the gravitas of the Hyuuga Heir settled around her, people turning to look at the dark haired woman walk gracefully past them and up to an appointment desk.

Hinata stood, waiting for the woman to acknowledge her, not bothering to interrupt her. Hyuuga's were not interruptions, it was a Konoha civilian's privilege to converse with a Hyuuga, and they should take the top spot in a person's day. A Hyuuga did not deign to lower themselves with phrases such as "Pardon me," or, "Do you have a moment?"

While Hinata may generally want to be more polite and friendly then most of her clan, she could call up to herself, generally only in short spurts, the Hyuuga Reserve. She didn't do it often, which only made it that much more effective when she did.

The woman, finally noting the figure before her, blushed in embarrassment for not noticing her sooner. "I'm sorry Hyuuga-sama, how may I help you today?"

"I require a member of the Yamanaka clan to look into a Hyuuga situation tomorrow. Someone with the utmost discretion and who is completely is unbiased. I have no need to mention that this is to stay confidential, do I," looking down at the woman's desk and finding the name placard sitting on it, "Yuuchiro-san?"

"Of course not Hyuuga-sama, I'll look into finding a highly placed Yamanaka clan member to fulfill your request."

"I would prefer very much that it not be Inoichi-san," she paused realizing that that did not sound very good, "I have nothing against the noble Head of Clan Yamanaka, but I have reason to suspect that he may have a slight bias in this particular case, which I would prefer to avoid."

"Understood Hyuuga-sama, I will send a message to their compound right away, I believe that Ikinokoru-san is still taking the odd case here and there, and she is one of the Clans Elders, so she should be non-biased and completely trustworthy."

"Then she will suffice," Hinata inwardly winced, calling a Clan Elder to perform this might cause problems later on, but she _definitely_ did not want Ino's father to look into such memories. He'd more then likely mash Naruto's brain into a fine paste and leave him a drooling idiot.

"Tomorrow at nine o'clock then please," she paused thinking about how late it already was, and how long her and Naruto would likely be making up, "Apologies, ten o'clock, I forgot that I have another meeting tomorrow morning." Hinata left unspoken the fact that said meeting was with Naruto's cock and would be taking place in her quivering cunt.

"Of course Hyuuga-sama, I'll get right on it."

Hinata left the building, a spring in her step. Their one chore before they could make up was complete, and now she could drag Naruto-sama back to his apartment and have her wicked, wicked way with him. She giggled perversely and Naruto felt a slight pang of worry as she stepped out of the lobby and fixed him with what he could only think of as a predatory smile.

"Naruto-sama, we should hurry home, I may have thought of something you can do to me to make me feel better." If clothes could be vaporized by force of will, Naruto would never have been able to wear pants again.

"Okay, can we stop by Ichiraku's for a quick snack first? I don't want to be short on energy when I apologize." Naruto asked innocently.

-Glurkle-

'Quiet you!' Hinata thought to her grumbling vagina.

"N-n-n… Yes Naruto-sama, I suppose so." Damn, so close to telling him that, no, she couldn't wait to be ravaged, but in the end loyalty won out over need and she trudged behind Naruto, doing her level best not to thrust her hand into his pants and get him moving apartment-ho that way.

################################### ################# ###############################

-Ichiraku's Ramen-

"Ayame-nee-chan! Can I still get a bowl of ramen?" Naruto shouted as soon as the stand came into sight.

"Naruto, what have I told you about yelling across the square!" Ayame chided the boy, then continued, "We were just closing up shop but for our favorite customer…" Ayame trailed off, the look on Hinata's face could have set a stone on fire, and frankly it frightened Ayame that it was directed her way the second she had said "but."

"But I'm afraid that we're all sold out of noodles, yup, not a single one left in the building, I guess Dad thought it was going to be a slow night, so he didn't make as many noodles as usual and that why we're out of noodles." She babbled, doing her best to please the source of anger and impatience standing behind Naruto.

Naruto turned his head and Ayame almost got whiplash the look on the girl's face changed so rapidly, gone was that deity of anger, replaced by a sweet smile and warm eyes.

"I guess we'll just have to go back to the apartment Hinata-chan, no more ramen today." Naruto said, somewhat saddened that they were all out of his favorite treat.

"It's all right Naruto-sa-kun." Hinata consoled him, catching herself before calling him Sama in front of Ayame, who was listening to every word. "We can come back tomorrow, and get some more ramen, when they have more noodles."

"That's right! Okay Hinata-chan, let's get back to the apartment so that I can apologize properly." The boy jumped out of the seat, waving backwards behind him and started working his way through the last few blocks to his home.

Sparing the ramen slinger one final look, this one inscrutable, Hinata turned to follow Naruto, picking up the pace when she reached him so that they could get back to his apartment faster.

Once they had gotten out of sight Ayame slumped against the counter, the adrenaline flooding her system had fled, leaving her somewhat weak kneed.

"That was the scariest damn thing I've ever seen." She mumbled to herself, and then turned to finish the evening's cleanup.

################################### ################# ###############################

-Naruto's Apartment-

Naruto entered that apartment, Hinata following close behind him. He was glad that they were finally at the apartment; if he couldn't have ramen then at least he could find out how to apologize to Hinata! Turning around Naruto's jaw dropped. They'd entered the apartment not three seconds ago, the door had only just clicked shut, and Hinata was already completely naked, and was dropping down to her knees.

"H-H-Hinata-chan, I thought you were going to tell me how I could apologize to you!" His turn to stutter now, as the girl in front of him was now fishing into his pants to pull his cock out.

"Oh Naruto-sama, you won't be able to apologize properly today, but there are things you can do in the meantime to make me feel better in the meantime." She purred out lustily, raising and stalking forward, pushing him back with each step until they reached his couch. She thrust out a hand and pushed him down onto the couch and resumed her position on her knees. "Now, do you want me to stop?"

Naruto shook his head as Hinata started beating him off with her hands, so soft and supple.

"I thought that might be the case." She giggled and went back to working him over with her tongue and lips.

She opened by lightly kissing his shaft and balls, trailing up and down, never spending long in any one place and completely ignoring his cock head. Lightly sucking on one ball she looked up to see his head lolling back in pleasure, enjoying her ministrations and her pussy clenched, knowing that she was doing a good job.

"Oh Hinata-chan, that feels so good!" he moaned "Keep it up."

'Not thinking about any other girls are you now Naruto-sama!' she thought triumphantly, running her hands down her chest to stop at her breasts, fondling them gently, tweaking her nipples in an erotic show.

"Naru-chan, I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself, but if you lay down I can enjoy this even more myself." Hinata told him, finally giving the tip of his dick a wet kiss.

Naruto groaned and then did as he was told, wondering what she wanted him to do. It became readily apparent as she swung herself up onto the couch, her wet, dripping sex hovering over his face. Not knowing what else to do, aside from give that little bean shaped thing a flick every so often Naruto dug in with a gusto he usually reserved for his favorite dish.

Hinata had been considering going for deepthroat gold again, but that thought was derailed as his tongue made contact, wild, thrashing contact, and Hinata spasmed her way into orgasm number one of the evening.

"UNGH, I've been waiting twenty minutes for that, fuck _yeah_, oh oh oh oh oh oh oooooh, thank you Naruto-sama, just keep doing what you're doing."

Naruto would have replied but for the fact that Hinata was pressing her sex into his face and he was having trouble breathing, let alone agreeing with his girlfriend's request.

She raised herself off of Naruto's face and gave little Naruto a nuzzle.

"You're owner is such a good boyfriend, getting me off even before I get to have a great big protein shake, I think you can help me with that, yeeees, I know you can."

Naruto's brain went a touch fuzzy as she proceeded to apply suction to every part of his dick that she could fit in her mouth, and she realized that she was pushing it further into her mouth as he twitched.

Hinata felt his dick hit the back of her throat and attempted to relax her throat muscles. She just couldn't get it back down her throat after she'd done it, albeit with some assistance this morning.

Naruto was happily licking away at Hinata's snatch, trying to get her to scream his name was rapidly becoming his favorite past-time. He still wasn't sure if he preferred his new common nick name, Naruto-sama, that gave his a nice tingle, or her being sexy Naru-chan, or here completely blissed out Ruto-kun.

'I'll just have to get her to scream them all again, a few times, then I'll know for sure.'

Method of attack for his scientific experiment in place, Naruto returned to consciously licking Hinata's folds, pressing his tongue in and feeling around, and occasionally giving her bean a quick lick. Naruto moaned as Hinata wrapped her tongue around the tip of his dick and squeezed, nearly coming there, and decided to give Hinata the same treatment. Pulling back from his licking and folding his tongue up like a straw, he darted forward, wrapping his tongue all the way around her clit and sucking hard.

"NaRu-NArU-NaRUtO-SaMA!" Her legs coming together and wrapping around his head, unconsciously pressing her sex as hard as she could into his face and tongue.

Thinking quickly, as this was close enough to a fight in his brain for it to kick into tactical mode, Naruto pushed a dribble of demonic chakra to his tongue, and gave one long slow lap directly down the center of her slit.

Hinata, being midway through her orgasm, was unconsciously expecting it to begin tapering off any moment, the euphoric rush of chemicals fleeing her brain and returning her back to the ground from her sky high orgasmic perch.

Than he licked her most sensitive of spaces with what felt to her like pure liquid orgasmic fire, and the heavenly chorus sang through her like a tidal wave over a dam, consuming her completely. Her brain, trying to ride the wave, took a spill and fell into the water, knocking Hinata out, while her body continued to twitch and shake through the massive endorphin release.

######################### ############################### ############################

-Hokage's Office-

"Wow, what the hell did the gaki do? I think she's blacked out." Tsunade whispered in a somewhat awed tone of voice.

"I don't know Tsunade-sama, but if he can, we should make him teach every man in this village, and spread the knowledge. An orgasm like that could stop wars!"

Tsunade nodded along, "I know fighting would be the last thing on my mind after having an O that big."

############################ ####################################### #################

-Back in Naruto's Apartment-

Naruto pried the sexy legs off the side of his head, musing that it would be one of the better ways to die, kicking it because you caused your girlfriend to cum so hard she death-grips her pussy into your face.

Sitting up and checking that she was okay; Naruto was pleased to see her stirring. She rose, bringing her breasts into sight stirring something on Naruto's side of the couch.

"_Ruuuuuuto-kuuuuuun_, you're such a gooooood boy."

'Yep, that's decided, _Ruto-kun_ is my favourite, cause it means I'm making her cum so hard she can't even pronounce my nick name properly!'

Getting into the swing of things, and hoping that his next statement would be well received, "Does that mean I'm forgiven Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's face took on a confused look for a moment, as she rebooted her brain to wonder what in the hell he had to be sorry for? He'd just made her cum so hard she'd passed out for god sakes! Swaying drunkenly she finally remembered some of the events of that morning, and in her pleasure induced buzz she decided to play a trick on Naruto, something that her regular Naruto-sama mindset would have never even considered.

"Nope, hehehehehehehehe," She giggled at her own internal plotting, then continued, "Didn' you know, a goo' boyfriend has his girlfrien' cum at least a half dozen times a day!" She nodded sagely, well, she thought she did, it looked more like she was head banging to Naruto.

Naruto, being Naruto, took her completely seriously. His girlfriend had never lied to him, and it seemed like she'd have to go along with anything he said, so the fact that she might be messing with him never even occurred to him.

"Well then, looks like I've got more work to do!"

"Huh?" Was all Hinata got out before she was bowled over, pushed down to the couch, her breasts almost hitting her in the face.

"_Ruto-kuuuuuuun,_ uhng, yeah, just like that, now put some fingers in there, ungh, ooooooh yeah _Ruto-kun_, never stop that, ungh, ungh, ungh uuuunnnnnnnnGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her vagina was starting to go numb from so many rapid fire orgasms coming in such rapid succession, at this point Naruto could ask her if he could fuck her on top of the Second's stone head while she belted out the National Anthem and she'd probably agree, happily, just as long as some part of him was firmly embedded in her while she did it.

'Come ta think of it, I'd probababably do that if he asked real nice when I was "sober".' Even her thoughts had gone a little mushy due to the waves of pleasure.

Naruto was still licking away happily, hoping that if he gave her a few more then the usual twelve that she'd forgive him, at least he knew she was enjoying herself, if the whimpers, grunts and groans were any indication. His dick was starting to hurt a little though, he'd have to deal with that later he guessed, he was apologizing right now, so he'd cum later.

Reaching up, he took big handfuls of Hinata's tits, groping and playing with them not understanding entirely why it was so much fun, but damned if it wasn't. Returning his attention southward, he nibbled ever so gently on Hinata's clit, but he couldn't tell if that had felt good for her or not, she'd degraded to mewling noises after he'd started playing with her tits.

Hardening his tongue, he swept it from base to tip of her vagina, missing her love button on purpose, the source of a pitiful whine from above. He looked up into her eyes, his face covered in her juices, and posed an evilly delicious question to his better half.

"What's the matter Hinata-chan, am I doing it wrong." He asked, a grin on his face, and a twinkle in his eyes.

"nnnnnnnnnrgh, uhhhm, uh uh ooooooooolo." The power of speech had left her, and she could barely even get her arm to reach up and point at her sex, she was just so close again, if he'd just give her clit a liiiiitle more attention.

"You want me to do something to your hand?" He asked in enjoyment, kissing her fingers and palms, licking and nibbling on her fingers.

Hinata was enjoying the sensation, but it wasn't enough damnit, she needed to have him flick her bean, push the love button, have the canoe man play with his paddle. Her hand got as far as her belly before her nervous system failed her, as he was licking away at her folds again, enjoying her has sensate form, riding the very razors edge of her orgasm.

"Your belly?" He asked, now a little confused for real, he'd figured that she'd grab his head and show him where to go, but it was just resting by her belly button. "I'll admit that it's nice and flat and sexy, but you want me to play there?"

He left her sex to look at her belly, kissing up and down it, tongue sliding into her belly button.

Hinata had no way to accurately describe that sensation, and maybe later she'd care, right now she needed release, it was almost painful how aroused she was now, so she mustered her strength and grabbed his head by both ears, dragging him back down to her cunt.

"Lick," she commanded, having cooled just enough to have the power of speech return briefly.

"If you say so squad leader!" Naruto chirped, happy to be back on somewhat more familiar ground again, licking and suckling on her lower lips, bringing her back to that razor edge, but no closer to cresting it.

Until he nuzzled her clit with his nose, she hadn't been expecting it since his tongue was three inches away working on her tunnel walls, but it sufficed to push her off the peak and crashing into another orgasm of epic proportions.

"NNGGNUUUUUUGN." She quickly moaned and blacked out again.

Feeling the death-grip on his ears relax, glad that she hadn't pulled any harder, he looked up into Hinata's face, and felt his gut go cold.

Her eyes were wide and glasses, having passed out mid orgasm, with her eyes wide open, and she looked far too much like a dead person for Naruto's peace of mind. He saw her chest still rising and falling, doing his best not to be distracted by her breasts he leaned in and put an ear over her heart he assured himself that her heart was beating fine, a little fast, but it was slowing down to a regular pace.

Figuring correctly that she'd be out of it for a few minutes at least, he wandered into the kitchen, naked and at full mast, and set the kettle to boil. He'd been denied ramen earlier, and he might as well enjoy his second favourite thing in the world if his first favourite thing was going to be unconscious for a little while.

Seeing that the thrice damned pot was going to take it's time with his hot water, Naruto wandered into the bathroom to wash his face, which had been liberally covered with Hinata's juices. Pulling a cloth from under the sink he turned the hot water on full blast, the only way to get any hot water at all in his apartment, dipped it in and started washing his face.

Throwing the now soiled cloth in the general direction of his dirt clothes hamper he wandered over to the toilet to relieve his bladder, only to run into the issue that every man does at some point. If he let loose now he'd be more likely to hit the ceiling then the toilet.

"Uhm, hmmm, I guess I'll have to get it to go down before I can take a piss." He mused to himself, thinking to how Hinata 'dealt' with it, he reached out and started stroking back and forth, slowly getting into a good rhythm and returning to red alert, he was jolted from his mental Hinata fucking by the whistle of his kettle.

"Shit, don't wanna wake up Hinata-chan." He cursed and ran to the kitchen to remove the offending kitchen instrument from its red hot treatment, reverently adding its hot contents to two bowls, which he then filled with crisp noodles.

Naruto had long since brought the art of ramen creation to a fine science, he could tell by texture and smell alone when the bowls would be ready, and when they would become too soggy to taste just right.

A few minutes later he grabbed his bowl and dug into the salty brothy goodness that is instant ramen. It lasted a grand total of fifteen seconds, he was eating a little slower than usual because he honestly had no idea what to do with himself right this instant. He didn't want to do anything really loud, training or the like, as he didn't want to wake Hinata-chan up, and watching TV or playing video games while sitting next to a buck naked Hinata just didn't seem right either.

His eye drifted to Hinata's bowl of ramen, it only had about five minutes left before it would become too soggy to taste juuuust right, and he would never, ever let a bowl of ramen go to waste willingly. He picked up the bowl and wandered over to Hinata, doing his best to waft the delicious smell in her direction, that'd be the second best way to wake up ever, fresh ramen, hot and ready, no damnable three minute wait.

She completely failed to stir.

He dipped one finger into the broth and pulled it out, running his fingertip along her lips, they parted and she sucked the delicious digit into her mouth.

################################# ###################### ############################

-Hinata's Dream-

Dream Hinata was currently being spit roasted by two Naruto's and the one up front, she couldn't tell if it was him or his Kage Bunshin had just cum in her mouth, she savoured the salty taste in her mouth, swallowing little batches of it slowly. The front Naruto had backed up and fallen on his butt, probably the real one then, thought the one in back was thrusting so hard she feared he might pop any moment, and not the fun way.

"Naruto-sama, we really need to get you eating other things, even your cum is starting to taste like ramen broth!"

####################### ######################## #####################################

-Naruto's Apartment-

"Weird, she keeps sucking it dry, but she won't wake up." Naruto pondered for a moment after mumbling this, "Well, can't let ramen go to waste, I'll just make her a fresh batch when she wakes up."

Path decided Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks and devoured the divine food, finishing quickly ensure sure that not a drop was wasted or went soggy.

He looked down at the girl in front of him, then down at his dick, thinking about her sucking on his fingers, his dick grew hard again, the tightness in his balls returning. Her lips diiid look awfully soft and inviting, and she'd really been sucking his finger really hard, maybe he could just… No, he sighed, that doesn't seem like a good idea. Besides, He'd gotten in trouble the last time he'd cum in her mouth.

Sighing again Naruto made his way back to the bathroom to take care of himself, while his girlfriend recovered.

Hinata returned to consciousness week kneed and dry eyed. Blinking a few times to moisten her eyes, she reached down to pat her slightly abused vagina, making sure that all was well as it was a little numb right this second. Relaxing a little, she looked around and wondered where in the hell Naruto was? He'd eaten her out so well that she'd passed out, _twice!_ She definitely needed to return the favour, and soon. The apartment wasn't very big, and she could see from where she was sitting that he wasn't in the kitchen, just a few empty bowls.

She giggled perversely and activated her Byakugan, hoping to spy him out quickly so that she could see if she could make her dream a reality. Her jaw dropped and her face whitened, he was taking care of himself! And by the sounds of the grunts he was close, this must not stand, that cum was HERS!

She leapt off the couch, banging her shin on the coffee table before complete use of her legs returned, and hobbled into the bathroom.

"No Naruto-sama, don't do it!"

He turned, prick in one hand, lusty grin on his face, while she slid into the bathroom on her knees, pulling his hands from his cock and buried it into her mouth.

It was pure heaven, better then a dozen bowls of ramen at once, he thought to himself, as Hinata swallowed and swallowed and swallowed, trying to keep ahead of the massive pent up load twice denied to Naruto.

She missed a beat and her mouth filled with his creamy concoction, spilling out onto her breasts. She pulled back to swallow what she could and was treated to another two thick streams of cum jetting from his cockhead, one shooting across the bridge of her nose sticking to her cheek, while the other came back from temple to chin, adding to the mess spilling out of her mouth and onto her copious breasts.

She grabbed his dick and pointed down before he fired another blast into her eye, and his pent up balls let loose a few more streams into the valley of her chest and the tops of her breasts before it was completely spent. Naruto dropped heavily onto the edge of the bath tub, feeling like he'd just fired all the energy in his body through the tip of his dick.

Hinata, face glistening with cum, it still dripping off her chins in drips and drops onto her gigantic tits, began to lecture her boyfriend.

"Naruto-sama, as your squad leader I must make one thing clear! The contents of your balls are not to be wasted on, on," she ground out, pointing furiously at the porcelain creation beneath her quivering finger, "on that pot to piss in!" she continued hotly.

She leaned forward and stroked his dick back to life, a remarkable feat considering the amount of cream that she's just coaxed from them.

"Anything and everything that comes out of this penis that is white and gooey is to go in me or on me. I don't care if I'm dead asleep, if you feel the need to empty your balls I demand that you bend me over the bed and dry fuck my ass if you have to. Not one drop is to be wasted anywhere else!" She finished by stomping her foot onto the tiles, sending her tits jiggling and causing a few more drops of cum to drop down onto her mammoth mounds.

Naruto could only nod, having been wiped out by his massive ejaculation, and then watching his girlfriend volunteer to get covered in his cum, and giving him free reign to fuck her whenever he felt like it. When she started to swallow and rub in his cum, he couldn't help himself.

"Best day ever!" he muttered.

"What was that Naruto-sama?"

"Nothing important Hinata-chan, now if I'm not mistaken I still owe you several orgasms to be properly apologetic."

Hinata squealed and ran to the bedroom, leaping onto his bed causing it to creak dangerously, flipping over she spread her legs and thrust her hand between them, getting herself warmed up again.

Naruto stalked into the room and her preparations were for naught as her pussy responded to him being so close and began to gush again.

"Take me Naruto-sama!" Hinata said, "Screw my tight pussy into this mattress."

Naruto bounded into the bed, and drove himself into Hinata's honey pot in one shot, setting her off again as her body and chakra circulatory system were once again put as close to Naruto as possible. Not slowing Naruto continued to pound into her, enjoying the warmth and dampness of her most sensitive place, given to him as his own personal playground.

Removing his hands from her hips, where they'd been helping him thrust into her, he reached again for her breasts, pulling on them gently.

Hinata sat up, reaching her arms around Naruto and letting his nails dig into his back as he vigorously drove his cock into her. Bouncing up and down in his lap he buried her face in her cleavage and started to kiss every bit of flesh he could find.

Blessing his regeneration as Hinata came again, scratching his back and squeezing his cock tightly as she spasmed around it again and again and again. Hinata's head lolled back in pleasure as she lost her mind, Hinata focussed on Naruto as he slowed and brought his head in line with hers, well, as close as possible with his head in between her massive mammaries. Hinata was treated to another multiple orgasm for the day as Naruto whispered up to her.

"All you have to do to get filled up with me, is ask Hinata-chan, wherever, whenever you want."

Her mind delved into depravity once more as she pictured all the places they could do it, she was particularly interested in seeing if they could distract the Hokage long enough for him to make her cream while fucking on her desk.

Latching onto him like a life preserver she rode out the surge, coming back down to him once again pounding into her, relentless and continuous, he pushed her back onto the bed, going faster and faster as the tightness in his balls built and grew.

"Hinata-chan, I'm going to cum again soon." Naruto warned his girlfriend. "I can't hold out much longer."

"Do it Naru-chan, do it, fill me up with your jizz."

"Oh Kami-sama, cumming. Ungh Ungh Ungh, Oh fuck yeah." Naruto grunted as he came, three blasts of cum firing deep into Hinata's pussy.

Hinata was thrashing about, being filled with Naruto's cum wasn't quite as intense as the time before, but she still couldn't keep control of her arms, flailing about like a paper bag in a tornado.

Naruto, having cum before she starting beating her arms around, reached down and grabbed them, pulling her close to him as she quivered, her system going into minor shock from having such a concentrated dose of his chakra being injected into her.

She finally calmed down somewhat, twitching spastically from time to time, but Naruto knew from the grin on her face that he'd been forgiven. He reached down to pull up the blanket that their wild ride had displaced, pulled it over them, and drawing her close, he fell asleep with her.

AN: And here it is! Make-up sex in all its glory, with a little bit of character development thrown in just to keep this from being a purely lemon chapter. As usual read and review! On that note, chapter 7 took me to exactly 200 reviews *cheers* hell yeah, keep 'em coming folks.


	9. Hospitals Suck!

Hinata's Problem - Chapter 9

Disclaimer – See Chapter 8

################################### ############################## ###################

She was bent over a desk, the hard wood biting into the hips each time he thrust into her, the sensation overridden by the feeling of completeness, fullness that she felt. He'd grabbed her arms and was using them to pull her closer to him, doing his best to take two separate beings and join them as one.

Lifting her chest, she moaned as she felt the wood grain of the desk brushing roughly across her nipples with every bounce, drawing her even higher into pleasure.

She delighted in his grunts as he continued to pump in and out of her moist opening, knowing that she was the cause of such enjoyment, willing him higher as well, she squeezed her opening as tight as she could.

His eyes crossed for a moment as it felt like a vise was pressing down upon his hard length, but he soldiered on, forcing himself deeper and deeper again, pressing against the entrance of her womb.

As he continued to batter at her cervix, she relaxed, allowing him to drive deeper than ever before, and she collapsed back onto the desk, unable to keep her breasts suspended and allow her nipples to rub.

He shortened his long strokes now, feeling the nearness of his goal, the entrance to her womb penetrated and it was pulling him in, trying to milk from him his creamy prize.

Letting her hands drop to her sides, he gave her backside a light smack, and she groaned at the contact, before reaching down once more to grab her hips, and drove himself into her as hard as possible. A handful of short, powerful thrust later he grunted as she came, her warm tunnel spasming around him, causing him to release with an animalistic grunt directly into her womb.

"Enjoy yourself Hinata-chan?" He asked rhetorically, the look of pleasure etched on her face, but she nodded slowly anyways, wanting to let him know that she'd enjoyed it immensely.

The last thing she remembered as she returned to consciousness was slathering his dick with her juices and lining up with a hole a little higher on her backside, and her grin widened even further.

############################################# #######################################

-Naruto's Bedroom-

Hinata awoke to Naruto's hands digging into her breasts, pumping his dick into her, and she nearly came again from the shock of it, her vision dimming slightly. She wondered if she was still dreaming, but when he tweaked her nipple she knew she must be awake.

Not that she would have particularly _minded_ if she'd still been dreaming, but getting plowed by real Naruto was even better then dream Naruto, even if dream Naruto seemed a little less inhibited.

"Good morning Sunshine," he grinned and grunted, smiling at his basic play on words. "Wondered when you'd be up."

She reached up, fondling her own breasts and pinching her nipples to heighten the sensation. "I was having the most wonderful dream, you were there, and I was there, and a desk may have also been involved." She hinted slightly, not wanting to give too much away.

"A desk?" He asked, "What were you and I and a desk doing in your dream? You and me I understand, but the desk?"

Mauling her own chest, phantom twinges of wood grain rubbing against the pink nubs there, she countered, "Well, it's a very important desk, and I was bent over it as the time."

Naruto had slowed as she described a bit f her dream, but hearing her talk about being bent over a desk, he redoubled his pace, and talk of the dream fled Hinata's mind as she focussed on the big fat cock buried inside her and the wonderful things it was doing.

"Oh lord Naruto, keep doing that, fuck my cunt, drive your monster cock into my tight little twat, Kami0-sama that's good, that's _great_" She remembered a snatch of the dream and tightened herself as well as she could.

It was enough for Naruto, not expecting it, he doubled over, driving as much of his dick into Hinata as she'd take, ramming into the base of her womb and groaned out loud as he came hard into her.

Her tight tunnel shuddered as she joined him in orgasm, letting loose a deep, long guttural moan of her own.

", Thank you Naruto-sama, thank you, thank you," she continued to repeat the notion as she rode down on her orgasmic high.

Naruto dropped down beside her, after pulling his half erect cock from her tight warmth, and kissed her cheek lightly. She turned and kissed him on the lips, trying to convey the love and appreciation she had at getting woken up with a hard length in her, her new favorite alarm cock.

Unfortunately, the alarm she managed to set on a midnight run to the washroom chose that moment to start up, the beeping scaring the hell out of both of them, and running what could have been a tender moment.

Cursing the ill timing of the alarm, she looked over at Naruto, who had almost fallen out of bed at the sudden and unwelcome noise.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I set it so we would be sure to wake up with enough time to get ready to go into see the Yamanaka at the hospital."

He looked over at the clock, seeing it was 9:01, and was confused. "But I thought it wasn't until ten?"

"It is Naruto-sama," not understanding his confusion.

"But it only takes seven or eight minutes to get to the hospital, and maybe ten minutes tops to have a quick shower. Even if we stop and have breakfast that's only ten more minutes or so. That means we could be… uhm... you know, for another half hour." His face moving from confused to embarrassed as he explained his confusion.

She brought a hand up to her mouth and giggled cutely at his morning bedhead combined with him naivety.

"It takes girls longer Naruto-sama, and I intend our shower to take longer than ten minutes!"

"Our shower?"

"Yes Naruto-sama, our shower, come along and I'll explain everything."

################################## ######################### #########################

-Naruto's Shower-

Naruto had thought he'd seen his girlfriend at her hottest. Buck naked, sweaty and writhing on his cock, but that spot had been taken by a new sight of her.

Dripping wet, her hair a shade darker as water poured down her head, streams of water flowing off of each erect nipple, with the rest cascading down her body, running down between her legs.

The fact that his dick was firmly planted in her mouth may have also had something to do with the enjoyment of the view.

He grabbed at the bar in the shower as his legs weakened for a moment, he didn't want to fall, but he sure as hell wasn't going to do anything that might stop the pleasant sensation of suction, or the tongue that she was doing her best to wrap around him, to jerk him off while inside her mouth.

"Best shower ever; keep doing that Hinata-chan."

She looked up from her work and grinned, a distinctly odd look with her mouth full of cock, but Naruto decided he liked the smile anyways.

She kept trying to get him deeper and deeper, she knew he loved the sensation of her throat swallowing around his dick, and she'd managed it a few times before… sort of. Sure, neither time had been completely voluntary on her part, but she knew it was possible.

She gagged a little around his cock and Naruto looked down a little concerned.

"Don't hurt yourself down there, your mouth feels faaaaantastic, and I wouldn't want you to have to stop cause you took too much."

She backed his cock out of the back of her throat a bit, but swore to herself that she'd manage to get that skill down, nothing was too hard for her Naruto-sama.

Going back to a shallower bobbing motion, slathering his cock with her tongue and enjoying it every-time he had to grab a hold of the bar to keep his balance, every moan and grunt that she caused him to emit. Her pussy was gushing, though it was impossible to tell with the water flowing down her nubile body, washing away her juices.

All too soon Naruto stiffened again. "Oh fuck yeah, Hinata-chan I'm going to cum, open wide and get a prize."

She leaned back a bit, his cock popping out of her mouth an inch or so, and started to jack him off to finish the job.

Death-grip on the bar resumed, and Naruto grunted as he shot off into Hinata's open mouth. She danced her tongue back and forth, coating it in his essence, delighting in his taste and the chakra infused in it.

He finished emptying himself into Hinata's mouth, and looked down to enjoy the sight of her swishing his cum around in her mouth, showing him the big load he'd left there, her eyes half lidded in obvious enjoyment.

His throat went dry when she swallowed heavily; opening her mouth to show him that she enjoyed every drop to its fullest. And that he could redeposit anytime he wanted.

Sultry sexy swallowing Hinata swapped suddenly to sudsy showering saint Hinata in a snap, turned and looked back to Naruto, "Wash my hair?"

He nodded dumbly, his brain undergoing mental whiplash.

She moaned in delight as she enjoyed Naruto running strong fingers across her scalp, but, realising that she should probably get out soon if they wanted to make it to the hospital on time.

She finished washing her hair, and hopped out of the shower, her heavy breasts jiggling with the motion started a few of Naruto's brain cells rubbing together, and he was soon washing himself down. He got out of the shower and started to dry off, only to see Hinata return with a bag of what looked like torture devices, but she shooed him out of the room before he could ask.

He turned around only to see the door shut quietly in her face, Hinata would never slam it on him, but he was again confused.

Shrugging and deciding that it was a girl thing, he finished drying off and walked into his room to get dressed for the day.

Opening his closet he grabbed the closest of twelve of the same damn outfit, and started pulling it on. He ran a quick hand through his hair to get it just the way he liked it, and wandered into the kitchen to have a quick bowl of ramen.

Twenty minutes later he was on his third bowl and wondering what the hell was taking Hinata so long, if they didn't leave soon they'd be late, and he didn't want to irritate the person that would be mucking about it his mind.

He walked over to the bathroom door and was about to walk when it opened up, revealing Hinata looking like she usually did, maybe a little fresher, but just about like usual.

"Naruto-sama, could you try to supress your chakra a bit, I'm cleaner then I have been in days and I'd like to enjoy it a bit before you start to make my tight little cunny drip again, please?" She went on tip toes and kissed him lightly on the mouth, before grabbing her bag and running off to his room to store it away in the closet.

Shaking his head and trying not to chuckle he put his hands into the ram seal and concentrated.

"Less chakra Naruto, _less_, not more please." Her voice shuddered on that last word.

"Oops," he muttered to himself, swapping the hand seal to a tori seal and concentrating again, "Sorry Hinata-chan"

She brushed past him, wiggling a little at the closeness and stepped into the bathroom again, grabbing a washcloth and soaking it quickly in cold water. She wrung it out and then pushed it into her panties.

"Tssss, that's c-cold." She ran it up and down a moment, then expertly tossed it into the hamper.

"Now let's get going before we're late Naruto-kun." She chirped happily and belted on her equipment pouch and walked to the door.

######################################## ############################################

-Konoha Hospital-

Naruto touched down first, Hinata a moment later, roughly seven and a half meters behind him. He'd managed to cut his aura in half with chakra suppression, but it wasn't enough for her to be anywhere near him without started to leak.

She wasn't against being soaking wet for her Naruto-kun, but the rest of the world didn't need to know that. She'd have to keep him working on his chakra control later, and look for other solutions to the 'problem', but for now she'd just have to grin and bear it.

She walked past him and looked back, noticing his eyes wander down to her ass, she wiggled it and walked into the building, doing her level best to resist the chakra he was still putting out.

She wasn't doing very well, since her subconscious was doing _its _level best to pull as much in as possible.

Noting the time and walking up to the desk, she motioned to garner the attendant's attention, glad to see that it wasn't that horrible woman from a few days ago.

"We have an appointment with a Ikinokoru Yamanaka in a few minutes."

"Let me take a look and see if she's arrived yet, I'll be right back."

Hinata looked back at Naruto, and saw that he looked very uncomfortable, she glided over to him and put a hand on his arm, stopping his tapping foot in the process.

'It was fun to be able to cum so hard from just touching Naruto-sama, but it's a little easier to be able to reassure him without dropping into a back-breaking orgasm.'

"It will be okay Naruto-sama," she said lightly, doing her best not to draw attention so that she could still call him sama in public. "The administrator said she would do her best to get this Ikinokoru person, and that she would be unbiased, so you should be fine."

He grumbled a bit more, enjoying the reassurance, but still miffed at the idea that he needed to undergo the mental prodding, he liked his brain un-poked thank you very much!

"If you do well and help the nice Elder fix your brain up, I'll give you a special t-r-e-a-t." She drew out the last word, her eyes darting down to the front of his pants, to insure that he knew what she meant.

A naughty smile adorned Naruto's lips as his mind wandered into fantasy land, only to be rudely snapped back when the attendant returned and called out to them.

"There seems to have been a minor mix up, but Yamanaka-san is here to ask you a few questions before the procedure is undergone."

"Whatever, let's get this over with, I've got something else to do later." Naruto held back the grin as he'd almost said someone instead of something.

Hinata's pussy twitched as he grabbed her hand and started to drag her gently behind the attendant, leading them to the room with the elderly Yamanaka in it.

'I love the feeling of him and his chakra, but I was hoping to keep my panties clean a little longer today!'

The attendant motioned towards the door, then scampered off, knowing full well what had happened to her predecessor when she'd made the mistake of angering the boy in front of her, or more to the point, the people who liked him.

Hinata opened the door, waiting for Naruto to pass through before she entered the hospital room herself, only to come to an abrupt halt.

"Inoichi-san, what a … pleasant surprise."

"Somehow I doubt it, since apparently you requested that I not be involved in this case. What I believe you forgot is that anytime a request is made to release a clan elder for duty, it goes to the clan head for approval. Originally I came here to see what the Hyuuga needed a head check for, but seeing as Uzumaki-san is here, I'm beginning to doubt that this is clan business."

"Are you suggesting that I lied in my request Yamanaka-san?"

"Far be it from me to suggest such a thing Hyuuga-_san _ but as the Uzumaki is not in your clan, and he is here, it would seem that more is going on here than what is readily apparent. Without further data I must refuse your request that I release an elder for duty."

"The Shintenshin no jutsu request was made for, and is still requested under a Hyuuga Clan secret. Though the target is not a Hyuuga he _is_ the center of this event and as such falls under the Clan Act. I reinstate my request for an impartial review of his memories, and a potential alteration. The Hokage herself is fully aware of, and has requested herself that this jutsu been undergone. If you wish to verify that fact I am willing to wait for you to send a clan approved runner to the Hokage to ascertain the truth of my statement."

Hinata had entered the mindset of the Hyuuga heir immediately upon entering Inoichi's presence. She was so surprised that she needed no moment to prepare, sinking immediately into the noble bearing of her clan.

"That won't be necessary Hyuuga-san, I'll take your word for the moment, but a runner will be sent at a later time. What needs to be done?"

She paused for a moment, surprised at the sudden lack of resistance.

"Pardon me Inoichi-san, but I feared that you would be unable to remain impartial in this instance, there was an … event… where your daughter was minorly involved. I don't wish to cause you any undue stress, that's why I requested an un-biased elder."

"If it involves my daughter I demand that I be involved, I will remain as un-biased as possible, and this event will never be entered into the clan scrolls if that is your request."

"It is. If it must be so, so be it Inoichi-san, but be aware that you may not like or approve of the events in question." Hinata blushed, thinking back to the very event, knowing that this may poison future dealings between her and the Yamanaka's.

"That will remain to be seen Hyuuga-san, now, what needs to be looked at, and what might need to be altered?" Inoichi asked, his curiosity peaked.

Hinata slumped, and feeling liked she'd failed Naruto she ground out, "The Nine-tails may be affecting the dreams of my… fellow Konoha shinobi," she stated, having to work to call Naruto something other than mate, master or boyfriend, "And the Hokage has requested that we plug that potential issue."

Inoichi's eyebrow raised, his curiosity not yet sated, he asked the young Hyuuga heir, "And how has this become an issue of Konoha security, if the Hokage is involved?"

Hinata blushed again, thinking quickly she said "You will have to ask the Hokage that Yamanaka-san; I merely used my resources to resolve this to the betterment of Konoha."

Smirking and realizing that Hinata had won, though she'd overplayed her hand a touch. He didn't know what was involved in this event, but he knew that the Hyuuga heir was entwined with it.

"I doubt that will be necessary. Uzumaki-san, lay down in that bed and I will delve your mind and attempt to plug this sensitive leak in your mind, Hyuuga-san, I entrust my body to your keeping whilst I dive into his mind."

That said he sat down in a chair, long hours of experience at his command while he positioned himself into a comfortable position before moving through the seals of the jutsu.

"Shintenshin no jutsu." He stated, before slumping into the chair, himself and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki dropping into his mind-state.

################################################# ############## #####################

-Naruto's Mindscape-

'Let's see what I have to deal with.' Inoichi thought silently to himself. 'If it's something to do with Ino-chan, then my best bet it to find his nearest memory of her and go from there.' Plan solidifying, he thought of his daughter and a door appeared in front of him, opening he dived through.

############################################## ################################# #####

_"You like that don't you? That's why they call it a hummer after all, cause when I hum, you can barely keep from letting all that juicy cum pump out of those big heavy balls to fill up my mouth."_

Wait, what? That had been his daughter's voice, but he was sure that she'd never had such…intimate contact with the demon child.

He opened the door and dove in again.

############################################## ################################# #####

_"Oh really, and how do you suppose I could do that?" she smiled up at him playfully, and then stared down at the prick that was emerging from her bust at a steady rate._

_"Well, I think that you'd smell even better with a little l'eau du Naruto, which I'm afraid, is a rare and difficult to find scent, all the rage amongst young kunoichi at the moment though._

############################################## ################################# #####

'Ooooookay, What in the holy _hell_ is going on?' Inoichi-san thought to himself, his rage slowly building, his promise of potential lack of bias fading into the wind as his rage built.

He decided to give the blonde haired boy one more chance, hoping that this was just a dream or a mistake, though he held little such hope. How could his Ino-chan have fallen so quickly for this little dick-thinker's plots?

############################################## ################################# #####

_Squeezing a little harder, the henge dropped and he came and came and came, deep into Hinata's tits, the shock and confusion battling with the sensation of emptying his balls after an epic tit fuck with Ino, or was it Hinata?_

_His eyes uncrossing again, he looked at the girl between his knees, what had been blonde hair was now lavender, the blue/green eyes were now pearlescent, and the previous Double D's had become the even bigger E's of Hinata Hyuuga. The girl was even twitching spastically like Hinata when she got a dose of his jizz, cumming her brains out and rubbing her tits together to absorb the creamy treat and its chakra payload._

_"Hinata-chan?" he let out, shocked and more than a little confused as his brain finally reached the correct outcome._

_That broke the young woman out of her trance; she looked down at herself and immediately brought her hands together into the hand sign for the henge._

_"I'm so sorry Naruto-sama; I'll get it right this time! I know you want Ino, not me."_

_"Henge!"_

_Again, the blonde bombshell sat in front of Naruto, topless and sweaty._

_"Now where were we?"_

############################################## ################################# #####

Inoichi's eyes narrowed as he discovered what was going on, and his anger skyrocketed.

"This little shit forced Hyuuga-sama to henge into my daughter's form, then took her while she suffered in silence, how _DARE _he?

**-You are not welcome here interloper, bad enough that I must sit here in silence, worse still is trying to communicate with you monkeys. What are you trying to accomplish in my jailors mind?-**

"I want to know why your _jailor_ is thinking about my Ino-chan? He's barely seen her in three years, since he left town with Jiraiya-sama."

**-Feh, he think of the blonde large breasted one naked form time to time, I don't know why, but he seems to lust after her-**

"That little bastard, Hyuuga-san isn't enough for him, now he needs to want my Ino-chan as well?"

**-He seems to wish to dominate her, add her to his lust-slaves -**

"I won't allow that to happen!" Inoichi yelled at the beast residing in his peripheral vision.

Inoichi ran through a dozen hand seals, finishing he placed a hypnotic suggestion into the boy's subconscious, dropping it as deep as he could.

"That will keep my Ino-chan safe, I don't see anything other then a teenage boy lusting after my Ino-chan, and I refuse to let him or any other unworthy get close to her!"

**-Fool, he'll lust after her despite your pitiful attempts!-**

Pushing the Yamanaka out of the mindscape, the demonic chakra beast grinned menacingly, smiling to himself at the potential for chaos and irritation the situation may cause.

Kyuubi had so few chances to flex his malevolence, even the few opportunities he was presented should be played up as much as possible. He grinned, hoping that this mistake would cause some anger in his host; maybe, just maybe he could widen the gap through which he could ever so barely touch his containers dreams. If he could open that conduit just a little further, oh the fun he could have, maybe even possess the boy, nothing like stealthily destroying his life, whilst sleepwalking the boy around town.

**-I wonder how many times I can get him to wake up covered in blood before he snaps.-**

############################################## ################################# #####

-Real World-

Inoichi stumbled backwards a bit, almost falling out of the chair.

"Yamanaka-san, what were the results?" Hinata asked anxiously, hoping that Naruto would be alright.

"I was unable to see anything other than a perverse little prick before I was expelled by the creature he holds. Keep him away from my Ino-chan!" Inoichi moved towards the door, before turning, his gaze softening. "And you should find someone better Hinata-san, what he made you do, it's, it's…" he broke off, unable to find something vile enough to suggest.

"I don't understand Inoichi-san, what did you see?"

"I watched as he forced you into my daughters form, to have his wicked way with you, watched as he gazed stonily at you when your henge broke. You are not my daughter Hinata-san, you are your own woman, and anyone that refuses you as you are is unworthy!" Hinata tried to interrupt him, but the man had a strong head of steam and would not be diverted.

"I plan to go to the Hokage and demand that he be removed from active duty, such a vile little pervert should not be entrusted with the power a shinobi wields, thank Kami that he isn't any higher ranked then a genin!" Turning on one heel Inoichi ended his rant and swept angrily from the room, vanishing out of sight from around a corner almost immediately.

Hinata was torn; she wanted to correct the man, but Naruto had begun to stir. She turned and returned to Naruto, hoping to get him to help her journey to the Hokage's office to correct the error that had just occurred.

"Wha jus' happened?" Naruto asked groggily, his head hurt somewhat as Inoichi had not been gentle leaving when he'd been ejected from the mindscape.

"Yamanaka-san seems to have witnessed a jumbled version of what lead to our first fight." She said obliquely, not wanting to draw any more attention to the room, as several people had already wandered by whilst the elder man had been ranting.

"Huh?" uttered the quick fire brain of Naruto Uzumaki.

"You're dream, and the evening after you had it I think." She hissed lowly, still trying to avoid attention.

"You mean when I, and you?" He paled a little, no wonder his head hurt, if Ino's dad had seen that.

"Yes, and now he intends to visit the Hokage and tell her about it!"

"But Obaa-chan already knows about it, right?"

That brought her up short, she'd almost forgotten that Tsunade-sama and her ever present apprentice knew all about the events in question, she'd be able to set Inoichi-san straight.

"Still Naruto-sama, I think that we should present ourselves to the Hokage, she may wish to speak with us once she has…debriefed… Yamanaka-san."

"Heh, yeah, and it should be fun to watch her bitch someone else out for once, I'm in."

She shook her head in amazement as he leapt out of bed and pulled his sandals back on, turning back to her before he ran out of the room.

"Come on Hinata-chan, if we don't hurry then we might miss it!"

She stood and strode to his side, "Of course Naruto-kun, we won't even need to check out since we never really checked in."

"Whatever, let's just go." He turned again quick stepping out the door and down the hallway, Hinata following behind him.

They left the hospital and moved quickly to the rooftops, traveling quickly towards the Tower, their long jumps devouring the distance.

"Want me to carry you like last time Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked jokingly, and was suddenly surprised to feel the warm body of his girlfriend in his arms.

"I thought you'd never offer Naruto-sama, I'll take any excuse to lay in your arms… or your bed." She blushed at her brazen words, one moment utterly devoted to him, and the next blushing like her younger self.

He almost stumbled at the insinuation, and the memories it brought to mind. His next step was sure though, he'd get Hinata-chan back to his place later, grinning lecherously.

"I'm not quite as blindly affected by your chakra this time though, so I don't think I'll orgasm every time you land," she paused leaning closer and bringing her lips up to his ear, "But my panties definitely aren't as dry as when we left the apartment, my pussy is getting ready for whatever – you – want – to – do – to –it." She finished whispering huskily in his ear.

This time he did stumble, going down to one knee. Hinata took the opportunity while they were briefly stopped and shimmied her hands into her pants. Her present to Naruto gave way with a small tearing noise. She looked Naruto dead in the eyes, waving her damp panties, "A-n-y-thing Naruto-sama, ask and it's yours." She drawled out, taking a sniff of the cotton in her hand, before stuffing it into his pocket, giving him a quick grope while she was close.

The genin shuddered, hooded eyes moved to Hinata's face, "Hinata-chan, you're going to give me a heart attack if you keep making offers like that."

"I hope you have a strong hearty then Naruto-sama, because I'm going to keep offering until you take me up on it." Her hand darted into his pants again, channeling chakra to her arm she gave him a super speed hand job.

"What the hell, uhn, that's nice Hinata-chan, oh, don't stop!"

She continued to jerk him for another minute, until she felt him begin to tense up, moving her hand up to the crown of his dick, she massaged gently and that was enough.

"Fuck yeeeeeeeeeah Hinata-chan."

She pulled the hand out of his pants, and making sure she had his attention she slowly licked the creamy discharge from her palm. Taking special care to lick each and every fingertip clean she let out a sigh of pleasure and spoke again.

"Anything, anytime, anywhere Naruto-sama, I'll keep trying new things until you stop me or start suggesting your own." She winked saucily and snuggled into his chest. "Shouldn't we be going? Inoichi-san must have reached the Hokage's office by now."

Kicking his brain back into gear he held his treasure close and leapt to the next roof, not trusting himself to speak and not ruin the charged moment.

Hinata pouted, 'I was really hoping that he'd push me down onto the roof and take me right there, I must not be tempting him enough.'

'If she teases me anymore we'll never leave the apartment, fucking her feels so good it should be illegal.' He thought to himself staring down at her face, well, there were several long diversions into cleavage-land, he set down extra hard a few times and was entranced by the titflesh in front of him jiggling and bouncing.

She gave a disappointed look when he set her down a few roofs before the Hokage's Tower.

"If you don't want to be seen in such a … close… position with me entering the Tower, I'll understand Hinata-chan." Despite the many declarations of love and devotion, a decade and half or more of isolationism and pain are hard to shake off in a few days.

She knew the source of his hesitation, some of it at least, and her heart went out to him. She rallied and spoke, hugging him, "I told you Naruto-sama, anything, anytime, anywhere. If you want to blow off this meeting and go watch a movie, I will. If you want to bend me over a park bench while your team watches you plow into me, I will. If you want to snuggle in bed all day, I will. If you want to parade me through town as your naked love-slave, collar around my neck, leashed to your belt, I will. I can deny you _nothing _Naruto-sama, I love you with my everything and I don't think I could live without you and your touch any longer Naruto-sama."

Naruto had gotten redder and redder as she had spoken, going nuclear at the thought of a nude Hinata-chan following behind him, wearing nothing but a collar and a thin leather leash.

"I would never, how could you…." He spluttered, unable to form a coherent sentence with the competing alluring and strange images she was presenting to him.

She moved a finger to his lips, "You don't need to say anything Naruto-sama, I know that you don't _really_ believe me yet. That's okay, I can wait, as long as you continue to let me stay near you, I can continue on. Someday you might understand and accept it completely, but until then I'll do my best to prove myself to you."

His mouth opened and closed repeatedly, no sound coming out.

She crawled back up into his arms, "Now, let's go watch a jounin Clan Head get his ass chewed out by the Fifth." She said, giggling into his chest when he pulled her close.

He shook his head, thinking 'this girl…'

Pushing chakra to his legs he made the last leap, landing at street level and entering into the Tower proper.

Now, one must know that Naruto had special access to the Hokage's tower, the Fifth had made sure that her little brother figure would have access to her at all times. He, and he alone was the reason she returned to this cesspool of corruption and decay, he bore the Will of the Fire that Sarutobi had always spoken of in spades, and he reminded her of both Dan and Nawaki.

He passed through three levels of security based on his chakra signature alone, the third through fifth merely noted his presence and alerted the Hokage that he was coming. The secretary at the front desk had been conditioned by years of him coming to badger the Third, and barely even noticed his passage anymore.

The ANBU usually posted at or near her door were the only level that would actively stop him if she was in an important meeting, but they generally knew that even some of those could be interrupted by her favorite person.

Inoichi, despite being a Clan Head, had none of these permissions, and was held up for a moment at each, as he burnt a touch of political capital to badger his way into the Hokage's office.

This was why the door to the Hokage's office had closed less than two minutes ago, and why he was denied immediate access to the office for himself and Hinata. A meeting between a Clan Head and the Hokage, when the Clan Leader looked that mad, was not something that they would casually interrupt to indulge Naruto.

"Did Inoichi-san just enter the Hokage's chambers?" Hinata asked Tanuki. He shifted his view down to her, and nodded gently.

"We have information that may prove beneficial to that meeting." Hinata told the ANBU.

"IF that is true, then you will be called upon, until that time this is a closed meeting"

The ANBU had started to take their job more seriously, the rumors that had been circulating regarding their punishment, no one wanted any of them to happen, and they were hoping that a week of angelic behaviour might grant them a bit of leniency.

Naruto stepped forward, they usually let him in, so maybe Hinata was the reason they were being stopped. Before he could even open his mouth Tanuki's partner, Inu, spoke.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but this is definitely a closed door meeting until the Hokage orders otherwise directly."

He slouched a touch, and then wandered over to a nearby chair, slumping into it. Hinata followed him over, and after a brief mental debate she settled into the paired chair instead of his lap. She might be willing to do whatever Naruto asked, but she was significantly less sexually brave herself in front of witnesses.

"It's happened a few times, but if they don't let me in right away, they'll only do it once Obaa-chan tells them it's okay to, we might as well wait here until she comes out." He shifted in his chair and spun up a stage 2 rasengan for practice, the ANBU not freaking out as they'd seen him practice techniques like this while waiting before.

"If you say so Naruto…kun." She'd finally managed to get the "sa" out of the affectionate term for Naruto, but there was still a heartbeat worth of a pause before she could over-ride the near compulsion to address him formally. She was still amazed that they were able to gain such swift access to the most powerful figure in the village, one of the most powerful figures in the world. Even as the Hyuuga heir a same day appointment would have been unlikely, let alone just barging into her office. Truly her Naruto-sama was a unique and important person.

Her moment of introspective thought was shredded by the harpy like screech of one Sakura Haruno, "HE DID WHAT TO HINATA? AND HE WANTS TO DO THAT TO INO TOO? I'LL BEAT HIM WITHIN AN INCH OF HIS LIFE, AND THEN TAKE ANOTHER ¾ OF AN INCH JUST TO BE SURE HE GETS THE MESSAGE."

Naruto looked over to Hinata, fear showing in his eyes. "Uhm, Hinata-chan, did Sakura-ch-san mellow out any during my absence?"

"She has been Tsunade-sama's greatest student Naruto…kun. I believe that says enough."

He gulped, thinking of a conglomeration of Sakura and Tsunade, all the rage the young pinkette tended to direct at him, without the friendly affection that tempered Tsunade's more extreme anti-pervert reflexes.

"Oh shit, this isn't going to end well."

Hinata could only nod her agreement as the door burst open, a fuming mad Sakura, chest heaving as she drew in breath after her outraged outcry.

"Not well at all."

AN: There, Sakura has finally returned to Konoha, and the first thing she hears about her teammate is not going over well. I tried for a slightly more artsy lemon scene to open the chapter with, I hope you enjoyed. As usual, keep reading and reviewing, I like reviews almost as much as Hinata likes Naruto's chakra. I'm trying to keep the momentum going, and this story has lots of places left to go, so my goal of breaching the 100k barrier is realistic, more so then when I started this fic. I hope to hit 100k in the next month or two, seeing as this chapter will get me past the 50k mark and I began it early this month. Once slo-pitch season starts my time will be somewhat more divided, but that's not for a few weeks yet. See you next time, Mata ne.


	10. Pink Smackdown

Hinata's Problem - Chapter 10

Disclaimer – See Chapter 9

AN: I love the mercurial tempers of my readers, Sakura has one line in the last chapter and I had at least one person swear off reading any further and even more worry about her status in the story. Have faith, keep reading, and enjoy, you Sakura haters will enjoy the first few pages especially:- )

################################### ############################## ###################

Last time on Hinata's Problem

_He gulped, thinking of a conglomeration of Sakura and Tsunade, all the rage the young pinkette tended to direct at him, without the friendly affection that tempered Tsunade's more extreme anti-pervert reflexes._

"_Oh shit, this isn't going to end well."_

_Hinata could only nod her agreement as the door burst open, a fuming mad Sakura, chest heaving as she drew in breath after her outraged outcry._

"_Not well at all."_

################################### ############################## ###################

-Tower Hallway-

"NARUTO, HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HINATA! SHE'S A NICE GIRL, NOT SOME FREAK PERVERT LIKE YOU." The pinkette, incandescent rage painted on her features, her fingers clutching emptily at the air.

"Sakura, stop, you don't know all the facts yet." Shizune pleaded with her fellow apprentice.

Tsunade had risen from behind her desk, but it did not look like she would make it in time to stop the small breasted girl.

Inoichi blocked her path for a moment, protesting that the boy was only getting what was coming to him, that he deserved the smack down for what he'd done to the heir of a noble clan.

The bookcase was less than happy to absorb her wrath as she pushed the thin man forcefully into it. The dent his head made when it impacted with the wood pleased Tsunade on a visceral level.

"S-S-S-Sakura-san, you have it all wrong, I would never, uhm, do whatever you think I did!" Not remembering the finer details of his mind scan he did the best with what he knew…very little.

"OF COURSE YOU DID NARUTO, OR ARE YOU SAYING THAT A CLAN HEAD, AND THE HEAD OF THE IT DEPARTMENT IS LYING?" She raged, lifting a fist as she drew close enough to Naruto to lay the smack down on him.

The fist descended and was met by an immovable force. Hinata had noticed that Naruto had made no move to defend himself, and was instead cowering in front of his psychopathic teammate. Her hands flashed as she moved with methodical precision up Sakura's arm and across her chest to the other arm, jyuuken strikes blitzing out and hitting every non-lethal chakra point between her two hands.

Tsunade slowed, seeing that the young heiress has things well in hand, turning back to check the other trouble maker she sees that he is fading back and forth between consciousness and the black void.

'Maybe that will teach him to barge into my office and start blabbering before he sees who is present, idiot.' She thought viciously to herself, 'though I'm sure I'll be hearing about this every damn time a meeting isn't going his way.'

Sakura's jaw dropped, "Why are you defending him after what he did to you?" she asked, the screech gone out of her tone with the loss of use of her arms.

"I'm defending him because he is my boyfriend, my lover and my mas.. and so much more." She stated, not quite ready to say that final though out loud, though she'd been living the life since he'd came inside her the first time.

"I'm defending him, because the event in question was a misunderstanding on my part, not a demand he made of me… though if he did make it in the future I doubt I'd object, it was somewhat liberating being Ino for awhile, much easier to tell him no and direct things the way I wanted them to go."

"I'm defending him, because I trust him to tell me now if there is something wrong, I've believed in him from the moment we met, unlike you Sakura. From the early days of meeting him you've done nothing but use him as a punching bag for your stress and frustrations. I count myself lucky that you never used him to relieve all that sexual frustration you have, otherwise you may have never let him go. Your loss."'

That last comment feeding the embers of her fires of indignation; she had found something she could once again get angry about. "SEXUAL FRUSTRATION? WITH HIM? I wouldn't touch him in a million years, not when the man I want is Sasuke, besides, I bet Naruto has a tiny dick anyw…*gurgle*"

Hinata's jyuuken strike had been precise, painful and the delivery had not been gentle to Sakura's voice box. She knelt down to the now kneeling girl, and put her mouth up next to the pinkette's ear, whispering so softly that Sakura, choking, could barely hear her.

"He makes me cum just from entering me, his cock is ten inches long and nearly as thick as your delicate wrist, and when he's all the way inside me his dick actually rests in my womb. Not to mention that between his solid henge and his kage bunshin, he can be _whoever_ and _however many _he wants to be you stupid cunt. Not like your tiny dicked Uchiha, I bet if he ever let you suck his dick he wouldn't even hit the back of your throat, let alone make you choke." Hinata stated with passion, feeling vindictive she let the other girl know her crushes dimensions.

Sakura's mouth moved up and down, but no sound came out.

Hinata stood, and spoke, clearly to the entire room. "Her voice box will heal naturally, in a few days, I have done no permanent damage to her, but she _will NOT_ speak of my Naruto-sama that way, nor will I allow anyone else to!"

Tsunade was stunned at this violent and sudden departure from the usual shy and reserved girl's normal tendencies. 'Naruto-kun is very good for her,' she mused to herself.

Shaking off the surprise as her apprentice stumbled back to her, pointing at her throat, her eyes asking to be healed, since she could not gesture or voice her request aloud.

"Never before have I seen such a violent and unprovoked attack on a friendly shinobi," she said, looking at Sakura, whose face lit up.

'That little bitch is going to get what's coming to her, how dare she attack me like this, I was only giving Naruto his pervert punishment.' Sakura thought viciously, refusing to see the situation as what it was.

"I would like to commend you Hinata, for showing such quick thinking in the face of an allies attack, and for responding to it non-lethally, I will put a note in your file for such a well thought out, quick thinking response." Tsunade continued, to Sakura's sudden obvious dismay.

Turning to Sakura, "And you, how dare you attack a fellow Konoha shinobi without allowing him to even vaguely explain himself, _especially_ when he was making no violent moves towards you!"

Sakura again tried to speak, all that emitted from her mouth were light whines and heavy sighs.

"You are currently on suspension for a period of one month, and I will not train you during that time period. Furthermore, you are on bedpan duty for the next week, and once your voice box has healed and we've had a discussion about your actions today, I will consider if you sentence needs to be lightened or increased, now go sit in the corner chair and listen."

Rant finished Tsunade turned to Inoichi and gave him a gentle kick, gentle insofar as he didn't go flying across the room, only a foot or two.

"Wake up, you're going to be listening to this conversation too, now get your blonde ass into the other far chair and keep your eyes open and your mouth shut unless I ask you something."

The man picked himself up, arm holding his side, wondering if he had any broken ribs. Deciding that they just hurt like hell, but weren't broken he hobbled over to the chair and sat down heavily, doing his best to stay awake.

"Now listen up you two, Naruto and Hinata came to us previously about the night in question and we discussed it in length. I have no reason to disbelieve them and every reason to disbelieve you. They asked for a non-biased, non-connected Yamanaka for this very reason Inoichi. I checked and approved this myself, why, even after that you felt the need to undermine and disobey my orders I do not understand, but I will decide your punishment at a later time."

"Why would you believe them over me Godaime-sama, I'm highly experienced with memory and mind jutsu not to mention the head of IT. Those two aren't even jounins and the boy is a practically a nameless no-one, if he didn't have the fox he would just be a no-one."

Tsunade had let him talk, giving him more rope to hang himself with. "Again you disobey my orders Inoichi, and only prior knowledge by these two young girls stays my hand from being permitted to execute you right now. That's twice you've spoken of the demon fox in front of two people whom you _do not know_, below the age of the law!"

He goggled, having forgotten the fact in his rage, simply having assumed that they knew. If he had been mistaken in the obvious assumption…

"Furthermore, the flawed story that you received was likely minorly altered or edited by the fox. You may be a jounin and head of the IT department, but it is a malevolent chakra monster of indeterminate age, who is the personification of a race of tricksters and illusionists. A two or three tailed beast is said to be capable or moulding reality enough to create its own pocket universe. Why is it beyond imagining that even heavily bound and reduced, that the nine tails could not make minor modifications to what you saw whilst delving. From your panicked descriptions it seems as if the fox only swapped the end of the dream for a bit of real world time with Hinata, hardly a huge difference, all he did was present a memory to you instead of letting you find it yourself!"

Shizune looked somewhat triumphant at the look on the jounin's face; she'd never seen a Clan Head look that pole-axed before.

He moved as if to speak, feeling suddenly very foolish, but cut himself off, looking at the Hokage.

"You may speak Inoichi-san, but I suggest you keep it on topic and reasonable."

"Of Course Hokage-sama," he began, "I'd like to apologize to you Uzumaki-san, I saw my daughter in such a …strange… memory and it angered me greatly, though I still do not understand why Hyuuga-san has chosen to defend you so completely, nor why she went to such …lengths … to please you."

Naruto nodded his agreement and spoke, "I am blessed with a woman that seems to love me more than life itself, I'm still struggling with that a bit, but I'm trying to get used to the idea."

"You are blessed indeed then Uzumaki-san, I only hope that you keep the young woman before you happy. I must admit, I understand why the fox said some of the things he did, if he were attempting to anger me against you further, to make it easier to mess with my perceptions so close to his living area. I will stand down and allow whoever you choose in my clan, young or old, to check the status of your mind in the future."

"I don't think I'll be allowing that Inoichi-san," the Hokage broke in, "You've done quite enough damage for one day, and Jiraiya will be back in town tomorrow. I'll have him look at the seal directly, rather than look at the symptoms the leak is causing."

"Ero-sennin is coming back already? I thought he'd be out checking his 'network' for longer."

"I requested that he return to check you seal as soon as I became aware that it was an issue Naruto-kun, his frog messenger came early this morning to verify that he would be here tomorrow afternoon."

"I understand and accept your ruling Hokage-sama; I will leave the boy alone. May I have your permission to withdraw?" Inoichi asked, seeing the narrow window of possible escape closing rapidly.

"You may not Inoichi-san, Shizune, go get that c-rank request we got from the Kaze Daimyo this morning." Tsunade asked her more level headed apprentice, who scurried off to find the scroll her master had requested.

"Tsunade-sama, a c-rank? I'm sure that my talents can be better…"

"Your talent for leaping before looking this morning has earned you a punishment Inoichi-san, your actions could have caused a greater result than this should these two," she pointed at Hinata and Naruto, "not shown up in so timely a manner to help diffuse the situation."

Shizune returned with the scroll and handed it to Tsunade. "As it is," she grinned a wicked grin," The Kaze Daimyo has requested a c-rank mission, to scout the borders of his land for any potential flaws in its security. He has outsourced this to us as he still isn't one hundred percent sure of the loyalty of his Suna-Nin's, after their attack in previous years."

"May I see the mission scroll Tsunade-sama?"

"Of course, take it and go Inoichi-san, I expect you gone in two hours at the latest, you should be back in a week or two at the most, have a pleasant run."

He took the scroll, read a little and slouched; he'd be spending the next week at least running along the most desolate, unfriendly border he could think of, picking sand out of places sand has no right being. He stumbled out of the room wishing upon wishes that he's just allowed the elder to mind scan the boy this morning, then all of this could have been avoided and the Hyuuga heir would have owed him a favour. Now he was stuck with a c-rank mission from hell, instead of having the heir to the most influential clan in Konoha owing him one.

"Now that he's gone, I have some good news for you both." Tsunade stated, looking at the two young lovers. "The jounin exams are coming up the week after next, and I've enrolled you into them. Naruto, after such a long time with Jiraiya I'm sure that you are beyond chunin level, am I correct?"

The young man nodded, pleased that she had enough faith in him to trust this to him.

"And you Hinata, have grown into an exceptionally graceful and powerful young woman, as further demonstrated by your quick and effective take down of my personal apprentice moments ago." She pointed at the still silent Sakura, who was glowering at the two of them.

"Sakura, as further punishment you are banned from this and the next jounin exams six months from now, as you are obviously unfit for such a demanding and mentally challenging role."

Sakura winced and looked as if she wanted to cry.

'I refuse to give them _that_ satisfaction!' she thought grimly.

"The test is divided into six parts, unfortunately I can't tell you what they are, but a few mirror the chunin exam, though obviously are set to a higher standard. Since you two are on such an odd b-rank mission, training and preparing shouldn't be a problem for you two, so I won't need to suspend your active mission. Train together and do your best, I'll be checking in or sending someone to check in from time to time to make sure you two aren't slacking."

"Thank you for this trust Tsunade-sama, we won't let you down."

"Yeah Obaa-chan, we'll do our *THUD*"

"When he wakes up tell him to stop calling me Obaa-chan damnit." Tsunade said, a grin on her face, "Now get out of here and go train or celebrate, whatever comes first."

"Hai Godaime-sama!"

Hinata turned to her fallen comrade, picked him up and left the office in a hurry, no doubt in her mind whether celebrating or training would come first, she had an unconscious Naruto to attend to!

"Sakura, you are also dismissed, and I don't want you to be anywhere near those two until your voice has returned and we have spoken on today's events." Tsunade spoke crisply, then watched as her apprentice rose, and turned, gathering her things and preparing to leave.

No one noticed Hinata licking her lips as she closed the Hokage's office door behind her as she left, mind already dancing through what she could do to wake Naruto-sama up, and just how much they'd both enjoy it.

###################################### ############################### ###############

-Naruto's Apartment-

Naruto woke up to find himself blindfolded, naked and tied to what felt like a bed, he went onto high alert instantly, afraid that he'd been kidnapped, or attacked. The last thing he remembered was getting the information on the jounin exam and preparing to leave the office. Was this the first test of the exam?

The smell of lavender perfume calmed his fears though, he'd grown rather fond of the scent, and knew that his Hinata-chan was probably planning something mind blowing, so he allowed himself to relax.

He perked his ears up and strained his senses to try to determine what was going on exactly, and what Hinata's wicked, wicked plan might be. He heard the sound of her rifling through her pack, and smelt something that he couldn't identify.

He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, might as well do his best to keep her happy, and if she thought that he was still unconscious, well, he could use the nap anyways, he'd been staying up far later than normal the past few days.

About ten minutes later his lady love moved into the room, her hands full, and started putting plates and bowls around the room, within easy reach, and let her eyes zoom down to his exposed dick, currently in handy travel size.

"I don't want travel size though; I want big, cervix shattering, mind blowing orgasm size!" Her mind made up she leaned down and got to work, kissing and licking it, alternating between taking it in her mouth and playing with it with her hands and it was at a more impressive size in no time.

She jacked him off gently, while waiting for him to stir, she wasn't going to make the mistake of last time and get him off while he was asleep, and she didn't need him crying out some other floozies name while the fox played around with his dreams a touch.

His breathing started to shorten, and his sleeping mind told him that something important was going on in the waking world, kicking back into high gear and waking the slumbering blonde.

He awoke to blackness and stiffened, before he smelt the perfume and remembered his previous train of thought, and relaxed.

"Hinata-chan, is there a reason I'm blindfolded and tied to a bed?"

"Yes."

He waited a moment to see if she'd explain further, but was disappointed only slightly when she stopped talking and went back to stroking him.

"Do you plan to tell me what that reason is Hinata-chan?"

"Not unless you make me Naruto-sama, and that would spoil the fun."

Naruto had always been a trusting sort, and Hinata was privy to more of his life then just about anyone else, especially his latest bit of life, which involved fun surprises and Hinata sex, so he doubted that she'd hurt him, and he did still owe her for that big mix up.

"Okay Hinata-chan, you have your fun, I won't stop you."

His libido probably wouldn't have allowed her to stop her pleasant ministrations regardless of what higher thought decided, so it was pleased that higher thought had seen the light.

"Excellent Naruto-sama, though I expect you to reciprocate sometime in the future." She smiled cheekily, not that he would see it.

"Recip, wah?" He asked confused, his language skills never quite up to the task of following her noble trained tongue.

"Do the same to me sometime Naruto-sama, now just lay back and relax." She grinned again reaching over to an item she'd placed on the side table, and opened the top.

"I'd have preferred to do this with some of the gentler, scented kind, but extra virgin will have to do." She said, smirking at the extra virgin bit, before she let some of the oil coat her hand, and proceeded to continue to jerk Naruto off.

He'd wondered for a moment, but then ceased to care as her velvety hand, now covered in something slippery, continued to jack him up and down. He groaned at the pleasant sensation, and tried to thrust his penis into her hand faster.

*Smack*

"OW, what the hell was that Hinata-chan?" He asked, surprised at the minor feeling of pain emanating from his chest, had she hit him? He heard something go flying across the room, crashing lightly into his closet, followed by a pair of lips kissing at the affected region.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-sama, I was going to tell you no helping me, but the book I read said I should be more forceful, or even punish you for it, and I had the wooden spoon and I'm so sorry Naruto-sama, please forgive me Naruto-sama, do you want to stop Naruto-sama?" She was almost bawling she was so upset with herself, how could she have hurt her Naruto-sama, he was her light, stupid book, why had she ever snuck it into the manor when she was younger.

"I-It's okay Hinata-chan, we can keep going, just, no more hitting please. Whatever you were doing to my dick felt awesome, and I'll try not to help you, it just felt so good I couldn't help myself." He felt a little bad for freaking out; it hadn't hurt that badly at all, just shocked him as he wasn't expecting it.

She was overjoyed, he wasn't angry; he even wanted her to finish! He was such a good mast..man, her brain still shying away at that thought slightly.

She dove downward, resisting moving her plans ahead, despite the pleasurable buzz she'd gotten from his approval. She needed to show him how to do this right if she wanted him to be able to do it to _her_ later.

Her hand darted back into place, and she settled herself between his splayed legs, licking her lips as she played with him. As she continued to shake hands with his cock she leaned in again, and licked at the top lightly, only occasionally and randomly, so he wouldn't know when to expect it.

He'd felt that she was naked when she apologizing, and his brain, lacking sight, was imagining what the girl looked like right now, her hand playing with him, her cute pink tongue darting out of her mouth to lick at his head from time to time, he large breasts swinging freely as she leaned forward. They must have been just inches from his dick!

He shouldered his way down a bit, trying to confirm his suspicions, he felt his balls rub against her soft titflesh for a bare second before the pleasant feeling withdrew and the tis lifted away from his balls.

"N-Na-Naruto-sama, you said you wouldn't help." She stuttered out trying to be confident, but internally conflicted at disobeying him at all. He wanted to rub against her big tits, why shouldn't he, his cock felt like it was made to lay between them, she should move ahead, wrap his member in her cleavage, and pump away until he was happy!

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I'll try not to, but it felt so good, and I thought your tits were close and I wanted to find out, and your hands already felt so good." Now Naruto was babbling a bit, feeling that he'd been unable to live up to her request. He redoubled his mental shields in an attempt to keep himself from trying anything else.

She almost collapsed as her agreed with her, reinforcing her belief in his enjoyment, with each reinforcement she could push just a little harder.

"I don't know if I should continue Naruto-sama, that's twice already you've de-de-defied me." She was pushing hard, sweating at the effort and worry of displeasing him. This particular phrase was from the book almost word for word, and it was just a little beyond what she was comfortable with.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I'll be good, just please go back to what you were doing, I won't help anymore, I promise."

She knew that he'd never break a promise willingly and her resistance collapsed, she'd been barely able to hold off jumping back on him when he'd asked her to continue, but she'd held out for the promise.

"Alright Naruto-sama, I guess I can forgive you this time, just don't do it again."

He was about to respond again but she'd gone back to jerking him off and the buildup in his sac was growing by the minute, returning to a near full head of steam with her warm slippery hand going back to his favorite body part.

Her tongue once again made contact with his cockhead, and her other hand was massaging his balls, he couldn't last much longer and told his girlfriend so.

"Well then, would you like me to finish you off Naruto-sama?"

"Yes, Yes!"

"And where do you want to finish Naruto-sama, I know you can't see, so cumming all over my big…fat….tits would be wasted, at least on you, I'd still enjoy every minute of rubbing all your cream in, and the same goes for my face Naruto-sama, you won't be able to see me push it all into my mouth, a tasty treat for me, but what about you?"

His brain stalled for a moment, then came to the obvious answer, "let me cum in your mouth please Hinata-chan, it's so warm and your tongue feels so good on my cock, yeah, let me cum in your mouth!"

She'd slowed while torturing him with his options, trying to delay his orgasm as long as possible, but he was twitching fiercely already, she knew he didn't have much longer no matter what she did.

"Hmmmm," she put one finger up to her cheek, in a thinking pose, pausing for a few long seconds, "Okay."

*Glorp*

"UNGH, fuck yeah Hinata-chan, suck it, oh Kami-sama your mouth is good, UNGH, UNGH." He exclaimed firing multiple shots of cum into his girlfriend's mouth, loving every second of it as he could hear every gulp through his grunts of pleasure, and could picture her position, ass up in the air as she tried to ram his cock down her throat again, gulping away as he spewed jizz out into her hungry mouth.

She saved the last few shots in her mouth, savouring the, to her, tasty treat, it had come from Naruto and thus was good. Leaning back she resisted the urge to burp, that was the hardest Naruto-sama had ever cum hard, and she almost hadn't been able to keep up with the squirts of cum from his cock, swallowing them down her throat.

She got up on her knees, wobbling slightly with her latest infusion of chakra, she made her way upwards until her head was level with Naruto's, he was panting hard from his exertion, though it was slowing, and his head had turned towards her, feeling her make her way up the bed towards him.

"You taste sooo good Naru-chan," she got out, her mouth full of cum, though she solved that problem by swallowing deeply a few times, clearing her mouth of its treat. She gave him a peck on the cheek and asked, "Did you like that Naruto-sama? Because I did, I love it when you fill me up with cum, no matter where it ends up."

"Awwwwwwwwesome," he murmured somewhat drunkenly.

She was sure if she raised the blindfold his eyes would have been looking two different directions when she'd finally let him cum in her mouth.

She rolled herself up and over Naruto's face, mouth to mouth for a moment, which she took advantage of for a quick kiss, then moved up, placing her tits on his face.

He reacted immediately, kissing at her pale creamy breastsiHinataHin, sucking on a nipple when he could find one. Hinata's knees weakened at one such opportunity, and he was suddenly nearly smothered in boob. She drew back a bit, and placed his head between, tilting her chest from side to side, her breasts following suit and smacking his face rhythmically, cheek to tit, tit to cheek and back, his head turning from side to side, enjoying the soft, marshmallow like prison his head had been encased in, kissing whenever he got a chance to.

She moaned pleasurably as he kissed and nibbled at her cleavage, but turned around, letting her sex hang over his mouth and she went back to admiring his cock.

"Eat out my pussy Naruto-sama, and if you do a good enough job I might just do the same to your big fat dick." She kissed the tip of his rock hard cock, swirling her tongue around the tip for just a moment, she had barely raised her head as her victim charged his tongue with demonic chakra and went to town.

"Ungh, Ungh, UNGGGGGGHHH, oh Lord, Naruto-sama, that's so gooooooooooood."

The unexpected rapid orgasm had triggered an avalanche and her vision went white as she underwent a double orgasm of epic proportions when he'd thrust his chakra infused tongue into her slit. She started to come back down a bit when Naruto realized that he'd neglected her clit, rectifying the situation he brought forth another drop of chakra, and focussed it on the tip of his tongue and gave it a lick.

'She'll really like this!' He thought to himself before wondering if his girlfriend had been working out. It felt like his head was in a vice, but he was grateful as it was blocking out the high pitch yells his girlfriend was emitting.

Her sex was pressed firmly into his mouth, so he kept on munching away as her back curled upwards, her vision had long since disappeared, and the ringing in her ears rising as she heard someone screaming her head off. The rough weave of Naruto's cheap bedspread rubbed against her hands as they clasped open and shut spastically, and she tasted the tang of fresh blood in her mouth as she'd bitten her lip early on.

Her last thought before she drifted away into pleasure land was that four was her new favorite number, specifically a pair of twos; double double orgasms were the greatest thing _ever._

######################## ################################################ ############  
>-Hinata's Dream-<p>

"One, two, three four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ten!" she giggled maniacally, counting off the ten Naruto-kun's in the buff, dancing around her, each giving off such glorious chakra that she could barely think straight, one thought pressed it's way to the top of her mind, and burst out of her mouth a Nano-second later.

"Well? What the hell are you waiting for, stop dancing around and get over here and ravage my tight body!"

Her grin got wider and wider as they all rushed towards her, cocks bouncing enticingly as the ran and jockeyed for position.

The leader lost no time in thrusting his huge cock into her pussy, followed swiftly by others as her mouth, tits and ass were all packed full within moments.

She grabbed at a pair of cocks within range and not currently in use, and started stroking away.

############################### ######################### ############################

She woke up five minutes later or so, Naruto had no way to be sure as he couldn't see the clock in his blindfolded state, but he figured it had been about that long. She had told him to do a good job and she might suck him off, so he'd kept eating her out as she was out like a light. If it felt as good for her as it had felt for him when she'd woken him up with her mouth wrapped around his cock, name errors aside, he was more then happy to rectify his mistake.

"Ngh, so good, oh stop, stop Naruto-sama, I'm so sensitive right now I don't know if I could…" she mumbled out, Naruto unable to hear her as her face was mostly buried in his crotch, though not in the fun way regretfully. "UNGH, OH FUCK YEAH, ow, oW, OW, stop please Naruto-sama, it's starting to hurt."

Having thrown her head back after the latest orgasm, he'd heard her pleas, and stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I'll stop right away, I was just trying to make you feel good." He felt bad, he must have screwed something up.

"It's okay Naruto-sama, you did _great_, fantastic even! The human body just isn't designed to orgasm more than a half dozen times in a few minutes, and you gave me two back to back double orgasms before I went out, and at least one more waking me up. If my dreams are any indication then I probably had a few while I was out too. Remind me to tell you about my dream later."

The boy's brain churned away at this information, but didn't get far; it was stuck on one concept.

"So you mean I did a good job?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes Naruto-sama, you did a _great_ job, let me get my breath back and I'll return the favour."

Naruto Junior stood proudly at that statement, eagerly awaiting his turn, enjoying the girl's heavy panting playing over him.

It took Hinata three tries to get to her knees, the first tow only managing to push her further down the bed before she could feel her legs well enough to use them, eventually she made her way down between his legs again and looked up at him, her eyes still glazed over with pleasure.

"Since you did such a good job Naruto-sama, I'll even let you pick, I know you won't be able to see them, but I could give you a tit fuck, or I could give you a blowjob."

"Uhm, can I have both?"

She laughed at the hopeful tone in his voice, completely unwilling to go against his wishes even in play at the moment since he'd done an exemplary job on her, she pulled her breasts apart and wrapped them around his proudly erect pole.

She ran into a bit of a problem when she went to begin, as her arms were still too weak to get a good pace going.

"Naruto-sama, I know you said you wouldn't help, but I release you from your promise, I reaaaaaaally want to reward you right now, but I'm still a little weak from that last batch of orgasms. I want you to fuck my tits as hard as you want, and I'll suck it whenever I can."

She'd barely finished speaking before his hips were pushing off the bed repeatedly, his prick poking out of the top of her cleavage as she used what strength she had left to hold her tits together under Naruto's furious assault. She spotted his rhythm after a minute, and started to lick the tip of his dick every time it emerged from her breasts.

A few times he strained to keep his hips off the bed and a good few inches of his cock poking up from her tits, she immediately got the picture and dove forward, engulfing every inch she could, lavishing it with her tongue and sucking so hard her cheeks hollowed inwards. Eventually he pulled back, and went back to driving his dick between her tits.

'His stamina is rising quickly.' She thought to herself, a touch worried, 'I need to become more resistant to his chakra, he's already made me orgasm so many more times then she had."

"Naru-chan, do you like fucking my big fun bags?" she asked rhetorically, and the man in front of her just nodded a little and grunted, too focussed to slow down for a moment to speak.

"I bet you like how big and soft they are, don't you? I bet you'd like to fuck them all day every day, wouldn't you? She asked, again greeted with a grunted nod.

"I love feeling you thrusting away between them Naru-chan, did you know that? Most girls don't get anything out of this, but having your prick rub up and down, pressing my tits into them, it feels so good."

He strained lightly, involuntarily at his bonds, trying subconsciously to get at her breasts, the pleasure driving him a little mad.

Finally having regained sufficient strength she leaned forward and pinned him expertly, hugging her tits together as tightly as she could and nipping licking and sucking his cock in intervals finally set him off.

"UUNNNGHLLLRLLLRGGGLL" he groaned out, his head straining to one side, ear to shoulder, eyes rolled into the back of his head as he emptied his ball sac's contents all over Hinata's face and breasts, one of his more impressive loads, even after dumping so much into her mouth the first time.

Spurt after spurt flowed out of him and onto Hinata, who was giggling madly again, so pleased that her plan had worked, he'd really seemed to enjoy this, though she wasn't sure how much was the game and how much was the mind blowing orgasms on both sides. Then again, he hadn't stopped her, so she didn't really care.

Returning from her momentary musings she saw that little Naruto had finished donating to the "Paint Hinata White" fund, and he's donated generously, over half her bust was covered in white goo, and knowing the size of her bust that was not a modest feat.

"Looks like I managed to get you really exited Naruto-sama, look how much of your tasty cum you covered me with!"

He looked up for a moment, unable to focus his eyes completely, but noticed that her boobs were whiter then usual, and her nipples seemed to have disappeared into the white.

" 'S good Nata-chan, rest now." He mumbled out half coherent.

'He's so cute like that!' her pussy twitched but twinged in pain at the same time. 'Ouch.'

She looked over at her boyfriend, who was smiling a great big wide grin, and seemed only half conscious.

She waved a hand in front of his eyes, and getting no reaction she stood up to visit the washroom to clean up a bit. Wincing a bit at each step she finally found the downside to a boyfriend that can make you cum a dozen times a day and has a ten inch long, wide as her wrist or more thick dick. Sometimes her pussy got pretty beat up.

She grinned lecherously as the dream replayed itself I her mind, spreading around the cum on her tits, rubbing it into them, the output of ten Naruto's at once, all doing perverted things to her, dear lord the chakra that would produce, she might just lose her mind to the pleasure.

There were worse fates, she thought to herself. She was a little worried though, she had planned the grand finale to be him emptying his balls into her pussy again, she always enjoyed that, but with the pain it was in at the moment, she didn't know if she'd be able to, even for Naruto-sama's sake. He'd had a few great orgasms, and she'd had more then a few good orgasms, maybe they could call it an afternoon and go do some training or get some food?

'No! I want him to learn from this, so I can't half ass it!" she thought to herself, before her grin widened. An idea had occurred to her, and she'd need to clean up a little more if she wanted to have it ready for him in time.

############################### ######################## #######################

-Naruto's Room *Ten minutes later*-

Her perfume brought him back into the real world, as she walked into the room he could hear the light slap slap slap as her titanic tits bounced off her chest a little with each step, so he reasoned that she was still naked, or at least topless.

"Hinata-chan, that was so good! Is your pussy still sore? Or can we do some more? I can hear your tits, so I know you're still naked. Have you got more planned?"

His cock had rejuvenated to his full height again, and was raring to go, just as he was.

"Just hold on a minute Naruto-sama, my pussy still hurts a lot," at this he pouted but it vanished from his face at her next words, "but we aren't done, give me a few minutes and we can do something else, something new."

"OK." He didn't mind waiting a bit, surprised that she already had something new to show him, she'd already sprung the blindfold tie-up thing on him today, and that hadn't been half bad, and he'd learned what he could, since Hinata-chan had said she wanted him to do it to her.

Hinata was sitting close to him, soaking up his general ambient chakra, in the first few days that would have been enough to make her cum, but now it was doing a fine job of getting her pussy to gush. As the slippery fluid leaked out she began to cover Naruto's prick with it, much to his pleasure.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Not yet Naruto-sama, you'll know when." And she went back to greasing up his cock, soon after it was absolutely drenched with her juices, so she started to finger her recently cleaned ass, teasing it to loosen a bit, and pushing the lubricant up into it.

She hadn't been expecting to finish the afternoon with her ass full of dick, but she wanted to give Naruto something special today, to keep his mind off of Sakura, to keep him from thinking rationally about any other girls.

She gave Naruto's dick another quick coat, wanting him to be as hard as possible and as slippery as possible, she straddled his hips again, and leaned forward.

"Naruto-sama, I've given you my virginity, I've let you cum in my mouth, down my throat, in my pussy, and all over my tits. I want to give you the last place that you haven't yet conquered, I'm going to let you bugger me, fuck my tight ass, and give you the whole package. After this I've shared every physical place you could want to fuck, and they'll all be open to you, any time you want them."

She finished her speech, lined his dick up with her bottom, and started to push down slowly.

'Oh kami-sama, he's so big, I don't know if he'll fit, oh kami-sama, I feel so full.'

'HOLY FUCK, her ass is soo tight, oh man, I'm not going to last long in here, by the log I can't believe she's letting me do this!'

She tried to relax, but she was starting to panic a little bit, fearing that she was going to break or tear something, which was causing her to tighten up ever more. Slowly inch by inch she pressed on, getting him three-quarters of the way in before she could go no farther.

Exertion and sweat shone on her face, and had Naruto been looking up and not lost in the tightness of her ass, he might have noticed her discomfort.

She had a revelation and calmed her face, not wanting to alarm Naruto, "Naruto-sama, do you remember what you did to me the other day, on top of the ramen bar?"

"Uunhhh yeah Hinata-chan, I made you cum at a distance by hitting you with a burst of demonic chakra." He remembered, feeling a little bad about the incident.

"Okay, good, can you do that to me again, but only about half as strong?"

"Uhhmm, sure, I think so." He stated, a little confused, but always willing to make Hinata-chan happy. He remembered back to the event, and thought he knew about how much chakra he'd used, halved it and blasted it toward Hinata-chan again.

The orgasm started as a small one, suiting her purposes, as her entire body tightened then relaxed with the force of it, and he slid the rest of the way into her now relaxed asshole, but when her ass met his hips, he started to thrust shallowly and she remembered what Tsunade-Sama had said.

###################################### ##################### ##################

_Or when Shizune describing the female erogenous zones._

_"There's some great nerve ending buried in her butt too, get deep enough in there and she may just lose her mind if you couple it with a proper vag full of pecker at the same time." At Naruto's confused look at this, well, more confused than he already looked, "You know, 'Gang-Bang no Jutsu.'"_

_Catching on and blushing terribly Shizune muttered, "That's an advanced technique Sempai; let's get him through the basics first."_

###################################### ##################### ##################

And as he slid back and forth over those deeply buried nerve endings the low powered orgasm he'd given her with his chakra evolved into something far greater, intense pleasure and pain washing through her at the same time.

"UNGGGGH, OOOOOOOOOOWWWWW, Oh- Kami-sama, gggggrrrrrgllgllrllrlll."

Naruto completely failed to hear anything after she'd had her first mini orgasm and he'd slid the rest of the way into her ass. He couldn't believe how good it felt and started to push his dick in and out as much as he could with the girl on top of him convulsing weakly.

Unexpectedly her asshole tightened even more and she started to yell, and he screamed alongside her.

"FUCK YEAH HINATA-CHAN, KAMI-SAMA YOUR ASS FEELS GOOD, I WANNA FUCK IT FOREVER!" he cried out as he came buried dick deep in her ass, struggling lightly against his bonds, wanting to pull her close, but as she fell forward he stopped worrying about it, even if his dick slid out of her ass, firing a last jet or two onto her bare bottom.

He looked over to Hinata-chan, gave her a kiss and nodded off, spent for the time being.

Hinata's eyes opened, her vision a little pained as she'd just given her much abused vagina another two orgasms, one small, the other gargantuan, only the pain had kept her grounded in reality, and she knew that she wouldn't be having Naruto-sama in her pussy for another day at least.

The pain faded into a background haze as the pleasure continued, and she nuzzled into Naruto's side, letting his chakra wash over her and wipe away a little more of that pain.

###################################### ##################### ##################

He'd awoken again about an hour later, pleasantly rested and ready to go, only to notice the absence at his side and the sound of the shower running.

He hopped out of bed and padded over to his bathroom just in time to hear the water cut off, opening the door just in time to see her in all her naked glory just before she wrapped a towel around it, straining to get as much tit into he towel as possible. She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Should still be some hot water left, you should take a shower too, I know I reeked of sex, so I'm sure you do too." She said impishly, teetering out of the bathroom, limping more then a little bit.

He shrugged and fired up the shower, somewhat saddened that they hadn't been able to share one again today.

He heard the door open up again, "Don't worry about the sheets Naruto-kun, I'll put a wash through, I'll knock again in a minute, step out of the spray then, or you'll get a cold surprise."

"Okay Hinata-chan."

Pulling on a pair of panties and a bra Hinata wandered into the kitchen, grabbed a washcloth and went to the freezer. Opening it up she saw that Naruto had what she was looking for and placed a few ice cubes into the wash cloth lifted the front of her panties and dropped the improvised cold compress in. Immediately the pain in her sex dropped off, numbed again by the coolness of the ice.

'Normally I wouldn't do this, but my pussy will be dripping soon again anyways, so if people notice they would have noticed anyways.'

Her priorities had shifted somewhat since moving in with Naruto and undertaking their twin b-ranked mission.

She walked over to the bedroom, gathering up the sheets, almost knocked back from the smell of several days' worth of sex, not nearly so pleasant smelling now that they weren't fresh and in the act. Most of the stains were her fault anyways, since she was so demanding on being the landing zone for his sperm.

She blushed lightly at the thought of herself not a few hours ago, her breast and face slathered with his man goo, as well as the rest of that knee weakening sex they'd had.

Shaking her head to ward off the pleasant thoughts, she gathered the rest of the things that needed to be washed, a number of her panties and other things, and several of Naruto's jump suits. Separating them into rough piles she dropped the first load into the washer, poured in a measure of soap and set it off.

A surprised yelp from the bathroom made her face burn in embarrassment, "I'm sorry Naruto-sama, I got lost in thought."

"Brrrr, it's fine Hinata-chan, it isn't the first time this building's plumbing has attacked me."

She giggled at the thought of Naruto fighting off a rogue toilet, and readied the next load, prepping it for when the first was done.

Smirking to herself she decided on a new in apartment policy, and striped off her bra, letting it fall to the floor of his…their bedroom. She had no intention of leaving even after this mission was over, if it ever ended.

'No clothes in the apartment! The panties will have to stay on for now, if only to keep the icepack in place, but after that, nothing! I don't think I'll have to work very hard to convince Naruto-sama."

She thought to herself as she snuck around the apartment and closed blinds and drapes to keep prying eyes out.

She hefted her breasts and thought to herself, 'For Naruto-sama's eyes only!"

She limped over to the kitchen, slightly ruining the sexy image of her playing with her breasts, and pulled on a small apron. Looking down at herself and imagining Naruto's reaction to her current clothing she amended the rule.

'Aprons are permitted apartment wear too.'

She began to fix a small, late lunch, planning on leaving the apartment afterwards to shop for more food and other miscellaneous things, more sheets and clothing for example.

Her eyes darkened with lust as she thought to herself, 'Maybe a few _extra_ things for me and Naruto-sama.'

Hearing the water shut off again, she set the coffee table for dinner, feeling a little too traditional for his higher table with chairs, and sat down in seiza position to wait for him.

Not a moment later he came out of the bathroom, towel draped over his shoulders and looked over to the apron clad woman sitting on her heels a dozen feet away.

*Schwing*

Naruto swayed slightly as his post cool shower member swelled to full size instantly at the sexy image in front of him.

"Not that I'm complaining, _at all_, Hinata-chan, but if you're too sore to have sex, sitting like that, wearing that apron…" He trailed off, not sure of where he'd been going with this, entranced by the cleavage she was showing off.

She stood up, showing off her long strong legs, and he remembered a few times when they'd been wrapped around his head while she screamed his name.

"I've prepared a light late lunch Naruto-sama, and I've decided that wearing clothed around the apartment is counterproductive. You're welcome to take me anywhere any time, and having to strip me out of them will waste time. Besides, I can't keep a pair of panties clean for more than ten minutes while you're around at the moment."

'Not that I mind.' She finished mentally.

"Uhh, Buhh, you mean you're going to go around the apartment naked from now on?"

"Yes Naruto-sama."

"And I'll have to watch you, sitting on your knees like that before every meal?"

"If that is your desire Naruto."

"And you'll do whatever I want, right?"

"You already know that I will Naruto-kun."

The sexiness of his partner and the lack of any concealment, coupled with her raunchy promises finally flipped the switch in Naruto's head from passive to aggressive.

"Is there anything else you'd like before din…" she trailed off as she saw the look in his eyes.

"G-Get back down on your knees." He commanded somewhat warily, still worried that this was going to back fire.

She sank down into seiza without a word, but the smile on her face let him know he was doing something right.

He walked forward and bent down to squeeze her breasts, pushing the fabric of the apron between them, stopping it from hiding his prize from sight.

Leaning back up, he presented his cock to her face, his embarrassment peaking before he could command her to suck it, but she took the initiative and darted forward, her mouth open and salivating.

She worked with a fervor, completely aroused at the beginning of his command, she wanted to get him off quickly though, she'd made a nice lunch and she didn't want to fill up before hand after all.

Naruto experienced to joy at standing naked in the middle of his apartment, a hot girl working her way away at his junk, hands grabbing his ass. He put his hands behind his head and enjoyed the sensation for all it was worth.

Several energetic minutes later, he came unexpectedly in her mouth, and she gulped it all down, having just taken a shower she didn't want to have to clean up again.

Naruto looked down, having denied the urge to let her know he was close, wondering what she would do with the unexpected gift, but she voiced not one word of complaint.

She dabbed at the side of her mouth, making sure none of the treat had escaped. Satisfied she pulled off the apron, and put it back in the kitchen.

Naruto noticed the panties and innocently asked, "I thought you weren't wearing clothing anymore in the apartment Hinata-chan."

She blushed, "They are holding an ice pack Naruto-sama, but I'll take them off if you want."

Not seeing a need to bother the girl to test his newfound control, he waved her off and sat down to eat lunch.

Moments later he was done, the amounts having been small, and his girlfriend finished a little afterwards.

She walked into the bedroom and began to pull on clothes, talking to Naruto as she dressed.

"Can we go do some shopping Naruto-sama; we are low on groceries and a few other things."

"I know the food is getting low, but what else do we need?

"I'd like to pick up some extra sheets, I'll make love to you wherever you want, but the bed is comfortable and we'll spend all our time washing sheets if we keep our current pace."

He blushed as she spoke so freely about it, still not completely comfortable with the new part of his life, loving it, just not used to talking freely about it.

"I'll also need a few … personal… items that weren't packed since I'm going to be staying here from now on." A piece of ice melted a little more and her makeshift icepack shifted in her panties a little. This time she blushed a little and added, "A proper icepack would be nice as well, that will be less…apparent…in public."

She grabbed her pack from where it sat against a wall, rifling through it quickly, making a list of things that she would need in her head. The letter that had placed in it at Hiashi's request fell out of a small pocket where he'd stuffed it after their first meeting with the Hokage.

"What's that Hinata-chan?

"A letter from my father," she said, her voice wavering a little bit.

###################################### ##################### ##################

AN: I actually did a quick check over on this chapter as time permitted, so there should be fewer obvious errors. Hopefully you all enjoyed seeing Sakura getting put in her place somewhat, though I'm undecided what else to have her punished with, or if this is sufficient for the time being. Feel free to weigh in with thoughts or suggestions, on this issue and ANBU punishment as we're getting closer to that as well. Have a great week all, and keep on reading and reviewing. 


	11. Good News?

Hinata's Problem - Chapter 11

Disclaimer – See Chapter 10

################################### ########################### ######################

Last Time on Hinata's Problem:

_She grabbed her pack from where it sat against a wall, rifling through it quickly, making a list of things that she would need in her head. The letter that had placed in it at Hiashi's request fell out of a small pocket where he'd stuffed it after their first meeting with the Hokage._

"_What's that Hinata-chan?_

"_A letter from my father," she said, her voice wavering a little bit._

################################### ########################### ######################

She looked at the envelope, suddenly very concerned with its contents. She had been rushed past the Hyuuga gate and the guard there that she barely remembered the incident. Her mind had been geared towards other, more carnal things at the time.

Naruto remembered stuffing the letter into the backpack after that creepy looking Hyuuga guard had threatened him about Hinata's safety, and thinking back to the hurt he'd caused her was suddenly worried.

But if Hinata wasn't complaining, and judging by her reactions today she'd be fine, in a day or two, he was okay too. And if not, he'd just have to beat down that gate guard, no problemo.

'I hope, heh, heh.'

Even mentally his bravado was a little forced, jyuuken strikes hurt damnit.

Hinata had gathered the courage to open the envelope, and tore open one side, allowing the letter to fall out by tipping it up.

She glanced at Naruto, who moved behind her and gave her a hug, making opening the letter infinitely easier, she spread the trifold paper and read its contents.

################################### ########################### ######################

_Hinata, daughter;_

_I know that we have had our differences over the years, but it pleases me that you have potentially found your mate, and such a strong potential at that. You are undergoing a rather severe case of tracer's taint, which seems to have bound you to the person, one Naruto Uzumaki. While it would never have generally been permitted for you two to marry, you being a tracer, and he your mate there is a strong possibility that it would be encouraged. As you know tracers are the rarest of the rare within the clan, so my daughter being one is a cause for celebration, though I am not be surprised that you are such, blood breeds true after all. Regardless, you and he are to be tested formally in one week's time, at four o'clock to verify the depth and veracity of your connection. Please do train the boy on at least a few of the social niceties such an event may cause to occur, as it is both your best interests to show at your absolute best._

_Your Father_

_Hiashi Hyuuga_

_51__st__ Head of the Hyuuga Clan_

_P.S. Do try to comport yourself better whilst on the streets, your love of cinnamon buns has taken on an entirely new level here at the compound, and I am not sure that I'll be able to ever look at them the same way again myself._

################################### ########################### ######################

She passed the letter to Naruto, to let him finish reading it, the thoughts in her head going a mile a minute, trying to decipher and absorb the contents of the letter.

She hadn't had time to consider what was going on before with Naruto and her, why she had had such a strong connection to him and his chakra. They'd gone from having nothing to do with each other for years, not by choice, to her orgasming strongly in the street, and then giving him her virginity within days of meeting again.

Then her face burned as she remembered the events with the cinnamon bun the day she'd woken up and reported to the Hokage's Tower, she'd known that her father would likely hear about it, but now the entire clan knew!

'Forget that, I might be allowed to marry Naruto-sama, and they'd **never** brand a tracer with the caged bird seal!' Her father would likely announce the solidity of her heir placement when the bonding was to be undergone. She felt bad for Hanabi, knowing that she'd be put into the branch family, but she was completely unwilling to lose her Naruto, or outright die, as had happened to tracers branded in the early days, before the connection had been made.

'At least Hanabi-chan will be able to have a life in the branch family.' She thought a little morosely.

She perked right back up as Naruto muttered marriage under his breath a little disbelief in his tone.

'Married… _married…MARRIED_. To Naruto-sama, we'd be husband and wife, live at the compound, fix the Hyuuga, have children.' This last thought caused her eyes to roll back a little bit as she had a small orgasm, and it felt awesome with the icepack numbing the pain.

'Babies! Babies babies babies babies!' She chanted in her mind, each repetition lengthening her low pleasant orgasm. 'Mine and Naruto's BABIES!' She swayed in spot at that one.

"Uhm, Hinata-chan, what's all this about mates and tracers and … marriage." He asked, the last word coming out as a bit of a squeak.

She explained to him how the Hyuuga clan worked, most of which he already knew, having asked around during his original Chunin Exam. She then proceeded to tell him about tracers, their unique…preferences… and the special rules that applied to them.

"Come to think of it, I'll probably have to undergo some clan training, I'm sure that there are scrolls that have the required exercises to be able to expand my sensing abilities." She finished gushing out information.

"So wait, you only like me cause of my chakra?" He asked somewhat dubious about the nature of the link.

"No, No, No, no Naruto-kun, you're chakra is only the topping on the top of a very large cake for me, I love everything about you."

She then proceeded to tell him about all the events and occasions where she had been bolstered by his presence, or had cheered quietly in the background. All the traits she loved and all the people she disliked as a result of his poor treatment of him.

"And then there was that vendor who wouldn't sell you anything but the rotten stuff, at really high prices. I made the clan stop buying there by telling them that he was selling rotted food to orphans, and his shop closed up two months after that. Then there was the armorer selling you poor quality kunai's and shuriken, I got a hold of some of them and asked father who had such terrible workmanship. He stated publically that no Hyuuga was to ever buy from a store that would sell products that more closely resembled trash then weapons. And then…"

He moved forward and silenced her with a deep kiss.

"You know, this would be a little creepy if you weren't already sharing my bed, right?" He asked, amused and impressed at the lengths she had gone to help keep him safe and healthy, though at a distance.

He cursed himself for not noticing this diamond in the rough before now, they could have been together so much sooner, though it would have been awkward dealing with Ero-sennin if they'd been getting intimate during the trip.

He thought back to all the training, a good portion of it at least mildly perverted, now that he understood a little more about women and the way the world worked.

He reconsidered his earlier thought, it was probably for the best, his trip would have been completely different had Hinata-chan come with them. Jiraiya would have been able to write a dozen books by now, and Naruto wasn't sure if he'd let the old man live if he ever found out that his love life had found its way onto paper.

He shuddered, suddenly glad that he had been able to maintain his innocence so long, until just the right time and woman had come along. That she had cum clutching him and screaming his name just made it that much better.

He looked at his worried girlfriend, they'd already had so many emotional ups and downs over the last few days, and after she explained how long she'd been after him, and what she liked about him, other then his glorious chakra, as she put it, he realized that this wasn't even close to worrying about.

Hinata had seen Naruto's thinking face come upon him, as she described scenario after scenario, detailed all the little things about him, started to panic as the face hadn't changed. She calmed when he moved forward and kissed her, melting into his embrace.

He said something about creepy and sleeping, but she was just glad that he hadn't gotten mad at her. It had happened in the past with other tracers, their mates turning them away once they knew what the initial attraction had been, but it was rare, and the tracer generally ended up living a half life, devoid of emotion, or committing suicide quietly and out of the way not wanting to upset their failed mate.

"Hinata-chan, you there?" He asked to the girl blank eyed stare, before she blinked and grabbed his hand.

"Oh no, I only have a few days to get you ready for the ceremony, we have to buy clothes and shoes, and you have so much to learn about customs and traditions, we have to get started!"

What followed was the longest shopping expedition in Naruto's life, though one of the most enjoyable. Neither was saying much as he tended to avoid long shopping expeditions, it just made people aware of where he was and that tended to get him thrown out of places. The same reason applied for the lack of enjoyment, getting tossed out on your ear while trying to find something to wear was not very fun, let alone enjoyable. Hinata drug him from store to store, dressing him up, dressing her up, and in one shocking moment dressing herself down in a changing room and flashing Naruto before rapidly closing the door again.

Once he stopped walking funny she dragged him into another shoe store and proceeded to cram her feet into a dozen different shoes, and impractical though they were, he loved the effects of those high heels on her legs and ass. She caught him staring and gave her butt a wiggle, much to the dismay of the cashier.

That was another thing, half the shop owners and underlings looked ready to throw him out the moment he walked in, but when Hinata made it clear that she was there escorting her, the complaints evaporated. They still gave him hate filled glares, or pretended he wasn't there most of the time, unless he was the one being dressed up, but it was definitely a step in the right direction.

The store owner of the third yukata shop had chided Hinata's knowledge of the traditional wear when she completely left out a swatch of fabric meant to serve as an early bra, the plunging neckline only serving to entice Naruto's appetite as most of it was filled with delicious cleavage, a pair of magnificent tits held in place by nothing less than her not breathing too hard or moving around too much.

He walked funny out of that shop as well, much to Hinata's amusement.

They continued onto look at… more shoes… Naruto was about ready to call the whole thing quits when they stopped at a nice restaurant for dinner, wearing a few of their new clothes to look nice. Naruto was in a dark black hakama, with deep red accents that the fox had pretty much tricked him into getting.

Hinata had been looking at him questioningly, having asked something that he'd barely heard, looking in the mirror when the fox piped up.

**-I like this one, so dark, reminds me of my dark furred two tailed brother, bleeding out when I bested him and took his tails.-**

Unthinkingly Naruto had asked aloud to his prisoner.

"You like it?"

"I love it, it looks so good on you Naruto, we should get it, we really should." Hinata spoke rapid fire, overwhelming his concerns and frog marching him to the cashier and giving him a significant look, who happily rang up the sale, ignorant to Naruto's discomfort.

He'd decided that he'd give it a shot, Hinata seemed to like it, and he shouldn't necessarily hate something just because the Fox liked it, besides, he was enjoying the sidelong looks Hinata was giving him in it.

Not that he wasn't looking at her; he was glad that getting together with him had loosened her up a bit. She had left the jacket she'd worn for years back at the apartment, and was currently wearing a lilac sundress, he was a touch disappointed that she hadn't gone with the minimalistic strappy one, but it hadn't looked up to the challenge of holding her impressive assets in place. It had wider shoulders, done up in a moderate lace, and he kept getting distracted every time she laughed, his eyes drawn back to her breasts, which even held back by her bra jiggled and wobbled sexily when she laughed, or moved, or breathed in too hard, actually, they almost seemed alive as anytime his eyes moved towards them they seemed to be in movement.

Enjoying the glances Hinata flicked her Byakugan on for a moment, checking to see if there was anyone of interest nearby, and noticing no one, drew Naruto's attention away from her considerable bust. She did so only with great effort, and only by sitting very, very still to keep her assets from shifting or moving at all.

"Naruto-sama, I brought you here to show you some of the manners and decorum that you will need to know in case the ceremony has a dinner portion to it."

She resolved to double check what the ceremony would entail, and the more exacting details of clothing and other such requirements. She'd gotten Naruto a wide array of clothing, and she would have something fitting in her rooms at the compound, but she'd rather show up properly dressed and ready to go, rather than needing to sneak in and change before they could start.

"We can brush up on some general things as well." She stated. She loved Naruto-sama with all her heart, but he wasn't exactly a paragon of manners or poise.

"Alright Hinata-chan, I'll do my best, but I'm not very good at manners and stuff, but fire away."

She winced a little at the informal tone, something else to work on, she thought to herself.

The appetizers arrived, followed by the main course, while Hinata schooled him on how to sit, what utensils to use for which type of food, and slowly added words to his vocabulary to make him seem more appealing to her traditionalist elders.

It wasn't a complete disaster, he did learn a lot, but she knew that she would have to keep reminding him in the intervening days to try and make the lessons stick in any significant manner.

They got to dessert and Hinata had to go to the washroom to clean her panties up a bit and swap them with another pair she had on her. She loved the feeling of being primed and ready to go being near his chakra, but the slow leak was an inconvenience for all other things.

'I'm going to have to start bringing more than one spare pair, if I'm going to be near him until I can figure out how to reduce the effects enough.' She mused to herself. Even if their B rank mission hadn't been in place she wouldn't have left Naruto's side for any longer than necessary, now that he was back and knew how she felt.

Rinsing off and refilling the slim ice pack that she'd purchased earlier in the day with cold water she slid it back into her panties. The pain and soreness in her crotch had died off over the course of some of their shopping, but she was still sore!

'No more quadruple orgasms, they're fun but the after effects hurt.' She thought back to the sheer mind-numbing bliss that the back to back double orgasms had caused and reconsidered. 'Maybe just for special occasions.'

She washed up and left the bathroom, returning to her seat with an ever so slight limp.

'He looks so cute like that.' She mentally melted a bit as she watched Naruto pick up one fork after another, mumbling under his breath the purpose and time to use each, his brow furrowed as he worked away at the self-study.

She sat down, wincing a bit as she contacted the seat, and watched Naruto as he continued to work his way down the line of utensils, completely unaware that she'd returned to her seat.

"What the hell am I supposed to use this one for again? Two tiny little prongs, and this thing is the size of my pinky?"

He looked up in shock when she told him that it was for shrimp cocktails and the like, feeling a little foolish that he'd missed her return, but she hadn't seemed to mind, judging by the smile on her face, so he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, why's there have to be so many different kinds of forks? I've gotten by just fine with a fork and a pair of chopsticks before now." He asked, not understanding the intricacies of high society.

"Noble's like to make simple things more difficult, it gives them something to do with all their free time, and we maintain it to keep up the look of a noble clan and to keep the visiting dignitaries in their comfort zone."

He stared a little blankly at her, not entirely understanding her logic stream, but as long as there was a reason for it, and she knew it he was happy. He figured that he'd let her deal with all this noble stuff in the future, while he dealt with the ass-kicking when he was Hokage and she was clan head.

He looked down at the slice of cake before him, picked up what he thought was the correct fork with a moment of thought, and in silent askance, held it up for Hinata to check.

"Close Naruto-sama, one to the left of that one."

He sighed, grabbed the correct fork, and proceeded to demolish his dessert.

Now it was Hinata's turn to sigh, 'Oh well, he's getting the cutlery down, we'll have to work on pacing later.' She pulled her own small slice of cake towards herself and proceeded to demolish it…daintily.

They finished their dinner and stood, moving towards the door and Hinata stumbled a bit when he diverted to the till, her little gama-chan wallet in hand, already pulling a few bills out of it.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun?" She asked, eyeing the maître-de manning the till listening in.

"…Paying?" He said questioningly, completely thrown off by her unexpected question.

"Why?" she asked, about as confused as he was.

"Because I don't want to get tossed out in my new clothes, or thrown into jail." He said slowly, wondering why his girlfriend was asking such weird questions.

"Naruto, inside Konoha I haven't carried money, ever." She looked at the blank look on his face, sudden comprehension dawning for her, "Whenever I go out all the expenses are sent back to the Hyuuga Compound and are dealt with there, if I spend too much Father tells me or punishes me for it."

"But, how do they…" He trailed off, looking into her eyes, understanding slowly reaching him.

"Yes Naruto-kun, our eyes are known well inside Konoha and without. That and the fact that my forehead is completely uncovered means that I am Hyuuga, main branch, and by my age most people know that it is me rather than Hanabi-chan."

"But I've been paying for stuff all day," he muttered, hefting the much deflated gama-chan, "Nobody ever said nothing."

"Reeeaaaaalllly?" She drew the question out, resolving to get to the bottom of it, either they had charged Naruto twice, or they hadn't billed the estate as they knew very well to do.

"We'll make sure that you get that money back Naruto-kun, or if the ceremony goes well it won't be an issue any longer." She blushed and giggled a little bit, playing with her long hair, her mind drifting into marriage plans.

He blushed a touch, putting his wallet away and with a curt nod to the maître-de strode out of the restaurant, holding Hinata's hand.

She snuggled into his side, enjoying the contact and warmth, having given up this batch of panties as a matter of course.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, broken when Naruto looked down at her asking "What else can you tell me about this bonding ceremony Hinata-chan?"

"Not much I'm afraid Naruto-sama," secretly glad that she could swap back to the higher form of address, "Tracers are rare even within the clan, so I have not studied any more then the basics of them. We'll need to visit the compound before the ceremony itself so that I can do a little research."

She looked up, idly noting the street lights and checking her watch she said "But not today, research by candle light always gives me headaches."

He grunted lightly, unsatisfied with the answer, but knowing that if she had any more info she would have told him, so he'd just have to wait until she could get to the Hyuuga Compound and check it out. Research and reading had always bored the crap out of him, but he'd still rather know what he was walking into

"It's getting late, and since you're not feeling 100% and I can't use clones to train what do you say we turn in early today Hinata-chan?" He asked, wondering how long he'd be cut off from that ridiculously effective training method.

"You can use your clones Naruto-sama, whenever, wherever you want!" She burbled out, momentarily forgetting her soreness at the thought of multiple Naruto's surrounding her, his powerful chakra invading her body and making her feel …

"But aren't you still…you know… sore?"

A limped step later and she snapped out of the daydream, pouting slightly.

"And besides you almost passed out when I used one clone the other day in the tower, I typically train with between five hundred and a thousand clones."

She went weak kneed for a moment, 'If he summons that many clones I'll probably have a seizure! Oh my poor Naruto-sama.'

"We will have to start working actively towards blocking your chakra Naruto-sama, if you use that many clones, I-I don't know what would happen Naruto-sama, but I don't know if I could handle that many you's."

He nodded, a slight frown marring his face. "I figured, I've been doing my best not to summon any, but I've gotten so used to working with them that it feels odd to not summon any up over a day. By now I probably would have summoned and dismissed at least a half dozen today."

She just shook her head, amazed at the man beside her who used a forbidden, heavily chakra intensive technique like it was nothing. Most jounin's that had managed to train in the technique could barely summon that many per day period, let alone use them for such unimportant tasks as he would have put them to.

"We could do a little light chakra control exercises before we go to bed Naruto-sama."

"That sounds good, I can try to get this damn one handed rasengan down, I can tell I'm close, but I can't figure out the last bit of it."

"I could watch you with the Byakugan active Naruto-sama; maybe I can help you get it down."

"Thanks Hinata-chan, let's get going."

#################################### ############### #################################

-Naruto's Apartment-

Naruto sat on his couch staring at the churning mass of chakra in his hand, wondering why it destabilized whenever he pushed past the second step into the third. He knew he was using the right amount of chakra; he'd done it with clones enough times to know that, but it always seemed to want to fly apart whenever he did it solo.

Hinata was sitting next to him, staring at the ball of chakra in his hand intently with her pearlescent eyes straining, the telltale bulges near them signifying that she was looking with more than standard sight.

"It seems stable right now Naruto-sama, try to move to the next step, I'll keep an eye on it." In truth Hinata was having a hard time seeing much more than a ball of light, she'd never seen chakra packed in such a tight space before, and he was going to triple it?

He nodded and slowly started to feed more of his chakra into the construct, doing his best to keep the shell from shredding this time.

She watched as the streamers of chakra increased in density, shooting out of his hand in a steady stream, slowly starting to curve into the shape of the rest of the ball until…

The ball shuddered for a micro-second and detonated, sending chakra flying everywhere, gouging into the walls and ceiling.

Hinata was sitting stock still, petrified as a small bead of blood worked its way down her chin.

"See Hinata-chan, whenever I put more chakra into it, it just blows up like that." He said, slowly looking over to his girlfriend to see what she had to say. He froze as well, seeing the small cut just below her lip.

"Aw crap, I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't mean for that to happen." He fretted a little, remembering that not everyone healed as fast as he did.

"I-I-It's okay Naruto-sama, it's no worse than a paper cut, but I don't think we should practice that skill indoors anymore." She stuttered a little, minorly terrified about the prospect of getting so close to the chakra construct again. 'Or when I'm sitting this close to you' she finished in her head.

"Uhm, okay." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head nervously, glad that she wasn't mad at him.

"Maybe we could work on something of yours Hinata-chan?" He asked, trying to move away from the topic of the rasengan. "Is there anything giving you trouble, maybe I can help?"

"Well," she said, "I would like to learn that solid henge you use, and maybe the Kage-Bunshin."

He'd heard people talk about his henge before, but couldn't make any sense of what people were talking about. "What do you mean Hinata-chan? I just use the standard henge, what's the difference?"

'He doesn't know?'

"Naruto-sama, your henge's are actual solid, when anyone else does them it is just an illusion, if I henge'd into a taller person and someone tried to punch me in the face it would just go through the illusion and break the jutsu, you'd get hit and maybe drop it from concentration loss, but not from the usual means."

"But I don't do anything special, I just use the hand signs and *poof* I'm someone else. It's the same thing when I use my sexy-no-jutsu. I just turn into Naruko and go, nothing special. Besides, you were henge'd into Ino the other day, and I…uhm… did stuff, shouldn't that have broken it?"

She blushed at the thought, pretending to be the other girl had been liberating in a way, but she needed to correct him on a few points.

"The closer a henge is to the person using it the easier it is to hold it, Ino-san is about the same height as me, and she has a slim build with relatively large breasts. When I henge'd into her it was a little harder to hold with the contact going on, but not impossible, and my chakra control is very good. When you squeezed my breasts too hard it did break, remember?"

"Yeah, but I still don't get it, why isn't yours solid if you do the same thing as me?"

"Hmm, it must have something to do with the Kyuubi's chakra, it's the only difference, so I wonder if I…"

Moving her hands through the necessary seals Hinata pulled a little at some of the residual chakra from Naruto in her system and …

*Poof*

A perfect clone of Anko was now sitting in front of Naruto.

"That was little easier than I expected, touch me Naruto-sama."

Remembering the conversation they'd just had he reached up and patted 'Anko' on the head, which was more than a few inches above where Hinata's had rested not a moment ago.

"Solid."

"Indeed, I can feel a slight pull on the Kyuubi's chakra leftover in my system, but not much, I could maintain this for hours at least before I ran out." She thought to herself, smiling wickedly.

"So? You can do my henge now? And why's that so good?

Hinata thought back to their first Chunin Exam, and reached into her belt pouch, pulling out a kunai and leaning towards Naruto, who was getting more and more nervous as his girlfriend looked like the crazy snake lady who had…

"Ouch, hey I know I heal fast Hinata, but why'd you cut me?"

She leaned in and licked the blood off his cheek, shuddering a bit as she did.

"Oh, Anko was right; you do taste good Naruto-kun." She shuddered slightly as she licked the blood off the balde, enjoying the residual chakra and the surprisingly sweet taste.

"Uhm, are you okay Hinata-chan, you're acting really weird."

*Poof*

"I'm sooo sorry Naruto-sama, I couldn't help it, the urge was there." She apologized frantically, before she stopped and realized what she had just done. She'd hurt her Naruto-sama, on purpose, how in the hell had she managed to do that? She had zero desire to do it now, and the thought of hurting him upset her stomach a little.

"I think, I think when I'm using the Kyuubi's chakra inside myself I am not quite as affected by your chakra Naruto-sama, either that or wearing a different form does it, we'll have to experiment." She said, grinning ear to ear at the development.

He'd long since healed and forgiven her for the minor cut, but was somewhat unsettled by the smile on her face.

She settled down on the couch again and winced.

"But not right now, why don't we take a bath and head to bed Naruto-sama?"

"Uhm, okay, whatever Hinata-chan, no more crazy snake lady drinking my blood right now though."

"Okay, why don't you go make the bed and I'll run the bath." She thought for a moment to the state of his bed when they'd first fallen into it. "On second thought Naruto-sama, you run the hot water and I'll make the bed."

She wandered over to the dryer and pulled out the long since cooled blankets and wandered over to the bed, dragging out the correct sheet she started to pull it onto the bed as she heard the water start to run.

She'd finished making the bed and stripping down before she remembered her personal apartment rule and cursed lightly at herself, she'd been wearing clothes the entire time they'd been practicing! She'd even missed the chance to see Naruto-sama's response to Anko's breasts! She pushed the clothes into the hamper and sighed thinking to herself, 'I'll have to do better.'

Padding over to the bathroom she saw Naruto testing the water with one hand; he started when she ghosted up behind him and lightly brushed her hand over his clothed ass.

"Hinata-chan, you surprised me, you're so quiet I didn't even hear you come in." he exclaimed, while turning around, gulping lightly as her fantastic breasts made their way into view.

She edged past him, shaking her chest as she did, watching him continue to stare as she did so, before putting one finger delicately into the water.

"Ouch, that's too hot Naruto-sama, we'll boil in there." She pulled back the singed digit, sucking on it gently in her mouth.

He put his hand back into the water, before she could stop him and he pronounced, "If you say so Hinata-chan, it feels just about right to me, but you cool it down to whatever you want and I'll go get undressed."

He wandered out of the room in minor tit-shock, he didn't know if he'd ever get used to her sneaking up and flashing him like that. Thinking again he wasn't sure he wanted to, walking funny was definitely worth the surprise.

She turned the cold water nozzle on full blast, shutting off the hot water while she activated her Byakugan to watch him undress. Being his lover now she had no problem doing this, but she'd always felt guilty peeking at him when she was younger. The Byakugan was the ultimate pervert tool, and now that she'd his penis for real, and done so many wonderful things with it, she no longer felt bad about it.

'I could walk in there right now and he wouldn't be worried by it.' She rationalized to herself.

She stilled blushed at his form when he pulled off his hakama, fumbling with the unfamiliar knots. She grimaced a bit when he let it just drop to the floor, something else she'd have to work on with him. On did not just drop expensive and high quality clothing on the ground, it had to be stored properly or set aside to be washed. She giggled lightly to herself as she thought that soon enough it may be a branch member cleaning up after him, once they were married and he had filled her belly full of baby batter.

She swished the hot and cold water together cooling it to a point where she could put a toe in without feeling like a lobster. She shut off the water and turned as Naruto walked back into the bathroom without a stitch of clothes on.

"So, uh, how do we do this, you know, together?" He asked, looking at his small tub.

"Well, your tub is too small for anything especially fun, and I'm too sore anyway, so why don't we just soak for a while together?"

"Sounds good to me." He said as he walked past her and settled into the tub, looking forward to seeing his naked girlfriend turn into his wet naked girlfriend again. He hardened at the thought while she stepped into the tub and started to sit, poking her lightly in the butt cheek when she'd lowered herself enough."

"Naruto-sama!" She exclaimed, not at all surprised that he was stiff again.

"I'm sorry?" He asked questioningly, she was usually so happy when he was in such a state.

She giggled, "I'm just teasing Naruto-sama, and I know you can't help it." She gave it a light squeeze and settled in front of it, scooting back until it was pressed into his stomach and her back, sighing as the warm water soothed the pain in her nether regions. She'd pulled her hair up before settling in and now laid her head back on his shoulder, loving the sensation of the warmth and him being there with her.

Naruto looked down and was transfixed.

He raised one hand out of the water and moved it around her body, gently pushing her right breast down into the warm water.

Letting go he watched as the breast in question bobbed back to the surface, dipping back and forth into the water, swaying pleasantly.

He pushed it down and watched it bob up and down again, before moving his other hand to the other breast and repeating the motion, giggling to himself. 'Boobs are awesome!'

"Having fun Naruto-sama?" She asked a little huskily, "They aren't sore, so you can play with them all you want." Though the breast play was getting her horny again, causing a mild pain in her sex.

"They float." He stated, looking amazed at the fact.

She giggled at the awestruck tone in his voice.

"A little Naruto-sama, that's one of the reasons I love to take baths, it takes the weight off my back and I get a little rest and I get clean at the same time."

He was only half paying attention as he raised them out of the water by her nipples, feeling as they grew heavier and heavier as they left the water, before letting go and watching them splash down into the water again before bobbling up and down unevenly.

She leant back a little further and nibbled on his earlobe, feeling him go even harder as she whispered in a sultry tone, "Maybe we can go to a private hot spring sometime, then we'll have all sorts of room for you to … experiment."

*Gurp* "Hinata-chan, you can't say things like that when you're injured, I might not be able to hold myself back."

She felt a little bad for teasing him like this, but she knew if he asked she'd be bent over the sink so fast he'd get whiplash watching, who cared if she was a little tender.

She remembered being Anko for a moment, before continuing to whisper in his ear.

"But Naruto-sama, that's what you do every day I'm near you, you're chakra is flirting with me, making me all wet and horny all the time, if I could I'd never let your dick leave my warm wet cunny. I'd take your cum every time you got hard and spend all your soft time trying to get you hard again."

She felt him move a little and saw his hand in a hand seal, before the ambient Naruto chakra cut in half, then dropped off a little further. She was still in range, sitting so close to him, but she couldn't decide if she should pout at having it reduced, or be glad that he was taking her feelings into mind.

"I didn't mean you should stop Naruto-sama." She finally settled for.

"Yeah, but if I'm ever going to be able to train normally again, or if you ever want to be able to fight near me we need to figure out how to keep my chakra from affecting you."

"It will always affect me Naruto-sama, but yes, we need to be able to reduce that affect for at least long enough to let me fight normally if I can."

"Hmmmm."

They spent the rest of the soak thinking up possible fixes, some that might work, others that were completely outlandish. The water cooled enough that it was no longer comforting, and the two rose out of the water.

"We can have a shower to get clean tomorrow Naruto-sama; I'd like to get to bed now." His dick twitched at that thought and she giggled again, leaning over and talking to his penis.

"Not like that little-Naruto, We need to get lots of sleep so I can heal up and we're ready to deal with Jiraiya-sama tomorrow."

Naruto saw red for a moment, his girlfriend's hot warm mouth inches from his dick, her moist breath playing over it for a moment as she spoke to it, and it took considerable will power not to lean forward a little bit and push into her mouth, but she'd made it clear that she was too sore for sex and he was going to do his best to not push her. He knew if he thrust his hips forward even an inch she'd probably happily suck him off, and damned if it was hard not to do it.

His will was tested considerably when she gave his cockhead a quick kiss before she straightened and skipped out of the bathroom, bouncing and jiggling, water droplets flying off her in sexy, sexy ways.

'Tomorrow' He thought to himself.

'What am I doing? I told him we'd have to wait a bit to do that and I was practically inviting him to grab my ears and face-fuck me!' Hinata thought to herself, 'It's so hard, I wasn't kidding when I said I could live 24/7 with him inside me.'

She finished air drying and slid into bed, closing her eyes; knowing if she flicked on her Byakugan and spotted his very hard dick again she'd be on her knees in an instant, to hell with her weak vagina; she could deal with the pain.

'I need to practice holding myself back, otherwise I'll never get used to his chakra, and I'll have to retire out of active service, or have to be put on diplomatic rotation so I'm out of the village more often then not.' She didn't want either, she enjoyed being a kunoichi, and she didn't want to have to leave Naruto just to be able to function normally, didn't think that she'd even be able to survive away from him for extended lengths of time.

Naruto entered the room, seeing Hinata in bed, covers pulled up to her chin, he knew she was probably naked under there, and by Kami-sama did he want to just rip those covers off and mount her chest. Her tits always felt good wrapped around his dick and she always seemed to enjoy being covered in his…

'Don't think about it damnit,' he thought, smacking his dick, trying to get it to return to normal size, 'I've got free rule and if I think about it I'll just want to use that freedom, but she's sore now, so NO!'

He crawled over the girl in his bed, settling into the blankets carefully so that he didn't disturb her anymore then needed, while desperately trying not to peek under the covers while he slid under them.

Finding a comfortable spot he allowed himself to drift off into the land of Nod.

#################################### ############### #################################

-The Next Morning-

He rolled over to find the other side of his bed empty, perking his ears he heard the shower going and hoping that she was feeling better he jumped out of bed, hurrying to the bathroom hoping for a hot, wet, naked and ready Hinata-chan.

He was greeted with a towel clad Hinata, who had seen him waking with her Byakugan and rushed to finish her shower.

Towel clad Hinata was still sexy, but she helped him into the shower and fled the room. He shrugged to himself, figuring that she was still too sore for shower fun, and that he was off the hook for his half dozen daily requirement.

She ran out of the bathroom before he could strip down to nothing, trying to push herself as long as she could before she dragged him into bed or the bushes. Her pussy had healed up enough overnight that she could go again, as long as she didn't quad orgasm again. She wandered into the kitchen and made up a quick breakfast for herself, setting the water boiling to make her beloved's favorite breakfast…lunch…dinner…snack.

He was ridiculously easy to keep happy on a nutritional level.

She poured the boiling water into the instant ramen cup when she heard the shower shut off, moving to the bedroom to dress as they would be going out after the finished breakfast.

He exited the bathroom and was distracted by the smell of ramen before he could go into the bedroom to dress, giving Hinata a minute or two to get dressed and ready for the day. She stuffed half dozen panties into her equipment pouch, hoping it would be enough to last her the day.

'Though with half the civilians in this town we could be having sex while holding a conversation with them and they'd never know.' She thought wryly. She loved that Konoha was such a civilian friendly town, and that her clan was treated as royalty by most of them, but how they could go about their daily lives and be so unobservant blew her mind at times.

'I bet Naruto-sama wouldn't mind if I blew his … NO, I need to think of something else. I need to practice resisting his hot, heavy, beastly chakra.' She panted lightly for a moment as she got herself under control, just in time for Naruto to walk in. He was fully clothed in his new, slightly less kill me orange jumpsuit, and she was tempted to rip it off him and see how healed she really was. She resisted the temptation, though only just, and passed him his first cup of freshly prepared instant ramen.

"You're the best Hinata-chan, ramen in the morning fresh out of the shower? Heavenly!"

She sat down in front of her own bowl of the questionable foodstuff, thinking to herself that she needed to widen Naruto-sama's palate,… or at least convince him that if he ate nothing but ramen he might just die from malnutrition.

Looking him over, remembering his abs and other moisture inducing muscle she concluded to herself. 'Maybe not, I don't know how someone can get so ripped on ramen, but if we can figure it out and sell it we could eclipse the Hyuuga fortune in less than a generation.'

She came back to the real world, only to watch Naruto-sama chomp into his breakfast unheeding of any social conventions or common courtesy.

He looked over to see her slightly green expression of his girlfriend, and feeling a little bad he slowed down a touch, trying to keep her happy. He filled two more cups with hot water, knowing that the first two Hinata-chan had made him wouldn't even last long enough for the next two to cook properly.

'I know why he was able to make due with one fork and a few pairs of chopsticks now.' Hinata shuddered lightly, she had known his eating habits before, but they were always a little shocking when viewed up close. She decided to make him a nice non-ramen dinner to see if she could get him to slow down and enjoy it.

"Once you're finished up we should start making our way to the Hokage's Tower Naruto-sama, we wouldn't want to keep Jiraiya-sama waiting."

"Jiraiya-sama? Heh, I still prefer Ero-Sennin! It fits him much better after all."

"Naruto-sama, how can you say such a thing about Jiraiya-sama, he is one of the legendary Sannin, he was a Hokage candidate, he…"

"Is the greatest pervert in the known world." He interrupted her to add his own accomplishment onto the sage's list.

She pulled back a bit at that, she'd had trouble scolding him lightly, but she had pushed a bit and gotten it done. She certainly couldn't call him a liar though, and he had been traveling with the man for the last few years after all. If he said Jiraiya was a pervert maybe he really was?

The two finished their breakfast in awkward silence, Naruto feeling bad that he seemed to have upset Hinata, and Hinata wondering how Naruto had managed to stay so innocent if his master was truly the world's greatest pervert.

Naruto finished first and quickly threw out his empty ramen cups, heading to his room to grab the last few pieces of gear. Emerging a moment later belting the pouch to his belt he held out Hinata's pouch as a minor peace offering. She smiled, grateful that he seemed to be trying and took the pouch, strapping it onto her leg, just above her knee.

She darted in and gave him a quick peck on the chin, before turning and walking towards the door to the apartment, "Shall we get going Naruto-sama?"

"Sure Hinata-chan, one sec." He moved his hands into the tori seal and concentrated. Hinata felt his chakra sphere diminish, glad once again that he seemed to be thinking of her. She'd have to … reward him… later that night…. Or day… maybe even right after their meeting with the Hokage and her teammate, surely not all the rooms in the Tower were occupied, right?

Seeing his girlfriend lost in her own little world he reached down and took her hand, shuddering only slightly her eyes regained focus and she allowed herself to be towed along behind him, keeping pace so that he wouldn't let go.

Just because she appreciated that he was trying to reign in his chakra didn't mean she didn't still want to be as close to him and it all the time.

He actually remembered to turn around and lock the door, he wasn't too worried about his stuff, but he knew that Hinata's bag and clothes were in there.

'I'll have to rig a few non-lethal traps later to keep the more determined people out. They can wreck my stuff if they want, but Hinata's things are different.'

"We should stop by Higurashi's weapon shop on our way back Hinata-chan, I have some supplies I need to grab."

'Heh, Heh, Heh, non-lethal doesn't mean I can't use the pointy stuff, I just have to get … creative!'

"Okay Naruto-sama, I should probably purchase some provisions as well, I know that my current kunai set is beginning to dull."

They talked shop as they wandered towards the tower, neither in any particular rush. They had left early enough that they could dawdle more than a little and still make it to the Tower in time to meet up with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"I still don't know why you wanted to go around that street Hinata-chan, the only thing on it was a bakery and a few houses."

She blushed heavily, knowing that if she told Naruto-sama the truth he would probably make fun of her, or insist that they go talk to Jiro, and if he insisted she knew that she would crumble.

"T-There was an incident there, when I was younger, that I don't want to think about right now." She fibbed a little; she was a few days older now then when she'd had the cinnamon bun incident after all.

Naruto clammed up and said nothing more, very familiar with bad memories and very willing not to bring up anything that might upset his Hinata-chan.

The silence had stretched only for a moment before Naruto started to recount another of his adventures with the Toad Sage, telling her about the hot-spring in Tea Country that Jiraiya was banned from for life after what had happened.

"And then Ero-Sennin ran screaming out of the men's side, chased by about three dozen giant gerbils, I mean, who the heck has giant gerbils for a summon anyways?"

She was laughing very hard at the antics of the older man, and Naruto hoped that he wouldn't perv on Hinata-chan. He knew that this was about as likely as the sun rising in the west tomorrow morning, but he resolved to kick his wrinkly old ass if he did.

They strode up the steps hand in hand, a sense of doom radiating from Naruto's gut the higher they went.

"Hinata-chan, don't let Ero-Sennin get away with anything, if he gets an inch he takes ten miles if you know what I mean."

"I'll try Naruto-kun."

He grunted at that, hoping that telling her would help her get over anything that the old pervert would say, but having travelled with him for years he knew that Jiraiya was a master of the double entendre one liner. He'd seen women go from irate to utterly confused with a few words, calm sedate mothers fly into towering rages with a short sentence and a salacious wink. He was doomed.

The ANBU at the top of the stairs nodded to a pair of seats opposite the Hokage's door and down a few feet. They sat down and waited, Naruto's mind conjuring worse and worse lines that he'd heard the Sannin mutter during their training trip, shaking his head at each one. Hinata sat in still silence, well used to such activities from her heir training and meditation practice.

A few minutes later they felt the chakra from the silencing ward drop from around the office and stood up, waiting for the door to open. Naruto winced when he heard giggling, the dirty old man only ever giggled when he was extremely amused or had said something especially perverted. He assumed that since their wasn't a Jiraiya sized hole anywhere and he hadn't heard the sound of impact the old man was probably amused as hell and Naruto didn't have to think hard to figure out why.

A small pulse of chakra flickered through the air and the eagle masked ANBU opened the door and beckoned the two into the office, glad that his mask hid the smile on his face, this was going to be good, and he hoped the Hokage didn't bring up the privacy ward again.

Yep, that was one shit eating grin on Jiraiya's face, this had all the ear marks of sucking majorly.

"Jiraiya has been informed as to the events of the last few days," Tsunade spoke and did her best not to smack the widening grin off her teammates face, "and has agreed to check over your seal Naruto-kun."

Jiraiya opened his mouth and was about to speak when a small marble blasted by his face, nearly taking out his front two teeth.

"I would appreciate it, Jiraiya, if you could keep the perverse comments to yourself for the duration of this meeting. I know this is probably asking too much as it is, but can we please stay on topic as much as possible please?" She bit out the last word while chambering another marble in her fist.

He gulped and decided that he would have to harass his student later, and the seal really should come first. He looked over to the blushing Hyuuga, allowing his eyes to wander before bringing them back to a slightly mortified Naruto, looking on the verge of apoplexy.

"Okay, so the seal is acting strangely, right?"

"Yup"

"Any murderous feelings, desires to destroy major centers or lay waste to vast tracks of land?"

"Nope, nothing beyond the usual pervert bashing reflex and the desire to …" He blushed and realized what he'd just about admitted to.

"Desire to what? I need to know everything if I'm going to be able to help Naruto." Jiraiya responded, his pervert sense tingling, and it wasn't just from Tsunade leaning forward in interest and showing a generous amount of cleavage either.

"Nu uh."

"Answer him Naruto, I'd rather have you be embarrassed and him be a pervert then let something that might be important pass." Tsunade sighed in resignation, would the boy never learn when to keep his mouth shut? She could only keep Jiraiya from perving on them if he didn't give Jiraiya anything to go on.

"Desire to, uhm, do things with Hinata-chan, alright?"

"Well I'll be damned, you actually finally found out what your dick is for, and judging by the fact that your girlfriend is currently attempting to heat the room with her face alone you might even be half decent at it!"

"Excellent, awesome, impressive, godlike." Hinata mumbled lowly, only to somehow manage to get even brighter when everyone in the room turned to look at her, she hadn't known that she was speaking out loud but Jiraiya had definitely used the wrong adjective to describe Naruto's talents.

"It's always the quiet ones," Jiraiya muttered to himself, cursing the luck of his student and lack of his own busty slave girl. His eyes flicked to Tsunade who was at stage 2 of 6 on the rage-o-meter, best not to incite her too much further if he wanted to stay un-bruised and look at the seal today. Stage 3 and 4 involved minor pain, and could devolve to stage 5 and 6 incredibly rapidly and they both involved significant amounts of pain. He'd only ever reached the mythic stage 7 twice in living memory, but based on the amount of head trauma he'd received when asking if the curtains matched the drapes when they'd first met he suspected that he'd 'forgotten' a few more events due to a shapely fist impacting his cranium.

He shook his head and refocused on the event at hand, "Alright kid, shirt off and stop restraining your chakra, it would not be a good idea to be doing that while I'm playing with the seal."

Naruto nodded and released his mental hold on his chakra, grinning slightly when Hinata swayed where she stood, readjusting to the density and power of the chakra in the air around her.

The grin had returned to Jiraiya's face and he swore to himself that he would study this strange effect and the people it involved. He paused to consider, 'Maybe I'll hang around the Hyuuga grounds a little more too, and maybe one of them will be sensitive to me.' He thought to himself, doing his best not to giggle perversely and initiate a stage 3 offensive.

"Okay, you know the drill, mould some chakra and keep moulding it until I say so." Jiraiya shifted back into seal master mode again, curious as to what Minato might have missed in his rush to complete the seal before the Kyuubi destroyed the city.

He inspected the visible sections of the seal, trying to spot where the mental contamination was coming from.

'The fourth through tenth sutra's are in place and stable, so that means that the first three are as well. The structure is properly aligned and anchored to the belly button, which removed the opening from the cage completely once it healed over. The filtration seals are in place, slowly drawing off the Fox's chakra and converting it to stable human chakra, so the contamination shouldn't be happening there, hmmmmm."

"Can you see anything Jiraiya-sama?" Hinata asked worriedly, she wanted to get Naruto fixed up so that he wouldn't be forced to dream about anyone or anything else but what he wanted to. And she really hoped that his dreams would revolve around her and all the naughty things he could do to her, his imagination was struggling a little bit, probably because what they were doing already felt so good, but she wanted to go further.

"Nothing yet, tell me again what happened to let us know about the leak in the seal?"

Tsunade's pervert sense wasn't even twitching, her pervert teammate was actually asking about the night in question to try to fix the seal, instead of trying to pry into his students' life and sexual habits. Would wonders never cease?

Seeing the Hokage nod Naruto spoke up, "I was having a…pleasant… dream, but the fox had swapped the girl in it to someone else. At the end I called out the wrong name and I hurt Hinata-chan feelings." He gave as barebones a description as possible, not knowing that he'd already pried most of the juicy stuff out of Tsunade.

"That's right, it can only affect your dreams, and maybe that's why I'm not seeing anything wrong." Jiraiya mumbled to himself before reaching a decision and clonking Naruto in the head suddenly.

Hinata moved forward to do…something, she wasn't sure what, but the Hokage waved her off, understanding the reaction of Jiraiya, but not being pleased that he'd just cold cocked the boy instead of something a little gentler.

The Toad Sage pushed his thumb into Naruto's belly button and fed his own chakra into the seal to keep it visible. He preferred to have Naruto provide the chakra, but that wasn't very likely when he was unconscious.

"Now what do we have?" He mumbled mostly to himself, eyes flicking over the seal. It had altered slightly while the boy was unconscious, and if Jiraiya was right….

"Yep, there is a slight twist on the seal dealing with his crown chakra point; I should be able to rotate it just a little bit, there, fixed."

Everyone in the room, well, everyone conscious in the room let out a held breath, relieved that nothing had happened. Nothing like a vile chakra leaking out through the seal Jiraiya had just turned clockwise a touch, traveling up his chest and crossing his arms.

'Aw shit.' Jiraiya spent a split second cursing himself, 'This is why I don't tinker with seals that I can barely understand, bad things tend to happen, like opening the crack wider instead of closing it.

He dove forward, chakra coating his hand as he attempted to push through the cloak to reach the seal again, if he could just turn it back to the original position that would be better than whatever the hell was happening now.

"Son of a bitch," he cursed aloud, pulling his badly burnt hand back and cradling it, he turned to Tsunade and Shizune to yell, "Get Tenzou in here, **NOW!"**

Tsunade rushed to the door and relayed the message to Eagle, who instantly fled the building, spreading the message to every ANBU he passed, code name Tenzou was needed immediately in the Hokage's office for an S-class threat.

**-Well, well, now isn't this an interesting new twist? With the boy unconscious I'm the dominant mind. This could be fun.-**

Tsunade and Jiraiya braced themselves for a fight.

############################################### ###############################################

AN: MUH HU HU HA AHA HA HA HA HA HA! Sorry for the long delay but I hit a bit of a stumbling block in just about every aspect of my life at once last week and I wasn't up to writing something as positive as this fic can be. That said 300 reviews! Woooooooooooh yeah! Thanks much everyone, I'm loving these reviews and I'm glad that so many people are still reading my story and checking for updates. Keep reading and reviewing and enjoying the story, and before anyone freaks out the Kyuubi will be, no, no, that would be telling.


	12. Bad News?

Hinata's Problem - Chapter 12

Disclaimer – See Chapter 11

################################### ########################### ######################

Last Time on Hinata's Problem:

Tsunade rushed to the door and relayed the message to Eagle, who instantly fled the building, spreading the message to every ANBU he passed, code name Tenzou was needed immediately in the Hokage's office for an S-class threat.

**-Well, well, now isn't this an interesting new twist? With the boy unconscious I'm the dominant mind. This could be fun.-**

Tsunade and Jiraiya braced themselves for a fight.

################################### ########################### ######################

Hinata's body froze the moment the red chakra started to flow out of the misaligned seal, a mix of terror and mind numbing pleasure swept through her. Her vision was rapidly whiting out and her pussy was gushing a constant flow of juices as she had started to cum and had yet to stop. The small speck of her vision turned red for a moment and she rose even higher from the contact, physically and pleasure wise, before she crashed into a wall and fell to the ground like a ragdoll.

The red projection of a large fist retreated back into the shroud of red chakra surrounding a blonde haired boy who had been born with beautiful blue eyes, which had slitted and turned the most murderous shade of red possible. It was probably for the best that Hinata missed the rant that followed.

**-Feh, useless she. I can't possibly see why the boy feels for her, her teats are grossly oversized and there's hardly any fight in her at all, she submitted to my presence almost immediately. And dark hair, on a female, ugh, that's just not right. Now the pink one, she had a little fire and proper sized teats. She would have taken a moment or two to break properly with that feisty temper.-**

A momentary shock broke through Jiraiya's battle mindset.

"Wait, you want Sakura?"

**-About as much as I'd like to rut about in a pile of filth before eating my own shit.-**

"But you just said…"

**-Worse things than garbage rutting and shit eating exist, and having to watch memories and dreams of the boy mating with that ill-formed dark haired she-monkey are such things. What you even see in those fat sacks I fail to understand.-**

"Well, you see, humans…"

"Shut your hole Jiraiya. I refuse to listen to you rave about the benefits of big breasts to the demon in front of me that has crammed Naruto-kun into the back of his mind."

"Pardon me for trying to talk to the beast instead of getting into a pitched battle in the middle of your office." Jiraiya muttered bitterly, sometimes that woman just didn't know when to let the pervert talk.

Had it been a less serious moment Tsunade would have sweat dropped, but showing such weakness in front of the monster in front of her was a bad idea. She looked past the demon and saw that Hinata was on the floor, bleeding from her head and twitching violently, foam building up at the side of her mouth.

"Shit, Shizune, I think that Hinata is having a seizure, help her."

Shizune looked up to her mentor as if she was on glue, she wanted her to walk past the visible irritated tailed beast, and attempt to help someone he obviously didn't like?

"We'll distract him," Jiraiya reassured her, before jumping into action, leading by means of a strong kick with his geta clad foot.

Most sane and reasonably educated shinobi in the world know all about Tsunade the Slug Princess, or the Legendary Sucker if they were feeling brave or stupid. Her monstrous strength is one of the things most genin from other villages are warned about, and as such do their damnedest to avoid a taijutsu slugging match. While most talk about the exacting precision such a technique must require, few bothered to spend years thinking about it. Kyuubi had nothing but time, if he had not challenged himself with mental games all he would have to do would be listening to the blonde idiot's blonde idiot of a son, or stare at a dripping sewer.

Thus he had a theory, and what better time to try it then with an enraged but cautious Slug Summoner trying to knock him through a wall. He'd seen her telegraph the punch, and shot a hand of chakra out of his stomach, the apparent destination of the strike. With the strike hitting a foot and a half early, the punch and the chakra powering it did not meet at the same point, releasing the chakra harmlessly, and leaving nothing but a standard punch from a well-developed shinobi, strong, but not going to knock him ass over tea kettle through any walls so long as he braced himself with his claws.

Tsunade stared down at the fist of chakra blocking hers before pulling it back and cursing, damned if that chakra didn't hurt to be in contact with.

Shizune had reached Hinata's prone form and had sent a quick spike of chakra into her jaw muscles to keep her from biting through her own tongue. With her jaw relaxed she rolled the young woman onto her side to keep her from swallowing the same tongue she had just saved.

Jiraiya pushed forward to keep the beast off balance, hands coated in his own chakra to mitigate the effects of the demonic chakra as much as possible. Striking at the demonic cloak was much easier with the buffer, but he cursed the fact that his pack was across the room. If he could get to it he might be able to scribe a quick seal, but he'd given all of his available Biju level restraints to Tenzou since he was the obvious one to be called in in the event of Naruto losing it. He swore to himself that he would always have at least one pre-prepared suppression seal with him, since he doubted that the Kyuubi would allow him free time to scrawl the relatively intricate details of such a seal onto a sheet of chakra paper.

Running a quick medical scan over Hinata Shizune quickly found the problem with the girl. Her pleasure centers were a pure white center of electric impulses, she was damn close to electrifying her own brain from the concentration of so many pulses in one spot. The brain has buffers and ways to deal with over-rush, but this was more than a hundred times stronger than any natural event.

Emerging from a rather daring roll Jiraiya pulled a sheet of paper from his pack, only for it to be incinerated with a burst of uncontrolled fire from Naruto's direction. The only saving grace was that his hands were still coated in chakra, saving him from a severe burn.

**-Try harder than that insect, I may not be able to escape this hell hole with ease, but I'll be damned further if I don't at least make you work for it.-**

"Hari Jizo" Jiraiya shouted out his technique, allowing his body to be coated in foot long spines, before sweeping with his arm and firing a few dozen in the fox clad boy's direction. He doubted that it would hurt the beast, but he wanted to distract him from pulling any more power through the seal, a tail and a bit was irritating enough as it was.

Lazily waving one of its 'true arms' at the wave of spines Kyuubi was blindsided by Tsunade, who managed to land a proper punch, launching him into the nearest wall. Judging by the spider web cracks in the stone behind him it was either heavily reinforced, the old bat hadn't wanted to harm the boy beneath his cloak, or she didn't want to punch him through the wall where he could escape more easily. Most likely it was a mix of all three.

'**I need to get more power through the tiny crack in this damnable seal, fighting these two with less power than that stupid cat is irritating. Not to mention this piss poor excuse of a body is only slightly compatible with it, not using it to its fullest like my old body could.'**

'This office isn't a place I can summon a proper battle toad, most of them would barely fit and the rest would be more of a hindrance then a help.' Jiraiya swore at the situation. 'And I don't want this monster running around the streets, the kill count would be huge and he might escape, we need to contain him.'

'I can't really cut loose in here, if I do manage a full power shot he'll just break out and probably run like hell, even he knows better than to try to get revenge with so little of his available power." Tsunade despaired while trying to think of a solution. Seeing a possible way to turn the battle in their favour she signalled for Jiraiya to distract him and worked her way around the fox spirit.

Unable and unwilling to try to reach the levels of the pleasure centers located nearer to the base of the spine Shizune sent a tendril into her forebrain to latch onto the one in the prefrontal cortex.

'I really hope this works.' Shizune thought to herself as she attached the tendril to the Hyuuga's mind, drawing the current out of the lobe of the brain, grounding it away as gently as she possible could. The convulsions slowed, but did not stop as she was only drawing it out of the conscious level of the brain.

Springing towards the boy and using an over powered modification to a jutsu designed to spread the ribcage open, Tsunade attacked at the base of Naruto's neck. The first blow pushed a sliver of chakra into the shroud, which expanded a few inches wide, where she enacted her second jutsu onto Naruto's actually flesh and blood neck.

"Ranshinshou!"

The fox twitched and fell to the ground, the autonomous functions of the body he was wearing suddenly scrambled by the technique.

Tsunade settled back into a ready stance, hoping that she had stopped the rampage, but doubting that her often poor luck would hold out that far.

Jiraiya darted back to his pack and retrieved another piece of seal worthy paper, swearing heavily as another burst of fire consumed the paper, and almost as an afterthought it set his pack aflame.

**-Irritants, your attack only harmed the boy's body, I am chakra unleashed, and your pitiful technique is barely even a stumbling block.-**

Heavier bands of the cloak settled onto the major joints, and had curled the hands of Naruto into basic fists. The Kyuubi was using his body like a puppet, manipulating it with the chakra that composed the shroud. What worried Jiraiya more was that it had nearly reached two tails in power.

Tsunade glanced in anxiety at these new bands, as she could see from her position that they were eating into and burning Naruto's skin at a much faster rate than the rest of the cloak. Even Naruto, with his body as compatible as humanly possible to acidic demonic chakra, would not last long at the new rate of cellular degeneration. Without his healing factor he probably already would have been burned down to muscle tissue.

**-Please, struggle as much as possible, I want to enjoy this as long as I can. You might not be the right blonde furred ape, but a Hokage is a Hokage, and devouring you will also greatly anger the boy.-**

Before he could leap forward an odd pillar burst out of the ground in the office.

"Mokuton - Kakuan Nitten Suishu."

Tenzou swayed for a moment at the chakra drain required to generate the technique in an artificial setting versus a natural one, but he was not a highly placed ANBU without reason. With the beast enclosed inside of the ten pillars of wood he sent out a hand of his own chakra to touch the beast and grounded it into one of the pillars.

**-Next time I'll remember to eat you first, maybe Cthulu has the right idea.- **The beast spat in Tenzxou's direction.

Slowly at first, but then speeding up as the process proceeded the red chakra drained away from the boy, leaving him human once more, at least as close as a Jinchuriki ever comes.

"Hold it as long as you can Tenzou, I need to adjust the seal again, I'm pretty sure I know what I did wrong before."

"Pretty sure?" The new man exclaimed somewhat squeakily, worried that he was about to be a part of releasing the demon fox from its container, a demon that had just sworn to eat him first on his next escape.

"Yeah, pretty sure, but if you can keep him restrained I can check the new position and if it doesn't work I can set it back to the original position. Shitty dreams are nothing compared to corporeal events!"

Saying nothing he sat down with a look of concentration, trusting his superior…mostly.

Jiraiya crossed through the circle of pillars, hoping that the fox wasn't playing possum and about to try to rip his face of he rolled Naruto over. Not seeing any imminent signs of possession he pushed a finger back into the Jinchuriki's belly button and sent a trickle of chakra into the seal. Balancing between haste and caution he moved his vision to the weakened seal in the matrix and set the seal back to the original position and then re-aligned it counter clockwise before removing his hand.

"Jiraiya-sama, the demonic chakra output of the boy has dropped off to almost nothing, I think you did it." Tenzou was happy to report, this technique was draining as hell.

"Hold it up for a few more seconds, I want to wake him up and make sure that it's still him." He nodded to Tsunade who had been standing off to one side, unwilling to interrupt Jiraiya while he was working on Naruto. He may be a pervert, but he had been second only to Minato in the sealing arts in Konoha. She moved in and sent a minor jolt of chakra into her favourite genin, who cracked his eyes.

"Damnit Jiraiya, did you have to hit me so hard?" He went to raise his hand to his head and stared confused at his leg as it folded back to rest heel against asscheek.

"The hell?"

"How can we be sure?" Tsunade hated herself for asking it, but even she had nightmares about the Kyuubi wearing Naruto for camouflage and working his way through the village in a silent murder spree.

"Naruto, name all the flavours of ramen at Ichiraku's." Jiraiya stated with a solemn expression, completely out of place with the oddball question.

The speed and accuracy with which he did so managed to convince Tsunade, but Jiraiya was still unsure.

"Wait a minute, where's Hinata-chan?"

"She's over here Naruto-kun." Shizune said gently, laying the girl down gently on the ground, she had stopped convulsing, but she wasn't stirring and that had Shizune more then worried, she was terrified that she'd fried the poor young woman's brain.

"What's wrong with her? What's going on?"

"You went into one, and then two-tailed mode and she over-rushed on the pure demonic chakra. Getting thrown into a wall completely limp probably didn't help matters either." Jiraiya stated evenly, it would probably hurt him short term to hear it described like that, but long term he would work harder to control the power he had.

"Will she be alright?" The Jinchuriki looked at Shizune, eyes large and scared, he hadn't meant to hurt her, hell, he didn't even remember doing it.

"I-I don't know Naruto-kun, I've never tried to treat something like this." Shizune stuttered out, she had done her best, but her best had been an educated guess, no one should have been able to come out of such a massive dose of electrical energy into their brain and be completely unchanged.

Tsunade worked her way across the devastated office, kneeling next to her apprentice and her young charge.

"What was happening to her and how did you remedy it Shizune?"

Shizune spilt her guts quietly, trying not to be overheard. Judgement from her mentor she could handle, but if those liquid blue eyes looked at her with condemnation in them she would break down.

"Hmmmmm, probably not the best solution, but I can't think of anything else short of shutting down higher brain functions, but that could have resulted in a permanent coma. I can still feel a great deal of brain activity, so I think she's just completely physically exhausted."

Naruto slumped in relief; he hadn't blown up his girlfriend's brain!

"Uhm, Jiraiya-sama?" Tenzou murmured out, tiring swiftly with no apparent reason to contain the young boy any further.

"Oops, sorry, forgot about you Tenzou, you may drop the field now." Jiraiya commanded somewhat embarrassed, he usually didn't forget little details like that.

Tenzou collapsed into a sweaty puddle, he'd nearly edged into chakra exhaustion there, but without a direct order there was no way he'd let the field drop with an active Jinchuriki inside of it.

"You two take care of the kids, I'll drag Tenzou here. I'm guessing you'll want them both in the hospital for observation?" Jiraiya said, hefting the drained ANBU over his shoulder and peering back at Tsunade.

"Yes, that seems for the best, let's get them down there and hooked up to some monitoring equipment, chakra might do a better job, but I don't want to keep it up for hours on end if unnecessary." She picked up Naruto, who was struggling with trying to get to his feet, his nervous system still scrambled. He'd figured out his left leg was controlled by his pinky, but one of those joints bent the wrong way and he was having trouble imagining his heel in reverse.

"Stop that, the technique will wear off in about ten more minutes if your rejection rate is anything like it used to be, and it will only mess with your head when you re-learn what you just tried to re-learn, so just stay limp."

Grumbling the boy did as told, at least he could talk.

Shizune was apprehensive as she lifted the girl into a bridal style carry, hoping that her mentor was right, she wanted nothing to do with injuring Naruto-kun's girlfriend or the heir to the most influential clan in town.

####################### ######################################## #####################

-Konoha Hospital-

The two had been laid in different beds in the same room and hooked up to a variety of machines. After quick examination of Tenzou it had been determined that he wasn't in any major danger, and he'd stumbled into another room to sleep off his exhaustion. Tsunade told him he had the next day off and that he would be on light duty for the rest of the week. He also slumped in relief when she told him that he was also exempt from the Konoha wide punishment later on in the week.

Naruto had nearly been forcibly restrained to his bed, and only the threat of actually doing it had calmed him…that and moving his bed closer to Hinata.

The young heir still had not regained consciousness and Tsunade did not want to wake her forcibly for at least another day or two as long as her vitals were good and she seemed to be improving.

Tsunade finished running her glowing green hands of Hinata and looked up.

"I can't seem to find anything directly wrong with her still, so I'm going to maintain that she is exhausted and just needs sleep. She's nearly had the pleasure centers of her brain tasered, not to mention she was orgasming for at least three minutes straight, neither of which are good for her." She turned and made a note on Hinata's chart to keep her saline drip as wide open as possible for the rest of the day, she just _had_ to be dehydrated after that. She'd also surreptitiously healed the damage to the young woman's privates during the scan, no one wanted to hurt down there, and it would have taken a week to heal naturally after that massive marathon length orgasm.

What followed were the most boring worrisome hours of Naruto's life. Scan after scan was performed to make sure that the mental affects would have no long term issues, followed by hours of being doodled on by Jiraiya to strengthen the new placement of the portion of the seal array. With nothing to do but sit still and think, having been threatened bodily by Tsunade several times, he thought and worried about Hinata.

'When will she wake up? I wanna make sure that she's okay. Obaa-chan can say what she wants but I want to see her pretty eyes open and tell me that she'll be alright.' He fretted to himself.

Jiraiya looked up to see the look on his apprentices face and surmised quickly the source.

"Don't worry kid; if Tsunade says she'll be okay, she'll be okay. She might not look it but Tsunade has been acknowledged as the premier medic-nin on the planet, so I trust her when she diagnosis someone."

Naruto just sighed and looked about to speak up when Ero-Sennin spoke again.

"Now, you can make her the 'happiest woman in the world' just by flexing your chakra eh?" Jiraiya added air quotes around the happiest woman part. "So has she tied you to the bed and had her way with you, or are you holding out for something kinkier?"

Naruto went nuclear, both in face and speech, ranting about how the world's biggest pervert should shut his mouth and blah blah blah.

'Crisis averted, the kid's better off ranting about me then worrying about his cute little girlfriend.' Jiraiya thought to himself, 'Plus, it looks like the kid has finally figured out about sex, dear Lord the number of things that went zipping over his head during our trip could stagger an elephant.'

###################### ################## ############################################

It was several long hours later that Naruto was finally cleared as stable and mentally healthy, well, as mentally healthy as he'd been on his last check-up. The events of the day had caught up to him and he was more tired then he had been in a long time, his boundless energy usually only dimming slightly before he went to bed, but he felt officially wiped out today. He crawled into the bed next to his girlfriend and wiggled under the covers, glad that the Hokage's jutsu had worn off; moving a pinky to try to walk had not felt right at all.

He turned onto his side and watched Hinata's chest rise and fall, not in any perverted way, merely comforted that she was breathing strongly and steadily.

'I hope obaa-chan is right, I really do.'

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but even with his exhaustion sleep did not find him easily.

###################### ################## ############################################

She looked over to her mate, and noticed his morning arousal with a mild pleasure. Regrettably he was unconscious; she would have to take matter into her own hands if he would not remedy the situation.

Pulling the irritating suction cups off her head she ignored the sudden flat-line noise, it would not stop her from joining with him, it was not important enough.

She pulled back the covers and pulled up the thin hospital gown he was clad in, obstacles for coupling. She brought one knee up and crossed it over his hips; shifting to line her dripping snatch over his manhood she dropped down gently and impaled herself.

"Mmmmm, so nice."

She began to bounce up and down gently on him, and his exhaustion was such that he had yet to awaken. She increased the tempo and kneaded gently at his pecs and stomach, hoping to wake him so that they could couple in a more pleasant fashion.

"What the hell?" Jiraiya blurted out, Tsunade similarly shocked standing next to him. They had been the one watching for the alarms on this room and had been alerted when Hinata had apparently flat-lined.

He blinked once, and then rubbed his eyes. Yep, Hinata Hyuuga was still riding his apprentice softly, obviously enjoying it.

Tsunade was still speechless , watching the girl work Naruto's dick into herself gently, in no hurry and apparently completely unconcerned that she had tripped an alarm removing the suction cups, or that she was banging Naruto in front of two of the most powerful ninja's in the world, or that one of them was her ultimate superior.

"What the hell?" It hadn't worked the first time so he tried again. Usually surprising someone in this situation led to screams, blushing and the couple hiding under blankets to hide their nakedness. Hinata was just bouncing up and down serenely uncaring of the world.

The second repetition broke her out of the Zen-like state, and she turned to look at the pair of high ranking ninja's, still bouncing, Naruto beginning to groan and stir.

"Good morning Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, what can I do for you?"

"…" Tsunade had almost regained the power to speak when the young woman turned and spoke, aware that they were there but treating them completely normally, as if she wasn't sexing Naruto up in a hospital room.

"What are you doing?" Jiraiya, seeing that Tsunade was still stuck in pre-pervert smash mode, looping without gaining any traction at all, due to the uncaring of the girl, not boy, but girl in front of her.

"Mating with Naruto-sama, of course, what else would I be doing?" Jiraiya wanted to join Tsunade in staring and wondering, Hinata was a beautiful young woman, and this would make it into the books, suitably altered to keep Naruto from killing him with a rectally inserted Rasengan of course.

"Resting?" Tsunade had finally hit something she could understand, one rested after being injured, one did not ride their boyfriend to a happy orgasm with two people watching.

"Oh this is most relaxing, Naruto-sama has the greatest chakra on earth, and it's filling me up right now. I doubt there is a single thing in the world that could make me feel any better right now." She brought her hands to the base of the paper robe and brought it over her head, leaning forward and presenting them to Naruto-sama, who chose that excellent moment to return to semi-consciousness.

"Morning sex? Sweet! I love you Hinata-chan." He exclaimed, leaning into the view covering tits and kissing and suckling appreciatively.

"Mmmmmm, anything you want Naruto-sama, fill me with your baby batter."

"Ungh, ungh, ungh, oh kami-sama you feel so good Hinata-chan, adding dirty talk was just too much for me. Wanna go again?"

"_**GENIN UZUMAKI, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"**_ Tsunade finally blew a gasket, the gender and actions lining up on her pervert meter and returning sensibility to her world.

Jiraiya's hands were twitching, the urge to pull out his notebook and transcribe the event almost impossible to resist, but knowing that he would become the focus of her rage if she even saw the little coil bound book leave his pocket.

Naruto jumped up a few inches, to his riders obvious enjoyment.

"Hinata-chan, what the heck? There are _people here!_" Naruto scrambled to cover them both with her sheet as he blushed heavily, mortified that two of his precious people had watched him do _that_ with Hinata-chan.

Her lithe form squirmed slightly under the blanket, "So?"

Again the room fell silent, unable to comprehend the sudden change in the girl. No fainting, no shyness or freaking out and fleeing red faced from the room once discovered. Sure she'd been getting more forward, but only really in their house. That one flash in the changing room couldn't have evolved into comfortably having sex in someone else's presence so quickly, could it?

"I, um, we, she, um, … good morning?" He finally stumbled through several aborted sentences before finishing lamely.

"Awww, no more erection Naruto-sama? How can you make a baby in me without one?" Hinata pouted under cover.

Tsunade had had enough and grabbed the edges of the blanket, wrapping the edges together around the girl and tossing Hinata back onto the other bed, wrapped in covers. Naruto scrambled around, having no covers and finally got his paper robe back down over himself.

"I'm sooo sorry obaa-chan, I didn't know you were there, Hinata-chan must have been in pleasure land or something again, she'd never…"

"Naruto, shut up. She knew damn well that we were here, she even removed her clothing while talking to us." She stated to the once again poleaxed genin, turning to talk to him.

Hinata had undone the bindings holding her trap shut, and once again strolled over to the bed with Naruto in it, naked as a jaybird as she'd shed the uncomfortable paper robe earlier.

"Hinata, what are you doing, the pervert is watching, cover yourself." Naruto babbled, not distracted by her nakedness with the pervert watching…much.

Tsunade again reached out to stop the girl from reaching Naruto, and Hinata had a momentary struggle not to Jyuuken strike the woman for holding her from her mate, but she was the Hokage, her orders took precedence in the absence of Naruto-sama's.

"Hinata, why are you trying to get to Naruto so badly, in public no less?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata seemed confused with the question.

"He makes me feel best when inside me, why would I not seek out as many opportunities to do so as possible?"

"Okay, this counts as a complication, get Shizune in here." She turned to Jiraiya, failing to be surprised at the glazed look on his face, staring at the Hyuuga heiress. She flicked him and sent him flying into the hallway. "Now Jiraiya, find Shizune and bring her back now." She was having a bit of trouble getting mad at him when there was absolutely zero feminine rage coming from his target.

"Hinata, lay down on that bed please, I need to examine you. You are acting oddly compared to the last time we spoke to say the least." She said, pointing to the emoty bed, knowing that given the leeway in which bed to lay down in she would pick Naruto's. She threw the blankets back over the young woman.

"Uhm, obaa-chan?" Naruto spoke cautiously, not wanting to anger the Sannin.

"Just sit there and be quiet Naruto, this isn't your fault…. much."

He gulped and sat back on the bed, rearranging his robe to conceal his reaction to his girlfriends continued nakedness. Why did she have to look so damn good, even naked in front of his superior?

Tsunade began a deep scan into Hinata's brain, checking the previously overloaded pleasure center first as a matter of course.

"Shit." She muttered eloquently as Shizune was herded into the room, who pouted as he noticed the covers adorning Hinata's form, covering the more…succulent… parts that he so enjoyed.

"What's the matter Tsunade-sama?" Shizune switched into healer mode immediately, pushing her guilt beneath the surface, hoping that they'd be able to fix whatever she had messed up.

"The pleasure center that you drained of input last night, it doesn't seem to be generating any of its own anymore. The baser sections of her mind are still working fine, thus her seeming need to have sex with Naruto regardless of where and who is watching."

"Wait, what?" Shizune interrupted; sure that she had not heard that part correctly.

"Not important right now, all you need to know is that she is still reacting to Naruto's presence in her usual fashion," she said, sniffing the air for the not so subtle smell of sex pervading the room, "only now it seems as if the higher level of her brain regarding sex and the reactions for it aren't working right."

"So, she's basically… … in heat?"

"Crude, but succinct."

"Can you reactivate the brain function?"

"Maybe, but I'd rather that you do it."

"Me Tsunade-sama, why me?"

"You know exactly where you removed the current and how much was in there, I would just be making a best guess and I'd rather not do that with a promising kunoichi's career in the balance."

"Sure, no pressure." Shizune muttered under her breath. "Shouldn't we give her a choice or something Shishou?"

"Generally I'd say yes, but she's literally not in her right mind, any choice she made right now would be …"

"Then ask Naruto-sama, I trust him with my life and soul, my mind is his as well." Hinata stated blandly without hesitation.

The two looked at Naruto, who was shocked to have the responsibility thrust upon him.

"Wait, what are you going to do to Hinata-chan?"

"She was injured last night Naruto, Shizune tried to help her in my office, and managed to keep her from dying, but there have been some complications."

"Complications?"

"Yes Naruto, complications, she's lost the ability to use a part of her brain. Judging by her reactions she's unable to resist your chakra at all any more, it speaks to her hind brain and she no longer has a higher filter to keep her from constantly trying to, uhm, make love to you."

"My fault, it's all my fault, can you make her better again?" He asked, looking extremely glum that he'd let her get hurt again.

"Probably, I'm not completely sure. This isn't something that's ever come up before?"

"You aren't sure!" he almost shouted, mindful that he was in a hospital, he didn't like them much and he didn't want to make it worse for anyone else there.

"I told you brat, this isn't a common event, and I've never had to do anything like this before. I know what we need to do, but I've never practiced."

"Ca-Can we have some time to decide Obaa-chan?" He hedged, not wanting to have this decision totally on him, looking at Hinata he saw nothing but a neutral face. She would not try to affect his decision one way or the other, and truly, as long as he was happy with the result she didn't mind.

"Of course, why don't you two go for a walk or something, clear your heads, other than the strange reaction neither of you are physically injured, just… watch out for Hinata and her reputation while you're out, okay." She knew this might be a bad idea, but she couldn't think of a better way to make Naruto aware of the situation any quicker. The longer left untreated the more things that could go wrong, but a quick walk should be fine.

Naruto rose and grabbed his clothes from the closet, the three older ninja's left the room and he dressed, prompting Hinata to do the same.

"If you want me to Naruto-sama, but won't that make it more difficult?"

"What do you mean Hinata-chan, you have to be dressed in public."

"Of course Naruto-sama." She said, her voice a disturbing monotone.

He grabbed her hand and led her out onto the grounds, knowing from previous hospital stays that if he went too far away he'd be brought back, usually be very enthusiastic ANBU.

As they walked past a grove of trees Hinata grabbed him and pushed her hands down his pants, trying to bring little Naruto back to life.

"What are you doing Hinata?"

"Will you take me again please Naruto-sama? It's been too long, all the lovely chakra you gave me earlier has been absorbed, may I please have some more?"

He pulled her hands out of his pants, shocked at her very forward reaction in such a public place. Sure she'd given him a high speed hand job on a roof once, but no one had been around, and other people were already giving the couple funny looks. He didn't think anyone had seen her with her hands in his pants.

"Not right now Hinata-chan, it's too public."

She pouted but straightened, walking further into the brush another fifteen feet before sitting down against a tree. He almost choked when she pulled her pants down to her knees and splayed her dripping sex open to him, flaring her Byakugan for a moment.

"Hurry Naruto-sama, no one can see us here."

"Hinata-chan?"

"I checked, no one is currently looking for us, and no one without a Byakugan can look this deep into the brush."

"What's wrong with you Hinata-chan? You've…changed."

"I need you Naruto-sama, please, fill me."

"No, pull up your pants and come with me."

She hesitated for a microsecond before pulling her pants up and striding over to him. He walked out of the brush and back onto the path, quiet and focused. Hinata made to speak but he shushed her, deep in thought. It took him a few moments while they walked, but he finally figured out what was missing, her blush, the heavy breathing of her arousal, and the look in her eyes, hooded and dark with supressed want.

She was acting a lot less like Hinata and a lot more like… Haku. Haku had done exactly as told, never arguing, and had been slain without a second thought from Zabuza initially, only Naruto shaming him had finally brought about a sense of remorse from the nuke-nin.

He didn't want a tool; he wanted his Hinata-chan.

He wandered back towards that hidden grove, deciding to test his idea out. Once they reached the center he turned to her and asked her to check the surrounding area with her eyes again, to see if anyone was near. Upon receiving a negative his face took a momentary look of resignation before asking, "Hinata-chan, give me your top."

She instantly complied and handed it to him, now standing in her bra and about to remove her pants.

"Stop." Again, instant compliance.

"Give me your bra" The lilac e-cup soon rested in his hands.

"Vertical splits." Her left leg was held up to her head in one graceful motion.

'I'll have to remember that she's that flexible later.'

He observed her face, not even a glimmer of exertion or embarrassment over the fact that she was currently topless in a public setting, thankfully not too public at the moment, holding one leg straight up.

He handed back the bra and her blouse and told her to put them back on and follow him.

###################### ################## ############################################

-Hospital Room-

A dejected Naruto trudged back into the room, followed by an expectant Hinata, She was hoping that after that strange show in the gardens that he would take her again soon, she needed that wondrous feeling again, but she'd do whatever Naruto-sama told her to.

"Hinata-chan, put your gown back on and get back in bed, Tsunade-san is going to fix you up." The boy muttered to Tsunade's delight.

'I thought it would take him longer to realise what she had turned into, but without any conscious reason to shy away from sex she would live and breathe for it. She might hang on his every word like before, but she would lose any and all ambition.' She shuddered at that thought, losing girl with such strong potential to a minor accident.

"Will she be alright Tsunade?"

"Shizune will do her best Naruto, and she has the best chance of reversing this. We've been testing various levels of energy while you were gone and we're pretty sure we've got it right. She downstairs in the low security IT department testing it on a few... never mind." She winced, hoping the boy hadn't picked up on the fact that their live fire tests were being done to prisoners, but he seemed to have latched on the positive note in her voice.

"Hinata, lie down on the bed and let me restrain you please."

She looked to Naruto for confirmation who only nodded sadly.

He sat down next to his girlfriend and held her hand gently, waiting for Jiraiya and Shizune to return from downstairs. He hoped that whoever they were testing on was ok, or that they deserved whatever happened. Anything to bring back his precious Hinata-chan was worth it.

It wasn't soon after that the two came back into the room, smiles on their faces.

"I'm sure I've got it Tsunade-sama, I can start on the low end of the current and move up until there is a reaction. I've even got a high end I know not to cross, so I'll throttle back quickly if we get close to that." She slowed as she saw Naruto-s dejected expression. "Don't worry Naruto-kun; I'll have her right as rain in no time."

Even the Toad Sage was looking positive, and Naruto allowed a little of it to fill him and show on his face. Obaa-chan would be right here and Shizune is a great medic, Hinata-chan would be fine!

"We won't knock her out for this, brain surgery is best done with the person awake, so keep on holding her hand and be quiet Naruto-kun. We wouldn't want a mistake to happen because someone spoke out of turn."

He was glad to be able to hold her hand, she hadn't sounded or acted like herself, but at least she still felt the same. Plus anything he could do to help was okay in his books.

"Hinata-chan, I want you to tell me absolutely anything and everything you feel while I'm doing this. I'm going to start low and increase the amount of power I'm using until we get you back to normal, alright."

Hinata nodded just before Tsunade strapped her head down onto the bed, preventing her from moving at a critical moment was less important with the actual 'surgery' happening with a charka tendril, but the fewer variables in the procedure the better, this was brain surgery after all.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to Naruto-kun." Tsunade spoke and gave the boy an out, she could even make it an order if need be, but the look on his face hardened and he shook his head.

"Okay, let's get started then, Shizune, if you'd do the honours."

The next half hour was torture for Naruto, but he kept holding onto her hand throughout the entire ordeal. About halfway through she had started to sound more like his Hinata, but they weren't sure until Tsunade muttered "gang-bang no jutsu?" and the young woman nearly went up in flames.

He let out a sigh of relief and started to cry softly, he'd been so worried.

The adult checked her over quickly and then left them alone for a time, as he simply cried into her chest while she made soft crooning noises to him. He didn't know why he was crying so much, she'd been the one hurt after all.

"It's okay Naruto-sama, I'm alright, I'm sorry about my actions earlier." She said, blushing bright red again. She was mortified that she'd stripped naked and had her way with Naruto-sama in front of the Hokage. _The HOKAGE!_ Her only solace was that the woman didn't seem to hold it against her. She felt like she needed a bath after recalling Jiraiya's eyes on her nude form, her love was correct, his sensei was indeed a huge pervert.

'Maybe I can convince Naruto-sama to scrub my back?' the thought brought warmth to her and almost summoned a giggle, but she suppressed it in deference to Naruto's relief at seeing her better.

Naruto looked up and saw the smile on Hinata's face and couldn't help but be cheered up, he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, which she accepted enthusiastically. He pulled up the blanket, startling Hinata with a wash of cool air on her mostly exposed skin, but it was quickly sealed again as he got onto the narrow hospital bed with her and snuggled up to her side.

Sighing contentedly he fell into a light sleep, happy that his Hinata was back and all was right with the world.

###################### ################## ############################################

AN: The main idea for this chapter just sort of hit me while writing the fight scene, Hinata getting up perfectly normal after such a massive overdose of fox chakra seemed unlikely, and this was the result. A good fight followed by a bit of emotional content, with a bit of kinda creepy Zen sex thrown in. I think I've adequately demonstrated that a pure slave Hinata-chan can be hella weird, and I won't be going anywhere near that far again. She's definitely still the sub in the relationship, but Naruto is now fully aware of what can happen if he pushes too hard or demands too much. A broken Hinata is just no fun at all, naughty, smiling; moaning Hinata-chan is a thousand times better. Keep on reading and reviewing, hoping to have another chapter r two run through this long weekend!


	13. The Next Step

Hinata's Problem - Chapter 13

Disclaimer – See Chapter 12

AN: Here's a lighter chapter after the battles and revelations of the previous one.

################################### ########################### ######################

Last Time on Hinata's Problem:

Naruto looked up and saw the smile on Hinata's face and couldn't help but be cheered up, he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, which she accepted enthusiastically. He pulled up the blanket, startling Hinata with a wash of cool air on her mostly exposed skin, but it was quickly sealed again as he got onto the narrow hospital bed with her and snuggled up to her side.

Sighing contentedly he fell into a light sleep, happy that his Hinata was back and all was right with the world.

################################### ########################### ######################

"Well, this is certainly a cuter sight then last time, and one I much prefer." Tsunade said, watching the two younger ninja's sleeping in each other's arms, although Naruto was perilously close to falling off the narrow hospital bed.

"Speak for yourself, aside from it being my apprentice on the bottom the last time we came in the view was pretty ni…"

She had thrown him out the open window to let the couple sleep in peace, the crash came from three blocks away, and if her aim was still good he'd landed in the dumpster behind the Chinese place over there.

"Much better."

It was now late afternoon and while she was tempted to let the two sleep on, she really should do another batch of diagnostics on Hinata to make sure that the jump start Shizune had performed on her brain was taking. No one wanted creepy sex addict back.

At this thought the Hokage cracked a smirk, remembering back to some of the events that she and Shizune had viewed in the Hokage's crystal ball; shy stuttering blushing sex addict Hinata was doing just fine bringing that knucklehead kid up to scratch.

'Hmmmmm, now how best to wake them up and embarrass them at the same time?"

She wandered over to the bed and again noticed that Naruto was barely holding onto his girlfriend and the bed at the same time, if she lifted that last little finger holding him on….

*Wagh, riiiiiiiiip, Thud*

'Oh that worked even better than I planned, I'm so glad that Jiraiya isn't here anymore."

Naruto had fallen, taking the blanket with him, and his hand had grasped at Hinata's robe for support in a last ditch effort not to fall. He'd taken the entire left hand side of the robe with him to the floor too.

"What the hell obaa-chan, what'd you do that for?" He might not know for sure, but the smirking Hokage standing over him just had to have pushed him out of bed, he was just glad that he had taken the blanket with him, he'd heard a ripping and guessed that his robe hadn't held up to the fall.

He looked up to the bed and reconsidered that opinion, his girlfriend had just woken up from the commotion and levered herself up on one elbow. A small trickle of blood worked its way down his nose as he watched her stretch her back, half naked her right breast arching upwards with the stretch.

Quickly unravelling himself from the sheet, hoping to cover Hinata-chan before she noticed her nakedness in front of the Hokage…

"EEP, Hokage-sama, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, why are you laughing?"

Naruto surged upwards with the sheet in hand, covering her modesty, but the damage was already done. The Slug Sannin was currently laughing her butt of, having collapsed into a nearby chair while gasping for breath. Finally getting her breathing under control she let out another chuckle or two before addressing the couple.

"I'm guessing by that response Hinata-chan, that your mind is still functioning properly, but let me run a quick scan to make sure." The older woman stood and strode over to the couple, shooing Naruto out of the way before running green glowing hands over Hinata's head.

"A-ano, Hokage-sama, I would like to a-a-apologize about the events of this morning. I wasn't…"

"In your right mind, don't worry about it Hinata I won't hold it against you. I will, on the other hand, tease you about it from time to time." The Hokage grinned, not maliciously, just evil enough that Hinata despaired that this story would be told in Jounin Bars for the next ten years.

The warm medical chakra that Tsunade was emitting felt nice, but it was akin to the warmth of a candle to the bonfire that was Naruto's chakra. She understood why she had done what she had done that morning, but that didn't reduce the embarrassment of the event. She had already admitted to herself that barring pain and embarrassment she would like to live with Naruto's cock embedded inside her, the reality of trying it was a little scary.

'I'll just have to settle for having him inside me in the apartment as much as possible, making apartment time naked time should help.' She thought with a foggy grin on her face and eyes to match.

"Hinata, what are you thinking about, your pleasure centers are lighting up more than baseline should indicate." The grin _was _evil now; the Hokage knew precisely what the girl was thinking about, the subject matter if not the specifics.

Blushing the girl spoke, "I'm just considering myself and Naruto in the near future." A white lie perhaps, more misdirection then lie, but she wasn't going to embarrass herself in front of the Hokage any more than she already had today.

"I'm sure you are Hinata, I'm sure you are." The Hokage spoke knowingly, "Now you two can get out of here, I want you to both check in every so often for a quick checkup, but both of you seem to be nearly recovered.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Thanks obaa-chan." *smack*

"Dumbass, I told you to stop calling me that."

"Pretty birdies." *thud* Naruto collapsed backwards, only to have Hinata kneel down and pick him up.

"May we have some privacy Tsunade-sama, I would rather not get dressed in front of you if not necessary."

"Oh? But he gets to stay and watch?"

Blushing again Hinata piped out, "He's in no condition to watch right now, but even if he were I wouldn't mind at all if Naruto-sama watched me get dressed."

'She's finally starting to get more confident, I knew getting her and the brat together would be a good idea, and they are just so damn cute together.' The older woman resisted the urge to Squee as it would be detrimental to her image. Instead she just smiled and strode out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She just couldn't resist a parting shot though, "If you two aren't out in five minutes I'm coming in again though." If one could hear embarrassment Tsunade was sure that the young Hyuuga would be shrieking worse than a boiling tea kettle.

################################## ############################ ######################

The two young lovers had stopped for a relatively fancy dinner, as fancy as their standard training gear could get at least. Hinata spent most of it drilling him on manners and vocabulary, hoping that enough of it would stick for their dinner the next day with her father and the elders. He still had a bad tendency to speak with his mouth half full of food, but in most other areas he had improved greatly.

"Remember Naruto, odds are that they will all have active Byakugan's running, and they are very highly trained in truth detection. A slightly damaging truth is better than a poorly told lie, only master interrogators and highly trained infiltration experts have a chance to overcome the Hyuuga trained eyes." Hinata fretted a bit, Naruto may have many skills, great and small, but she knew he wasn't an infiltration expert, and he was too kind hearted to have trained heavily in the interrogative arts.

"Why should I lie Hinata-chan? I love you, and they know about the fox, so that's two big ones out in the open already."

"I don't know what will be asked Naruto-kun," she said, reverting to her public mode of address, "but they could ask you anything, from your deepest fears to details of our sex life."

He shifted uncomfortably, hoping that it wouldn't come to that.

"I'm hoping to gain access to the Hyuuga archives tomorrow morning, I wanted to do it today but we just don't have the time now. The record keeper there is a very prickly person, and interrupting him during dinner hours is a poor idea. I can't stand studying by candlelight either, it makes my eyes ache."

"Okay Hinata-chan, we'll get up early and go check out the archives, and then we can figure out what to do from there. Maybe we can even get some more training in before the meeting, the jounin exams are coming up quickly too!" The boy finished enthusiastically, he really wanted to hit jounin, even if he had to skip chunin to do it.

They finished dinner and Hinata rose first, signalling to the waiter to send the cheque along to the compound, who gave her a dirty look, consorting with the demon like that, shameful!

They left the restaurant and headed back towards the seedier parts of the city that housed his apartment. Perhaps if tomorrow went well they could move into the Hyuuga Estate, it was certainly nicer than his apartment, but Hinata was already mentally resisting the idea, they would have little to no privacy. She was already drawing up counter arguments for their complaints, hoping that they would be enough and that she would be able to maintain strength in front of the elders.

Naruto, seeing the far off look in her eyes held her closer, before snaking his head down and claiming a quick kiss from her. Brought out of her worried reverie she rose to her tip toes and leaned into him, taking a longer kiss from his lips, pressing herself into him to get the full effect.

She finished and turned a pivoted on the ball of her foot, grabbing Naruto's hand and guiding him forward, as he had zoned out a little at the steamy kiss that his chaste one had inspired. Returning fully to life he snuck forward and grabbed her full firm cheeks and squeezed.

"Minx."

"Eep, Naruto-kun, so forward!"

"Damn straight! And I'll be even more forward if you want when we get back to the apartment." He said huskily, ever so glad that he could see the blush adorning her cheeks, and hear the catch in her voice when he'd grabbed her.

'I like this Hinata-chan so much more!'

She leaned her head back towards him, her hand hidden between their bodies giving his cock a quick goose while she said, "Only if you can catch me!" before she channeled a generous amount of chakra into her legs and jumped to the nearest building and fled across the rooftops.

The grope and the tone in her voice distracted Naruto long enough for the graceful kunoichi to get a decent head start.

'Oh hells yes!' Naruto followed suit and was soon chasing her across the rooftops. She was taking the long root, but her long slinky legs were making it hard to close the distance. He ramped up the chakra in his legs and threw himself into the air, aiming for where he soon expected her to be. (1)

Hinata turned around momentarily, not wanting to cheat by using her Byakugan, and frowned a moment when she didn't see him. Had he given up? No, that wasn't his style. She nearly jumped out of her socks when he crashed down two buildings in front of her, right about where she would have been had she not slowed to look. The chakra he must have burnt to leap about three times as far as a normal jump!

He closed the gap to a only a building away and spoke.

"Hello pretty girl, it's dangerous up here on the roofs at night, who knows what sorts of perverted ANBU are patrolling along, waiting for such a cute girl to be distracted." Naruto said, a salacious grin crossing his face, looking the hot woman up and down.

"Who knows ninja-san, maybe that's just what she wants! Kaiten!" Activating the Kaiten for just a moment while closing her eyes, she let loose a giggle as she saw Naruto blinking the spots out of his eyes from the flash of chakra.

She turned hard to the left and fled in an unexpected direction, she wanted to get caught tonight, but she was going to make him work for it! She remembered the submission from that morning and while that could be fun with a little more passion involved, she wanted Naruto-sama to know that while she might give in to his demands, games were more fun! Besides, he could probably use some chase/scouting practice for the Jounin exams.

Finally blinking the spots out of his eyes he looked around and was lucky to see a head of indigo hair drop back to street level 3 blocks away. He growled a little, enjoying the chase as it was stirring up his blood, and dashed across to the offending roof and looking down.

Not a single trace of Hinata-chan remained in the crowd below.

'Not quite,' he thought to himself, grinning, I can still smell her. That soap she likes and that delightful reaction to my chakra, plus…

Putting his hands into the ram sign, he flared his chakra in a sphere.

'There!' he'd spotted a civilian man, a geezer really, who had stumbled with his chakra flare.

Leaping to the rooftop across the way and above his target, Naruto dropped like a sack of bricks down in front of the 'old man.'

Only to get a cane in the face for his troubles.

"Damn young ninja's flaring chakra and scaring old men, in my day we treated our elders with respect! Bad enough you scared me with that nasty chakra of yours, but then you drop down in front of me like I'm an enemy! I've been a loyal Konoha citizen for longer then you've been alive, longer then three of you put together have been alive!" The older gentleman continued to rant while Naruto furiously tried to apologize.

*Giggle**giggle*

He heard Hinata-chan giggle in the crowd and spotted a pearly eye in the crowd before it flashed into smoke and disappeared.

"Sorry old man, I think I spotted her, gotta go."

"Damn youngin's" he shouted after the young man, before cracking a wide smile and abandoning the stick she'd found next to the road, Naruto's solid henge was so incredibly useful it defied words. She was just glad that he hadn't noticed the chakra surge when she'd cast the delayed genjutsu once he had made her.

She snuck into a side alley way and dispelled the not-quite-an-illusion only to start with Naruto standing right in front of her.

"Sorry nice lady, you forgot I can be everywhere at once thanks to kage bunshin, and it seemed like a good idea to follow up with the old man, maybe he saw a pretty young kunoichi disappear into the crowd? Maybe he saw who she'd turned into? Maybe she was playing a naughty trick on me?"

"Maybe, but I'm not caught until Naruto-kun himself catches me, not just a clone."

He swept forward and lacking the defense of the solid henge she couldn't bring herself to hit him. Instead she went willingly into his embrace and kissed the side of his jaw, following the curve of it down to his neck, where she began to suck lightly.

"Mmmmmm, that feels good Hinata-chan, but are you sure you want to waste time making out? I'm sure the real me will figure out your trick soon enough. Ouc…"

She had nibbled lightly enough to draw a touch of blood and destabilised the chakra concept, after all, a little hurt made the healing feel even better, right?

A startled "Hey!" in the distance let her know that Naruto had gained the knowledge of his clone and was heading back, she needed to get out of here!

Heading two streets over she henge'd again, mentally preparing herself for him to use the chakra surge again, maybe she could beat him back to the apartment if she just stuck with the civilian crowds.

She felt the surge originate back in the alley his clone had caught her, but it was far enough and weak enough that she kept her feet. Willing more into keeping herself up she only wobbled slightly when he did it one street over, but when she almost ran into another clone who did it nearly right in behind her she couldn't keep herself up straight. Strangely it seemed to be hitting her worst at her lower back? This would have to be explored later.

Donkey kicking the clone behind her it disbursed without getting a good look at her, she didn't know how she knew it was a clone without her eyes active, but she knew and with the henge on that was enough to not worry about hurting Naruto-sama.

She kept going with the speed of the crowd, but she knew that she would have to shed the villager appearance soon, she'd tried it too many times in a row and now Naruto was working out how to find her. If he got a few clones and they all pulsed together, or even got close enough she might not have enough will to keep going.

'I'm the heir to the Hyuuga! I can do this!' She thought to herself, willing the lust and excitement away. 'I hope that the ANBU don't see this.' She thought worriedly, before reaching into her pouch and dropping a few smoke bombs at her feet. The civilians around her were calmed with a quick and quiet "Training exercise!" and would no doubt have a story to tell their families when she swapped back to her original body and shunsin'd further up the street, hoping that Naruto would focus on the smoke cloud rising and dispersing behind her.

He did, well, six of him did, another half dozen fanned out and started to work their way up and down the street, firing mini pulses of chakra within his 15 meter bubble of chakra. She stayed just far enough ahead to reduce the effects enough, working on trying to keep his glorious chakra out. She had to fight her subconscious which wanted nothing more than to throw itself into the nearest clones arms and beg for it to take her while calling in reinforcements, especially the original.

But no, she had leveled the challenge and he was going to have to find her and take her damnit!

Naruto was somewhat irked, she had gotten the best of him twice now, well, three times if you counted the clone, but that was only sort of him, and if it'd been the real him a little love bite wouldn't have done anything.

'I'm going to make it my mission to track her down and have my wait a minute, the mission! Hinata-chan would never violate mission rules for a game! She's got to be within, damnit, how far were we allowed to be apart? Twenty feet? No, it was further than that? Twenty meters? That sounds right.'

The evil grin grew on his face as he mentally commanded the clones into a circular pattern, starting wide and converging towards his apartment building, not too close though. He took off and stood in front of the door at the base of his apartment building. Letting the clones closer to him spread out a bit he left a corridor towards the building and brought the rearmost clones in towards him, every clone available sending out an irregular pulse of chakra, herding her straight into his arms.

She looked a little worse for wear, at least he civilian woman who looked about twenty five did, panting heavily and stumbling from the effects of so much of his chakra in the air. He felt a little bad seeing her this run down, but she was the one that had challenged him! He did disperse the extra clones though, a little confused at the disappointed look on her face, but it disappeared into a naughty smirk!

"Haven't caught me yet handsome," and she vaulted over his head, clinging to the side of the building like a spider, but laughing like a loon the entire way up.

"No way in hell she knows my building better than I do!" He exclaimed following behind her.

Despite her second or so lead, he just barely beat her to the window, and was assaulted with a flying tackle by a bombshell of a kunoichi, blowing them both through the thankfully open window and into the apartment beyond.

################################### ########################### ######################

-Three Buildings away-

"Think we should report this to Hokage-sama?" The man in the deer mask asked, looking over to his patrol partner for today, a curvaceous woman in a tori mask.

"I doubt she'd do anything but raise a toast to the kid's good fortune, despite their running battle" she said wryly, with a smile behind her mask, "We'll let the two lovebirds get away with their little public battle of affection this time, besides, how long has it been since you got any?"

"Too long, this job is killer on relationships. And you can only show off the tattoo once you're retired, can't let anyone know who the active members are, right?"

"Agreed, sometimes people are just too thick to be believed though," she stated with a little ire but it quickly morphed into a sexy smirk and a flirtatious hip wiggle. "Bet you can't catch me!"

Deer turned to the leaves drifting to the ground from her sudden shunsin and his mask tilted in confusion for half a second. 'To hell with patrol, I've never done it with the mask on before!" he thought to himself before he followed the semi-obvious trail she'd left behind her, not wanting to lose him so early in the game.

Fortunately it was a quiet night on the streets on Konoha, so their absence was not missed.

################################### ########################### ######################

-Inside Naruto's Apartment-

It had not taken long for the heat in her loins to overcome her shyness, about a billionth of a second now that they were inside the confines of his apartment. Her shirt was quickly removed, followed by the rest of her clothing, and another of Naruto's jumpsuits was regrettably destroyed in the following dry hump/strip that followed.

She had been denied Naruto-sama for most of the day, and she wanted to make sure he knew that she was fully behind him…in front of him… beside him… beneath him… well, you get the idea.

She decided to settle for naked, and on top of Naruto-sama to begin with, see where he went with that; he'd managed to do great things with such source material before after all.

"Mmmmmm, boobies!" He moved forward suddenly and buried his face in her chest, nuzzling her magnificent mounds as his cock regained full hardness. He'd had to think unsexy thoughts a few times during the hunt, chasing with an erection that big made running difficult at times. But now, now it was an asset, not a hindrance, and he was absolutely sure that Hinata would agree with him on that point.

She giggled as he kissed and licked at her generous assets, glad that he was still in a playful mood, she'd tried her best to win but he'd vaulted upward off that flowerbox faster than she'd thought he would. She hadn't even known what she'd have done if she won, it's not as if she wouldn't have molested him anyways, but what would have been different?

Coherent thought fled her swiftly as he squeezed her ass again as he'd done in the street, while sucking heavily at one of her nipples.

"Do you like my big breasts Naruto-sama?" she queried huskily, enjoying his ministrations.

He didn't bother to waste breathe answering, merely nodded with a nipple clenched gently between his teeth, eliciting a gasp of happy shock from his beloved. She really didn't need to ask rhetorical questions, but he did enjoy answering her, mostly because it usually involved her gasping or urging him on further.

"You know for the longest time I was worried that you didn't like large breasts like most men, you were chasing after Sakura awfully hard." She tweaked his cock and enjoyed his groan when she said the last word of her sentence.

"I don't know what I ever saw in her Hinata-chan, you're soooooo much better! Forgive me?" he asked, curious to see how she would respond.

"Wellllllll, I suppo… grrrrrnhhhugggh."

She finished unintelligibly as he flared his chakra again and caused her to have a nice mellow pre-sex marathon orgasm, her juices flowing out and down onto his waiting prick, poised at her entrance waiting for an opportune moment.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, what was that? I wouldn't want to impose on that tight pussy of yours without permission, after all, my chasing Sakura might have offended you. So, am I forgiven in chasing after an inferior woman?" He asked again, flexing the new vocabulary she'd been drilling into him over fancier dinners than he was used to.

"Naruto-sama, how can I answer you if you keep using your god-like chak…. Oh _fuck YEAH_." She tried to answer as he once again made her eyes cross with a fantastic orgasm, courtesy of his chakra.

She gave up on teasing and moved into begging/forgiveness.

"Yes, you're forgiven Naruto-sama, now stop teasing me and fill my tight pussy up with your big fat cock. I want the real thing, it's soooooo much better than just cumming when you command it to be so. Though I like those too." She finished speculatively, a touch torn between the easy orgasm of the chakra spike and the grinding pumping orgasm of riding his cock to mutual release.

That last part was what decided her; she'd rather cum with him half as often then ride a continuous orgasmic high with him flexing his chakra from time to time. Knowing that she was doing a good job, making him feel just as good as he made her feel, raised her to a higher level when she came. It's also why she felt no problem giving him a few freebies here and there; so far she was waaaaay behind on his orgasm counter. She'd need to spend at least a few hours on her knees or with him wedged in her impressive assets to even the score.

She looked up at the boy thrusting in and out of her and knew that he was okay with the inequality of their relationship, as long as he got to cum in and or on her a few times a day he'd slap her ass and call her Cindy if she really wanted. Balancing between what they each wanted was a short tight-rope, if they swayed too far one way or the other they'd just jump onto the platform and even up there.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" She chanted, trying to get out "fuck me Naruto-sama" but failing to get past the first word every time he buried himself into her willing wetness. If he'd just slow down a bit…

'Blasphemy!' Her mind yelled back in the hallowed halls of her skull, 'We would never ask him to slow down, only to speed up! Faster! Harder! More, MORE!'

Naruto was a little worried for his girlfriend; her eyes were slowly retreating upward into her skull. He'd only begun to pick up the signs recently, it was hard to tell without being able to see her pupils, but the flickering of her eyelashes and the arch of her back suggested that she was really getting into it. That and the fact that she was stuck on the f-word, she usually had a wider vocabulary when she was enjoying things less, or if she was just teasing him.

He leaned forward and pulled her closer to him, crushing her lovely breasts into his chest, ravaging her neck with kisses, before remembering what she'd done to his clone earlier and dragged his canines along her collar bone semi-roughly before getting a little bolder and decided to push her a little farther.

His hands reached her ass a little out of synch, but the left slap started her orgasm, and the right just elevated it higher. As she clenched around his member he could hold back no longer and his cock started to twitch and fire hot cum deep into her pussy. The slapping hands curled into orgasmic claws and dragged across her lower cheeks, leaving light furrows and causing Hinata-chan to spasm again loving the pain/pleasure barrier he brought her before.

"Naruto- sammmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Fuck yeah," he grunted, "Hinata-chan." He finished, loving the vibrant young woman spasming on his cock and writhing in his arms.

She mewled helplessly as he continued to put his mouth to good use, nibbling and kissing at the tender flesh around her neck and collar bone, his hands flashing up and down her back muscles, massaging as they tensed, sending her into a relaxed puddle of post orgasmic joy.

Forget a few hours, she'd have to spend a full day giving him service before they'd even up, the quality of her orgasms was par excellence, she occasionally thought she saw higher planes while riding the crests of her pleasure to full swell.

She' d been so enraptured with her previous orgasm that she'd missed Naruto lubing up his cock with her juices and pressing at her back door, he was six inches in before she returned to reality and she was of no mind to stop him. He continued to inch in further and further doing his best not to hurt his girlfriend, pinging her with small waves of chakra when she tightened up a bit. He wanted to be all the way in before she started to twitch and tighten up; he actually lasted longer if she was completely tightened up when he was all the way in, her anus acting as nature's cock ring.

Not that she seemed to mind how long he lasted, she was still playing with herself from the last orgasm, or was she just doing that naturally? Whichever it was it was pretty hot watching her hands, one buried between her legs giving her clit the occasional flick while massaging her pussy lips the rest of the time. The other hand was constantly roaming her chest, tweaking a nipple here, squeezing an exquisite breast the next moment, but the piece de resistance was the noises and encouragements making their way out of her mouth.

"Fuck my ass harder Naru-chan!"

"Kami-sama, you're _so big_ Naruto-sama."

"Never stop fucking me Naru-chan."

He was enjoying every sentence out of his mouth, but he knew he still had work to do as she hadn't yet addressed him by his favourite title, _Ruto-kun_, as she only used that one when she was completely blissed out. His goal was to hear that name at least once a day for the foreseeable future; he knew he'd fucked her properly once he heard that.

He buried himself deeper into her forbidden crevice, bouncing her up and down in his lap, continuing to kiss and nibble at her neck. He stretched his neck out a bit and nibbled on her ear lobe before asking in a passionate voice.

"What do you want me to do to you today Hinata-chan? More ass-fucking, or maybe you'd rather get down on your knees and suck me off? I know you love getting coated in my jizz after all? Or maybe you'd rather I just tie you down to my bed and fuck you whenever the fancy struck me?"

The image of herself blindfolded, she added to his statement, tied down on his bed, completely unaware of when he'd use her next… it pushed her over the edge again and her sphincter contracted around his cock rhythmically convincing him to spill his load deep within her bowels.

The two were breathing shortly and rapidly, bringing their oxygen levels back to their earlier levels before they'd both starting yelling themselves hoarse.

Hinata tried to stand twice before she managed it, taking his hand and leading him to the small bathroom of the apartment. She turned the water on hot, spending a mere moment adjusting it before pushing him under the spray. She dolloped on a generous amount of body wash onto her hand, reaching down to his member and massaging it less then gently. She wanted him nice and squeaky clean for her next action, after all he'd just been up her ass.

He twitched and moaned under her attention, his cock still sensitive from his last orgasm, however wet and horny Hinata-chan was pretty damn far up his fucking sexy list. She massaged the soap into his dick, pulling down his foreskin and working it underneath.

She was tempted to swap the water to cold just to see his reaction at the sudden reversal, but the loss of little Naru-chan was unacceptable at this stage. She decided that he was clean enough after his southern adventures and turned the shower nozzle on him to wash away to suds.

The sudden warmth on his crotch was nice, but the follow up of warmth and suction made it pale in comparison. His knees almost buckled before she pushed them back, working his junk like a penile virtuoso, loving her work was second nature after all as she loved it's owner more than anything else in this world.

Her large liquid eyes looked up to him, and he almost came right there, buried balls deep in her mouth with her looking up at him. Was it in askance? Or was it a request for the contents of his balls? Maybe even reverence of being able to please him so? That last one wouldn't surprise him based on some of their previous conversations. Regardless it was exceedingly hot when she did it.

He thrust a few times involuntarily, and she let him, enjoying that she was able to make him react without thought, loving that she could make him so hot and bothered. Her salty treat was only a few of those thrusts away and she loving sucked on the length in her mouth and squeezed at his ball sack, eagerly awaiting her protein heavy reward. After all that teasing and hot and heavy looks she wasn't disappointed as he started to spurt in her mouth, filling it to the brim while she tried in vain to keep pace. Eventually a mouthful escaped and fell onto her heaving chest, much to his delight. Her breasts were heavenly, but covered in his jizz they transcended even that.

Naruto sat down heavily in the tub, weak-kneed after that excellent orgasm, waiting for his regeneration to kick in and refill his all sack. He enjoyed the sight of Hinata standing up out of the stream of water, rubbing the cum into her magnificent breasts before the spray could wash it away.

She turned away from her beau for a moment, grabbing the shampoo off the shower caddy beneath the head of the shower. Rubbing it into her scalp she turned her head to see Naruto's eyes transfixed on her ass. The cum slowly dripping out of it marked her as his, and she was more than content to let him stare. Finishing soaping up her hair she leaned forward into the stream of water and started to wash away the bubbles. She was pleasantly surprised that a second pair of hands soon joined hers working with strong sweeping movements through her locks.

"Mmmmmm Naruto-sama, have I ever told you how great that feels?"

"No, but anything that makes you moan like that gest bonus points in my books. Have I ever told you that you look your best naked in a hot shower. No, that's a lie, you look second best in a hot shower, first place gets taken by you covered in my cum in a bliss coma."

"You say the nicest things Naruto-sama!" she squealed a little, turning around and capturing his lips with hers. His dick rose up again, enjoying the view of the underside of her breasts, dangling and swaying as their mouths fought passionately.

"Lean up against the wall Hinata-chan, I want to try something." He murmured into her ear once their lips broke contact.

She turned and leaned up against the wall farthest the shower head, pressing her ass into his erection. Whatever he wanted to do she wanted to make sure little Naru-chan was at full rigidity.

"Yakimono henzou no jutsu." She was startled when the tiles of the shower wall rose up and encased her hands, no less so when the tub bottom's porcelain moulded up and over her feet. She struggled instinctually for a moment, then froze as she realized that Naruto had essentially cuffed her to the floor and walls.

Naruto had been a little nervous trapping his girlfriend like this, but he wanted to test something. She'd lost control and cum the last time he'd mentioned tying her to the bed, maybe she wanted to try a little something here with him in the shower.

Seeing her struggle for a moment he almost undid the jutsu, but then she froze and shuddered for a moment, before turning her head to him with the most smouldering eyes he'd ever seen.

"Fuck me Naru-chan, fuck me hard!"

He'd originally planned to draw it out more, but the look in her eyes told him that this was enough. She was obviously enjoying herself, and who was he to deny his smoking hot girlfriend a good dicking if that's what she wanted.

Gluing himself to the tub bottom with chakra he thrust hard into the woman before him and her tight quim. She nearly lost it with the first thrust, she was so hot and heavy, but she pushed it back, not wanting to make this too easy for Naruto-sama.

'Thank Kami-sama, he's getting more adventurous! And the look in his eyes, ooohhhh *shudder* I can't hold back for long, I hope he isn't disappointed.'

After less than a minute of thrusting she could handle no more.

"UUUUUUNNNNNGH, yeah, cum in me Naru-chan, cum in meeeeeee pleeeeease!"

'Damnit, still no Ruto-kun, guess I'll just have to keep trying.'

If she'd expected him to slow or stop with her orgasm she was happily proven wrong, he sped up again, battering at the entrance to her womb, no longer content to only get mostly inside her. Her orgasm weakened the diaphragm, and his continued thrusts against it finally saw it relax.

Pushing his tip into a spot tighter than even her vagina he began to thrust shallowly in it, normally this would cause her at least some discomfort, but he was again pinging her with tiny doses of chakra, numbing her to the rest of the world. She sagged against her bonds for a moment, before he put a toe to each lower restraint and walked them both forward a foot and a half. Suddenly her breasts made contact with the cold shower wall and her nipples glorified in the new sensation.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, oooooohhhhh." She had the air forced from her lungs with every thrust, cheek pressed against the cool shower tiles above her breasts. The heat and moisture of her panting breaths causing a small amount of condensate to form on the tiles near her mouth with every breath.

Naruto had cum enough times that evening that even his enhanced endurance had made his dick somewhat less sensitive, so while Hinata-chan was twinging and shuddering with every small blast of chakra and thrust, he was building a nice slow mellow orgasm.

Reaching up from his hip hand hold, he grabbed his favourite pair of breasts and gave them a proper mauling, leaving no inch unmolested in his quest. Once again Hinata's eyes rolled skyward as she relished the temperature change and the attention shift away from her hips and back to her breasts again. He seemed to know just how hard to squeeze her tits, not hard enough to hurt, but just hard enough that she'd be even more sensitive later.

She mewled in displeasure when the hands retreated once more, but they didn't end up on hips which confused her for a moment.

*Smack*

*Smack*

*Smack*

He watched her ass wiggle and shake from each minor blow, felt her clench up her vagina with each concussive strike against her beautiful butt. The moans were the decider though; she'd seemed to like his tentative slap earlier in the bedroom, so he decided to try again, a little harder this time.

*Smack*

*Smack*

One solid strike for each cheek, he watched as they began to gain a rosy hue. Taking pity on the poor quivering girl he reached down and massaged her bruised bottom for a moment, before leaning in and whispering gently in her ear, even as he continued to ravage her womb.

"What's my name Hinata-chan?"

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaruto-sama?" She asked, drawing out the first syllable of his name as he pushed harder into her, flexing his hips for all he was worth.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, you're right, but that's not quite the name I'm looking for, care to try again?"

"Naru-cha-cha-chan?" She tried again, stuttering as he thrust in and out rapidly, trying to get her to favourite name.

"Still not right dear, I suppose I could give you another chance, but only one more." He said, grinning all the while, this was fun!

Hinata wracked her lust fogged brain, what was he hoping for? Those were the two names she generally used on him, and he was starting to slow down. Slowing down wasn't allowed! Or at least it shouldn't be!

"Come on Hinata-chan, I want to hear it, say my name."

Her brain had rebelled at the idea before, but she couldn't deny it any longer. Hands and feet immobilised, ass a rosy red from getting slapped, tongue lolling out of her mouth like a bitch in heat.

"Ma-Ma-Master?"

Not what he'd been hoping to hear but it did the trick, he'd been slowing down to prolong his orgasm, but at hearing Hinata Hyuuga call him Master he thrust up into her womb again and came for all he was worth, filling her until it started to flow back over his cock and leak out of her gaping pussy lips.

His orgasm was nothing to Hinata's though, finally admitting it to herself had opened a flood gate of emotions within her heart. She'd claimed that he was her to do with as he pleased and she'd meant it, but she'd never quite envisioned him doing anything too strange. He was Naruto-sama, a kind spirited man with heaven sent chakra and a body to die for. Face pressed into the wall of the shower, cock buried in her as far as it would go, feet and hands bound to the ground and walls respectively by his jutsu that imaginary shell of protection flew away. This Naruto-sama could ask anything of her, and Kami willing she would want to do everything and anything he'd ask, and suggest more things on top of them.

The epic orgasm she was having while reeling emotionally was quite the comfort, she felt adrift in a warm sea, buoyed by the warm water coursing over her legs and the panting Naruto-sama semi collapsed on her back, twitching occasionally as his cock let out another small aftershock of cum.

She came back to earth to see a slightly dozy Naruto-sama still propping himself up against her back, his hands almost involuntarily massaging her ass.

"Awww, poor Naru-chan, so tired after all your hard work. If you let me go I can help you out Naru-chan."

His hands formed a weak seal and she almost slipped and fell as the restraints on her feet and hands dissolved back into their respective mediums. Being a woman of unparalleled grace and dignity she only squawked slightly and grabbed the backside of the tub to keep from falling completely. Had she not known better she'd have suspected that he'd done that on purpose, but his glazed over expression let her know the truth.

As it was she lowered them both gently to the ground, turning to rinse herself off quickly scooping out the cum dripping out of her pussy and rubbing it into her breasts quickly, waste not want not after all, and she definitely still wanted, just not tonight. She doubted that Naruto-sama would be any more than a willing body at this point, there were no signs of any higher brain activity as he sat slumped against the tub's rear wall, where minutes before she'd been shackled.

She swapped the shower to tub mode, and watched in satisfaction as the water began to gush from the lower nozzle. Stoppering up the plug she attached Naruto to the tub wall by his upper back with chakra to keep him from falling in. She swept the water off herself by use of her affinity and then she snuck into the kitchen and set a pot boiling. If anything would bring Naruto-sama out of his post orgasmic coma it would be the scent of his beloved ramen.

She returned five minutes later, bowl in hand to see that the tub was just about full, and if she intended to join him then she'd better turn off the tap. Setting the bowl of ramen on the side of the tub she reached over and shut off the water, before turning back to pick up the bowl of ramen. Shifting slightly she settled into his lap, before wafting the aroma into his face, and picking up the first batch of noodles with the chopsticks.

The first waft brought a little life back into his eyes, but when she placed the tender noodles at his lips they automatically slurped them up. Ramen hitting his taste buds after he'd managed to orgasm happy place himself was the greatest feeling ever. Finishing the bowl slowly with the help of his girlfriend, who refused to let him feed himself was definitely a new experience. He wasn't a big fan of the slower pace, but the kisses in between bites more than made up for it. His favourite part of the meal was the last batch of noodles, where his elegant, graceful and above all competent with utensils girlfriend somehow managed to catch a case of butterfingers and drop his last bite into her cleavage.

"Oops!" She exclaimed, intentionally jiggling her chest a bit. "I dropped the last bite Naruto-sama, what should we do?"

Knowing full well what his girlfriend was trying to do and not caring in the least he buried his face in her bust with a happy, "Mmmmmm, Titty ramen!"

After setting the bowl to the side, and letting him seek out every drop of ramen broth and noodles in her cleavage, Hinata lay back in his arms, sighing contentedly.

'I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but it will be worth it to be able to stay with Naruto-sama forever.'

Naruto's mind was at peace, he had a hot girlfriend who loved him with every beat of her heart, and he had a full belly of ramen, life was good. Now if he could just convince her to eat all his ramen like that? No, better to save it for special occasions! He looked forward to his next birthday with great excitement.

########################################### #########################################

(1) Think a Hulk style leap, arms and legs wind-milling with a small dust cloud at contact.

AN: A nice cute fluffy chapter filled with some hard-core sex and the next level of their relationship. The next chapter will be another plot mover, but after the fight with Kyuubi and the freaky sex addicted Zen Hinata I wanted to do something nice for the couple. Next chapter: meeting the elders and training for the Jounin exam. I may even start throwing out ANBU and Sakura punishments if time and space permit.


	14. Grumpy Old People and Useful Jutsu

Hinata's Problem - Chapter 14

Disclaimer – See Chapter 13

AN: Sorry for the long delay, this chapter took me to some unexpected places and took longer than I thought it would. That and real life was more time consuming than usual, enjoy. I also went back and edited and updated the first two chapters a little bit, nothing story breaking, but they flow a little better now, and I've set the birthdays right.

################################### ########################### ######################

Last Time on Hinata's Problem:

'I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but it will be worth it to be able to stay with Naruto-sama forever.'

Naruto's mind was at peace, he had a hot girlfriend who loved him with every beat of her heart, and he had a full belly of ramen, life was good. Now if he could just convince her to eat all his ramen like that? No, better to save it for special occasions! He looked forward to his next birthday with great excitement.

################################### ########################### ######################

He woke to an enthusiastic Hinata-chan working his pole like a pro; he had to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. He'd made that mistake once before and wasn't in a hurry to repeat it since the Kyuubi could no longer take the fall. Regardless, he had a devoted Hinata-chan dealing with his needs, so why bother to imagine anyone else?

Hinata's thoughts were running surprisingly parallel, she wanted to make damn sure that if he ever woke up to a blowjob that it was her mouth he was firmly embedded in. He might dream about others, but when he woke up it would always be her accepting his seed with obvious relish.

Others might have done this for him at some future time, but she was sure that no-one else would be so happy to swallow his essence, or rub it into their breasts. His jizz was a drug for her, and she accepted it regardless of location or application, a load on her tits, one swallowed down, or one shot deep into her pussy, she didn't care, as long as Naruto-sama was willing to give her the creamy off-white tasty goodness.

She hummed a happy little tune and it was too much for him as he unloaded into her hot waiting mouth, where she eagerly swallowed down her salty morning snack. Since she'd gone on the Naruto diet she hadn't needed to eat much at breakfast, her morning meal donated from the gnads of her boyfriend, who happily supplied her morning protein shake, free of charge. It occasionally came with curses, oaths or entreaties, but she ignored those or remembered them for later, depending on the content.

'He'll do _what_ if I wake him up like this all the time? I doubt it, but I'll keep at it and see if he remembers that particular promise.' Getting ass-fucked on a regular basis was intriguing after all; the Hokage hadn't been lying when she'd spoken of the nerve endings buried deep in her ass. The Hokage wanna-be had proven their existence with his fat cock, which he'd buried into her rear several times now, each time coming to a glorious orgasmic conclusion.

She looked up at the young man laying down in front of her, before leaning forward and planting a quick kiss on his crown. He twitched and groaned a bit at the attention to his sensitive member after its performance a moment ago.

"Time to wake up Naruto-sama, I want to get to the Hyuuga archives as soon as possible, we only have today to prepare for the Tracer Trials of tonight, and we don't know what it's going to include yet." Hinata chirped out pleasantly, her tongue darting out of her mouth to capture a wayward strand of his cum. Once upon a time someone saying anything in that tone of voice while he was trying to sleep would have annoyed the crap out of him, however when the girl doing it had just let him jizz in her mouth and given his dick a wet kiss, well, she probably could have lit him on fire and he'd be fine with it.

"Nata-chan? Huh?" he worked out groggily, half in a daze from her previous actions and still half asleep, he wasn't very coherent.

"I'll be in the shower Naruto-sama, all…by…myself." She said and winked playfully. She stood and sauntered to the bedroom door, before turning back, assets wobbling freely in her nude state, only to pout as it seemed he'd fallen back asleep, muttering gently about… a ramen filled hot tub and wondering how long she could hold her breath?

She padded off the rest of the way to the bathroom, losing the extra sway from her hips since she had no one to show off for. She went through a quick, cleansing shower, she considered getting some satisfaction herself but she knew that anything she might do herself would pale in comparison to whatever Naruto might do once he awoke.

Finishing her shower and toweling off she came to an odd conclusion; after so many years of heading to her room and getting dressed, hanging up the towel and wandering into the kitchen naked felt strange. She peered into their bedroom, tweaking a nipple as she observed the bed's occupant, now wrapped firmly up in the blankets. She giggled lightly to herself as he rolled and twisted, further ensconcing him in the bedspread.

'I'll make him a nice breakfast, get something other than ramen into him, mmmmm, something with lots of protein!' she giggled again to herself, lustily this time. Opening up the cabinet beneath the oven she removed a frying pan and pulled some eggs and miscellaneous items from the fridge. Looking down at the ingredients she thought again and pulled out some ham from the fridge, '_Lots_ of protein!' she thought to herself again.

The savoury scent of a breakfast burrito worked its way across the living room and into their bedroom, tickling his nose with its pungent aroma. It was the final straw that roused him from his slumber, and the first thought that returned to him was a more than pleasant one.

'Hinata-chan, in the shower! Hot sexy wet Hinata-chan!' He sprang from bed… or tried to, his head hit the ground as he tripped over his blanket shawl. Fortunately as he landed on his head no major harm was done. Wriggling out of the blankets he leapt across the room and opened the bathroom door, hoping to see a steamy room and a steamy Hinata-chan.

His face fell as he observed the lack of his hot girlfriend, and the smell permeating the apartment once again teased his nose.

'The kitchen! Apron Hinata-chan! Not quite as good as Shower Hinata, but fun in another way.' He thought to himself, rushing into the kitchen, only to again be disappointed to see her hanging the aforementioned apron upon a hook on the wall. Disappointing was a poor word to use, as he was still treated to the sight of a naked Hinata-chan's behind. She sidetracked his thought process by gesturing to the table to two plates with some sort of wrapped dish, two to a plate.

His culinary experiences had been limited in the past, so he'd never seen such a dish, while his lover had seen many exotic dishes and learned to prepare a few herself. The breakfast burrito was a minor modification on eggs and so was well within her skills as a chef.

"There is ketchup if you want some Naruto-sama, I-I don't know if you'll need it but it's there if…" she trailed off suddenly nervous about her cooking skills, knowing that he would eat nothing but ramen given the chance. She should have just made him a bowl of ramen, she'd know that he'd love it then.

"This looks kinda cool Hinata-chan, I'm sure I'll love it." He stated enthusiastically, eager to dig into the dish in front of him. He sat down, distracted from Hinata-chan by the unique situation in front of him. Picking up the wrap in front of him, he moved it from hand to had quizzically, not totally sure what to do with the oblong foodstuff.

Hinata squirted a bit of ketchup onto her plate, dipping the burrito into it she enthusiastically dug in. Naruto stared in awe as she ate daintily, but filling her mouth with anything shaped like that… He shifted in discomfort as his blood thundered for a moment.

She looked up at him, wondering why he wasn't eating, did he not want to try it?

He shook off the perverse thoughts, Hinata-chan's innocent expression letting him know that she wasn't trying to be sexy at all, just eating her breakfast. He took a big bite and was pleasantly surprised as the flavours filled his mouth.

"This is really tasty Hinata-chan, what is it?"

"It's a breakfast burrito, I learned about it from a noble family from the Village Hidden in the Cholesterol, Americagakure no Sato." She replied, and proceeded to tell him the story of the ambassador and his family, and their time in Konoha. She even told him that she'd been reminded of the Akimichi clan while they'd been visiting.

He happily munched on his breakfast, finishing quickly while she spoke animatedly about the events of the past. She finished her story and shooed him into the shower so that he could clean up and she could finish her breakfast unmolested, despite her vague wishes otherwise.

He finished up quickly, hoping for a little more one on one time with his girlfriend, but he was again disappointed as she was pulling on her jacket. She turned to him and with a quick kiss she let him know that she wanted to go, fun could be had later, once they had more information about tonight. Grudgingly he pulled pants on, resisting the urge to pull her pants back down and have his way with her. This affected them both and she was concerned for good reason.

Moments later they strolled through the streets of Konoha, hand in hand, enjoying the early morning breeze. They chatted about nothing of great consequence, merely enjoying each other's presence. They swiftly arrived at the Hyuuga Compound, passing through the gate without anything more than a funny look or two. Continuing on, they arrived at the Hyuuga Archives, only to be halted by a shrunken old man, his eyes clouded with age, though it was hard to tell with the pearly eyes of the Hyuuga being so white to start.

"Halt, what reason do you have for attempting to enter the Hyuuga Archives?" Donten Hyuuga queried to the two youths in front of him.

"Oi, Oji-san, we…" Naruto started but was gently shushed by his mate.

"Honored elder, it has come to our attention that I am a Tracer," She started and pushed forward once she saw the look of interest on his face grow, "and we seek information regarding the Tracer Trials, and the training that Tracers undergo."

The older man said nothing, merely flexing his will and activating his Byakugan without hand signs. He fixed his chakra aided vision between the two, seeing a few small streamers of chakra emit from the blonde one, only to be absorbed by the heir, sinking into her chakra network.

Donten Hyuuga was not a kind man, nor a cruel one. He merely reacted to each situation as it occurred. Heavy suspicion tainted his reactions, one did not live through several ninja wars and a long term of active duty without getting a little paranoid after all.. The Hyuuga Archives held one of the oldest collections of scrolls and texts, gaining access to it was no simple task, and anyone who was a non-Hyuuga had hope to access it easily, not even the Hokage could simply waltz up and demand access.

"He can't go in." The shriveled old man stated, not bothering to cushion the blow.

"Hey, I'm involved in this too!" He burst out, only to again be shushed by the woman next to him. Donten also gave him a disparaging glare, letting the boy know exactly how much his opinion mattered to Donten.

"He is to be my bonded and is thus nearly a Hyuuga as well." She stated only to be cut off again by the elder man.

"Is to be and is, are two separate things Hinata, and you know well that only a full member of the main house is allowed into the Archives without express permission from the Clan Head himself." He said imperiously, the responsibility of the Archive, its maintenance and the upholding of the rules would all fall squarely on his shoulders should anything be amiss. It was not worth his easy job or his status should he break those rules.

She harrumphed and led Naruto a short ways off from the entrance.

"Naruto-sama, would you please wait here? I know Donten-san, and he will not budge from the rules in the slightest once he's made up his mind." She asked, hoping that Naruto-sama himself would not dig in his heels. Seeing the slightly mulish look on his face starting to grow she leaned in and whispered softly into his ear, "I'll make it up to you later, Naruto-sama." She nearly said master, but knew that if she did it would be all over the compound before she got back from her research, sama was almost as bad, but she couldn't hide into a kun quickly enough or convincingly enough to fool her clansmen yet.

Naruto looked between her and Donten a few times, unwilling to trust anyone else with her safety. That was a new sensation, when did he stop thinking she was capable of taking care of herself? He knew on a mental level that she could kick ass and take names, but after being with her day in and day out for the last few days, he was leery of letting her out of his sight.

She pressed up against him and nibbled on an earlobe, willing him to back down even as she considered what wicked naughty things he might ask for to make up for it. "Please Naruto-sama; I want to get as much information as I can so that we can be prepared for later this afternoon."

"Okay," He relented, "but be careful, and don't forget not to wander too deep or far, we're still on mission."

His arms were suddenly devoid of her warmth and softness, as she'd grabbed the surprised Donten Hyuuga and was almost dragging him towards the entrance. Watching the two disappear into the building Naruto took up a sentinel position on the side of a door, leaning against the wall and charging up a Rasengan slowly. The small blue sphere swirled to life, and then faded, only to repeat this cycle over and over again as he tried to keep his mind off of the sudden onset of loneliness again.

"I might as well keep trying to get this jutsu right." He thought to himself, bringing it up to size again, before increasing the chakra flowing into it incrementally. He'd had it blow up in his hands enough times now that he recognized the warning signs before it shredded, so cut power to it as it began to destabilise. He frowned and spun it up again, staring blankly into the whirling churning mass of destructive energy in his palm.

################################### ########################### ######################

-Inside the Hyuuga Archives-

"Now what was it that you were looking to research about our Clan, Hinata-sama?" Donten asked, once again polished and urbane now that they were out of the presence of the Kyuubi brat. He might be the potential mate to the girl in front of him, but that would not be solidified before they underwent the Trials tonight.

"I am searching for all information regarding Tracers, the Taint, and the Trials, Donten-san." She said quietly, glad for the sunlight pouring in through high windows as this place got very creepy in the dark.

"I see, this way then please, there is precious little written down though." He said, ignoring the crestfallen look on her face. Little did she know that the Trials were very secretive, and had never been written down in the archives, each Tracer having to go in blind as it were. The only place that there might be a record would be in the Clan Leader's library, or _maybe _the Elders Library. He led her to the section regarding Tracers and pulled out a chair, sitting down he gestured to the shelves and settled in to observe her and her researches.

Hinata pulled one of the few books in this section off the shelf and nodded to Donten, before settling into a straight backed wooden chair, and started to read.

################################### ########################### ######################

-Hyuuga Archives Entrance-

He had nearly tried to break the door down twice now as she'd been gone for well over an hour, nearly two. Only the lack of any noise or chakra expenditure kept him from freaking out too much. He'd given up working on the Rasengan a little more than a half hour ago, his frustration had been destabilising the chakra construct even quicker than usual, so he'd taken up pacing around the building and across the doorway. Fortunately the gate guards had passed on that he was permitted on the grounds, or he'd have been mass assaulted much earlier in the day. As it was the compound guards were starting to get twitchy with a non-Hyuuga pacing the grounds incessantly. They were both saved from the impending battle as the Archive doors swung open and a visibly irritated Hinata strode out of them.

Naruto visibly relaxed to see his girlfriend alive and well, but he'd never seen her look this irritated.

"Hinata-chan, what's the matt… hurgh." He choked for a moment as she grabbed his arm and tugged hard in the direction of the gate. She was mumbling too low to be heard so Naruto wisely chose to keep his mouth shut and simply let his girlfriend lead on and blow off some steam.

He was slightly concerned when she didn't lead them back towards the apartment, but off into a less populated section of the city, where she flashed her Byakugan on and off a few times. His confusion grew when she led them into an alley out of sight and ran through five hand signs before whispering "Mitodokeru Bekki-nai no jutsu."

A slight haze erected around the couple, distracting Naruto before Hinata reached over and dropped his pants to the ground. He almost got a chance to say something before the vacuum like lips of the Hyuuga Heir wrapped around his member and started to bring it to life. He'd gotten used to being attacked and molested by Hinata by now, and he'd always enjoyed it before, so who was he to complain on location. Figuring if she was okay with whipping out his dick in public than they might as well be on even ground. He leaned over and unzipped her jacket and gave her a minor pleading look.

Understanding immediately she pushed down the tube top like top she'd chosen this morning and allowed her bra-less tits to spill out into sight. He watched them shiver and shake as she gave her all to the enthusiastic and surprise blowjob, working her mouth up and down the shaft while squeezing and teasing her breasts, for his benefit and her own. He'd almost started to ask questions again when she looked up and dragged her teeth gently against his cockhead, which turned his question into a, "Shit, cumming Hinata-chan."

She hummed in pleasure as he emptied himself into her mouth, swallowing rapidly to keep him from staining her clothes or requiring extra clean-up. He stared woozily down at the woman in front of him draining his ball into her mouth, she finished swallowing and stood, her breasts momentarily engulfing his sensitive cock as she rose tight close to his own body. She undid the tie at the front of her pants and let them drop to the ground.

'If I start wearing dresses and skirts then all I'll have to do is pull them up for him to do this…' she pondered for a moment, before her irritation returned and she reached down and ripped her panties off, enjoying the sensation of them dragging for a moment before giving way. She would have to buy some cheap panties to let Naruto-sama do the same thing to her, it would be even better then.

Naruto looked ahead to see the dripping wet snatch of his girlfriend and started to lean forward to return the favour before she turned away from him and leaned up against the opposite wall of the alley. Turning back she spread her sex with two fingers and with a vexed look on her face she told him, "Like in the shower last night Naruto-sama, fuck me, fuck me hard and fast!"

Never one to miss out on an opportunity to make his girlfriend feel better, especially if it involved fucking her tight twat while she groaned and spasmed around him; He strode forward and thrust hard and unyielding into her snug pussy and continued to push into her as hard as he could.

"Ungh, fuck yeah Naruto-sama, Master, fuck my tight pussy, it's all yours, do with it what you want." She moaned out quietly, trying to keep from being too noisy. The jutsu she'd put up would only keep out the unconcerned citizens, if they heard a woman loudly begging for it they would definitely have company.

None-the-less she was finding it harder and harder to keep quiet, the day before it had been extra exciting because he'd taken real control for the first time and had restrained her like she'd wanted. Now he was in control only by proxy, but they were fucking in public! In an alley no less. She was also having more difficulty staying quiet with her tits digging into the rough brick walls, it hurt, but in such a glorious way, now if he would just pull her hair back and give her ass a nice firm swat…

"P-P-P." she stuttered out, shame and embarrassment joining forces to keep her silent desire internal.

"What was that Hinata-chan?" He asked roughly, as he sawed in and out of her.

"P-P-Pull my hair Naruto-sama!" She finally got it out, and her mouth decided that it wouldn't stop, "Pull my hair and slap my ass Naruto-sama, fuck me so hard we end up going through this wall, Oh Kami-sama, fuck me, drill me, _own me _Master_."_

He slowed for a moment at the raw emotion pouring out in her voice, hoping that no-one would be close enough to hear her. The sexy implications of her statement finally permeated into his brain and he lost it a little bit. He brought one hand up and swirled it through her hair, gathering up all the strands that he could reach, before giving it a sharp tug back, pulling her head off its resting place on the wall. As her head rose her breasts pressed more roughly into the wall and she nearly lost it again. He allowed a small amount of demonic chakra to pool in his other hands before swatting and caressing her ass in equal measures.

That was too much for her, and he had to reached around and cover her mouth before her cries were heard across the village. As it was the girl's muffled groans and oaths, combined with a pussy spasming fiercely sent him over the edge and he filled her cunt to the brim with jizz, her head bobbing up and down as his fist clenched with each glorious spurt of cum sent jetting out of his cock and into her.

He was more than pleased when he finally removed his hand from her mouth and the first audible words from her were, "Never stop fucking me Ruto-kun," before she fell into a light sleep.

He pulled her pants back on and writing her panties off as collateral damage, watching somewhat fascinated as her cum continued to leak out of her pussy, but he had nothing on hand to clean her up. Propping her up against a clean-ish section of wall he pulled his own clothing back on and lifted her up bridal style, wandering in the direction of Ichiraku's, he wanted some lunch.

################################### ########################### ######################

She woke up about halfway to the ramen shop, and her previous anger seemed to have evolved into depression. Looking down at the pouting girl he lifted her a little higher and kissed her nose, for which he received a startled noise as she'd not been paying attention.

"Why so down beautiful, I for one am in a fantastic mood!" He stated in a smug manner, before bringing her closer to his mouth and whispering, "A pretty kunoichi dragged me into an alley not so long ago and told me to take her hard. She seemed to enjoy it at the time, but now she's all sad. Know anything about that?"

Her face had brightened a little at the mention of their public fun, but fell again as he asked why she was in a poor mood.

"Nothing Naruto-sama, absolutely nothing." She ground out, vexed beyond all belief and irritated at her lack of results.

"Huh?" He asked intelligently.

"There was nothing of use in the Hyuuga Archives Naruto-sama. A few legends and stories, some training scrolls, and a few fairy tales told to young Hyuuga children as bed time stories, but nothing at all regarding the Trial!" It was as if it had all been taken away or censored, how could there be so little information? It was true that Tracer's were rare, but one would think that they would have been tested and examined as thoroughly as possible when they did come into being!

"Okay, so we're not sure what we're walking into later?" He asked curiously.

"No, I'm sorry, I've failed you Naruto-sama." She said heavy hearted, pushing away from him, asking non-verbally to be set down to distance herself from him.

"Whatever," He said pulling her closer and kissing her again, "It won't be the first time I've walked into an unknown situation, at least this time I was invited."

She goggled a little before remembering just who she was dealing with, Konoha's Number One Most Surprising Ninja. Of course he wouldn't mind going into a situation with life altering consequences hanging in the balance.

She snuggled up into his arms again, glad for the contact and leaned up to his ear, whispering out a soft "I love you," before working her way out of his grasp. She grabbed his hand and led him the last few blocks to the Ramen stand, before sitting down and squishing softly while doing so. She shifted slightly to get more comfortable, but resting on a hard wood stool with cum leaking out of one's pussy is not a situation designed for comfort.

Naruto had placed their orders, well aware of her ramen preferences by now, while she grabbed a number of paper napkins and excused herself to the washroom to cleanup. She returned a few moments later, a goofy grin on her face replacing the downcast expression of not ten minutes ago. Lord above did he ever manage to fill her up; she'd probably be full of a mini-Naruto soon if they kept it up at this rate.

She sat down again, in much greater comfort this time and began to eat her lunch, watching with impressed eyes as her lover devoured unholy amounts of ramen with a modicum of grace and manners. Maybe he wasn't a lost cause after all!

She watched as he swallowed a particularly large bite before turning to talk to Ayame, progress indeed.

"Hey Ayame-chan," Hinata supressed the flare of jealousy at him calling someone else chan, she knew it wasn't sexual in anyway, but still. Naruto continued on oblivious to the sudden spike in anger from his girlfriend. "How did you get so good at making ramen so young? I can understand the old man being good at it, but well… he's old."

She laughed as a ladle came flying out of the back room to bonk Naruto in the noggin.

"I may be old, but my hearing and my aim is as good as ever!" Teuchi yelled from the small kitchen at the back of the shop.

"Father trained me how to cook when I was really little Naruto-kun, I was always around the shop in those early days. It was the only way that Dad could take care of a little girl and run the business." Her face fell a bit, "After all, mom died so early on he had to keep me around," face brightening she continued, "so I've made myself useful since the day I could walk, carrying ingredients, doing groceries runs, and eventually, cooking. I had to get old enough to see over the counter for that though."

"Wait a minute, how come I never saw you around the shop then? I've been coming here since I was four years old!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I can explain that one," Teuchi mumbled, walking out from the back, "I trained her how to be silent and stealthy from an even younger age then I taught her to cook. Passing down our families meager shinobi skills, many people still doubt I have a daughter that works here, you're one of the few she comes out to chat with after all Naruto."

Ayame, feeling the spike in killing intent directed at her again, spoke quickly to assuage the concerns of the lavender-haired woman that had caught Naruto-s eye.

"Yeah, how could I not come see my _little brother_ whenever he comes to the shop? You were always so bright and full of energy for such a _young child_, it was always fun talking to you and hearing your _cute little_ pranking stories. I loved to listen to them, after all, who wouldn't be proud of such a creative and unique _little brother_." She spoke, sweating a little at the feeling of tightly controlled murderous rage directed at her. It lowered, then guttered, and then finally fell away every time she stressed that she saw him as a little brother and how their age difference was so great. She decided to go for the coup du grace.

"And now you have your own cute girlfriend Naruto-kun, I hear that you've been spending lots of time with her. I'm glad that you can still make time for an _old maid_ like me. Make sure to keep her extra happy, she's a real keeper this one." She breathed a sigh of relief as the girl blushed and hugged Naruto's arm into her generous bust, drawing his attention away.

"You'd better young man, I can think of more than a few people who'd like to snatch her away from you if you hurt her. She's a sexy kunoichi, and a clan heir to boot, why if I were a younger, fitter men…"

*Smack*

"Oww, damnit woman, can't I give a customer a compliment without getting hit with that damnable ladle? You're worse than your mother was!" Teuchi protested, rubbing the bump on his head.

"You can compliment customers, but not when you sound like a creepy old man doing it, geeze!"

Naruto laughed out loud and even Hinata was giggling behind a raised hand, enjoying the show with their dinners. They watched the two bicker back and forth, smiles on the faces of all present, while they finished their lunches. Well, for Naruto to finish his pile of bowls, Hinata had finished her bowl of lunch while Naruto was on his fourth bowl of ramen, but she was well amused by the antics of the proprietors while he worked his way up to fifteen before they interrupted the show and paid for their food.

"I hope Naruto never, ever leaves her. I might get stabbed in my sleep if he does." Ayame muttered quietly once they'd left. She loved Naruto in a familial way, and she loved Hinata as a sister-in-law, but damn was she scary when her man was involved.

################################### ########################### ######################

-Training Ground 12-

"So what should we work on Naruto-sama?" She asked, wondering what direction he would take them.

"I think we should work on your resistance some more Hinata-chan, I'm getting a feeling that we're going to be asked to work together during the exam, and you aren't exactly combat ready with me right now." He said, trying to be gentle and tell the truth at the same time, continued proof to him finally growing a little more mature.

She slumped a bit at that painful truth, but on the same token she loved the feeling that it provided. She pondered at what she could do to help resist his chakra and struck upon an idea.

"I've noticed that I can react more against you when I'm in that solid henge of yours Naruto-sama," she said, before bringing her hands together and poofing into the 25 year old woman from the night before. She looked herself over and tried to activate her bloodline. It failed and she sweat for a moment before she realized that the henge being solid and true must be interfering with her bloodline.

"I can't use my Byakugan like this right now though, I might be able to train through it, but I'm afraid that even then it might not be able to pierce that chakra in this technique depending on where my 'true' eyes would sit." She explained to the thinking boy, who flared his chakra in her direction to see her merely stumble a bit, rather than moan out loud and cum as he'd expected her to.

"I wonder why it keeps you from being affected?" He wondered out loud.

"I-I think it might have to do with the fact that this technique takes your Kyuubi chakra to be effective." She said, suddenly nervous for no reason she could express.

"It does? Wait, how do you have Kyuubi chakra to use?" He asked confused, sure, she was affected by it, but how was it staying in her system without hurting her?

"It's been growing in my system ever since you got back Naruto-sama. It takes a little of it to maintain the technique, but not a lot, I could use it for hours on end before I would be in any danger of running low." She said, her tone going suddenly sultry at the implications of the technique for their use.

He was oblivious to the heated voice for once, wrapped up in trying to solve the puzzle.

"We should go talk to Obaa-chan, she might know what's going on with you, and maybe she can help us figure out how to adapt the solid henge to keep your eyesight and the resistance." He said, smacking one fist into the other as he completed his train of thought.

"That might work Naruto-sama, she is a very gifted medic-nin after all, and a Sannin on top of that, lets go ask her."

The two leapt away from the training ground, unaware of the white haired man watching them carefully, doing his best not to giggle his head off at the two. It would give him away after all, and he wanted to see many, many more displays like the one in that alleyway. Such a minor genjutsu would never keep out the greatest pervert in the world after all!

################################### ########################### ######################

-Hokage's Office-

The two had waited at the door for a moment after the ANBU had gone in to let the Lady Hokage know that they wished to be permitted in her presence. Naruto had let Hinata do the talking, he usually had to argue with the woman to get her to do what he wanted, so he figured he'd let his girlfriend do the talking and see what the result was.

A small pulse of chakra, almost unnoticeable to those not paying attention, flickered and the ANBU tilted his head to let them know that the Hokage was ready for them.

"Alright brat, you're being way more polite than usual, what do you want?" The woman behind the mountain of paperwork spoke as they crossed the threshold.

Naruto kept his silence with an effort, he'd decided to let Hinata do that talking, so he'd let her talk.

"Lady Tsunade, we've discovered a potential method to allow me to resist Naruto-sama's chakra to a degree, but it currently blocks off access from my bloodline. We're hoping that you as a leader of the medic-nin community may have some insight into improving the process, or altering it enough to work appropriately." Hinata flattered and requested in equal amounts, riding the line between diplomacy and ass-kissing.

The Fifth paused for a moment before a look of great concern crossed her face.

"What have you two been messing with that might affect your eyes Hinata-chan? Anything that disruptive should have been run through myself or Shizune long before attempting them. Are you okay right now Hinata? Any issues or problems with your bloodline?" The elder woman was near frantic, she'd assigned that long term c-rank mission more as a benefit to the couple than any other reason. If the two had damaged the sight of the heir of the Hyuuga… The consequences would be severe in the extreme.

The two looked at each other, somewhat confused, they hadn't been doing anything _that_ dangerous, why was the Hokage so worried.

"I can show you Tsunade-sama, one moment please." The woman tried to object, who knew what was going on, but before it crossed her lips she heard the young Hyuuga woman name the technique.

"Henge. See Tsunade-sama, in this alternate form I can resist his chakra to a degree, the amount he puts off ambiently doesn't bother me too much, but if he flares his chakra I can still feel it, though it's affects are roughly halved. In this state however I cannot activate my Byakugan and…"

"What the hell are you two talking about, the henge couldn't possibly have _**any**_ effect on the amount of chakra you absorb, whether the ambient levels or if he flares it." Tsunade said, irritated at this apparent waste of her time. "Not only that, it shouldn't have any effect on your Byakugan either, I've known member of your clan to use it while disguised from time to time, it's only a crappy illusion after all!"

Civilian Hinata looked to her beau, confused. "You never told her the characteristics of your henge?"

"I didn't even know it was different until you explained that to me, remember Hinata-chan?"

"True, and Jiraiya-sama never noticed either?"

"Uhm, I don't think so, if he did he never mentioned it either."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" her patience, never in great supply, was rapidly draining away.

"Uhm with the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto's henge is actually a solid variant, not an illusion." Dropping the bombshell statement on the bombshell blonde might have been amusing in other circumstances, but Hinata hopped that the formidable woman wouldn't harm Naruto-sama for keeping such a useful technique away from the Hokage's office until now.

"That's not possible, is it?" The Hokage rose from behind her desk, reaching towards the 'civilians' head, tapping her forehead that was a good three inches beyond Hinata's stature. 'Impossible,' she thought, before taking a deep calming breath.

"Naruto, you are temporarily relieved from Hinata's presence and your current mission, I want you running laps of the village until I call for you, clockwise. If you aren't out of my presence in the next ten seconds I make no promises into your continued health."

"Obaa-chan?"

"**RUN YOU IDIOT AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!" **The deep breath calm had faded from her system at his questioning tone.

As she watched the young man flee the office her ire dropped, here he had been sitting on the greatest spying tool in recent history, and he hadn't thought to mention it? She'd only managed not to hurt him because she loved him and the fact that he'd done it out of stupidity, not maliciousness. She counted down from ten, and when that was insufficient she started at fifty. At twelve she'd regained enough composure to not scare the bejeezus out of her guards, and so signaled one to go get Shizune from the hospital.

Turning to the girl in front of her, she let the rest of the anger fade from her face. The petrified Hinata relaxed a touch as she smiled, before permitting herself to speak.

"Hokage-sama?"

"I'm not very happy with Naruto right now, he should have informed the Sarutobi of this the moment he found out. That idiot could have easily overtaken Jiraiya's level as a spy and potential spymaster the year he left the academy. He could have walked into any village as anyone, and he might not have tripped the genjutsu sensor in place." The anger was leaking back into her voice now, thinking of opportunities lost, training that the boy would have undergone the moment this fact became known.

"I-I see Hokage-sama, but why am I still here if I may ask?" She quailed as the killer intent started to radiate off of the blonde woman again.

"Because I need to test the usefulness of this technique, and I may end up beating Naruto severely if I have to do it with him as a subject. I love the boy, but this is a really big screw up."

Hinata was saved having to either lapse into silence or keep the conversation going with the arrival of an out of breath Shizune.

"You called for me Tsunade-sama, the ANBU said it was important."

She proceeded to explain what had gone on over the last few minutes and why the younger blonde would not be joining them any time soon. Shizune picked her jaw up off the ground from the shock of hearing about so useful a technique.

The two medics bade Hinata to sit and started to run an exhaustive suite of diagnostic techniques over the henge'd girl. They poked and prodded hard enough that the jutsu released once, but after a time they let her relax back into her natural form.

"I-It's perfect Tsunade-sama, I can't find a single disparity between the person she is wearing and who the scans show." The young woman was stunned, such a perfect spy tool in the hands of Naruto of all people? Despite his stealthy escapes from the ANBU and lower during his younger years, there could hardly be a person less suited to the spy game. He was loud, brash and he could barely lie to save his life. If they'd known and started young they might have gotten him to adapt, but now… She despaired before turning her gaze to Hinata.

"I know what you're thinking Shizune, but she's the heir to the most prodigious clan in Konoha. Between her and Naruto we have two of the least suited or able people in the entire damnable village for espionage, and they would barely have to try to make it possible." She reached into her desk and drew out a bottle of the good stuff, pouring herself and her apprentice a saucer of sake. It was a sign of her gloom that Shizune not only failed to berate her mistress for her habits, but she actually took up the second saucer and commiserated with her instead.

"We could see if Anko would teach him a few things, she's almost as bad as he is but she manages to do the occasional infiltration mission?" Shizune thought out loud, trying to see a way to salvage this unexpected boon into something useful.

'Oh no, not Anko!" Hinata thought to herself with fear, 'It was her body that got Naruto out of his trance early this week, and she completely shameless, I can't let those two get together!' Despite all her Naruto lovin' lately, and his desire to keep her happy, she was still insecure regarding her place. She wanted to be his one and only, but she knew if he asked she'd allow others in to make him happy. But how to keep him from thinking like that if they were forced to train together? Her chain of thought was broken as she heard the Hokage dismiss the idea, albeit a little slower than Hinata would have preferred.

"Maybe, but she's primarily a seductress type, I can't see that working for Naruto-kun." The Hokage muttered, following along with her apprentice's train of thought.

"But, but there has to be someone who could train him, something we could do! We can't let this slip through our fingers!" Shizune protested. They couldn't let so valuable a skill fall through their fingers.

"I think we might have to let this lie for now Shizune. He has other things on his plate right now, this situation with Hinata-chan and the Jounin exams coming up. After we've cleared those barriers maybe we can give him a few milk-run spying missions and see how he does." She said, taking another sip of her sake. Seeing the look on her apprentices face she continued, "I know it's hard to not develop such a skill right away, but a few weeks shouldn't make any major difference in the long run."

Shizune's shoulder slumped, "Surely we could…"

"Leave it alone for now Shizune; we have a more…useful test subject at the moment."

Hinata gulped at this statement, the predatory looks the two were giving her weren't helping her stress level.

################################### ########################### ######################

-West Gate Entrance-

The group had left through the east gate and swept around the outer wall quickly. The Hokage had told the guards that they would be inspecting the outer walls, and thus had managed to avoid making it seem like they were leaving the village proper. A Hokage did not leave the village for no reason after all, and a surprise inspection was the perfect reason to do so after all, especially not with the Hyuuga heir..

She observed a trio of messenger hawks peel off in the cardinal directions as soon as they had left the gate guards sight. They were obviously warning their compatriots guarding the other gates to the 'surprise inspections.' Had this been a true inspection she'd have been irritated, but heightening security at the other gates would serve her purposes perfectly.

A leisurely half hour walk around the walls (for a ninja at least), passing Naruto twice, they arrived at the West Gate. Walking in she was requested for paperwork from a straight backed chunin, Kotetsu if she remembered properly, she produced her official robes of office and was passed through without further question. She had to vouch for Shizune though, who had not thought to bring her official paperwork with her for a test of their security.

'Sloppy, I'll have to run her through a good training session for that. She used to be the one who dealt with all that stuff before we returned and I took up the hat.' She conveniently ignored the fact that she also had no papers and had needed to resort to pulling rank to get in.

The guards let out a silent sigh of relief as their boss passed through the gates and left them to their daily drudgery without causing any trouble.

The two kunoichi, having passed through security, entered a small restaurant and elected to sit on the patio. They were just placing their drink orders when they saw a very tall blonde man enter through the gates. He was nearly seven feet tall and had a deep, booming voice, but was carrying nothing more than a backpack and an armful of produce. The two channeled chakra to their ears to listen in on the conversation between the guards and the large man.

"I'm sorry ninja guys, I don't have any paperwork. My Pa just told me to bring these goods to some place called Ichiraku Ramen. Said something about his back hurting too much to make the usual run, so I volunteered to bring these ingredients into town for him."

Kotetsu turned to his fellow guard, eyeing a cute young brunette trying to sweet talk her way past the third ninja.

"What do you think? He's not a shinobi, but he could cause trouble for civilians."

The second ninja was about to speak before the large man piped up again.

"Oh, I don't want any trouble, I have to be back at the farm before my little brother can go play with his friends. He can be a little hellion if he doesn't get his way, and if I get back fast he'll owe me one."

"Yeah, whatever, why are you asking me Ko, let him in or turn him back." Nakata was irritated at Kotetsu, he might have gotten a chance to hit on that cutie if Ko hadn't distracted him with a stupid question. She was awfully close to their team-mate, whispering in his ear while giggling, turning the guards face red. She passed him a slip of paper and sauntered off, enjoying the eyes following her as she strutted towards the Hokage's Tower.

"Fine, go drop off your crap, but you better be back here in half an hour or I'll be sending one of these guys to come find you, understood?" Kotetsu blustered at the larger man. He'd have no problem taking down a civilian like this, and the man knew it.

He watched the large man walk off into the rush of traffic passing through the village, and then ignored him. The threat was enough to keep the man honest he figured, no need to keep tabs on a farmer after all.

Ten minutes later, while the two older kunoichi were enjoying their appetizer, a small girl wandered up to the window and looked longingly at the food on the table before turning away dejectedly stomach growling.

Tsunade motioned with her eyes, and Shizune shunsin'd through the glass and took the little girls hand before bringing her back into the restaurant. She was obviously nervous and could barely keep pace with the woman holding her and her long steps. The two made up a plate for her and the little girl dug into the plate with obvious enjoyment, eating like Naruto after being separated from ramen for more than two hours.

"Alright Hinata, how was the infiltration? We saw you buttering up those guards, and I'll give them hell for falling for that later, but were there any snags?"

The two medic-nins jumped when their waitress started to talk instead of their adopted hungry waif, who was giving them funny looks.

"No major issues Tsunade-sama, but should we be talking in front of that civilian?" Hinata/waitress asked her boss, trying not to giggle at their mistaken assumption.

"We'll take another order of the udon then, and talk about this later." The older woman tried to remain calm, but a slight hitch in her voice gave her sudden nervousness away. That sneaky little minx had played them, and caught them red-handed no less. At least feeding the little girl could count as her good deed for the year; she really did look like she needed a good meal after all.

################################### ########################### ######################

-Hokage Tower-

They'd paid their bill and left the small girl with the address to a good orphanage where she'd be taken care of if she wanted it. Some kids just wanted to be one the streets, but they'd both gotten the vibe that the girl wanted a family. It wasn't something either of them could provide, despite being perfectly willing to feed the little girl and the bottomless pit that was her stomach.

"Back to business, and kudos for pulling off such a seamless infiltration Hinata, which were you, the farmer's son or the flirty brunette?" The Hokage asked, trying to reconcile either image to the girl in front of her.

"Neither Hokage-sama, I took the form of an elderly crone. I've noticed that people are less likely to bother the elderly, they are seen as less capable and generally too much trouble to be bothered to argue with." She said it with a straight face, and Tsunade couldn't decide if it was a subtle dig or if Hinata was just calling it as she saw it.

Letting it go as she couldn't get a good read off the girl's face, "Well, you didn't trip any of the anti-genjutsu sensors on the gate, and they are strongest on the West Gate. You chose a form that went unnoticed by the gate guards and managed to further infiltrate the restaurant we chose to eat at while observing. If I had to give your infiltration a grade it would be high A to low S, was the little girl planned or just a happy coincident?"

"I steered her towards the two of you, saying that you looked like you might be willing to help out a little girl lie her."

"Definitely low S-class then, the only way I would give higher marks was if you came as an obvious ninja and still managed to silently gain access." The Fifth gave her a pleased nod, mentally telling herself to mark the pertinent details into the girls file.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," She started and mustered the courage to continue, "May we recall Naruto-sama now? Or are you still too annoyed at him?"

The woman thought for a moment and then signalled to her ANBU, "Make him do a few more laps before coming in, but he's to be allowed access when he arrives."

The ANBU nodded and jogged down the stairs, trying to figure out in his head where the genin might be progress wise and gave it up as a bad job. He'd just run the wall clockwise and see how long it took to cross the Jinchuriki's path.

While they waited for the younger blonde to arrive the two medic-nins ran a few more esoteric tests, focusing on the chakra involved to see if they could adapt the technique for use by those without the chakra of a millennia old demonic fox chakra-construct running through them. The two weren't terribly surprised when the results came back, disappointed but not surprised.

"It seems like the fox's chakra is required Tsunade-sama, the outer shell of the henge construct is comprised entirely of it after all."

"That's what I got too Shizune, so for the moment at least it seems as if these two are the only ones who can do it, if not for the unique circumstances then only Naruto-kun would be able to do it." She hmmm'd in thought, trying not to sink into depression at such a useful tool lost to the village due to the only people being able to use it being unable to go on 'throw-away' missions.

"Still, that tell us a lot about what the solid henge does to keep out the Fox's chakra, and a possible defense to Naruto-kun's presence and his chakra and what it does to our cute little Hyuuga here."

"It does?" Hinata and Shizune stated in synch, not having made the logical leap to the next step as Tsunade had.

"Of course, think about it, how does the solid henge work? You told me yourself just a moment ago." She prodded her apprentice, who should have seen the connection. Shizune thought back to the last few sentences that she had uttered.

"The outer shell?" She said, half statement, half question.

"Got it in one, the outer shell of the construct is entirely Kyuubi chakra, so that must be what is resisting the holder's chakra interference." Tsunade said, making it seem obvious in retrospect.

"So I need to stay in a shifted form Tsunade-sama? Without access to my Byakugan? That seems like it might cause more problems than solutions on missions?" The small Hyuuga girl was drawing strength from the presence she felt growing closer, otherwise she'd have been hiding in her coat and pushing her fingers together.

"Not quite, all you need to do is keep the Kyuubi chakra in your system up near the surface, that should let it be absorbed into the whole without bothering you nearly as much, give it a try."

Hinata Hyuuga may not have been a genius like her cousin, or the most acceptable main family Hyuuga like her sister, but she was still a Hyuuga and chakra manipulation was still a skill drummed into Hyuuga from the moment they could sense their own chakra.

Pushing the dark orange chakra to the surface burned, but it was closer to a light sunburn than anything debilitating, she felt the presence of her boyfriend diminish, though she could still tell that he was trudging up from the base of the tower and was just pushing up past the second story. The feeling that his chakra was still invading her full strength was present at the small of her back. She flashed through a series of hand signs to maximize the effectiveness and flared her Byakugan to life.

"Godaime-sama, there still seems to be a hole in the Kyuubi-chakra just above my posterior; its chakra does not seem to be accumulating there. Otherwise this is just as effective if not more so than the solid henge." She struggled not to blush as she told the woman in front of her that the only hole was about four inches above her ass, and then had to keep the blush from magnifying as she imagined her enthusiastic boyfriend plundering that ass.

"Hmm, that means that this method will not work completely, but if he's in battle in front of you… or if we can seal up that hole in your defense…"

Hinata let the darker chakra wash back into it hidey holes as a disheveled Naruto made his way into the room, unhindered by the ANBU to either side of the door. She wanted to feel him as fully as possible, he'd been gone for hours at this point and she'd missed the enveloping feeling of his chakra and his cute whiskers as well. Moving forward she wormed her way into his arms and relaxed as his chakra once again meshed into hers, sighing lightly and completely forgetting where she was and who she was ignoring.

Naruto was having a hard time being angry at the Hokage with such a happy Hinata-chan in his arms, she was a natural stress reliever, even if she rose his blood pressure without trying by pressing her impressive attributes into his chest when she hugged him.

"What the heck was that all about Obaa-chan? I made twenty-three laps around the village before your ANBU caught up with me, I may like to train but I'm not fuzzy brows over here!"

She had to think for a moment before she remembered the fitness obsessed chunin and his sensei, before forcing them and their sunset genjutsu from her mind again, shuddering the whole time.

"You've been sitting on a ninjutsu that could shape the elemental nations and you didn't even know it gaki! The only reason I learned about it was that it was helping your girlfriend keep your massive chakra reserves at bay!" She snapped at him, trying to keep her temper in check and mostly succeeding.

"Huh?" He got out, still confused.

She spent the next half hour explaining the situation to the oblivious boy, succeeding partially before the young woman in his arms looked down at her watch and squeaked.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama, but Naruto-sama and I have urgent clan business to submit ourselves to in a little while, may we please be excused?" Hinata asked, hoping that they would have enough time to clean up and make themselves presentable before the deadline set by her father.

"Go on, I'll get what I need out of the knuckle head later, we've got enough to figure out a few more tests later on." She waved off the two lovers, not wanting to keep them from the Hyuuga Clan Leader's eye and his questions. The crystal ball would be seeing more than a little use tonight.

################################### ########################### ######################

-Naruto's Apartment-

They'd had to rush to get ready and there on time as the Hokage and her testing had taken so long. She'd pushed Naruto into the bathroom with a quick kiss to clean up from all his running and started to pull clothes from the closet the moment she entered their room.

"I understand that the Hokage was upset and wanted to test out the solid henge, but did she really have to make poor Naruto-sama run all those laps?" She grumbled to herself, flipping through dresses and skirts, kimonos and sari's before she arrived at the outfit she was looking for. A pale silver kimono with a light blue obi, Naruto-sama had said she looked amazing in it, after he'd returned to his senses that is.

She giggled at the memory of Naruto eyeing her up and down before moving back to the closet to find his clothing for the evening. She rifled through the closet again but couldn't find anything she liked better then the red and black hakama. She smiled at the contrasting colours and couldn't help but think that they were a nice representation of her and Naruto, opposites, but looking good together.

She moved to a small wall mirror and tried her hair in several different rough styles, but decided that she didn't have time to put it up properly, and it would reflect better if she came with something simpler as long as it was done correctly. Humming away she ran a brush through her long dark hair, listening for the shower to cut out.

The squeak from the nozzle let her know that Naruto was done his brief shower, and she picked up the clothing that she'd chosen and strode off to the bathroom. He was just finishing drying his hair when he was pleasantly assaulted and dressed by his blushing girlfriend.

'I'm glad she helped out, I can't figure out what half of these buttons and strings are for. At least this looks good on me, it's no orange, but it makes Hinata-chan happy so it'll do.'

She grabbed his hand and the two left the apartment, walking briskly down the street to make it to the Compound on time. Naruto had suggested only once that they roof hop if they were in a hurry, but Hinata had uncharacteristically shot him down.

"We can't Naruto-sama, we need to look as proper as possible. My father is a master of the Byakugan, ruffled clothing and hair out of place will tell him volumes of information, and none of it will look good."

"Okay Hinata-chan but we'd better hurry if we want to make it on time."

In no time at all they'd arrived at the gates of the Hyuuga Compound and been shown into a well decorated sitting room where they waited patiently. Well, Hinata waited patiently, Naruto tried to keep his fidgeting to a minimum until his girlfriend took his hand and he stilled.

Then the lights cut out and he felt her hand ripped away from his.

################################### ########################### ######################

AN: I know I stated last chapter that the Hyuuga Event would happen this chapter, well, it was supposed to, but the archives and the solid henge issue took much longer than I thought they would. Rather than making this chapter ginormous I decided to cut it short and leave it at another cliff hanger, you may now boo, hiss or throw things at your screen. I'm hoping that this story doesn't get pulled from the site, but I've had a few people give me alternatives so it's getting finished one way or the other. Hopefully the writing juices are back with me now, the next chapter shouldn't have such a long delay. Keep on reading, reviewing and enjoying.

P.S. Sorry to all my American readers, my muse wouldn't let me get away without taking the shot.


End file.
